The Awakening of Rutilus Flumen
by bluetreeleaves
Summary: Sequel to The Legends of Rutilus Flumen: Accepting her fate as the Pilot, Hitomi must endure hard life in Fanelia, intense training with a crabby old man, and growing prejudices against her. Thankfully, the King of Fanelia will always be at her side...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! The time has now begun to introduce the second installment of Rutilus Fumen Part 2! **

**I finally got this first chapter done! FINALLY! I mean, I've had this more than halfway done for the past several months and I just never had the time to sit down and get all of it organized and spell checked. I really had to go over on this thing and make sure I was getting everything correct. The whole chapter sets new twists and surprises I have planned, so I had to make sure everything was perfect. That's probably one of the reasons why this took so freakin' long!**

**But it's here now. FINALLY! Once I figure it out, I'll try to post the link to the Part 1 on this chapter, so that those who have never read this story can get caught up. I'll probably do some good editing on those first few chapters because there are some major problems grammatically in those. Yikes!**

**Enough of my rambling! Read and enjoy! FINALLY! :)  
**

* * *

The evening sun burned bright in Yukari's dark watchful eyes. The desert wind, which never used to bother the brown haired girl before, made her squirm with irritation. Granules of sand flew into her tan face as she stared unblinkingly at the dusty road ahead. Mouth clamped shut in determination; her hands curled themselves into tense fists against her slightly stained apron. The wood of the porch groaned painfully as she shifted her weight to her left foot. She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath to steady herself. The tall house behind her casted a shadow of fierce foreboding...

A foreboding of the choice she would have to make.

_Tomorrow evening_, she thought quietly through the stirring wind. _Tomorrow evening,_ _Amano comes home from his training. The choice to tell him about what I have discovered is approaching. I have to tell him. I must._

Softly, the brown haired girl bit her bottom lip; a nervous habit she had never grown out of. Once again, the violent battle of indecision raged ferociously in her mind.

_But you will ruin the reputation and career of a friend that trusted you with his secret. Are you that much of a coward? Is it really worth it just to follow a hunch? Where is the proof?_

"I have to tell Amano about Hitomi. There was no other way." She repeated to herself, fighting the onslaught of her own thoughts. Saying the words out loud made her heart beat wildly. The sandy wind suddenly picked up speed and whistled through her hair. The faint voice of Grison floated through her mind as if even the wind itself was against her. Blinking in surprise, Yukari's memory of the alleyway where she had met Grison appeared around her. At once, a figment of the pimply boy emerged in her imagination, just as she had seen him in her dreams these past few days…

"_I trust you, Yukari, but I will get worse than suspension if word of this gets to the top. I most likely will lose my chances at ever getting a decent job in the country. You cannot tell a soul, okay?"_

Yukari shook her head against the waves of vacillation that hit her fiercely. Opening and closing her eyes, she found the apparition still in front of her. The darkness from the hallucinated alleyway crept in around her like clawing shadows.

"This was the way it had to be." She called helplessly, almost pleading the image to understand.

"_I am breaking my promise to h-her by telling you…"_

"Hitomi is in danger. Hospesland is in danger. The King of Fanelia has deliberately breached Castra's walls and taken her from her own country. Am I just supposed to sit here and watch? And besides, Grison, she is my friend. And her step-brother deserves to know. Amano needs this. He is torn because of this kidnapping."

"_Yukari, she loves him! I know it!"_

"You are an idiot, Grison! What do you know about love? You claimed to be in love with every girl in Hospesland! And yet, you somehow _know _for certain that Hitomi left because she was in love? She didn't even meet the Fanelian King until that day!"

"_I did it for a reason beyond my own understanding. It was as if I released the wall that held in a force more powerful than Gaea has ever known."_

"That is why it is beyond your understanding." Yukari put her palms on her tired eyes and pushed until she saw stars. Feeling her heart fill with a heavy weight, she mumbled quietly, "You were bewitched, Grison. There is no reasoning to your decision to let her go. The powerful force you're talking about was just a spell that manipulated you to see only how that king would want it."

"_Are you going to turn me in? Get me arrested for treason?"_

The sharp breeze on her face quailed within seconds, leaving the echoing silhouette of Grison's question floating in the air. Yukari lowered her hands to stare at the sandy road. The alleyway had vanished with the wind.

"I… don't know…" she answered, her heart brimming with the fear of uncertainty. "I don't know what to do…"

BANG!

Yukari shrieked as the front door behind her bounced horribly off the wall.

"There you are, imbecile!" Clara called from the doorway, her beautiful face oddly flushed. "I've been calling for you forever."

Yukari raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Why in Law's name were you calling for me? We don't…" the brown haired girl searched for the right word. "…talk."

"I know, I usually wouldn't be caught dead near you, but Mama just told me some wonderful news! And this concerns you as well."

The brown haired girl lifted an eyebrow before turning back around to the road.

"Not interested."

"Oh, come on! This will be great!"

"No."

"Yukari, you don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"And I like it this way."

Yukari smiled furtively at her sister's frustrated growl.

"That doesn't matter anyway. You're going regardless if you want to or not."

The brown haired girl chuckled to herself. "I'd like to see you try."

She could see the smirk on Clara's face behind her.

"Ha! Mama will make you. There's no way we are passing up this opportunity."

"Really? What opportunity?" Yukari asked with a bored voice. Though she had to admit, her interest was pricked.

"We are to leave tomorrow morning for Gutte to visit Auntie Olive for a month!" Clara announced happily.

"WHAT?" Yukari roared, swiveling around to stare at her sister in horror. "A month? You've got to be kidding!"

"I know! Isn't it divine? Though I will be missing dear Amano's return home, the shopping in Gutte cannot be wasted! It will be fantastic! This will be the first time in the big city! It's about time, in my opinion! This whole small camp scene gets pretty mind-numbing."

Yukari stood frozen as Clara twirled gracefully in a circle, letting her pink skirts catch the sandy wind. "I can get that new scarf for when winter sets in. Oh, and you have to understand that only the best of the best comes from Gutte. You can get new aprons to replace your filthy ones and..." she trailed off with a sharp look at Yukari's limp hair and plain dress. "And we can make you pretty!"

"But what about-?"

"What about what? The fight we had earlier this week at the dinner table? Oh, I totally forgive you!" Clara's beautifully full lips turned into a sweet smile that made Yukari sigh in frustration.

"Let me guess: Mama told you that I had to go in order for you to go. Am I right?"

Her sister blinked with surprise.

"O-of course not!" she countered quickly. "I have always wanted to spend time with you. You just never let me. I've asked you to go shopping around town…"

Yukari flipped a brown lock behind her shoulder and snorted. "Ha! When has that ever happened?"

The strained smile that had appeared on Clara's cheeks slowly fell. It was replaced with a ferocious scowl.

"I have asked you! You've never wanted to come along!"

"I am not going to Gutte." Yukari finished simply. She felt a triumphant pride as Clara's smooth cheeks grew red with anger.

"We shall see." She muttered quietly, backing away from Yukari as if daring her to object again.

Keeping her proud grin, the brown haired girl just shook her head.

"Don't underestimate me, sister." Clara sneered, lifting her beautiful head. "You know I always get what I want in the end."

Watching her sister enter the house in a huff, her self-satisfied smile slipped easily off her face. A strong sandy wind blew fully on her as she turned to stare back at the dead wilderness outside her porch.

As her brown hair lifted off her neck in the breeze, Yukari let her voice get carried in the wind.

"Hold on, Hitomi. I'll save you."

* * *

Led by a swift hand, Merle kept her eyes wide through her sweaty helmet as she travelled down another flight of torch lit stairs. The murky air caused her to cough briefly. The man leading her was a soldier in bright red attire. Though she could feel his claws through her illusionary arm guard, she didn't have enough light to focus on what type of clan he came from. Judging by his long tail, she guessed he had to be from some rodent village.

"You will stay here for the time being." The soldier whispered kindly, his back still facing her. "The king wishes to question you more on the death of Lord Dilandau. I have been ordered to treat you with the utmost care. There is no need for you to be scared, sir. You are not in any danger with me around."

Merle tried to slow her panting as she was gently pulled down another staircase.

"Am I under arrest? Am I in trouble?" She whispered through the deep bass throat she controlled. She felt the sharp Adam's apple of the illusion she was wearing swing up as she swallowed again. Where were they taking her? To a dungeon to be tortured?

"Of course not, sir," the soldier spoke firmly, his clawed hand still resting easy on her palm. "Why would you be in trouble? You are only being detained. You will be sent back to the village you came from as soon as the questioning is done."

"What of Lord Dilandau's body? Will it be examined too?"

"The cremation of Lord Dilandau's body will commence tomorrow morning. It has already been thoroughly examined."

"What have they discovered? Is he…?" Merle felt her small heart drop in anticipation and fear.

"He has been confirmed dead like the other western infantry b-bodies." The man's voice caught on the word. Clearing his throat, he continued with his speech. "There is no living survivor besides you… and my brother…"

"Y-your brother?" Merle stuttered with the unexpected news. "What do you mean? The only other survivor… that means you're from the kitsune clan."

Sucking in a deep breath, she realized her error right when he did. The man turned slowly in the torch light, the orange glow bouncing perfectly off his black hair. The deep ebony fur of his face shimmered with each lip of flame.

Merle stood in fearful awe.

A black cat.

"How did you know the only other survivor was from the Kitsune Clan?" He hissed strangely, his yellow eyes enveloping her face. Her heart seized in her chest as his hypnotic pupils zipped studiously over her illusion.

"I-I heard from the other men in camp." She stuttered out, hoping she could hide her obvious fear behind the helmet.

"Why is it you haven't taken off your armor, sir?" His question was tense and suspicious.

Racking her brain, Merle lied quickly. "I wasn't given a change of clothes. I was brought straight from the gates to you."

To her dismay, the kitsune man frowned heavily at her. Watching his nose twitch, she knew immediately her cover was blown.

"I can smell your fear, sir. And it just got a lot stronger since I asked the question about my brother. Actually, it just skyrocketed. I have smelled many different types of fear, sir." His black clawed hand tightened around her arm. "Yours is one I haven not smelled in a long time: the fear of discovery!"

With the reflexes of that only by the kitsune clan, Merle found her helmet wrenched from her head and her legs swept beneath her feet. With a crying gasp, her pink hair flew around her face as her illusion slowly disintegrated before her eyes. The armor melted into the snowy white dress she had received from the Fanelian king. A furry of black shadows enveloped her vision before she had time to prepare her mental blocks and she soon found herself struggling against the mental hold of the black cat's powers.

"_I thought I smelled kitsune's fur_." His dark voice whispered in the dark corners of her mind. "_Why is a kitten like you here? You can tell me, or I can break your mind by forcefully retrieving your memories one by one_."

"_Wait_!" Merle cried, "_You said I would be protected! Please, do not hurt me! We are family, you and I_!"

"_Why were you using illusion? You hid yourself among the king's armies and… and…_" The mental holds on Merle weakened slightly as the black cat put the pieces together in horror. "_You… you killed all those men…"_

Before his ties could fasten themselves securely around her once more, Merle knocked her mind against his with shattering force.

"AGH!" The kitsune man cried out and stumbled away from her fallen body as the darkness in her vision faded. With the speed of a huntress, Merle invaded his mind and began to tear through his brain with jumbling ferocity.

"_I am the one who will bring down Fanelia from the inside._" The kitten roared in his obvious dying mentality. "_I took pity and spared your brother, but you pose a serious threat to my mission. Therefore, you are now eliminated. Goodbye, Uncle_."

The black furry body crumbled beneath her small feet and lay still on the stone steps. His yellow eyes glued horrifically on her face.

An odd burning sensation rose quickly in her throat. Turning from the corpse, she grabbed a torch from a nearby peg and tossed it behind her. Hearing the sickening sound of flesh and fur crackling with fire, Merle picked up her white skirts and ran up the steps.

* * *

The castle's dark hallways always gave Van a sense of insecurity. His entire life, he roamed these halls without a care in the world in the daylight. However, as soon as night hit, it was almost as if the impact of every decision, every word, and every mistake would drown him in the shadows. He really didn't understand what it was about the nighttime that made him so uptight. He wasn't afraid of anyone trying to attack him in the dark - considering he was the strongest man in the entire nation. No, his fear seemed to run a bit sharper than by mere mortal standards. It was almost as if the emotions of anxiety and sadness had embraced one another in a fierce kiss, unable to quench their horrible passion.

And he was the only one who could feel its burn.

Listening to the muffled quiet, the dark haired man kept his searching mahogany eyes filled with every dark shadowy crevice. His right ear twitched as faint footsteps sounded behind him.

Turning swiftly with his right hand ready to summon his sword, Van's piercing eyes caught the sight of a long haired figure.

"Allen," Van breathed in relief as the figure neared. "You really need to warn people when you decide to sneak up in the middle of the night. I told you I could look for the escapee alone."

"Who said I was Allen?" A soft female voice resounded back to him and Van felt his heart jump in surprise.

It wasn't Allen. It was his sister, Selena.

"This is a bad time for you to be wondering alone, Lady Selena." Van reprimanded softly. "You're a long way from your room."

The blonde woman smiled sweetly, her blue eyes bright. "I'm not afraid of the escaped prisoner."

"He's not a prisoner. He is a Fanelian citizen, not a criminal. He was being held for questioning against the events around Dilandau's death." Turning away from the blonde woman to hide the pain in his eyes from mentioning Dilandau's name, Van swallowed thickly and stared at the wall. "He was the only one who survived the western flank's massacre. And now… he's gone. The guard was also killed. The halls are not safe for a woman such as you."

She smiled brightly at his words. "I want to help you."

"The only way you can help is to go back to bed," Van said sternly still looking at the wall. "It's safer in the North Tower with your brothers."

"I could keep you company?" She whispered, letting her question hang on the air. She adjusted her evening robe so that the fabric draped almost seductively off her shoulders. "Searching alone is tiresome."

The king smiled tensely, his mahogany eyes focusing on her exposed skin. "I've been tired since I came home. It's almost as if I can't get any sleep anymore. Everything seems to be falling apart. And now, my only way of gathering answers from Dilandau's tragedy has up and disappeared. Leaving behind a dead corpse… and the council members…" Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Selena slid into a patch of moonlight. The glaze of luminosity created a halo of silver on her beautiful hair. "...t-the council members are refusing my demands that the escapee is still here. Not only that, but they refuse to acknowledge the Pilot."

Selena's smile grew tight at the mention of the Pilot. Van, deep in his confession, hardly noticed.

"Her approval for the trials has yet to be confirmed, Lady Selena. For now, we have to keep training her and proving their accusations wrong."

She allowed a playful pout to sprout on her lips. "Why do you have so much faith in her? I don't understand why you stick your neck out for her. She's redheaded. She looks just like the people who have destroyed our lands to the North."

Van sighed and ran a gloved hand through his disheveled hair. "You too, huh?"

"I just want to understand."

"It's a tough one to explain." The ebony haired man was silent for a moment, contemplating. "She just is. There is no other way to say it."

"With all due respect, Majesty, you expect the council members to buy into 'she just is'? You see why I follow their fear of her. She is monstrously powerful – though not as powerful as you, of course – and her looks. They are almost devilish, am I right?"

The king forced a smile. "You need to go to bed. I'd rather do this search alone."

Selena immediately backtracked. "I did not mean to offend you with my opinions. They were rudely spoken. Please forgive me, Majesty." Curtsying quickly, she let her beautiful blonde hair fall gracefully over her bare shoulders.

"Your brother, Chid, will be wondering about your absence. Shall I send a guard to take you back to your room?" Van offered his eyes still on the skin of her shoulders.

"That is not necessary, Majesty. I'll be fine." Turning away with a floating air, she glided away from him.

He was just about to turn around to continue his walk when he heard, "Just so you know, I will protect you from anything, my king. I will take on the entire Zaibach army for you. Just say the word and I will fight by your side."

He met her determined gaze and felt the truth in her words. "Well, I'll warn Zaibach when you decide to charge into battle with me." Van laughed as he turned his back to her to continue on his way.

Listening to her small footfalls as they faded away, his brown booted feet tap lonely on the gray, chilly stone floor once more. The black haired man ran a clammy hand once again through his crazy fringe and let it fall back into his sharp mahogany eyes. It was better that Selena wasn't with him tonight. Though he disliked his loneliness, he had promised something… and this something could only be done alone.

He closed his eyes briefly as the smell of flames filled his mind. Just yesterday, the ritual for Dilandau's burial had commenced. Feeling his vox core tugging uncomfortably in his chest at the memory, he stopped his walk for a moment to let his mind drown in the remembrance of the cremation:

_Allen, long hair billowing in the silence around him, stood still and quiet to Van's left. His pale handsome features were turned down with fatigue and sadness. Latched onto the blonde man's arm was Millerna, her face covered in tears. Her beautiful long hair was respectfully wrapped in a tight knot at the base of her neck and her silver dress seemed to forlornly sway in the ever present breeze. _

_A loud honk sounded from Van's right and he glanced over to see a tear stained Selena standing increasingly close to him with a wet white handkerchief in her hand. Blowing her nose again, Van unthinkingly winced at the sound. Selena was beautiful. There was no denying that fact. Her personality was very trying at times, but her sweet disposition made up for that fact. Van wondered why she insisted on standing near him when her brother was on his left. She could be taking comfort with her brother like Millerna was. _

_And… Van always got nervous around crying women._

_Dryden, standing further behind Van, was pulling helplessly at his silver tie as if it was choking him. His brown hair let out of its usual ponytail, Dryden let it hang uncharacteristically messy in his face. Several times, Van had caught the man removing his square shaped spectacles and wiping his face. It was strange to see the brown haired man standing by himself – that was until Van noticed where Dryden's green counterpart had gone._

_Gadeth had his hands full. Kneeling to the far left of Millerna, the green man – now in the funeral silver attire – was holding a vibrantly pink haired girl in his arms. The little kitsune, Merle – she called herself – was completely distraught. Watching the green man hold the small cat-girl steady, Van's mind hardly seemed to register how strange it was that she would weep so much for a man she hardly knew. Now that Van thought about it he didn't even think Dilandau had liked the little girl when they had found her on the bottom of the Silus Mountains. And yet, here she was, crying so hard that it shamed him. Should he cry like her? Would it be respectful to Dilandau or show a sign of weakness to his people? _

'_I promised him I'd mourn for him later.' Van thought firmly. 'It's better to keep a leveled head when in front of my people.'_

_However, it was difficult to keep his head clear. With the disappearance of his only witness to the massacre, Van felt about as helpless as he could get. If Zaibach had found a new way of killing, more than the Western Flank will suffer the next time he meets the Zaibachian army in battle. Unless… the Pilot…_

_A wisp of silver caught Van's mahogany eye and he broke his thought process immediately. What he saw almost took his breath away. Hitomi, in a shadowy silver dress, stood with her bright green eyes unblinking at Dilandau's coffin. Remembering the vision she had told him back at the meadow, Van found that by just gazing at her eyes, he could instantly tell what her thoughts were:_

_So this is what the coffin had meant._

_Her shocking red hair was covered by a thin silver veil that flowed dancingly in the wind. She reached up quietly with soft fingers and stroked a small golden chain around her neck. Whatever was on the necklace was tucked hidden underneath the front of her dress. _

_His heart did a little jump as she caught his eye suddenly. Her green orbs twinkled gently as she lifted the corners of her mouth to give him a sad, shy smile. Something instantly grabbed his right arm and immediately a petite blonde head leaned heavily on his shoulder. _

_Selena!_

_Gasping in surprise, Van's body froze and his heart hammered nervously. He zipped his mahogany eyes to Hitomi once more. _

_Would she be angry?_

_She wasn't looking at him. She was talking quietly to Balgus who had just come to her side. Her expression grew solemn as Balgus whispered something in her ear. The black haired man watched her swallow and opened her mouth to say something to the older man; however, he turned away before she had the chance to say whatever had been on her mind. _

_And that was when her eyes caught his again. Selena, who was still clutched onto his arm and weeping hysterically, was causing the blood to leave his forearm and hand. His heart pounded miserably in his chest as he saw her eyes widen surprise. Almost as soon as her shocked expression appeared, it disappeared into an emotionless stare. She nodded to him – her red hair slipping a little out of the veil – and turned to walk further away from him._

_Great. Just great._

_And the torches came. One after another, the flaming wooden rods were placed on the piles of chopped logs that surrounded Dilandau's coffin. _

_It caught fire faster than Van imagined. _

_Flames licking the draping red banner, Van almost felt the urge to look away as the coffin began to disintegrate bit by bit. The box fell away completely only a minute after the fire had begun to fully roar. _

_His heart did a little catch as an unexpected glimpse of Dilandau's burning flesh was shown. _

_This was the moment that had puzzled Van the most. As the body burned, Dilandau's vibrant silver hair slowly darkened to a chocolate brown. His face changed as well. The sharp lines in Dilandau's face smoothed slowly as the fire's heat ate away his skin. It was as if Dilandau suddenly transformed into a completely different person. _

_But that couldn't be right, could it? Was that a normal reaction when flesh caught fire?_

Feeling his core tug once more in his chest, Van opened his eyes and sighed again. He'd probably been imagining things. The flames were bright. His eyesight had gotten foggy.

Entering a deeply quiet hallway, Van swiftly turned right and pulled on the border of a large painting of his father. A secret entryway followed by a flight of stairs and Van knew he had found it.

The door. A simple wooden door, yet behind it was his promise. Swallowing, he lifted his shaking, gloved hand and pushed the door open.

And there - only a few feet away in the glowing candlelight - proudly stood the urn of Dilandau, Guardian of the Armor, and Third Vehotus.

* * *

_The hot scent of sweat lingered disgustingly on the stagnant air. A breath of it almost made her gag. The flash of bright light caused her green pupils to retract painfully. When the glaring beam had passed off her face, she recognized the scene with a gasp of fear and sadness. _

_The desert wind blew relentlessly against a thick line of staggering men. Their faces looked of death and exhaustion, their expressions filled with hopelessness and loss. They marched perfectly in step to a rhythm helped by their clinking bronze armor. Her eyes filled with the painful grimace of every single man. Her mouth tasted of dried sweat, blood, and tears. _

_Something tragic had happened to these men. Who were they? Why did they seem so familiar…?_

_The sun glared off of one soldier's brilliant body armor and another intense, blinding light rushed in her face, changing the scene._

_Her eyes widened as a large rectangular box replaced the vision of the men. It sat alone. Untouched and unkempt. Approaching the box slowly, she swallowed thickly as she realized exactly what the box was…_

_A coffin…_

_As she neared the coffin, the tell-tale red banner with the white dragon logo of Fanelia was easily visible, draping over the box like a shield._

"_This is just like Dilandau's from the other day." She mused with a strange sense of curiosity mixed with fear. _

_A roaring explosion caused her to shriek in horror as an all-consuming flame of fire suddenly engulfed the coffin. Breathing in the smoke, she choked as it burned her throat and nose. Through watering eyes, she watched with revulsion as the banner was eaten completely by the raging fire. The bright flames moved on, scorching the wood of the coffin._

_A terrifying high-pitched shriek filled the air as the fire grew brighter and began to eat the lid of the box. _

"_No, no, no!" she stuttered, wanting to turn away from the sight. However, her eyes stayed completely transfixed on the ferocious blaze before her. "I don't want to see inside it. I don't want to see the body."_

_The scream stopped as the lid of the coffin fell into a pile of ash and the inside became exposed to the outside air. _

_She let out a little cry of surprise as something crackled disgustingly from inside the box. Something… not human…_

_Her stomach tightening into hard knots, she held in her scream as a withered smoldering hand rose to grip the edge of the box, fire enflaming the wrinkled fingers. The smell of burning flesh caused her to slap a hand to her nose. She backed away as the hand – now showing tips of bone through peeling flesh, slowly let go of the box and blindly reached for her._

_Eyes transfixed in utter horror, she felt her foot catch on something large lying on the ground and she fell hard to the floor. Gray bones of the fingers continued to search blindly outside the red-hot fire. Swallowing, she forced her eyes away from the coffin to focus on the cold, bulky object she had tripped on…_

"VAN!" Hitomi gasped loudly, rising up out of her soft covers instantly. Expecting to see the mutilated, burning hand in front of her, she blinked quickly and took several deep breaths to calm her rushing adrenaline. Her spacious room spanned before her with comforting stability.

Closing her burning eyes, Hitomi swallowed the taste of burning fire that still scorched her throat.

The vision of death?

Why?

Dilandau was already dead. He had been carried in the familiar rectangular box through the large gates of Escadallete. Her dream had been interpreted. Everything was fine.

Why was death coming back to haunt her?

A wavering vision of the distressed army ran through her brain. They were not Fanelian troops, she knew that for sure. Bronze armor? She knew she had seen that before… but where?

Wiping her cold sweat off her forehead, she ran a hand through her wet short red locks. Her questions were being left without answers and that was something she hated. Her natural inquisitive instinct had been one of the reasons why she was chosen by Rutilus Flumen to be the pilot of the Golden River's Guymelef. Or at least that's what Rutilus has told her.

But just sitting here by herself in the dark, Hitomi certainly didn't feel brave enough to be a pilot of anything. With dreams and visions haunting her, the green eyed girl knew she was finally feeling the burden of being chosen. An entire country – heck, the entire world – rested on her shoulders. She was the Fanelian trump card. The one no one would see coming.

"How can I protect anything if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Hitomi grumbled to herself as she pushed herself to lean against her silk, maroon pillows. "Sure, I understand vox magic and everything, but if these visions don't leave me in peace, I'll never get any rest."

Hitomi grimaced at her lame joke. The sad part was there was a large amount of truth to it.

She let out a small squeal of surprise as her red curtain fluttered suddenly in a breeze out of the corner of her eye.

Placing a hand on her racing heart, a shutter of anxiety slivered down her sweat drenched nightgown. A burning sensation touched her palm. The skin on her chest began to lace with a flaming pain. Gasping, she instantly retracted her hand and glanced down curiously to see a small charcoaled hole on the front of her clothes. Blinking in surprise, Hitomi reached down her shirt to pull up her pendant.

"OUCH!" She squealed as her fingers brushed the pink stone. "It's hot!"

It had burned a hole right through her pajamas! Checking down her shirt quickly, Hitomi glanced over herself to see any burnt skin on her chest. A red ugly burn stung horribly as soon as she spotted it. The skin next to her right breast was completely raw.

What in Gaea?

_Rutilus? The stone? What's going on?_

Hitomi frowned as the River's presence slowly filled her brain. Usually, Rutilus was there as soon as she called.

_**I… feel weird.**_

_What's wrong? What's going on? My skin is burned! _The green eyed girl held her pendant by the chain keeping it off her skin.

_**Something strange has happened. **_

_Really? You don't say? _Hitomi retorted sardonically. _Something strange, huh? That's not vague at all._

_**Something has changed the future. **_The River clarified quietly not jumping to counter Hitomi's sarcasm. The uncharacteristic seriousness in Rutilus' voice made the green eyed girl shiver in her sweaty nightgown. _**My power feels the current of life in this world. An unpredictable decision has been made and it will intimately change the outcome of this war you are in. The vox is trying to tell us that. **_

_Something has changed? What could that possibly be?_

_**It's too soon for either of us to know. **_

_You're feeling bad?_

_**I feel… tense. Like there's something you need to do soon…**_

Hitomi snorted, shaking her head in hopelessness_. I hope it tells me soon. My guessing skills are less than top notch. In fact, I am probably the worst when it comes to interpreting anything._

_**And you are the one the visions are coming to, eh? **_

_You chose me. Deal with the consequences. So, why is the pendant so hot? It's burned a hole right through my clothes. _

_**Do you remember when I let you dream the past? My past. The next morning, do you remember what happened?**_

Hitomi thought about it for a moment. Her forehead crinkled with confusion.

_Uhhh… I lost control of the power and almost blew up Balgus? I don't see what this has to do with-_

_**You felt the vox begin to burn your body from the inside out. That was an uncontrollable spill of your core. **_

_You're saying I unleashed my core in my sleep? _The redhead groaned to herself and held the pink pendant closer to her face. Feeling the stone tenderly with her fingers, Hitomi sighed with relief. It had cooled down.

A bright burst of irritation suddenly filled her. Dropping her pendant back down her nightgown, Hitomi growled and reached up to pull her tossed hair angrily. _I can't believe this! I thought I had this core thing under control. What is the point of going through all this crap training Balgus has put me through if I'm just going to go psycho unexpectedly?_

Rutilus snorted tiredly. _**You will always be in danger of your core. The vox can be controlled, but if you let it, the power will overtake your mind. **_

_Well, let's try not to have that happen anytime soon. Becoming a fiery pillar of vox magic is not top of my list right now._

_**You never know. Having your power run out of control might save your life someday. **_

_Won't it burn me though?_

_**Magic is unpredictable sometimes. It does what it wants. I should know. It's mine. **_

_That really didn't answer my question._

_**Fire isn't my element. I don't know why-**_

_FIRE! _The redhead gasped suddenly as the vision of the burning coffin filled her brain. The vision! She had completely forgotten!

_I saw something in my sleep, Rutilus! Something so horrible! I think it was a vision of something bad to come! _

_**That might have been a good reason for the magic to start acting up. Your fear caused you to lose control of your vox. I'm surprised you didn't blow up your room.**_

_Such reassurance... if I have nightmares, I'm going to explode something_.

She felt her irritation flare once again.

An irritation at her own weakness.

Feeling her self-annoyance, Rutilus immediately switched gears. _**Tell me the dream, sweet. Everything will be alright. We can figure this out together. **_

Sighing, the redhead felt her anger ebb away slowly. When Hitomi had finished describing the soldiers, Rutilus stayed still and silent, as if in deep thought.

_The soldiers… they weren't Fanelian soldiers. _Hitomi added quickly.

_**How do you know?**_

_I just know they weren't. Though their armor was familiar, I can't place where they are from. Besides, they were all human shaped. That definitely rules out the multicultural nation of Fanelia. _

She could feel the River nodding in agreement. _**That makes sense. Fanelia does have a lot of mix-breeds. So, you dreamed of human soldiers marching… to where?**_

_I don't know, but they all looked so sad. _A small burning began to grow in the corner of Hitomi's green eyes. She pushed it down bravely and continued.

_Rutilus, I'm afraid of the coffin._

A small pause fell in between them.

_**It's not good. **_She answered finally. _**Death is coming again.**_

_Yeah, but on fire? That's even worse._

_**Yeah, I know. Creepy, much?**_

_Now you see why I am so scared. What do you think the fire could represent? _

_**Well, a lot of emotions are portrayed with fire. It could be the flames of love or the burn of hatred. Fire is the element of passion. The burning coffin with the Fanelian flag and the lid of the box burned to ash… Either someone hates that poor guy in the coffin, or loves him way too much.**_

_You forgot the decaying hand reached out and catching fire… the flesh of it was all peeling… it felt really sad… and angry… _

Hitomi had a sudden thought. _The hand was searching for something. It was desperate…_

An unexpected tear slipped down her cheek. Wiping it with a surprised hand, Hitomi blinked in astonishment as it was soon followed by another. Continually brushing them with the ruff of her sleeve, the redhead gasped as a sob racked her body.

_**Why are you crying?**_ Rutilus asked with a gentle curiosity.

_I… I don't even know! _Hitomi sniffed back, just as lost. Running her pajama arm across her running nose, she attempted to stop the dripping liquid from dripping off her chin.

_**Attractive.**_

_Oh, shut up. _The green eyed girl grumbled as another wave of tears threatened to spill out.

_**If you need to cry, just do it. I'll wait till you're done.**_

_I'm fine, I'm fine. _Hitomi reassured with a quick sniff. Shoving her covers aside, the redhead slowly made her way to her vanity's mirror.

A thin woman with bright, slightly swollen green eyes stared determinedly back at her. She had flying away strands of short red hair that curved inward and outward all around her head. Her pale skin looked almost translucent in the dim moonlight that glowed from her window. The small burnt hole on the front of her nightgown – though embarrassingly where her right breast was located - was hardly noticeable amidst the outer ruffles of fabric that covered her entire gown.

_**That is one nasty nightgown.**_

Hitomi smiled softly fingering the small hole in her front.

_I don't think the pendant likes it either. _

_**I promise you. I'll do my best to always keep an eye on your power. If it even tries to burn you again, I'll stop it immediately. **_

_Can you heal this, by the way? _The redhead asked grumpily, reaching down the neck of her nightgown to finger the tender skin. _It really hurt._

_**Bah! That will be gone by tomorrow! **_Rutilus reassured warmly.

The small smile lifted on her reflection's mouth as Hitomi watched her head tilt thoughtfully to the left.

_It's strange to think I've been here for only two days and yet this place is already more of a home then Castra had ever been. Though most of the day yesterday was dedicated to training with Balgus, the palace gardens are something I could get lost in any day. Such lovely flowers! I bet Yukari would go insane with jealousy if she could see where I was._

_**I bet she would. Are you feeling better? **_

_I am. The crying was a little weird, but I feel better because of it._

_**Maybe that was your body saying you needed to cry. Sometimes it just helps.**_

_You're so wise. _Hitomi grinned at her reflection and snorted loudly through a stuffy nose.

The River paused briefly…

_**Hitomi?**_

_What is it? _Hitomi gently sat down on the edge of her bed. She let her toes curl themselves around the ridge of her velvet carpet.

_**Do you want to talk about the hand?**_

The redhead shrugged, feeling a rush of new tears wanting to spill out of her eyes. _It was a withered hand. It was probably someone I don't know yet._

She knew she was saying this to console herself.

_**You also said it was decaying. Any hand would be withered. **_

_Maybe I'm not supposed to know who that was yet. Maybe I'm just going to be on the lookout when it happens. And if someone I meet has a nasty, withered hand, I'll warn them of impending doom._

Hitomi could just see the River shaking her head in disbelief. _**I take it back. Crying makes you too apathetic when the situation calls for seriousness.**_

_I thought you wanted me to be more cheerful. What can I do in the middle of the night? I'll tell Van-_

The vision of the flaming coffin slammed her brain forcefully. Hitomi pressed her hands to her eyes as she cried out in pain. Her head felt like it was about to split apart. A flash of the object she had tripped on… the large something that had caused her to fall…

_THAT WAS VAN!_

_**Wait. What was Van? What are you talking about!**_

_Van's hurt! He's hurt right now! I have to go see him!_

_**Hitomi, it is the middle of the night! He's asleep! There's nothing wrong!**_

Straightening up quickly, Hitomi felt her heart beat rapidly as understanding filled her brain. She had to go to him. He needed her! Tonight!

_I can't explain, but Van was in my vision as well. He was… laying on the ground… he…_

_**Well, what are you waiting for? GO!**_

_Right! _

The green eyed girl let her shoulders set with determination. Opening the wooden door of her room with a miraculous silence, she slipped out perfectly quiet into the sleeping castle's hallway.

* * *

Every breath he took fell deep in his lungs, expanding them gratefully in his chest. And then the pain came slowly like an aching throb. The agony spread slowly up his shoulders and neck causing him to curve his back forward with a grunt of suffering. The dripping sound increased slightly in the darkness. Pulling fruitlessly on his chained arms, the silver haired boy tried to swallow the rising iron that wished to bleed down his chin.

"It's never enough with you, huh?" A low voice murmured beside his ear, making him gasp in surprise. His gasp was followed by a squelching cough. More iron liquid dribbled out of his mouth and onto the floor below.

"You have the most fascinating healing abilities. With all the blood you have lost, I would have thought you'd be dead by now."

"… My vox is my… healing strength…" the silver haired boy coughed roughly, spraying more dark liquid.

A loud laugh followed his defiant sentence.

"Your vox? Your _vox_! What makes you think you can use your vox here? If you any such power, you would have broken out of those fragile chains and stopped this embarrassing excuse of vigor. No, though your rapid recovering health is more than enough proof, you keep surprising me in so many ways."

Keep his head lowered, Dilandau whispered only one word.

"Proof?"

"Proof. You want to know what proof?" The man answered in a cold sneer. "That you have the strength to become a legend. Stories will be told of your insolent unbending will here, Dilandau. Truly, these past few days have been most rewarding. You will thank me one day for this."

A sharp prick in the silver haired boy's lungs told him that the torture was still not through.

A hot breath next to his ear ruffled the tips of hair on his neck. A shiver of overwhelming disgust was almost too much to bear.

"Do you know why you will thank me? Come on, give it a guess."

Dilandau close his silver eyes against the rush of white-hot throbbing that spread once again up his back and neck.

"You're not going to answer me? I asked you a question."

Clenching his eyes shut against the future onslaught of hurt, Dilandau turned his head and spit in the direction of the dark voice. A loud curse and a painful punch on his jaw told him he had made a direct hit.

"Reckless. You will die here or you will awaken. It is your choice."

Not even knowing he had the power, Dilandau let his head roll up to catch eyes with his tormentor. Red eyes unblinkingly bored into his bloodied face.

"Why… why don't you…"

"What? Why don't I kill you? Because somewhere in that pathetic body is a gift. We are brothers of the same godly lineage. And it's this gene that will make you stronger than anything you can imagine. Forget vox. Forget Fanelia. Forget it all!"

The man pounded the wall next to Dilandau's head, making the stone crumble.

"Something sleeps inside you, brother. You don't need the vox. You have a power that has the qualities to overcome any foolish vox magic. I know you kept to yourself when surrounded by the vehotus. You were never part of them. You didn't even like them."

"N…no…" Dilandau shook his head feebly, sending the room spinning. He leaned heavily on his chains as he croaked, "They… they are my…fa-"

"They are your family…" the red eyed man finished, his face glowing in the wake of his brightened orbs. "You call them family. What of your true family? What of me?"

"You… call yourself my family…? Look what you are doing to me? And you're my family!" Gathering what spittle he had left – which was mixed with blood – he spit on the floor at the man's feet. "Van is my only brother. And he will come for me."

"Maybe he will." The man whispered, his voice echoing strangely against the stone walls. Backing away, the silver haired man knocked three times on the dimly lit door. "Maybe he will come storming in to save his loyal 'brother'. And I would save your spitting for when you have saliva and not blood."

"He will come for me. I know it." Dilandau whispered brokenly. "He wouldn't leave me behind."

The old wooden door grated roughly against the dirty stone floor as the red eyed man clucked his tongue in humor. "The optimism is so impressive. You know what? I bet he's already packed his majestic black steed and is galloping to the Northern Kingdom with a trail of his little fighting mix-mutants following his heels."

The door shut with a clang of locks. The laughter that followed was endless.

"He will come." The words fell flat to the blood covered ground.

An echoless hope.

* * *

_**Um… so… where are we going?**_

_I don't know. I just know I need to take a right!_

_**Okay! You take that right!**_

Bare feet slapped noiselessly against the cold stone of the shadowed floor of the castle. Hitomi let her breath fall evenly as she jogged through the huge hallways. Taking the right that she said she would, the redhead gasped and skidded to a halt on the rocky floor.

A face full of dark messy hair stared unblinkingly down at her. A portrait of one of Van's ancestors.

Great.

_**Yep, taking a right. Definitely didn't pick you for your intuition, that's for sure.**_

_I do not need the sarcasm right now, Rutilus! _Hitomi thought angrily, her body all tense. _I know it told me to go this way… so what the heck?_

_**Maybe it's a secret passageway or something. **_

_How do I know if it is?_

_**Check the border of the painting. See if it pulls away at all.**_

Reaching immediately to the portrait, Hitomi laced her fingers behind the border and yanked roughly. Maybe a little too roughly…

_BANG!_

The portrait swung open like a door and ricocheted ferociously on the other side of the wall. A piercingly loud creaking noise followed and suddenly, the painting was falling forward.

_Oh, crap! I think I broke it!_

_**Oh, crap! It's going to fall! Catch it!**_

She was too late to react. The whole portrait, frame and all, slammed thunderously on the stone floor. The horrible sound echoed monstrously down the empty hallways. Frozen in a state of fear and shock, Hitomi listened as the sound continued its echoing travel through the sleeping castle. The redhead blinked and shook her head to clear her brain as several doors on the other side of the hallway began to open.

_OH NO!_

_**Go through the passageway! FAST!**_

Hardly needing Rutilus' advice, Hitomi ran for it. Ducking almost expertly into the hole the portrait was covering, she leaped out like a tiger, rolled once, and was up on her feet within a span of two seconds. Behind her, the voices of startled maids and menservants filled the area.

_Down these stairs!_

_**Go! Go! GO!**_

She took them three at a time, almost tripping twice.

_**Well, that could have gone easier.**_

_How was I supposed to know that portrait would fall like that!_

_**I didn't say anything about the-**_

_Van's over here!_

_**-portrait falling over and you waking almost the entire castle and-**_

_HUSH!_

Hitomi panted heavily as she slid on the soft red fabric in front of a simple door. It could have been any other door in the castle. But she knew. She just knew this was the one.

Picking her feet up gently, she slipped closer to the door and pressed an ear to the wood. To her surprise, it creaked open just a bit as soon as she touched it.

Through the cracked door, she could hear someone weeping… it sounded like a man.

Nudging the door open a little more, Hitomi felt her heart hammer wildly in her chest as her eyes fell upon a shaking crouching figure in the shadows. He wept loudly. The agony he let out filled the room with a suffering torturous sound. His misery seemed to infect the very walls as the shadows around him grew a deeper black.

Entering further, the door gave a loud, predictable squeak. She started as the man immediately stiffened.

"Who's there?" He commanded in a familiar voice. It held the thickness of tears. "Show yourself!"

She pushed the door open a little more and the light fell on swollen mahogany eyes.

_Van._

"Hitomi…" Van whispered tensely with his tearstained cheeks glowing in the candlelight. His black hair was messy, as though he had been pulling it. Elbows resting on his knees, he sat with his body facing something set on a pedestal – Dilandau's urn. A pang of sadness hit her stomach like a punch. He was mourning his friend by himself. He could have cried at the funeral ceremony, but he had held it all in so he could cry alone.

And like the idiot she was, she had interrupted him.

"Why are you here?"

His question startled her brain in a frantic wave of explanations.

"I found you." She answered stupidly, her hands gripping the ruffle of her nightgown. "I mean, of course I found you, but I had to find you. Wait, I mean it was a feeling that came over me. It led me here. I had a vision of you before – a while ago – and it has now come true. It was while I was in the desert with Balgus. It was the worst dream because I just… I-I don't know why I'm here. And now I'm rambling, sorry." With a shaking hand, she pushed her bangs away from her face and felt the skin of her face boiling with embarrassment.

The redhead's green eyes zipped around the room frantically as he stood shakily to face her. His face was shadowed from the candlelight behind him. His stillness made more words tumble in a nervous jumble from her mouth. "I'm truly sorry to disturb you. These wacky visions are almost impossible to understand. I don't know why I'm the one that has them. I'm probably the worst person in the world to ever have this kind of gift. This was a mistake. I am truly sorry, Van... You're Majesty… er… Sire…"

Turning away from him to face the open hallway, she crunched her face up in utter humiliation. "I'll just leave before I make even more of a fool of myself. I'm sorry to have disturbed yo-"

Hitomi gasped lightly as warm arms wrapped around her waist. She felt Van's long body press softly against her back and she shivered at the unexpected contact. His silky black hair brushed against her ear as he leaned his face closer to her ear.

"Don't leave me."

The words tingled down her entire body. She knew she was shaking slightly from the many emotions coursing through her. Confusion, embarrassment, nervousness, surprise, and – as one of his tan arms left her waist and grabbed her hand – complete and sheer joy.

"I won't leave." She whispered shakily as he turned her around to face him. He slowly led her back into the candlelight and the sadness of the urn in front of him.

"I thought I could handle the grief by myself. I thought that I didn't want anyone near." His voice broke and he was obviously holding back his tears for her sake. His eyes filled themselves with the urn and nothing else. She felt her heart break at his confession. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him to her.

"But you came." He whispered and the very shadows soaked the words in. "You came to me."

He glanced at her quickly as if embarrassed of his confession. Hitomi smiled softly in his swollen eyes.

"I'm here."

* * *

**And the first chapter is done. Sorry to leave it on such an intense cliff-hanger. I mean, how cruel of me to take forever to get this done and THEN have the nerve of stopping the story at a moment such as this! I mad at myself for doing it. I just needed to leave it so that I can start the next chapter with a more refreshing air. Hopefully you understand enough to forgive me. :)**

**Okay, I have a proposition for you all. I have been writing a prologue which sums up each chapter from Part 1 so that people who have read it before and find themselves saying, "Wait, who is this?" or "When the crap did that happen?" can just click back to the prologue and scroll through until they find the part where it describes the scene. It's probably one of the reasons this chapter has taken so long. I've been working on that prologue and it's a lot of junk to filter through. I never realized how much I elaborate on thoughts and feelings and description. Sheesh! ;) Well, if you want me to post a prologue just let me know v.a. review and/or message. I will be happy to oblige (once I get the stupid thing finished that is - which I'm on chapter 21. Go me!). **

**Thanks for the support from all of you! Truly you guys are wonderful! I missed talking with you about the plot and characters and whatnot! It's so exciting to be back in the story again!**

**This chapter goes to the wonderful cast of Glee who decided to have a finale of the second season dedicated to Journey. Their version of "Faithfully" is perfection.**

**I love you all! Hope to see you next time!**

**Blue...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, ladies and gentlemen! My gift of mushy, lovey-doveyness. I will probably be unable to write again until I get a break from school. I was only able to produce this chapter because the first week of classes hardly gives any homework. I wanted to post this as soon as possible (just because I had so much fun writing it!) so that you may have a good long taste of V/H goodness. There is quite a bit of that in here. **

**Well, don't take my word for it! Read and see it for yourself. :)

* * *

  
**

He experienced an unpredicted tranquility as her warm hand found its way into his and clamped tightly around his rough palm. She allowed him to lead her back into the softly lit room with ease. Without a moment's thought, Van reached behind to swing the wooden door closed, shutting the world outside. He hardly noticed the mixed emotions of understanding and surprise that lit her eyes as she watched the door seal with a quiet click of solidity.

And suddenly, with her hand wrapped around his, they stood alone in silence before the large decorated urn.

Swallowing with uncertainty, Van cast his slightly fuzzy vision on the glowing woman beside him. She was focused on the urn with her green eyes full of thoughtful sadness. An immediate appreciation for her presence filled his body with warmth. The flickering candlelight enveloped her red hair in an enriching halo. Her ruffled nightgown – an odd comedic comfort – made her figure smaller and more vulnerable in the shimmering darkness. She squeezed his hand, startling him out of his stare, and her green eyes turned up to his face in a worried, studious manner.

"Are you sure it is okay for me to be here?" She whispered her words. They floated in the air tauntingly.

He looked away for a moment and lifted his free hand to embarrassingly wipe away the stray tears on his tan cheeks. The mahogany eyed man took a deep breath and felt his control coming back into place. Glancing back at the still urn, he nodded briefly.

"It's nice to have someone here." He answered in a flat voice.

They stayed silent for several minutes standing together in the candlelight. Their shadows blended together long and dark on the opposite wall behind them.

"When the Trimane Battle was won," Van said softly, "I was ushered into a medical tent immediately for my wounds. They were already half healed because of the time I had spent with you in the field. Even so, I was kept there for a long time, waiting, wondering. It was the worst experience of my life not being able to know how many of my men had lost their lives to protect their country; if members of my vehotus had survived to see another day. Finally, I heard Allen discussing the fate of my Western Infantry outside the tent. That's when I learned…"

He stopped as his voice caught slightly. Unexpectedly, the ebony haired man felt her other hand reach over and stroke his arm lightly. This caused pleasant shivers to run up all the way to his spine. Courage filled his heart and he cleared his throat.

"I ran and checked on Gadeth and Dryden immediately. Just knowing they were alive helped. However, Dilandau… they told me where to find him. I remember my heart growing cold as soon as I began the journey. He was all alone in a cold tent at the end of the path. His entire body was completely bent like he had been tortured to the highest degree before death. Dilandau's face scared me. Even though I was alone with him, I wouldn't cry. I couldn't." Van let out a pained laugh that sounded more like a choke. "I refused to mourn him even during the funeral."

"But why?" she interrupted gently, still rubbing his arm. She gazed at him imploringly. "Why couldn't you cry? He obviously meant a lot to the country… to you."

The black haired man smiled grimly at her words. Keeping his mahogany eyes trained on the bronze urn, he replied softly, "I am king. Everyone knows the king has to be the strongest in the country. Weakness cannot exist with me. I have to be a pillar of strength to my people. Breaking down and crying like a child!" Van exhaled loudly. "What strength is in that? You want to know the real kicker though? Sometimes, I am so weak inside that I feel like everything is crashing on my shoulders. My country is getting invaded, one of my vehotus is gone forever, and I am struggling to be even half the man my father was. I have found you, but why? Why would I need the Pilot of Rutilus' help? Does it prove that I cannot handle this battle by myself?"

He heard an irritated sign escape her lips and glanced at her frowned eyebrows. Suddenly, he realized how rude he must have sounded to her.

"Oh, no, don't think I'm not grateful for you. I realize that I cannot finish this battle without you. Obviously you are meant to be here. You are prophesized from long ago. I did not mean for my words to sound so cold. I've let my mouth run without thinking. Please forgive me."

Van watched carefully as her face changed from a small scowl to a miniature smile. She nodded, her eyes still on the urn, signaling there was no offense taken.

"What I meant to say: Escaflowne chose me long ago when my father died and I have constantly wondered if I am the right candidate for the job. I look at Allen and I see a dashing hero. A man worthy of honor. I look at Dryden or Gadeth and all I see is strength and control. They have a way with the vox that I could never figure out. Gadeth actually experiments with it – for good or ill. Yet, I was chosen to follow my father's large footsteps. This is my responsibility. And most of the time I have no idea what I am doing! This battle is hardly what I would call "a victory". Yet, for the sake of the people, I must pretend that I didn't let an entire infantry get destroyed. I must hold back mourning. And the reason for holding back? I am weak. I really am. I am unfit for a king. Most of the time, I'd much rather let someone else take the job. I know anyone besides me could do better. However, this is my responsibility no matter how much I wish it wasn't. Therefore,owHo I cannot let weakness also be a part of the blundering mistakes I have already made during my reign. Tell me, what king cries in front of his people?"

"Dummy."

Van blinked in astonishment. Her small word broke through his long, outpouring monologue like crashing thunder.

"What did you just say?" Surely, she didn't just call him…

"You're a dummy."

A slice of anger filled him and he stared incredulously at her. He had just spilled his heart out. And she…

"You just called me a dummy. Twice."

Her face was in a concentrated frown. Her eyes held a determined understanding that he couldn't grasp. The hand on his arm gave an unexpected push on his shoulder making him face her instead of the candlelit urn.

Her glittering green eyes soaked into his as she let go of his hand. "What has given you the mindset that crying is a weakness? I think you have confused weakness with pride."

"Hey! I-" Van started irritably, but she immediately interrupted him.

"You have so much pride, Van. It wasn't for your country or your men that you refused to show your sadness. You said it yourself. You did not want to show weakness: your weakness. But I believe that displaying that you care is more important than saving face. Dilandau is only the beginning. There will be more death and more war. It is the price you pay for ensuring the safety of your kingdom."

Reaching up, she timidly placed both her hands on his broad shoulders. "I understand the reason Escaflowne chose you as his pilot."

"But-" She placed a small finger on his lips and cut him off again.

"You believe that anyone would be better for the job as King of Fanelia. I get that. However, I also know for a fact there are reasons beyond our own comprehension as to why _we_ are the ones forced with this massive amount of responsibility. From what I understand of our magic, it filters into our emotions and makes us who we are. Rutilus Flumen is water. Water adapts to its container. It takes shape of the object it is placed into. And my power has allowed me to conform quickly to my surroundings. For example, just by sheer will, I learned how to speak Fanelian in a matter of seconds. I have deep calluses on my hands that should have taken years to build from only a few days of swordplay. Now think about it. Escaflowne is the essence of fire."

Taking her eyes off his, she nodded to one of the candles on the table. The orange flame instantly danced on its wick.

"Fire is heat. It is passion. It is emotion. You cannot hide the very core of who you are. If you are upset, cry. If you are angry, shout. If you care for someone, love. Holding in emotion will only damage your heart. Put down this illusion that emotion equates to weakness. Displaying your love and devotion to your vehotus and to your people is what will keep Fanelia strong. If you love your people, show them. They will love you and want to protect you in return. If you continue this emotionless charade, what is there to fight for but an uncompassionate monarchy that doesn't care what's happening to his country? The sad part? You do care. You care so much you even doubt yourself as a ruler. From what I see in front of me, you are the perfect king. Your father never had to deal with the pressures you are facing. Protecting a country, ensuring your people are safe, fighting a strong enemy; this takes strength, courage, and _passion._ Self-confidence is a weakness. Emotion is not. And you only allow a few tears alone behind a closed door. No wonder you are so mixed and confused. You suppress something that you have been born with. Something that can be considered a blessing from Escaflowne."

Van was completely shocked. All he could do was stare into her intense, green eyes. Who was this girl?

"My father once told me that the dead are never truly gone from this world. They become a part of the ones they cherished the most while they are alive." Closing her eyes, the redhead gently pulled him closer to her. His eyes widening in disbelief, Van's heart sped up to an unmatchable pace as she placed her head softly on his chest. He blushed deeply knowing she could hear his strong, spastic heartbeats. Her cheek pressed against his silk shirt causing his tan body to slowly burn with the fire he only felt when she was near him. The pleasant heat spread all throughout his limbs, twisting slowly in his toes and fingertips.

"Your heart. They live in here." She explained, reaching to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Dilandau, your mother and father, everyone who has fought to save you. They exist inside you. They watch over you. Don't you feel them?"

"I… feel so warm… and so sad…" Van whispered shakily in her ear, his trembling arms hanging limply at his side. Beads of sweat appeared on his hairline as the flushing heat roared brighter.

The ebony haired man felt her shiver lightly against him. She breathed quietly and held him even tighter.

"Let it out."

Her short sentence hung in the air like an unquenchable thirst. His throat seized and he knew his dams were breaking. Everything he had held back for so long, all his strength, his courage, his worry, came rushing forward in a wild, deafening panic. Van's breaths became labored as he tried to hold back the tide of his stampeding emotions.

"Don't hold it in, Van." Hitomi's voice soothingly cut through more of his control. "Release it."

"I… wish… I could have saved… him." Van gasped as a raging burn filled the back of his eyes. His thoughts jumbled together into an undistinguishable mess. "I… wasn't… strong enough. I can't save… anyone…"

His legs shook and his entire body trembled violently. Her arms loosened from his neck and her head lifted from his chest. The fire that coursed inside him wasn't stopping. Her green eyes were the color of lush fields after a rainstorm. They shined at him as though he was the bravest man in the world.

No judgment. No pity. Only understanding.

Finally, his wavering legs gave out and he collapsed roughly to his knees. His hands reached for something stable and he grabbed her waist, pulling her close. Wrapping his strong arms around her small body, he unthinkingly buried his head on her fluffy nightgown. His self-control crumpled against the forceful tide inside him. It all plummeted out like a massive infection that had been building for years. He wept loudly, his voice muffled in her clothes. Her little hands slowly ran through his thick, black hair, massaging his head and the back of his neck.

He lost track of how much time had passed as he stayed there crying on his knees. Minutes? Hours? Still, she calmly held him to her. Her small warm body stood like an anchor against his plunging emotions.

Slowly, Van's sobs became long gasps and those quieted to soft even breaths. Her hands continued to smoothly brush through his dark hair, a comforting gesture he hadn't felt since he was a child. Suddenly, he realized how tight he was holding her and abruptly let go. He felt her breathe deeply as if she hadn't inhaled properly in hours.

A small dose of guilt washed over him.

"I apologize," the black haired man muttered thickly lifting his face off her drenched nightgown. He stared at the ruffles with puffy eyes. "You are all wet."

Van heard her laugh quietly from above his head. "No worries. I'll dry."

Suddenly, she let go of his hair and bent to kneel down in front of him. Her knee cracked loudly and he smiled weakly at her.

"Laughing at me, are you?" she smiled, pretending to be insulted. "I'll have to know I was never known in Hospesland for my curtsies."

"And you're not too good at them here either." Van muttered densely with a small chuckle. He suddenly wondered how crazy he must seem to laugh after crying so much. He must look like such a fool.

"Don't you do that," she scolded harshly, surprising him.

He gave her a quizzical look. "What did I do?"

She sighed. "If you feel the need to laugh, laugh. Don't worry if I will think you are weird or crazy. If something funny happens, then laugh. That is a normal response, right?"

"How did you possibly sort out that I was thinking such thoughts?" The black haired man demanded - half annoyed, half impressed.

"I read your eyes." She smiled lightly, a blush slowly crawling to her smooth cheeks. "I like them when you don't…"

"Hold back my emotions?" Van answered for her. She nodded shortly. "Unfortunately, that's how I was trained. Too much emotion makes you seem human in the eyes of your people."

Hitomi frowned. "Going back to what I said earlier, why are emotions a bad thing?"

Van stopped. His mind mulled over her question. Why was it a bad thing to show his humanity to his people? He had once known the answer, but now it didn't make sense. Was it to appear invincible? That he had everything under control? Or that he was not a part of the normal world because of his connection with Escaflowne.

But he was still human, wasn't he?

"I… don't really know. I'm not thinking very clearly right now. Maybe I can answer you tomorrow." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Or maybe, for the first time, you are thinking clearly." She gently contradicted.

He shot her a skeptical look.

"Think about it." She went on. "All these emotions bottled up inside. In the end, what did that make you do?"

"Cry like a child?" The blacked haired man guessed sardonically.

Clicking her tongue impatiently, she shifted her legs so that she sat on the ground in front of him. "Cry like a human. You're not a robotic Guymelef, Van."

"I'm the Pilot of one, though." He shot back weakly.

"Well, so am I, but you don't see me trying to hide anything."

They smiled at each other compatibly and he sat on the ground as well. His legs were unexpectedly sore from kneeling for so long. Van hadn't even noticed. He watched as she played with the ruffles on her nightgown shyly. A wave of gratitude towards her enveloped him. Somehow, this petite girl knew exactly what to say to help him. Though his head hurt and his eyes stung from the tears, his body felt lighter than it had in a long time.

_I have to thank her someway._ Van thought determined. _But what?_

"I-I like that custom," he said randomly, his eyes leaving her as he pretended to straighten his silk sleeves. He scolded himself mentally. _Smooth. Real smooth._

She frowned. "Huh?"

"The one about your loved ones living inside you after they pass on," the dark haired man clarified swallowing an odd nervousness that had crept in his throat. "And it is a Hospesland custom?"

"Not really," she said slowly. "I am pretty sure my father learned it from some other country he visited on his travels."

Van blinked as an old memory crawled to the surface from his brain. "You know what? I have heard of that custom actually."

"Really?" Hitomi sat up straighter, interested. "When?"

"When my mother and father died, someone told me my parents were with me always. That they lived in my heart."

He watched her green eyes grow from simple curiosity to complete surprise. She sat forward quickly while her hands clenched into tight fists on the cold, stone floor beside his legs.

"What? Who told you? Who?"

Taken back by her intense demeanor, the dark haired man leaned further away to give them proper space. "I… I don't… I don't remember… It was such a long time ago…"

"Are you sure? You can't think of anything at all?"

Van shook his head, feeling shy at her close proximity, "I will let you know immediately if I remember."

Hitomi's green eyes were wide with racing thoughts. Van watched with mild curiosity as she lifted a hand unthinkingly and reached under the collar of her nightgown to retrieve a startlingly pink pendant. Fiddling with it, she finally came to a satisfactory conclusion in her mind and glanced back at him. She frowned as she found him looking away from her with an odd blush across his cheeks.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

Van's mouth grew into a small smile and he shook his head quietly. Her irritation increased.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

He blushed deepened and he cleared his throat. "Do you realize you have a hole in your nightgown?"

Her facial expression changed from confusion to an eruption of mortification in a matter of seconds. His furtive smile vanished from his tan cheeks and he instantly wished he had used a different approach to alert her of the embarrassing predicament.

Gasping in a staggered breath, she instantly clutched both hands to the ruffled fabric on her chest and bunched it together. She stared at him with wide green eyes filled with a strong mix of humiliation and indignation.

"How long?" She whispered. Her whole face matched the color of her hair.

The ebony haired man coughed and rubbed his mahogany eyes with his palms for time to think. Racking his brain for something to console her, Van began blurting out the first thoughts that came to his mind.

Except it came out in a rambling heap of words.

"I didn't see – well, of course, I did see only a little – but not a lot. I just noticed – well, I saw it when you moved the pendant – and it seemed that you needed to know. I didn't mean to embarrass you; I just thought it was best that you take care of it. Not that I didn't like what I saw…"

His brain and mouth stopped.

He blushed even brighter than her at that statement. He watched with equal mortification as her wide green eyes grew even larger and she placed a small pale hand over her mouth. Taking in a deep breath, Van swallowed down his rising panic as his brain began working again.

"I apologize for what I just said. I was trying to make this less awkward than it is right now and I ended up accelerating it exceedingly. I only wanted to help with the situation-"

And then he heard the snort. The hand over her mouth moved a little and he noticed she was trying to hold back a very large smile. Her large green eyes twinkled with a new emotion that had surfaced: laughter.

She was laughing at him!

Van felt his own pride take a wounding stab. She's laughing and here he was trying to apologize!

"You're laughing!" he exclaimed, feeling a weird burn of frustration. "I was trying to comfort you!"

One hand still clutching the front of her nightgown, she lowered her other hand from her mouth and scooted closer to him. Her smile was soft and lovely. Van was completely lost. Was she hiding her anger for him because he looked at the hole or was she genuinely happy that he had embarrassed himself with his stream of jabbering, idiotic sentences? Was she getting closer to slap him?

Gazing wonderingly at her approaching figure, his heart began increasing once more. Swallowing nervously, he stayed where he was as she moved her forehead forward to lean pleasantly on the front of his silk shirt. One of her legs moved slowly and slightly touched the outside of his left thigh. Pleasant thoughts of the more mature kind began racing through his mind.

"But… why…?" He stumbled, once again his brain losing most of its motor functions.

"You're so sweet." She sighed the words contently. He felt her breathe deeply and settle her head further on him. His face went crimson.

He tried to scoff her comment gently while willing himself to not touch her soft red hair. "I'm not that-"

And her head dropped. He felt her whole body fall limp as she slid down his silk shirt and landed across his lap. Van raised his tan hands immediately and froze in utter shock. Keeping his eyes trained on the wall in front of him, his mind began a whirl of incomplete questions.

_Why would she…? What is going on…? I thought she was mad… What is she doing…? What do I say…? She's lying on my…_

"Hitomi?" Van whispered tensely, his body staying perfectly still. "Hitomi, what are you doing?"

No answer.

Van frowned.

Allowing himself to glance down her lying figure, understanding suddenly hit him in the stomach like a well placed Mind Wave.

She had fallen asleep.

* * *

"KANZAKI!"

The word blasted in Hitomi's quiet subconscious like a thundering avalanche. Gasping loudly, her green eyes popped open. A deep bright sunlit red blanked her familiar room. From somewhere further on, she heard birds chirping happily.

_Morning…?_

With her bearings finally coming into place, she sat up quickly from thick, fluffy, red covers. A hanging darkness instantly fell over her vision.

"Ooo…" she moaned as her head swirled with dizziness. She placed a hand on her forehead to stop the spinning. "What do you want, old man?"

"How dare you oversleep when I have given you a strict schedule? This is an insult to my entire career! Your sword training should have commenced hours ago! Yet I find you here in your bed? This laziness will only serve to get you killed on the battlefield! No one I have trained has ever…"

_This doesn't make sense. _Hitomi thought confused as she blinked in the brightness of her room. _Why am I back in my room? Wasn't I with Van…?_

"…I bet you are tuning me out right now, you insufferable…"

_Oh, my Law! I fell asleep! _Hitomi realized with horror. _Did he carry me back here?_ Racking her brain for the memories of last night, the redhead finally caught some of Balgus' ranting.

"...do not deserve the effort Lord Van has put on the approval of your trials!"

Turning her tired wide eyes on the old man for the first time that morning, Hitomi held up a hand for him to stop shouting. "Wait, wait, wait, stop and repeat that, Balgus."

The old man was puffed up more than usual. His floppy grey hair matched his frazzled dark eyes that were now glittering with impatient annoyance. He wore a sandy brown training armor that Hitomi did not recognize which covered his shoulders all the way down to his thick thighs. His mustache wiggled ferociously as he snorted with agitation.

"He called the council members at dawn this morning to discuss plans for your approval. Though they argued against him, he stood firm in his positive convictions of your talents. They will be observing your training at sunset to decide whether you are an appropriate candidate for the trials. You have just wasted hours of precious training. From what I see here, you are more likely to laze about in your ruffled nightgown than-"

"He did what?" Hitomi was shocked. Looking away from Balgus, the redhead focused on her tossed bed spread and tried to gather her thoughts.

_He fought the council members for approval of me. _She felt a shiver of excitement run down her neck.

"I just told you, you stupid girl!" The old man roared. The tan armor on his old, broad shoulders clinked loudly. "Get out of that bed this instant!"

Leaping out from her mahogany covers, Hitomi scrambled around for her scattered training gear as Balgus swiftly strolled to the window and turned his grey head to give her privacy.

Van had spoken to the council for her. He had convinced them to watch her training.

_This is bad. _She thought panicked. _I'm not skilled enough to impress anyone. _

Her mind instantly mulled over the scene a few days ago when she had first showed the council her powers. Standing on the stair steps of the palace, she embarrassingly released her core and summoned her sword. She remembered Van's proud eyes looking at her. She must have looked pretty powerful. However, this _council_ had turned her away in fearful disgust and verbally scolded Van for even bringing her into the country. Glancing at her mirror, Hitomi noticed her reflection. Her tangled red hair glowed in the morning sun. From only a few feet away, it looked as though her whole head was on fire.

_I guess I can't really blame them. _She shrugged hopelessly. _I guess I'll have to do my best to impress these old geezers and prove to them that I'm not hostile. _

She let out a small snort at the thought of her as a hostile being. Unfortunately, this caused Balgus' attention. With a mass of grinding armor, the old man turned swiftly from the window to see her struggling with her knee pads.

The old man opened his mouth to snarl some snide remark; however, she lost her balance at that moment and yelped as she crashed to the floor with a very unladylike thud on her bottom.

Mouth open, Blagus stared at her with every bit of animosity he could muster.

As she glanced shyly up at the raging veins popping in his forehead, she knew that this old man was more of a hostile being than she could ever hope to be.

* * *

"_Hitomi?" Van whispered tensely, his body staying perfectly still. "Hitomi, what are you doing?"_

_No answer. _

_Van frowned._

_Allowing himself to glance down her lying figure, understanding suddenly hit him in the stomach like a well placed Mind Wave. _

_She had fallen asleep._

A small sigh of relief intermingled with disappointment rushed out of his lips as he lowered his hands on her still body and gently shifted her into a more comfortable position on his lap. Her left cheek rested on his thigh; her arm draped itself simply around his waist and hugged the lower part of his back. Swallowing thickly, Van's mature thoughts took on a whole new level as he stared at her spilled red hair that fell around the upper part of his knees. Giving in to his feelings, the black haired man picked up a shaking hand and let it fall softly on her smooth cheek. Slowly, he moved his hand further down till he reached the inner part of her warm neck. He felt her pulse, strong and slow, beat against his fingertips. An urge – much like he had felt at the magical field – overcame him and he realized with a strange jolt that he really wanted to lean down and press his lips against this warmth. Van's mahogany eyes traveled back up to her inviting lips – which were slightly pouted. His mind filled with images of kissing her softly, holding her limp body close to his in the quiet darkness…

A flame inside him erupted so fiercely that he could barely contain it. His urge to kiss her grew stronger and stronger that he lifted his other hand to turn her head.

_No! _The ebony haired man thought ferociously. Removing his hand from her neck, Van shook his head to unwillingly push these new feelings away. Running all ten fingers through his thick hair, he tried to clear his cloudy thoughts with intellectual reasoning.

_This wasn't right_.

_He shouldn't be doing this to a sleeping woman in the middle of the night. He wasn't that kind of man! Sure, she was beautiful and intoxicating, but never losing control of his emotions was almost a prideful attribute to his personality. _

_Not including that this woman was the Pilot of Rutilus Flumen and could crispy fry him as soon as she woke up._

Sighing with resolve, Van made the ultimate mistake of looking down at her lips again and at once felt another strong urge. Trying to recalculate his brain and get it back on the right reasoning track, he frowned as he found his logic beginning to support the opposing idea.

_It was just so simple, right? Just one kiss? _

_And she would never know. Surely she wouldn't wake from such a small insignificant thing. _

_And she had said it herself. Hiding his emotions would only cause him pain. If he felt it, then why couldn't he show it? Sure, she was asleep, but there was the small prospect that if she __**did**__ awaken to find his lips on hers… she might actually enjoy it… _

_And he owed her so much for comforting him. _

One kiss would not hurt, would it…?

* * *

Van kept his head high and forced his mind to stop racing with the frantic beats of his heart. Perched precariously confident on his high throne, the ebony haired man clenched his hands into tight fists to keep himself from nervously playing with the bits of red thread on his throne. His royal robes felt uncomfortably heavy despite being tailor made for his tall figure. A crown of white gold fitted easily on his thick raven hair and shined in the brightness of the early morning.

Swallowing, Van kept his nervousness down and his eyes focused forward on the large wooden doors of the long chamber. He never liked the dank emptiness that was his throne room – except when it had been filled with guests for the Royal Welcome. Compared to that, this room looked almost maliciously vacant.

Glancing at the faces around him, he watched as his vehotus – almost all of them bleary-eyed – yawn and silently stare tiredly in different directions around the large room. They sat facing him diagonally sitting in ranking order to his right. The furthest away from him was Gadeth, wearing a ridiculous outfit of green dyed cotton pants and a gold silk shirt and blinking rapidly with dark eyes wide. His short chocolate brown hair stood up in spikes like a crow's nest on top of his forehead. Beside him, Millerna casually fitted her long blonde hair into a black ribbon tied at the base of her neck. She had on her light purple military gear for dagger training the hand to hand combat troops. Dryden, on the other hand, was completely asleep. His brown locks draped in curls like a curtain on the back of his chair. His mouth was slack and his head rested perfectly on his velvet covered back rest. Van heard a slight snore erupt from him.

The only alert face was Allen's, who continually stared at Van as if trying to figure out the reasoning behind his summons. He sat erect and ready, his blonde hair braided loosely over his shoulder.

Modocca, his head chief counselor, was seated diagonally to his left followed by the other council members: Justious, Meiden, Brill and Balgus. The old head counselor had an expression of extreme displeasure at being awaken so early in the morning, for he began his inquiry with a strong complaint.

"Well, I believe we all have assembled as you wished, Your Highness. Though some are less than willing to _pay attention, _it seems." He frowned at Meiden, who just shrugged at his son's lack of respect for the gathered council and gave his grey hair a characteristic twirl around his finger.

Dryden let out a well-timed snore allowing Millerna to punch the brown haired man in the shoulder. He startled up in his chair with a loud, "Whazzat?"

Ignoring the happenings of his congregated officials, Van allowed himself to take a deep breath before plunging into his well rehearsed speech.

"This morning, I have assembled you together to bring forth the inquiry concerning the Pilot of Rutilus Flumen. Now that events with the funeral for Dilandau have ended, we are in need of a proper trial to include her into our vehotus members. She has been with us for several days and yet nothing has been decided on what to do. I call this meeting to fix this lack of decision making once and for all. I am confident that my vehotus members are in agreement to allow these trials to take place. Am I correct to think so?"

Gadeth smiled easily at Millerna, who turned a graceful smile to Dryden, who passed a lopsided grin to Allen. The blonde man nodded at Van, his lips also turning into a brilliant beaming smile.

"Well, we, the council members of Your Royal Highness, object." Modocca announced arrogantly, raising his chin proudly. "We cannot allow such a person with characteristics that are so remarkably similar with our enemies be able to roam freely within our fair capital. She has a monstrous power that should never be acknowledged. We forbid it."

"Who are you calling 'we'?" A dark rumbling voice sounded from the end of the council line. Van's mahogany eyes feasted themselves upon Balgus, who unfolded his massive frame from his smallish chair. Tan armor graded together on the old man's massive chest as he bowed respectfully to Van. The king nodded in his direction, giving him permission to speak.

Balgus turned his scarred face upon the clean looking Modocca and gave him a nasty scowl. "As both a member of the vehotus and the head council, I believe I have the right to speak first about her. I have personally trained this woman since she left her homeland of _Hospesland_ and I can assure everyone in this room that she is no Zaibach spy. She may have their distinctive physical features; however, inside her lies a power that comes straight from our protector: Rutilus Flumen. Her golden vox should be sufficient enough proof. I believe you got a good view of it the other night when she first came here, Modocca. Or maybe you were too busy hiding your eyes away from the brilliance." The huge man smirked as Modocca turned two shades of angry red.

"Ooo, burn!" Gadeth whispered audibly to Millerna, who snorted a laugh.

"There is no other in this world that possesses Rutilus Flumen's golden power. And, according to the prophecy, her particular color has not been seen for-"

"-For more than ninety years, yes, yes, we all know the legend." Brill stated drolly, standing up with a groan and bowing shortly before Van. "The Pilot was predicted to appear before us in a little less than a century and now here conveniently comes a woman claiming to be the Pilot. I can't help but feel this is insinuated. Too insinuated for my liking. If she is a planted spy from Zaibach, she came at the perfect time to make us believe lies. You can understand the reasoning behind the suspicions, my dear Balgus."

"Correct!" thundered Modocca violently. "This discussion should have never been open in the first place. Her presence is highly unwelcome. Rutilus Flumen would have never chosen a redhead for her Pilot. She would have chosen from our own maidens here!"

"The first Pilot for Rutilus Flumen was chosen from the North." Balgus growled shifting his small ferocious eyes to Modocca's wrinkled face. "The Water Goddess can choose from whoever she wants! She is not tied to any country!"

"But from Zaibach! This is absurd!"

"Absurd, you say? Maybe that is because what they are saying is the truth." Justious whispered quietly, nodding his short white head respectfully in Van's direction.

"Do not tell me you vote for this monster!" Modocca roared, hardly keeping himself together. Justious cowered slightly in his chair, but kept his eyes fixed on Van's straight form.

"Your Highness, I approve of her. I trust the judgment of my fellow council member, Balgus, and my youngest son, Gadeth. These young vehotus are wise. Wiser than we old men can ever hope to be."

With a deep ragged breath that echoed across the huge chamber, Justious leaned forward to grin mischievously wide at his green son, his old teeth reflecting in the dull light. Gadeth gave him a mirrored smile and a wink.

Modocca growled loudly, standing so violently from his chair that it fell back with a large bang on the stone floor. Two rabbit servants hurried forward and righted the chair immediately. "I will not stand for this! I still hold the majority for the council. It is three to two-"

"I'd sit before you have yourself an attack, Modocca." Meiden piped in with a bored tone. He gave a characteristically lazy grin at Justious before standing and delivering the most extravagant bow yet. Sweeping a hand around his head, he bowed deeply from the waist and let his hand fall gracefully to hang delicately at his knees.

Van smiled lightly at the old man – like father, like son.

"Your Highness," the older man gently mumbled, straightening out of his bend with his long grey hair tumbling over his strong shoulders. "I have sat and listened to the reasoning from both sides of this startling puzzle and I have come to a possible conclusion for this debate. If you wish it of me, I will describe in full detail my suggestion."

"Please," Van commanded, lifting his slightly shaking hand to signal his approval.

Meiden cleared his throat – obviously for dramatic effect – and said in a serious voice, "If this woman is indeed part of a plot to kill us all, she would have done it days ago when she first entered the city. Therefore, I can only conclude that she is indeed who everyone says she is: The Pilot of Rutilus Flumen. However…" he glanced warningly at Modocca, who had risen from his seat again and opened his mouth in anger. "I say if she is willing to let us study her powers within a closer proximity then we – _the council members_ – will be able to decide for ourselves more justly if she is in fact the Pilot. I do not believe judging her based on her physical appearance is a wise choice. And based on the prophecy, I'd say she couldn't have come sooner to our aid. However to appease your _disgruntled_ counselors, I suggest you think over my proposal."

Sitting down with finality, Meiden began twirling his hair as if he hadn't said anything at all.

The ebony haired king quickly turned this thought over in his head.

Having Hitomi openly show her power and skills in front of the council members would help her convince them of her innocence. But would it be enough to persuade Modocca and Brill, who seemed determined to look down on her?

Nodding his head approvingly, Van stood from his throne for the first time since the discussion began. Keeping his spine straight, he motioned the council members to stand. They did – Justious having some help from Meiden – and he breathed deeply to once again settle his nerves.

"I motion that the council members – excluding Balgus – will watch a display of her power at dusk tonight. We will meet after to discuss her destiny in this country. Balgus," he turned to the old man, who bowed respectfully. "You will spend the day getting her ready. She must display a usage of Mind Waves, shield control, and swordplay. Make sure she is prepared."

"Yes, Your Highness," Balgus rumbled politely, allowing a small twinkle of pride enter his eyes.

"Do you agree to this, my high counselors?" The black haired king inquired deeply, his voice echoing down the chamber.

Justious and Meiden immediately nodded their approval. Modocca swallowed thickly, his pointed Adam's apple dancing in his throat. Finally, as Van held his breath, the aged man dipped his head once in agreement. Brill just sulked.

"It was been approved. I will see you at dusk, gentlemen." Van stated with dismissal.

* * *

_One kiss would not hurt, would it…?_

Van's heart raced horribly in his chest as his forehead began to glisten with sweat. The silk shirt on his arms seemed to stick uncomfortably like glue to his back and shoulders. His stomach churned with a sour nervousness. She lay there so peacefully, the candlelight flickering softly on her pale skin.

The ebony haired man squared his shoulders and lowered his hands from his clenched hair. Placing one large palm her small shoulder and the other tenderly on her petite chin, Van turned her gently so that she stretched prone on the floor, the upper part of her body lying comfortably across his lap. His eyes tried to avoid the hole in her nightgown, but to no avail. He studied her up and down, enjoying the flames that roared with approval in his body. A sense of courage snaked across his mind and he slowly placed a wet palm on the back of her head, feeling the softness of her hair.

The flame built higher, his breath was shaky, and he wanted to kiss her so bad.

Lowering his tan face closer to hers, he lifted the upper part of her body at the same time. Her red head rested perfectly on the inside of his elbow as the rest of his arm supported her shoulders and waist. Holding her gently to his chest, he lifted his left hand to caress her soft cheek affectionately. He watched with fascination as her mouth opened slightly and her breasts rose rhythmically with her breathing.

He was less than an inch now. Her face was all he could see. His mahogany eyes were trained on her lips.

Taking one deep, daring filled breath, Van closed his shining eyes and closed in the gap between their lips…

"**The one who vandalized the portrait went down this way**!"

Van jerked violently, causing a moan to escape her mouth.

The servants!

His eyes popped open and he watched closely as she began to frown with sleep through her peaceful expression.

His heart beat in horror at the fear of being discovered. Choking a breath, he lowered her carefully back onto his lap. His perked ears listened intently at the closed doorway through the hard hammering in his chest. Footsteps pounded loudly down the stone hallway and, from what Van could hear, there were quite a few people outside the room.

He closed his mahogany eyes and silently cursed all that looked down at him from above on his cruel fate. Glancing back down at the sleeping woman in his lap, he breathed a sigh of relief mixed with severe distress. She slept on, utterly unaware.

"This isn't right," Van muttered, his courage completely drained by this new predicament. The heat that had once coursed through his body dulled to a minimum throb. "I should get her back to her room. Trying to kiss her like this…" he groaned with the frustration and shook his dark hair into his disappointed eyes. "I'm such an idiot."

Studying the sounds from the door, the ebony haired man only had to wait another three minutes before he was sure whoever had been outside the door had moved on to a different location. With ease, he slipped his tan muscled arm around her back and the other under her legs. He stood slowly as to not disturb her, but he noticed with relief that she was completely out.

"You know," he whispered to her sleeping form. "You really are something. I have never met anyone like you. I feel like I've strayed into a dream that I have had all my life. And yet,… I cannot wake from it… I do not want to wake from it…"

He took one last look at the bronze urn standing before him like a haunted memory. The shadows scaling across the stone walls no longer made him sick with sadness. Now they danced pleasantly with the candlelight.

Van knew his heart was finally at ease.

Feeling for his core, it cracked open to allow his red vox to wash over his body like a burning fire. Van realized these flames were nothing compared to the fire she made him feel tonight.

Blinking in his now brilliantly crimson eyes, he made sure her body was completely covered in his magic before he pictured her bedroom in his mind. Bending his surroundings to his will, he watched as the candlelit chamber faded from view and was replaced by a red curtained bed.

Letting a sad smile fall on his face, he strolled silently to her bed and laid her body gently on the mattress. As he let her go, she whimpered quietly in her sleep and reached with a blind hand for him. She shivered violently and mumbled something that sounded like, "Five more minutes, Balgus…"

Van let out a chuckle and shifted the red coverlet over her legs. Moving her stretched arm under the covers, he blinked as a sudden idea hit his mind.

Why hadn't he thought of this before!

Of course, there was something he could do for her!

Something he should have thought of a long time ago!

The ebony haired king straightened his back, wide awake with a racing brain. He would make sure she was welcome. No matter what, the council would have to accept her.

"I have to do it." He whispered confidently, feeling an excitement course through him. "I will make sure you are respected. You will never again feel the turmoil of rejection from my people. I will save you as you have saved me."

Acting before his reasoned mind could stop him; he brushed the silky red strands of hair from her face and pressed his lips softly on her forehead. A fire rushed through him that had nothing to do with his vox.

He smiled determinedly down at her as his eyes began to glow red once more.

And like a whispering wind, he vanished silently from her bedchambers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Man, I love me some V/H action, huh? I'm at my last semester of college - which is one of the reasons why I will probably have a hard time updating - and I will soon have to make something of myself in this world. A scary, scary thought, huh? Maybe some of my insecurities found its way into Van's little monologue there. But it is the truth universally accepted. Those of us who are fortunate enough to make it through the fearful world of "University" almost _have _to make something of themselves. **

**Anyway, enough of me. How did you like it? You can tell me by private message and/or review. However, it will be a while before I can answer your reviews because my stupid school doesn't allow its students to get onto . Gaaaay... So, I'll answer you as soon as I can drive to the local Starbucks (which is about 50 miles away) and get onto the site. **

**Thanks again for reading. I appreciate all my readers! You guys are the best!**

**This chapter was brought to you by the Nicholas Nickleby Soundtrack. Love me some Rachel Portman! :)**

**Blue...**

**p.s. Pertaining to the prologue: I know that there needs to be something to refer to (due to all my characters, places, and customs), so I'll try to get that up soon. However, expect a few more chapter updates before that gets up and running. I'll try to get it ready before I end this part, of course. :) But it will take time to get completed. Thanks for the patience.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, wow, wow. I can't believe I finally finish this. I have been working on this on and off for at least 9 months now. I would write it, change my mind, re-write it, change my mind AGAIN. But now I think I finally like it the way it is. I am going where I planned. I feel like I've written a TON. This chapter is the definition of one word: FULL.**

**But don't take my word for it. Try it out for yourselves. Oh, and if you see any mistakes at all in relation to grammar and spelling, please, please, please let me know right away. I changed this so much, it might have some mistakes I missed.**

**And I want to say a huge thank you to all of you who have been waiting for so long on this chapter. I know it has taken me forever to get this out. But I'll apologize more later.**

**Read and (hopefully) enjoy!**

* * *

A breath of tense weariness exhaled from the king's mouth as his dazzling red eyes filled with the lovely brightened morning sky. His vox burned mildly in his retinas as he focused like a hawk on the clear atmosphere with growing anticipation. The window's red curtains hardly fluttered, yet the young man knew what was coming in the distance. He frowned worriedly and caused his large, heavy crown to slip slowly down the back of his dark head. With a sigh, he pulled at his cumbersome, beige robes until he was able to free a glittering gloved hand to reach up and straighten the crown back in the proper place. Leaning forward on his elbow, the king rested his tan cheek on his uncomfortable palm and sighed quietly.

The meeting had ended only a few hours prior and already Van was beginning to question everything that had happened.

His ears pricked as he heard approaching footprints.

"Lord Van, may I speak with you?"

The red eyed man let his dripping vox slowly drain from his eyes. Breathing in deeply, he let the air go slowly.

"I knew you'd be curious about this morning, Allen. I assure you, I have no intention of retracting my deal with the Council." Van answered automatically. He turned slightly to glance back at the tall blond.

"Then why is it you are sighing and frowning to yourself? A bit contradictory, don't you think?"

Van lips thinned. Turning his eyes back to the window, Van shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. When Van didn't answer, Allen worriedly ran a hand through his hair and combed it like a blond curtain over his shoulder.

"You believe she will be ready for a test from the Council at dusk?"

The blonde's low quiet voice sounded bemused behind him. Van did not turn from the window, but silently welcomed his Vehotus member to come join him at the window sill with a wave of a glittery hand.

"What's the matter?"

"The wind will grow by the hour. I fear a storm is coming." The dark haired man muttered.

He heard the blonde man snort next to him. "So… does that mean you don't believe she's ready? Or you do? I'm confused. I never understand your random philosophical phrases. I don't think they are your strong suit, Lord Van."

Van smirked despite his feelings. "There is no philosophy about it. I can feel a real storm. The weather is going to howl. The thunder will roar. The rain will pour like no tomorrow. And – of course - today of all days…"

"But it is a beautiful day outside." Allen protested, lifting a hand to gesture at the white fluffy clouds that stood out beautifully against the light blue sky. "The sun is brighter than I have ever seen it, the birds are singing everywhere, and the very air feels as clear as glass. How can today be stormy?"

Van shot the man a knowledgeable shrug and turned back to the window.

"You just know?" Allen injected with a small smile.

Van shrugged again, a thin frown settling back on his forehead.

The blonde man said lightly, "I will never understand how you always can predict the weather. I don't even see a dark spot in the sky, yet – according to you - somehow it will storm today."

Van nodded absentmindedly. "It might possibly turn into a twister. Due to hit right before dusk…"

Allen shook his head with understanding. "A twister, eh? Not a good sign."

"No, it isn't." The dark headed man whispered. Lacing his gloved fingers underneath his tan chin, Van sighed with mild irritation.

"Predicting the weather," Allen forced a cheerful smile, "I'm guessing that's an Escaflowne trait?"

"Probably…" The king sighed again, his frown becoming more prominent. "I never really thought about it."

Allen's smile slipped at Van's obvious annoyance. "What's wrong? You look very disturbed. You don't know for sure if there will be a twister."

The dark haired man was silent for a moment. Letting his mind run along the lines of his distress, his thoughts flew back to the chamber from last night. He mentally shuddered at the memories of his weeping session on her nightgown, his fearful excitement at almost kissing her, and his fervent passion for her to be accepted in his country. Shame swept over him and boiled sickly in his stomach.

He was an infatuated fool. Nothing more.

What king behaves like that? A dribbling, slobbering, emotion-driven foolish one.

He had plunged head first into Hospesland to demand help for his country. He had snuck the Pilot out of her own room by himself and traveled in the night back to Fanelia. He had destroyed two of the Zaibach Guymelefs with one blasting Mind Wave and slaughtered Folken – Zaibach's disturbed General – for domination over the skies. He had preached about the loyalty and safety of his kingdom to a group of frightened soldiers on the front line of the Trimane Battle. He had earned the respect of every one. He was skilled and brave. He had vox control to the utmost degree. He played every card a king would play.

On the outside, he was successful.

On the inside, however, instead of his thoughts being concentrated on his country's survival, he shamefully thought only of her. Instead of every cell in his body striving for the destruction of the Northern Kingdom, he worried for her because she was in danger of being rained on during her test.

She was a plague in his mind. She distracted him. She could open his heart to where all his utmost fears and doubts were held. Ever since he had seen her on the porch of that General's house it was like his entire world was thrown into a strange dimension he had no control over.

No, it was before that. She was something he had seen his entire life. As a boy, he would awaken from dreams of her and pass them as mere fits of imagination. She lived in a world so different from his. Hospesland wasn't a monarchy like Fanelia. They had alien laws, rules, rituals, and beliefs. Their Councils held complete power. Decisions and laws were passed with almost painful precision, taking years to even get acknowledged. There was no vox, there was no core, and there were no guymelefs. They didn't even have mix-breeds like Fanelia. The way she was brought up was so incredibly opposite of him. And yet, this was the girl who could make him open up all his fears and doubts.

A simple, Hospesland girl.

He was ashamed at what she could unravel from him. His emotions spilled out for anyone to prey on.

And for that, he was a fool.

"It is nothing, Allen. I just have a lot on my mind."

The blue eyed man lifted one corner of his mouth in a tense smile. He rested his forearms on the window sill and nudged Van with his shoulder. "I would like to help you if I can. I am the captain of your Vehotus, after all. Isn't that what I am supposed to do?"

"It's something I have to take care of on my own."

The blonde man frowned with thought. "Is it Dilandau?"

"No."

"A vision from Guidance?"

Van's eyebrow twitched with irritation.

"No."

"The Council?"

"No."

"The new Pilot?"

Van's red eyes flashed crimson with annoyance as the question hit home.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he stated heatedly, raising his head to glare at Allen.

Allen's smile grew a little more which only increased Van's frustration.

"Do you wish for me to leave?"

"Kind of!"

"No need to get mad. I might be able to help you."

"Well, you can't!"

"You're getting angry. Why?"

"I don't know!"

Van realized suddenly that his hands were shaking. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead and ran down the tan skin of his cheek. His controlled vox had flared in his anger. The furious raging power– hardly in his management – surged through his entire body.

Van growled in exasperation mixed with embarrassing shame and pulled at his messy hair with his sparklingly gloved fingers. His crown slipped off the back of his black head and bounced noisily on the floor. The red eyed man felt his heart lower in his chest sourly as he heard the gold crown roll across the stone.

She was making him lose control of his own power!

This was all so foolish!

"Your Majesty?" Allen studied Van's mortification and fury with interested eyes. "Why are you angry?"

"I don't know!" Van repeated. "I just am!"

_Law, even just talking about her makes me gets unraveled! What is she doing to me!_

Allen stayed quiet for a moment. "She's going to be alright, you know? She can take care of herself. The Vehotus are on her side. On _your _side."

Van closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Giving himself a moment, the dark haired man turned to pick up his fallen crown and place it back on his head. Feeling his anger calm, he let Allen's words of sincere loyalty fill his brain.

"I know," he said finally, once the crown was back in its proper place. "You are the best Vehotus captain any king could wish for."

"The same loyalty and protection that we provide you extends to her."

Van shot Allen a sharp look. "I am not worried for her."

The blonde man smiled with disbelief. "Oh, really?"

"I have no doubt of her power. She could blast a hole in this castle if she was desperate enough to prove herself."

"Oh, get over it. You are worried. You're just not admitting it. Why else would you be watching the weather?"

The king shut his mouth into a small line and pressed his hot face into his gloved hands. With a muffled groan, he pushed on his eyes until he saw stars. His quailing vox subsided unwillingly. The churning in his stomach felt empty and cold as the burning red lava flowed slowly back into his core. He shivered as a chilled breeze rushed in and danced the crimson curtains around the stone window.

"I understand." Allen's smooth sympathetic voice cut in Van's confused misery like a sharp blade. The king snorted in his palms and dropped his robed arms on the windowsill in defeat.

"How could you possibly understand?"

"My Lord," The blonde man placed a sturdy hand on Van's robed shoulder. "You have fallen into this mindset where you think you can live your life by yourself without letting anyone else get close to you. Dilandau wasn't saved and now you are afraid you're next treasured person will get killed. You've lost your father, your mother, and now your 'brother'. You're trying to shut out your feelings and not let yourself love. But from what I'm seeing, you are already in love's desperate grasp. So, you're getting angry and confused because of it. Might I inquire the identity of this next treasured person?"

Van's stomach squirmed as Allen's question rang like bells throughout his head. _Love? The next treasured person? _

"Love has nothing to do with this." Van muttered, darkly. "And I'm close with my Vehotus, aren't I?"

"But do you let us in? Do you confess your thoughts and feelings?"

"What are we doing now?" Van glared at Allen. "This seems like confession time to me."

"But I forced you to speak. You need someone who you can freely unburden yourself to."

"And you're suggesting that I refuse to accept my feelings for the Pilot because I'm afraid to get close to her? That I'm afraid to get close because she will die?" The dark haired man's eyebrows twitched with irritation. He was starting to regret letting Allen come talk to him.

"I never said anything about the Pilot."

Van stopped. Then he groaned and replaced his head back in his hands.

"I know you are king and everything, but the sooner you learn that women are an important part of your life, the easier existence with them will become." The blonde man gave Van's shoulder a playful punch.

Van blinked at the sudden change of subject. "What in the name of Law are you talking about?"

The blue eyed man shook his shinning blond hair over his other shoulder and cleared his throat importantly.

"In all my years of knowing women, I have come to this conclusion. As farfetched as this may sound, it is the truth: Women really do rule the world. They just haven't figured it out yet."

"What are you blabbing about?" The black haired man rose from his elbows and stared bewildered into Allen's intelligent blue eyes.

"Just trust me on this." Allen said with confirmation. "I think of my sister Selena, Lady Millerna, your mother, Rutilus Flumen, and now Lady Hitomi. And those are only a few examples. We males may have the power on the outside, but women work their will on the inside. And in a way, that is the most dangerous kind of power. As soon as you admit to yourself that you need Lady Hitomi personally, physically, and mentally to win the war, the better off the country will be. This test at dusk is a stepping stone for her in order to find her proper place among us. You've done a good thing convincing the Counsel to test her. Not only for her and Fanelia's sake, but for your own, too."

"So you're saying I'm worthless in this war without a woman?" Van shot back defensively.

"Of course I'm saying that!" Allen snapped back.

Van's mouth fell open in surprise. "Wh-wh…"

"I'm not standing here to bruise your male ego, Lord Van. I'm just trying to show you the realities of life. Look, let me explain. Lady Hitomi is possessed by Rutilus Flumen, the Golden River. The only being in existence that can remotely compare to her is Escaflowne. However, he has a severe weakness that Rutilus Flumen does not. Can you tell me what that is?"

The black haired man gritted his teeth in irritation. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Calm down. Think of how much of an invalid Escaflowne is without Rutilus Flumen. You cannot even pilot him. His energist remains in the Underground Halls with his Guymelef form. Sure, you have his vox power - and apparently weather predicting abilities - but not his full strength. He only contacts you mentally when your connection with him is at its greatest. You needed to find Lady Hitomi in order to make his actual physical form work."

"Escaflowne is just…he's… uh…" The king faltered.

Allen smirked. "Controlled by a female? Face it, women rule the world."

The king stayed quiet for a moment as Allen's words sank in. Could it be true? Women ruled the world?

"How do you know all of this?"

"Lots and lots of experience. Too many women have manipulated and connived ways to ensnare us handsome Vehotus members into webs of love affairs. Sometimes you have to know their ways in order to outwit them. I mean, you've seen the courtiers here, right? They are all insane."

Van couldn't stop the smile that spread slowly across his lips. "And what happens when they figure out they rule the world?"

The blonde man closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Law, help us all."

* * *

Hitomi's bright green eyes followed the old man's husky form with an amused expression. Sighing quietly, her training gear clanked noisily behind him as she followed him through a hidden pathway in the trees. The sounds of Fanelia's castle faded easily into the natural ambiance of nature. A bird called above her head in a low song. Her booted feet crunched satisfyingly on the spongy foliage. Bugs of all different shapes and sizes jumped, flew, and croaked around her. A feeling of peace washed over her and she breathed in deep to catch the faint scents of the tall cedar trees.

In spite of all the strange, whirling information, events, and revelations that had hit her in the past several weeks, she truly missed the fresh smell of plants.

_I was never made for the desert life in Castra, _She thought contently. _I could just stay in this forest forever._

A familiar shadow fell over her mind as her constant companion decided to intrude her mind.

_**Of course, you weren't made for the desert. Your correlation is with water. That was a rather dumb conclusion.**_

Hitomi smirked. So, it was going to be one of those days, was it?

_Good morning, rude water spirit that loves to interrupt my thought process with insults. _

_**Good morning, eccentric girl that needs to stop spacing out and smelling trees like a weirdo.**_

Her green eyes narrowed and her smile widened at the River's slight.

A challenge.

_Good morning, invasive voice that feels she can assault every bit of my privacy with abusive comments._

_**Good morning, weak human that believes she can offend the mighty Rutilus Flumen without consequences.**_

_Good morning, puddle. Say, where is your body as of late? Oh, wait. You don't have one._

Hitomi felt Rutilus stir inside her mind at that comeback. Maybe she went too far…

_**Good morning, screwball that is picking a verbal fight with the wrong element!**_

_What are you going to do, huh? Splash water on me? _

_**That would apparently be too much for your weak body to handle! Puny arms, skinny, and a coward in love. That's right. I went there. You're a coward, Hitomi Kanzaki!**_

_I didn't make you pick me! You did that on your own free will! And it's not my fault my genes made me who I am. You, on the other hand, have had centuries to fix your outrageous, fanatical personality! You are so unfiltered with extreme romanticism that I'm surprised you haven't made me jump on Van naked yet! _

_**Is that a challenge! Then I accept!**_

_Figure of speech! _Hitomi countered quickly before Rutilus took the idea too far. _I'm just saying I wouldn't put it past you!_

_**And you are so normal? Who was the one who followed Van out of your own country?**_

_That was totally your doing! Who was egging me on to "go with him when he comes"? _

_**You ran to him on your own last night! That was not me!**_

_You had me see the vision! _

_**I don't control foresight! I wish I did though! Then you'd have to jump him naked regardless if you felt it was "proper" or not! All this propriety is getting really annoying anyway! Let's say we ditch the old man and you go make out with Van. Law knows the boy needs a good-**_

_-Rutilus! _The green eyed girl injected with a gasp. Her face grew bright red. _You shouldn't say things like that! And I can't get rid of Balgus! Besides, last night-_

_**-And about last night! **_The River interrupted like a scolding mother. _**What the **__heck__** was that all about? **_

_I don't know what you're talking about. _Hitomi retorted quickly, her cheeks growing hotter by the second.

_**Oh, really. Think about it, girl.**_

The redhead sighed in minor defeat as Rutilus made her watch images of the other night in her brain. _Candlelight_… _his dark head pressed firmly against her stomach… his strong tan arms wrapped shaking around her waist…_

Hitomi blushed with embarrassment. _Okay, okay. I get it!_

_**Riddle me this: Why in Law's name did you not take the chance to kiss him right then? I should have picked a braver pilot. If you're having trouble even grabbing his face then how was I expecting you to stand up in front of an entire army. It was just pitiful to watch the way you just stood there and let him cry on you. That was the perfect moment for you to-**_

_-Rutilus Flumen, don't you say another word! You know there was no way in Gaea I would do anything of the sort last night. Besides, he was upset and vulnerable! I can't take advantage of him like that! Listen to what you are saying! He cried in front of me. Cried. And not only cried, but confided his deepest fears. Do you understand how hard it is for a man to do that? And you want me to feel bad for not planting one on his face? _

_**Are you listening to these excuses that are spewing out? Besides, you were no help at all regardless if he wanted you or not. You fell asleep as soon as he was done crying. And I don't think you understand men as well as you think you do. Any man would WANT to be taken advantage of regardless of the situation! **_

_The situation matters whether you think it does or not!_

_**He wanted you there. Foresight sent you that vision because he needed you to be with him. It was your destiny. **_

_So, it was destiny that we didn't kiss then._ Hitomi stated matter of fact. _Give it up. You can't win on this argument._

_**You had so many opportunities to spark at least a little flame of romance. I'm just saying it was a disastrous waste of destiny! **_

_We were in front of his best friend's burial urn, for pity's sake! And I'm sure there will be plenty more 'destiny' moments like last night. _

_**You never know! What if something tragically separates the two of you before you are even able to state your feelings for each other or share a single first kiss! And fate forces you to forever remain separated for a little less than a century. Your spirit wanders the earth, never truly finding its way home back to your beloved. You will constantly long for him as decades pass, but you are unable to even sense his presence until someone picks up your spirit and takes you back to his side! And even then you are limited. Your spirits will never again connect the way they used to. And all those missed opportunities… those times you were apart when you could have been together. You wish you could travel to the wasted minutes and show him how much loved him, verbally, emotionally, physically. You become a tragedy yourself. A shell of wishing and regret. **_

Hitomi remained in a stunned silent.

_**I know that the moment wasn't right. I know that you don't think you have to rush your relationship, but you need to understand my point of view before you scold my encouraging behavior. I have your best interest at heart. I don't want you to endure the same harsh misfortune. Weak as you are, you are still my Pilot after all. You never know what destiny has in store for you.**_

_I'm so sorry, Rutilus. I didn't mean to-_

_**-And that's why, after tonight when you blow the roof of this council-test-thing, you are going to sneak into Van's room and-**_

_-Annnd that's when I stop you from talking. Despite your coaxing, I'm still not going to jump him naked. _

_**Come on! You should at least-**_

_I'm not having this kind of conversation. Especially when you're in this state of mind!_

_**Why ever not? Apparently you need it! This is getting kind of ridiculous the way you two are acting. Grow a backbone, will you? **_

_I have no backbone? You're going to tell me __**I **__have no backbone? I have to constantly stop you from making me blow up parts of the castle anytime you get upset over something! If I acted like you did, he would be scarred for life and regret ever bringing me to his country. I broke a portrait off the wall just last night! And that wasn't just a small portrait, oh no, it was a huge portrait of one of the kings of Fanelia! And if my unlucky streak wants to continue to pollute my life, I bet it was a portrait of his dearly departed father!_

_**Not my problem. You should control your own strength.**_

_That was your strength! I could never have broken a portrait off the wall in a million years without your presence constantly invading my mind._

_**Alright, alright. The portrait was my fault. You win. **_

_Good. It's about time I win something. And do you also agree that I did the right thing when I left Van alone last night?_

_**Now that I will NEVER agree to. You're absolutely hopeless.**_

_You still love me, right?_ The redhead grinned.

_**Somehow.**_

Hitomi shook her head and her eyes glittered with affection for the old River. She wondered at the odd relationship they shared. Hitomi had known that she was possessed with the strongest vox spirit imaginable, but she never truly understood or respected the River's long past until now. Despite her complete disregard for social and moral standards, the redhead realized that the water spirit was extraordinary. Her words had spoken of a longing deeper and more passionate than Hitomi had ever dreamed possible. It was almost as if Rutilus was infused with it. Her love for Escaflowne was who she was. And in a tragic mix of fate and destiny, she was forced to be away from him. And even the time spent together was limited in robotic forms that served for man's war. All in all, Rutilus Flumen was a tragic tale. And she was warning Hitomi of the same fate. Could it be possible that destiny would separate Van and herself one day? Just like Rutilus?

Breathing in deeply, the redhead pushed that thought out of her head. She had just gotten to Fanelia. Why would she be leaving anytime soon? She still had another destiny to fulfill before any talk of separation would be necessary.

However, doubts of the future began to ring in her head. What would she do when the battle was over? Would she remain in Fanelia or be returned to Hospesland? And what would happen to Rutilus? Would she be forced to give up her pendant in order for fate to pass the power onto another chosen one?

_**Now is not the time to think of that. **_The River interrupted, always reading her thoughts. _**Foresight will hopefully answer these questions for us. In the meantime, train your body, be strong in heart, and give Van a good-**_

_RUTILUS!_

_**Oh, come on! Must you always interrupt me?**_

Hitomi thought about it for a moment. _I'll try to hug him as much as possible. Deal?_

_**Deal, **_Rutilus agreed almost immediately. _**Don't blame me if you might be accidently stuck together for several days with your arms around each other. If that happens, seriously, I didn't do it. **_

_I'm going to regret making this deal, aren't I?_

_**But if your hand accidentally grabs his butt, then I am totally to blame.**_

The redhead blushed heavily and sighed as she lifted a hand to rub her eyes. _Whatever, Rutilus. Just don't embarrass me too much. And no butt touching!_

_**No promises. **_

_Good morning, you crazy, maddening water thing!_ Hitomi chuckled lightly.

_**Good morning, you cowardly, smart-mouthed-**_

"Will you stop making those weird faces and hurry up!"

Hitomi blinked. She hadn't even realized she had stopped walking. And she had completely forgotten about Balgus. The old man was already deep within the trees.

Shaking her red head, she swallowed deeply and sped up to keep Balgus' steady pace through the forest.

"Try not to let your armor clatter so loudly," the old man complained without looking at her. "And try to keep up, will you? We are almost there."

"Almost where?" Hitomi wondered out loud. She was not surprised that her question was thoroughly ignored.

A silence fell between them. Hitomi bit her bottom lip as another minute or two passed.

"So, what kind of training do I have to learn? Am I going to explode stuff? Make things move? Fly?"

"You explode stuff without even thinking and once you gain access to the Golden River's Guymelef form, you won't have to worry about moving things or flying."

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm going to fly?" the redhead gasped, her face lighting up instantly.

Only rough silence answered her.

"Riiiiight…" she said slowly. "So, you're not going to tell me. I got that. And you're not telling me where we are going. I get that, too. But answer me one question: Are you going to throw rocks at me?"

Hitomi watched in amazement as Blagus' scarred face put on an amused smile. "No, Kanzaki, this is not physical training. To impress our Counsel, you'll have to show something a little more useful to them."

"Useful?" Hitomi frowned skeptically. "What do you mean by that?"

"Stop asking! You'll understand when we get there!" Blagus barked, his face switching from amusement to irritation within a split second.

Several more minutes passed as Hitomi followed the old man blindly into the forest. Though she considered her directional skills pretty inept, she found that if she really concentrated she knew exactly the direction they were headed: south-west. But what could possibly be over there? And her armor was getting heavier by the minute. Why couldn't she have ridden Deric? What was this old man playing at making her wander through the forest in her training gear? Was he going to throw cedar leaves instead of rocks this time?

"You've slowed your pace. Keep up, Kanzaki!" The old man thundered.

Again, Hitomi wondered if he had ever learned another voice pitch besides yelling.

"This armor is so heavy!" she complained. "Why the heck do I have to wear it? This is stupid."

"You wear it because you are weak! This armor is your shield for the time being! Be grateful that it is willing to protect an inexperienced, no good, lazy woman!"

"Weak? Really? That's it?" The green eyed girl muttered sarcastically. "You're not going to tell me that my brain is as soft as my muscles and that my high pitched voice sounds just like a prepubescent boy?"

"You also possess a complete disregard for your elders and I think your temper speaks for itself!" Balgus roared. "Now shut your ridiculously loud mouth and keep it closed! I would suggest you practice summoning your sword without catching anything on fire while we are traveling."

"I don't catch things on fire…" Hitomi whispered with a scowl.

Trotting obediently behind the large, old man, Hitomi held out her hand and recalled the burning sensation of her core. It slipped out of her chest easily and ran like shivers of heat down her right arm. Wincing with the painful fire, a bright light flashed, there was a loud, clapping sound like thunder, and her golden blade appeared obediently in her hand. The air around the sword sizzled with power.

Shaking her head in amazement, she marveled at the beautiful weapon. The lighter pink threads on the hilt glinted like shining jewels in the shattered sunlight. Letting her fingers slowly slide down the flat of the sword, Hitomi felt her core jump slightly.

The redhead gasped as she felt a slight burn on her skin. Removing her fingers from the blade, she reached down to retrieve her pendant. It was hot. Sizzling in the air just like her sword.

"Try to keep that summoning quiet!" Balgus rumbled, not bothering to turn his head. "Sounds like a blasted thunderstorm behind me… The entire enemy would know exactly where we were anytime you summoned anything… This is exactly what I'm saying-"

Tuning him out like usual, Hitomi put her pendant on the front of her armor instead of down her shirt. _I've burned my breasts too many times for comfort these past few days."_ She frowned.

_**I know, I know. I told you I'd make sure to keep the pendant under control, but you have to warn me when you're doing weird things with your vox. **_

_I didn't do anything weird! I just wanted to touch the blade._

_**Yeaaaah, not weird at all.**_

Frowning at her sword again, she wondered at the strange heat radiating off the blade.

What could this possibly mean?

* * *

Dryden twirled a piece of hair absentmindedly as he leaned casually against the wooden bench. The flowery smell of spring hung softly in the air around him. The garden's colorful blossoms swayed gently in the clear air. Further away, the brown haired man heard the maids' distant gossiping chatter as they hung the laundry on the back clothes line. He crossed his booted feet comfortably and allowed a lazy smile to creep on his tan mouth as he watched a certain green man made the final touches to his experiment.

"This is the big one, Dry-Dry." Gadeth whistled, before backing away slowly from a huge catapult. Dryden shook his head slightly with indifference as his lethargic brown eyes studied the massive wooden contraption that had been secretly built between the tall rose bushes.

"You can't be serious about this." He muttered in boredom. "This is the most ridiculous piece of junk I have ever seen. And your last three experiments have left huge rotting fruit splats on the side of the castle wall. The servants are still trying to build a ladder tall enough to clean it. What makes you think this one will work?"

Gadeth ignored his comment and reached up to massage his healing shoulder. Finally without a sling, Dryden took note of exactly how widely gestured his green friend actually was. Maybe, he's making up for lost usage, Dryden thought with mild curiosity.

"This one should hit her right in the face. It will work this time. I'm sure of it."

Dryden snorted. "She's on the left side of the castle in the training grounds. We are in the gardens. How in the name of Law is it supposed to reach her there? She's more than a quarter mile away."

"It will!" Gadeth smiled mischievously, his eyes glittering in the sun. "I have calculated the angles just so. The geometric equation was easier to figure out once I finally measured the width of those three towers." He pointed up at a certain part of the castle to prove his point. "And since there is no breeze, the wind won't throw off the dynamics."

"Just because there is no breeze here on the ground doesn't mean there isn't any the higher you go, stupid."

The green man roared with laughter. "You think I haven't taken that into consideration, dummy? HA! We will see who is breezier when you lose the bet!"

Dryden sighed. "Gadeth, I already told you I am not coming to Lady Hitomi's test naked."

"You lost the bet and you refuse to cut your hair! It's only fair!"

The bored man waved his hand lazily. "Whatever, I'm still not going naked. And how do you know this will hit Millerna? That's what you said last time."

"Nonbeliever!" Gadeth cried out in mock surprise and hurt. "How dare you insult my skills? I have proved time and time again what an excellent shot my catapults are! And who said anything about 'hitting Millerna'?"

Dryden gestured to the monstrous catapult with raised eyebrows. "And how are you going to find a piece of fruit big enough to _not_ hit her with? That thing is taller than you."

"You're skeptical words are poison in my ears!" The green man said stiffly. "I have the perfect 'cannonball' for my device and this time it isn't fruit!"

"Oh, dear!" the brown man sat up in alarm. "You're not going to get me in that thing!"

"No, no, no!" Gadeth waved his hand in the air with dismissal. He bent to pick a wrench that lay next to the ridged wooden catapult. "You are too easy and predictable. I have bigger prey in mind."

"You have a proper landing for said "prey", right? Last time was a bit messy."

"My calculations are perfect! Trust me."

"Not likely," Dryden muttered quietly to himself as he watched the green man whistle happily and hammer another crooked nail into the twisted contraption.

Suddenly, Dryden felt both intense relief and pity for the poor soul who was to become Gadeth's "prey".

* * *

Merle tilted her pink head thoughtfully as she watched the one called Gadeth spin flamboyantly on his right foot and easily pick up a hammer from the scattered tools that spread about the entire area. Watching the unpredictable man, she giggled quietly to herself as he threw the hammer in the air and tried to catch it before it hit the ground. The tool slammed to the stone ground with a vibrating clang.

"Gadeth, stop screwing around. You'll hit someone. _Namely me_."

A bored sounding voice. That long haired man with the glasses. Dryden Fassa.

"You mean 'stop _hammering_ around'." Gadeth called with a lopsided smile. He ran and swept up the fallen tool with a graceful bend.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Dryden shouted back. He ducked his head as the hammer flew airborne over his head. "Watch it, will you?"

_Sir Gadeth. He has a nice smile._ The Kitsune thought, studiously. _He's so open. There's nothing to hide. _

"I hope you aren't going to ruin the pilot's test." Dryden said matter-of-factly as Gadeth picked up the tool once more.

"Ruin the…?" The green man turned to his friend, pretending to be insulted. "Ruin the…? Who do you think I am?"

Dryden was silent for a moment.

"Just don't hit her with any of your catapults. She's got enough problems."

Gadeth placed his fists ridiculously high on his waist. He tapped his foot on the green grass like a small child.

"I'm not going to ruin it! I can't wait for Lady Hitomi to be in the Vehotus! I promise you, I'm saving any catapult attacks for the Trials. That's when it will really count anyway."

"Well," the brown haired man scoffed. "That is _such _a relief."

"But for now, she just needs verbal support. A little 'you go, girl!' ya know? The physical support will be later, if you know what I mean…" Gadeth winked suggestively.

Merle gasped loudly. _What!_

Thankfully, Dryden had gasped along with her.

"Wait… what? Are you seriously saying what I think you are saying?"

The green man smiled furtively. "Possibly… I mean, she's beautiful, right? Why can't I have a shot at the most powerful woman in the world?"

Merle hissed as a strange feeling erupted inside her stomach. A sour, dark heat shot burningly through her body. The kitsune felt a sudden anger at this girl Gadeth was talking about.

_Sir Gadeth thought this Lady Hitomi was beautiful, huh? _

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Gadeth," Dryden said seriously, shaking his head. "I think she's already got dibs."

"Oh, yeah? His Majesty the King of Fanelia? He's the biggest coward if I've ever seen one. The best on the battlefield, but the worst with women. I mean, he's got to step it up a notch if he wants an heir!"

"Gadeth, you are calling our _monarch_ 'a coward'? Be careful. This is a bit much, even for you. Just because you are a vehotus member doesn't mean you can insult the king."

Gadeth was quiet for a moment. Merle leaned a little further from the plant. She heard the green man sigh and mutter to himself. She couldn't catch his words. However, she watched him turn from his brown friend and return to working on his large catapult.

"I'm just saying that she should be free territory." He said lowly after a few minutes had passed. "Think about it: this beautiful woman arrived with Balgus and was announced as the Pilot. She looks controversially Zaibachian, yet she's here to fight them. She has golden power and the guts to prove her strength in front of our stick-up-their-butts Council. Not only that, but she is prophesized to save our country from destruction and bring peace back to our lands. I can't say I'm the only one intrigued."

Dryden frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me just say Lord Van's problems won't end with her acceptance by the Counsel. In fact, achieving approval for the Trials will probably increase her popularity among the male society of Escadelette. Possibly even all of Fanelia."

"You forget that she still looks Zaibachian. It will take a while for the people here to accept her."

"I truly believe that they will change their tunes very quickly…" Gadeth muttered seriously, his eyes tinged with green.

_A chosen woman... One that Sir Gadeth adores… _Merle thought with another pang of sourness. She leaned away from the bush to wrap her arms around her body. Her white dress clashed horribly with the orange fur. Reaching up, she pulled bitterly on a curly strand of pink hair that hung to her shoulder. A feeling of self-pity and irritation stabbed through her like a blade.

Her memories raced to the other day when the green man had held her close during Dilandau's funeral. Her dreams the night before had been one of the worst yet. They had been nothing but visions of fire, rage, and piercing eyes. With her emotions completely out of control, she could not stop her tears as the flames began to catch on the coffin the next morning. She felt the stares that day, both living and dead. Those from her past, those from the West Infantry, and those of her fellow Kitsune, who was only following orders to keep her detained. The fact that she had been discovered by the black cat had been entirely her fault. And now he was dead, his eyes sweeping on her body like whispers of an unnamed retribution. She felt as if she was floating away with those horrifying, unblinking stares.

And then there were strong arms holding her back down. They wrapped around her like an anchor of complete security. The eyes disappeared one by one. The fire of the coffin faded away into a mild memory. Drowning in tears, the world disappeared into a tinted gray.

Sir Gadeth remained clear, his body a figment of security and peace.

It was the same feeling with Lord Folken.

And yet, it was different. So very different.

Merle pulled the strands of pink hair harder until her scalp screamed for her to stop.

Making friends wasn't her mission though. Even if there were good people in Fanelia, they were still the ones who slaughtered her people with the Canine Clan. They were the ones who orphaned her when she was just a kitten and destroyed her home. Despite Sir Gadeth's kindness, Fanelia had to burn.

It had to be destroyed like her people.

Merle's long ears twitched backward as she suddenly heard the crunch of soft footsteps behind her.

Someone was approaching…

She felt her muscles instantly tense. Her strong legs bent slightly to leap aside in case the intruder was thinking of stabbing her from behind…

"What are you doing here?" A small voice called out to her before she could react. Merle blinked and turned her pink head swiftly.

A small blond boy was looking at her with an innocent smile. He wore a tight green vest and pants that were obviously a size too small for his legs. Merle felt her body calm, but still moved her arms and legs into a defensive position.

"No need to be scared," the boy smiled brighter as if trying to reassure her. He walked slowly closer. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I have seen you around the castle, but never got to say a word to you. You always seem so alone all the time. I've been by to visit your room, but you are never there. I always wonder where you are. A maid told me you might be in the gardens. I'm glad I finally found you. My name is Chid Schezar. My brother is Allen Schezar. He's a member of the vehotus. Someday I'll be in the Vehotus, too. I've been living in this castle for a while now. What about you? What's your name? Where do you come from? You're from the Kitsune clan!"

"You talk a lot." Merle whispered with a skeptical frown. She eased her defense and tilted her head studiously.

"Ha! Yeah, I guess I do." Chid laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Merle realized she liked that gesture. It was a very open movement. He had his whole entire front exposed. No defense at all.

"I've just been so curious about you. I heard about you in the kitchens. Mrs. Mole has a soft spot for mix-breeds."

"I see…" Merle stated feeling a bit awkward. "It's nice to meet you, I guess."

"You never told me your name?" Chid took a daring step closer, that silly smile still plastered on his smooth face.

The fuchsia haired girl stepped back further into the bushes. Never taking her bright eyes off him, she tilted her head further.

"Merle."

Chid's smile widened even more. "Merle! Like the color of your fur!"

Merle blinked. His unexpected outburst had surprised her. Was this just a way for her to lower her defenses so he could overwhelm her?

The boy straightened his back importantly and said, "Merle means a speckled coat or fur. Usually having black on it."

As if reflex, the kitsune lifted an arm and studied the lines of black hairs running through her orange fur. She had never known that was what her name meant. She had never even thought about it before.

"How do you know that?" Merle asked suddenly filled with curiosity.

The smiling boy lifted his hand and she instantly tensed into a defense.

"Come on and I'll show you. I won't bite. You might though. Or do you claw? Which one do you prefer? I always thought cats liked to claw things. Is that true? Do you claw regularly? Do you ever feel an urge to claw draperies?"

Merle let a small smile fall on her lips.

"Sometimes…"

Chid laughed and reached out. He grabbed her furred hand easily and gave it a slight squeeze. "I'll take you to the library. I'm sure you'll like it there. I do. It's got everything you'd ever want to know. You just gotta find it."

Glancing behind her at the green man, she turned to catch the bright, clear blue eyes of her new acquaintance. Her mission, though ringing clear in her mind, hurt her to think about. Since coming to Fanelia, she had met nothing but kindness and acceptance.

Was she ever going to meet someone she didn't like here?

* * *

The forest had grown thicker around her. The wind grew stifled and cold the more they traveled. Overgrown plants began to cling to her armor as if trying to stop her from walking. Brushing past them with the help of her glittering, hot sword, Hitomi noticed the weapon had started to vibrate slightly. As if the place they were approaching actually agitated it. Glanced around for any sign of difference in the scenery around her, Hitomi found herself frowning in confusion.

Nope. Still just trees.

"This is it," the old man growled, stopping suddenly in front of her. Hitomi stopped too, curiosity taking over her once more. She knew better than to ask where exactly they were.

But she decided to ask anyway.

"So… where are we?" She smiled at the anticipated roar.

"Shut up!" Blagus snarled.

Stifling a laugh, Hitomi followed as he continued to walk a little bit more.

And then Hitomi saw it.

Hidden in the leaves of many cedar trees, several thick branches were bent and tangled together to form an archway through the plant life. Another archway lay just behind it. And another. A slightly cleared path followed underneath creating a tunnel of branches and foliage. Hitomi shivered as she stared at the dark walkway…

It felt too familiar, though she knew she had never been here before.

Balgus turned to her and grabbed her arm gently. His eyes looked weird with emotion. She swallowed nervously.

"You have to go alone. This is _your_ path."

"Oh, this is for me? Well, that's…nice." Hitomi said her voice a bit shaky from both cold and nerves. "You sure you can't come with me? Just to throw a rock at me for old time's sake?"

The old man's eyes glinted with humor before he growled and pushed her forward.

"You'll thank me later."

"I'm sure I will."

Breathing deeply, Hitomi clutched both her hands on the pink hilt of her sword as if to protect herself from odd feeling of the archways. The twisted cedar limbs spoke of something untapped. It was so alien to her and yet so strangely familiar. She took several steps closer until she was at the beginning of the first archway. The cold air felt stagnant like a held in breath. What was this place?

_Rutilus?_ She called as her nerves began to twist into fear. Her armored knees knocked together.

_**Keep going. Everyone with vox has to take this path.**_

_I thought I was supposed to learn Mind Waves and all that nonsense. Why am I going on some spiritual journey through interwoven trees? Seems a bit odd, don't you think?_

_**This place is supposed to help you. Don't be nervous. **_

_Please, be a little vaguer. I think I understand too much. _Hitomi said sarcastically through her fright. She shivered as an unexpected wave of cold air washed through the archways. The fierce chill ran through her arms, cooling the heat of her circulating vox magic.

_If this is supposed to be so sacred and special, then why do I feel this place is only trying to swallow me in dreadful cold?_

_**You'll understand soon enough.**_

Hitomi scowled at the answer.

_Why does everyone insist on saying that?_

The green eyed girl felt the River stir with amusement. Facing the first archway, Hitomi shook her head clear as another blast of cold air raced through her armor all the way to her skin. Swallowing, she decided that no matter what lay at the end of it, this _spiritual journey_ will bring more answers.

Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her booted foot and took a crunching step under the first archway.

* * *

Allen watched from the bright window as a blonde woman far below rallied in her squad of dagger trainees. He could just make out her long blond hair through the spikes of torches that lined the entire training area. She was obviously upset about some of their performances, but from what Allen could tell, they had drilled their maneuvers perfectly. He leaned further to catch what she was yelling.

"Just practicing the same old techniques isn't enough! You have to improvise. You carry a weapon that requires strategy, quick thinking and precise understanding of who you are fighting. If your enemy has a spear, learn to throw accurately or swerve past the reach of his weapon. Don't settle for full on dagger to sword combat. You'll die. Now is the time for improvising! I want to see some creativity here!"

Allen smiled. She sure was something.

"Yo, Allen! Just the blond I wanted to see!"

Allen groaned inwardly as the familiar voice echoed through the hall despite the open windows. Turning swiftly away from the window, the blond man quickly walked the opposite direction of the voice.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away._

No such luck.

"You are such a good walker, Allen. You just keep strolling along like I didn't say anything to you at all!" Gadeth laughed loudly. "Listen, I need you to come with me for something."

"No."

"Aw, come on. You don't even know what it-"

"I don't need to know."

"But what if it's really, really, really-"

"I said no!"

"-really, really, cool? You don't know, do you? Missed opportunities are the-"

"No means NO!"

"-cause of nightmares. Do you want bad dreams because you refused me?"

"That doesn't make sense."

Gadeth snorted. "Of course, it does! Just like if you tickle the hoe with a soil, and it will harvest a laugh!"

Allen stopped walking. "…I think you have that all backwards."

The green man shrugged. "Potato, tomato."

"Potato…? Whatever, never mind. Why do you want me to come with you, Gadeth?" Allen groaned. "I don't want any part of your schemes."

"There is no scheming about it! Trust me!"

"Trust you?" Allen scoffed. Catching the dark haired man's delighted eyes; he searched for truth behind his words. There was nothing there except excited mischief.

"Have I ever trusted any of your plans?"

Gadeth stopped as if to consider. "Actually, I don't think you have. Why is that? My plans are so brilliant!"

"Almost as brilliant as completely destroying Lord Van's first Royal Welcoming with feathers, or how about as brilliant as showing up nude for the Trimane Battle as a distraction plan?" Allen muttered.

"It'd totally work. Naked is not only the half of it! Trust me on this-"

"I already said I don't."

"Okay, so you don't have to trust me, but you need to come. Millerna will be so disappointed if you didn't."

"Lady Millerna?" Allen frowned with both curiously and skepticism. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"She has everything to do with it! It's for her that I'm asking you to come!"

Glancing back into Gadeth's dark eyes, Allen frowned wonderingly. "Why would she ask you to get me when she is training on the grounds?"

Gadeth's eyes widened in surprise. The surprise immediately vanished as soon as it appeared and was replaced by a sly smile. "How very perceptive of you, Schezar."

"She's kind of training right below us." The blond rolled his blue eyes. "It's not hard to figure out that she has no idea what you're doing. Which is pretty normal most of the time anyway. Give it up, Gadeth. You really have no talent for lying."

"Some say that's a good trait, you know." Gadeth's smile grew a bit. "And who said she wasn't a part of my plan?"

"Well, probably not consciously, anyway."

Allen shook his head and continued on his way, turning his back on the green man.

He had taken quite a few steps away before Allen heard the words that made his very skin grow cold with fear.

"DRY-DRY, INITIATE PLAN B!"

And the last he saw was the stone floor as darkness covered his eyes and mind.

* * *

The sounds of the forest seemed intensified as soon as she took the first step. Standing under the first archway, Hitomi heard the sharp cries of the wind, the singing waves of streaming air that gently pushed the leaves of the trees above her. The wind tugged at her feet, her arms, and her hair as if wishing her to enter further. Hitomi concentrated on her steps as she followed the encouraging windy presence.

An irritated hiss issued from the golden blade of her sword. She jumped in surprise at the sound.

_Did my sword just hiss at me?_

Hitomi's eyes widened. _Rutilus?_

No answer.

The river wasn't there. Not even a pressure on her mind.

Keeping her green eyes forward, she kept walking, allowing her other senses take over. The whispering airstreams parted between the tall intertwined cedars above her head. Hitomi let these be her guide as she concentrated on this new sensation. It was a feeling of utter cold oneness. Hitomi was herself, but not herself. She was with the chilled wind that pushed her along through the archways. She was the thoughts of the cool green grass below her feet and the thoughtful contemplations of the birds above her. A sense of complete understanding enveloped her as she felt the world connect to her every thought and feeling. They understood her as she understood them. Not knowing or caring what will happen, she swung her aggravated sword through the air. She heard it cut through the wind above her head like an axe through wood…

The wind… it sang to her.

Hitomi imagined herself dancing in the soft breeze, carried by the streams as if a leaf in the wind. The wind pulled her faster through the deep archways. A straight path into the unknown.

Placing the flat of the blade in front of her face, she put fingers against its smooth surface once more. Her power core opened easily in her chest and she blinked in surprise. The power was pleasant, like a welcomed friend. The vox didn't burn and rush out with fearful ferocity, but coursed through her with almost casual ease. It took it's time, carefully filling each crevice of her body with a delightful warmth. The sensation made goose flesh rise on her arms and the hairs on her neck stand up. She still felt the coldness of the world around her, yet her vox kept her warm.

Almost like it was keeping her safe.

Underneath her fingers, her sword began to vibrate slowly. The wind blew fiercely at her clothes, sucking her deeper and deeper within the archways. Her feet began to move faster, stumbling along the uneven ground of the forest. Taking her hand off the blade, the golden eyed girl ran with the wind, or maybe she was the wind.

_One more archway…!_

Within seconds of passing under the last archway, Hitomi's golden eyes closed against a painful shock of light. She could see nothing but shimmers of unpleasantly dazzling stars. The light against her face was mind numbingly blind. She staggered forward to her knees, panting.

Reaching out with her left hand, she blindingly tried to touch the twinkling stars. They were everywhere.

"What is this?" Hitomi cried out, closing her watering eyes. "Am I still in the forest?"

Swallowing, Hitomi stood shakily and slowly opened her eyes.

And what she saw took her breath away.

It was everywhere!

Water in its clearest brightest form.

The air held water! The sky held water! The world was nothing but shimmering pools of it! Water sang beautifully as it ran through the stems of plants. The trees practically danced with it.

It was all around her!

Smiling at the brilliant jewels around her, Hitomi easily led her golden vox trickle through her arms and out of her fingertips. The sparkling water droplets swirled closer to her. Letting the power past her right hand onto her sword, the weapon roared as the golden vox touched its shimmering blade. She held it up to the sky and a flash of electricity sparked off the end . Drawing on the water that surrounded her, she imagined all the water coming to her blade, building on it, lengthening it, strengthening it, solidifying all together…

The glittering stars slowly heeded her call. They moved as one through the air and connected with her blade. She breathed in deeply and opened her delighted golden eyes as a flash of watery wind danced with her hair and clothes. Lifting her sword into the sky, Hitomi almost laughed as the sword let off another electrical shock. The thunderclap was so deafening, she wondered if others back in Fanelia could hear her. Clouds had begun to form in the sky above, darkening with each passing moment. For a second, Hitomi felt a sense understanding. The wind, the plants, even the weather was another part of the energy she saw. Another thing water could control. Just a different branch.

But still connected.

As the water collected onto her weapon, she felt her vox rush out of her hand. The shimmering water droplets coagulated faster and faster. Her weapon's roar had slowly lowered into a tense whisper that spoke quietly in a language Hitomi didn't understand. The hilt – which was beginning to lengthen - burned lightly in her hand, but did not hurt her skin.

Suddenly, Hitomi felt the world grow completely silent around her. Everything stood still as if waiting. Looking around her in confusion, she had only enough time to gasp in fear before lightning from the sky struck her body.

* * *

"Where… where am I?" Allen muttered, his eyes swimming the blackness for light. It was there, but just on the top and bottom of his eyelids.

"Law's poop! He's awake!" he heard Gadeth curse out. "Quick, Dry-dry, lift the lever."

"This is completely irrational." Allen's head cleared a bit at the familiar drawling voice. "He won't make it across the tower."

"That's why I had you tie his arms and legs together. It's more cannonball that way."

"And you promise there is a landing spot?"

"Why would I ever think of doing this if there wasn't? Little Allen has always been a personal favorite of mine?"

Allen felt his heart clench in fear. He tried to open his eyes, but it was still dark. Blindfolded.

Realizing he was laying on his back, he noticed his knees were up to his chin. His left wrist was bound to his left foot as his right wrist was bound to the right. And both his feet were tied together.

He indeed looked like a cannonball.

"Wait!" He yelled out, blindly. He tried to wiggle onto his side, but walls on both sides were preventing him from doing so. "What am I in? What are you doing?"

"Something you will thank me for later!" Gadeth called out. His voice sounded like it was further behind him.

"Dryden!" Allen called in desperation. "Dryden, please! Whatever he is doing, make him stop!"

He listened as the brown haired man sighed. Dryden was standing close to his left side.

"I'm sorry, Allen. It was either you or me. I choose you."

"I'm not going to stand for this." Allen yelled. Reaching inside, he cracked his core at his chest and let the blue heat engulf his senses. Traveling the power to his tied hands, he felt his blue power snap weakly at his binds.

"Good luck, Schezar." Gadeth shouted. His voice was still behind him. "Those binds were made especially by me."

"W-wait, please!" Allen cried. His power burned his hands, but did nothing for his freedom. The binds seemed to drink his vox as it rushed through his arms. He couldn't even summon his sword like this.

"Don't do this!"

"You should have just gone with me peacefully, Allen."

"Release me! I'm warning you!"

"But you immediately said no."

"Dryden, stop him!"

Allen's breath was ragged as he listened for the two men. He heard nothing but silence. His senses were completely blinded. He wrestled vainly against his bonds once more and leaned his pale, sweating face on the wall next to him. Struggling to force the blindfold down by scraping his forehead against the wood, he managed only a fraction before he heard the words that made his heart stop.

"Countdown to launch."

Rubbing his head even more on the wall, he freed his right eye. The other was still completely covered.

Good enough.

Allen took all that was going on in a glance.

He was in some sort of wooden contraption that looked complex and dangerous. The part he laid in was a small bucket of some sort. He realized that he could reach the toes of his boot to the rim. His bonds were a sharp wire that had an eerie green glow. Racing his blue vox against the wire, he both saw and felt the blue snap at the binding and disappear like a vapor.

Dryden stood still at his left and was watching with brown eyes mixed in pity and relief. He lifted a corner of his mouth in a guilty lopsided smile and nodded at Allen.

"Three-"

Turning his head, tried to rise up and look past the edge of the bucket at the voice behind him. But to no avail.

"Two-"

His heart hammered painfully. "What is going on? Why are you counting?" He called hopelessly.

"One-"

And then the realization hit Allen like a slap in the face.

"I'M IN A CATAPULT!" He roared in panic and twisted even harder on his bonds. His blue vox flared dangerously, and he tried to cover the contraption with his power. His vox turned to vapor just like his binds.

He saw Dryden smirk and raise a hand to wave.

Allen's voice caught in his throat as the twanging sounds of ropes suddenly sounded behind him.

"LAUNCH!"

* * *

Her eyes were shut. Her brain was functioning. She was lying on her stomach with her arms and legs spread out like a starfish. She was breathing the sour smell of burnt grass. There was an uncomfortable sizzling sound that appeared to be coming from her clothes. Her head felt like it had cracked open. Her right hand was tightly clenched on a smooth, cool, pole. It felt like it was humming in her hand.

The thing in her hand whispered quietly. Opening her greenish eyes, Hitomi turned her sore head till she was able to look at the pole curiously.

Her long, shimmering weapon was no longer gold, but a smooth clear glass. It looked like crystallized air. As if the wind itself had turned solid.

And she no longer held a sword; however, but a...

"Trident." Hitomi whispered thickly, her eyes focusing on the spiky three prongs that branched off at the top. "It's a trident. I have a trident. I have a trident in my hand. Why do I have a trident in my hand?"

Wait. Why was she on the ground again?

The monstrous sound of thunder rang over her head.

_Oh, yeah. I got hit by lightning. _

Hitomi studied at her new weapon with a sense of confusion. Her skin felt alive against the glittering heat of the weapon.

"I have a trident." She said simply, flexing her hand on the smooth surface of the pole. "My sword transformed into a trident. I got struck by lightning and now I have a trident."

The trident whispered as if to answer her. Hitomi blinked and frowned.

"I don't understand you. You keep whispering to me, but you're going to have to speak up."

Suddenly, the realization of what just happened hit her.

Hitomi sat up quickly. The vertigo that hit almost made her swoon back on the ground. Breathing deeply to steady herself, she lifted the trident off the ground and studied the clear surface. The trident shivered in her palm. It whispered something quietly.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, Hitomi, figure this out. There were archways. You went under them. You saw the world connected and all that spiritual mumbo-jumbo. Then you walked under the last one. The world turned to sparkles. You heard stuff. Saw more things connect. Figured out the sparkles were invisible drops of water that were everywhere. You then made the droplets join on your sword for some reason as it hissed at you angrily, and… then you got hit by lightning."

Shaking her head, Hitomi frowned and continued her mental checklist. "You've just now woken up, and somehow you are alive with a talking trident instead of a sword."

The trident whispered again. The words completely undecipherable.

"Look, weapon-thing, you are really going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you."

It glittered brightly at her. Hitomi didn't know what to make of it.

Pushing herself up shakily, the redhead tested her legs. She wobbled a bit, but seemed steady enough.

"Progress." Hitomi cheered weakly for herself, turning to face where she had come from. "Okay, now to go baaaa-"

She trailed off her sentence in shock. The ground around her was completely incinerated. The trees, which had danced with her before, stood as bare, burnt skeletons. Several branches were still on fire. There was a perfect circle of obliteration surrounded her. It was as if a fireball as big as a house landed right where she stood. The silence was deafening.

"No… no…" the green eyed girl breathed, her horror climbing. Tears of disbelief slowly trailed down her pale face. "I can't have done… what happened?"

Closing her crying eyes to block out the sight, she didn't see the flash of navy as Balgus transported beside her. There was complete silence around her. It was as if every sense was gone. The sounds she had once heard, the smells of cedar and foliage, the sensation of being tied to the entire world…Everything was burnt and gone.

"I thought I told you to summon your sword, not a trident."

"Balgus!" Hitomi yelped as more tears leaked out of her eyes. Turning to the old man, the redhead threw her arms around his thick body and sobbed. "I… look at this… I…did it!"

The old man stood with his arms inelegantly in the air moment. His face screwed itself into complete confusion and discomfort. Finally, he wrapped her small, trembling body in his huge arms and grumbled, "Watch out with the trident. You could have jabbed me, idiot. What are you blabbering about-"

"Look at what I did!" she howled into his thick leather armor.

Balgus glanced slowly around him and frowned. "And I'm supposed to be seeing…?"

"Look at it! It's all dead!" Her harsh sobs racked her body.

Breathing in a deep sigh, the old man lifted a large, calloused hand and awkwardly patted the top of her head.

"He-hey now…" he mumbled uncomfortably. "Just… calm down, will you? Nothing is dead."

"But it…" Hitomi blubbered thickly, lifting her head from his big chest to look at the trees. She gasped loudly at the sight of fresh green. The cedar trees swayed beautifully in the windy breeze. The tall grass grew around her feet and gracefully touched the bottom of her knees. Nothing had happened.

"Wh…wh…" She seemed unable to speak.

"See? Your precious trees are in perfect… tree… ness." He reassured awkwardly, his face displaying his discomfort.

"Everything was burnt! I swear!" Hitomi's wild green eyes zipped around the forest with disbelief. "It… it's all okay, though."

"Yep. Everything's okay."

"The trees are still here."

Balgus growled with irritation. "I think we have safely established the plants around us are just fine."

The green eyed girl blinked at his sudden temper. It almost seemed to wake her.

"Balgus, what are you even doing here? I thought it was important for me to be here alone."

The old man turned a light shade of red before training his small, scarred eyes on something on top of her head. "I-I came to check on you when I saw the storm clouds moving in over the arches. The storm brewed so suddenly that I thought it couldn't have been coincidence. And then that lightning struck and I…"

"Worried about me?" Hitomi asked in a hushed voice.

"If I had known you'd go all hallucinating, psychotic, and huggy on me, Kanzaki, I wouldn't have sent your scrawny butt in there in the first place." The old man roared, his face turning a dark purple.

Hitomi couldn't help it.

She snorted so hard it hurt her nose. The laughter shook her entire body.

"What?" the old man snarled in defense. "You think something's funny?"

"I think you are hilarious!" Hitomi giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

"Stop that!" Balgus roared, his arms lifting once more into the air. With his elbows sticking uncomfortably in the air, he used his hands to try and pry her off.

"Get off of me, you stupid girl!"

"You'll have to transport away from me!" The green eyed girl smiled. "Can't do that while I'm hugging you, can you?"

Growling, Balgus slowly lowered his arms to his side. He was sulking under his breath. Hitomi caught the words, "hate clingy people," and giggled again.

* * *

It was as if time decided to move in slow motion. The world was suddenly just gone. And he was floating, flying high in the sky, like a tied up bird. He felt the wind push against him as he soared through the atmosphere like a blue streak of light. He actually heard the long strands of his blond hair whipping the sky. Every thought was gone. Every feeling was wiped away.

Allen's one eye just stared in blank shock as he watched his progress. He was more than halfway up the stone wall and still climbing. Vaguely, he reasoned that the more he went up, the more chance he had of not surviving this calamity that had befallen his misfortunate person.

And still he climbed. He was almost above the three towers. And headed straight for the middle one.

As if by some saving grace, the wind became much harsher closer to the towers. The wind pushed him more to the right as Allen opened his mouth to scream. He barely scraped by the middle tower.

The wind seemed to almost carry him as he leveled out his altitude.

The climbing had reached an end.

Before relief could even become an option, his stomach – which he had thought he had left somewhere on the ground – lurched in both panic and gravity as he began his deep descent.

Flapping his tied hands in vain, Allen shrieked as he began to spin uncontrollably. He saw the sky and ground mush together in a blurring whirl of green and blue. His hair completely covered his face and then fell flat on his back. He was rolling like a true cannonball down from the sky.

Allen knew he was looking at certain death.

Closing his blue eye in utter acceptance, Allen made a quick prayer to Law that Gadeth and Dryden would somehow pay for their crimes. Preferably by torture and violent catapulting into a rocky mountainside. He felt his heart settle for death, which he knew should be coming at any moment.

_I hope Millerna has a happy life._

His breath caught in his stomach and fell somewhere near his feet. A fierce throbbing sickness filled his throat. His spinning, his tumbling, his fall – had suddenly stopped. An odd pain erupted from his neck, back, and legs. Allen's blond hair swung innocently back and forth on top of his head. Daring to open his eye, he saw the world upside down.

Which made him throw up.

"Al-Al-Al…" he heard a whimpering voice cry out.

He steadied his breathing and forced himself to open his eyes.

The world still blurred through the tears of his unfortunate flight, Allen felt a wave of sickness once more. He knew he was losing consciousness and was grateful for the darkness.

The last he saw was a flash of long, curly, blond hair.

* * *

"So… a trident?" Balgus inquired with a quirked eyebrow. He led her on the path out of the woods and rolled his eyes for the millionth time at her left hand which was clamped fiercely on his tunic.

"Yeah," Hitomi smiled. She looked at the new weapon again resting in her right palm with an odd feeling of satisfaction. It whispered quietly, either to itself or to her. She didn't care anymore.

"Care to share what happened in there?" The old man mumbled, obviously embarrassed for wondering.

"I don't know anymore." Hitomi muttered, shaking her red hair out of her eyes. "I was connected to everything, Balgus. I was everywhere and yet I was just me. I passed under the last arch and suddenly everything was all sparkly. I realized it was all water. Everything was water. It was everywhere. And it obeyed me too. I had control over everything around me. Then I got struck by lightning and-"

"WHAT?" Balgus roared stopping dead in his tracks. He turned to face her so violently that Hitomi actually let go of his tunic in surprise.

"I got struck by lightning." She said as if it was the most normal experience in the world.

The old man let out a gasping breath. "You-got-struck-"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "By lightning, yes. I've already said that."

"No wonder you were hallucinating."

"Why," Hitomi frowned curiously. "Are many people hit by lightning?"

"Well, those that have kind of die, Kanzaki."

"So, you think it was a prophetic thing that I was struck and lived?"

Balgus was quiet for a moment. "Actually, I think it was probably a vision. Either that or dumb luck."

"Wow, I guess I just used up all my luck for the rest of my life then." The redhead whispered to herself. Shivers ran down her legs and arms.

"Okay, after the lightning, then what happened?"

"I woke up with a trident and everything was dead around me. The plants, the trees, even the dirt had turned into ash. All that I had been connected to… gone."

"That's… not very reassuring." The old man sighed. He slowly began to walk once more. Hitomi reached out and grabbed his tunic again. This time he didn't seem to care.

"What was that place, Balgus?"

"It is one of the most spiritual places in Fanelia. Those archways were said to have been made by the four elements before their passing. It is also written that Law himself blessed the ground for all those who possess vox magic. Every single individual that has been discovered to have a core will walk through those archways. It can unlock visions, power, even weapons. It seems to have done all three to you."

"I get a triple helping of spiritual weirdness. Go figure." Hitomi snorted a laugh.

Both Hitomi and Balgus tensed as the sky cracked with thunder. She felt the old man shiver slightly and speed up his pace.

"A storm is coming in fast. Your test will be soon. This is a bad sign."

The redhead blinked. She had completely forgotten about the test.

"What will I be expected to do at this test? I still don't know how to transport."

Balgus sighed, his beady eyes glancing up at the tumbling clouds. "Mind wave, shield control and swordplay. That is the basics that they are wanting. I would try to remember that connection that you felt. It will probably come in handy. I'm sure that it is some untapped power you haven't used yet."

Hitomi shot the old man a look of surprise. "Wait. What? Untapped? You mean,-"

Balgus' scarred eyebrows raised into a thoughtful expression. "You are not using your full strength. That connection you saw, the water everywhere. The fact that you were struck by lightning and didn't even get scratched is a sure sign."

"But you said it was a vision!"

"I said it 'could be a vision'. I don't know, Kanzaki. The more I think about it, the more I believe there is a huge power we have yet to uncover with you. Too bad you're so weak."

The green eyed girl smiled lightly.

"Yeah, too bad, huh?"

* * *

"Allen? Allen, can you hear me?" Millerna whispered quietly, brushing his blond hair out of his face.

She had used her purple glowing daggers to slice off his bonds. Though the bonds sucked up her vox magic, the razor sharp blades easily cut through. His wrists were red and scratched, but he looked otherwise unhurt. Gently untying the cruel blindfold, Millerna had gently wiped away the tears that had streaked down his face after he had been violently sick. Glancing with lavender infused eyes at the torch just above her head, she couldn't believe the type of luck this man had. The greenish wire that held his hands and feet together had somehow snagged itself on one of the pikes saving him from certain death. As he swung right above her completely unconscious, she could hardly stop herself from screaming in panic and rage. Thankfully, she had held her composure until several of the soldiers were able to get him down. She dismissed the training immediately and set one of the guards for a physician.

Though the physician said he was fine and needed rest. Millerna refused to have him moved into the castle until he woke up. So, his head lay in her lap, the rest of his body sprawled on the grassy lawn. He looked perfectly oblivious to the world.

Allen's skin was a gray tint, but he seemed to be better. She stroked his long hair with her gloved fingers, admiring how the strands caught the light perfectly.

"Gadeth will pay for this, Allen. I swear it." Millerna growled under her breath. "He will never hurt you like this again. I swear."

She waited a bit for him to respond. When he remained still, she continued in a low voice: "You seem so peaceful when you're unconscious. It's as if you weren't even shot 70 feet in the air." She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her. "What an odd way to make an entrance. I mean, you were practically flying towards me. We train soldiers for any type of surprise attack, but I have to admit… I almost lost it there."

The blond girl gently brushed his closed eyes with a finger. "Stupid Gadeth. I know he could have killed you, but I think he probably had this all planned to an exact. He knew you'd land on the torch right above my head. And he knew…"

She felt his body stir a bit. Suddenly, he let out a low moan.

"Allen?" she called, putting her small hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Uuuuuggghhh…." Allen whispered.

"Just lay still. I've got you, okay?"

"Millerna?" he said weakly.

"Yes, yes, it's me."

"How did I…?" Allen's blue eyes opened slowly as if to adjust to the world.

"You were shot by one of Gadeth's catapults and got hung on a pike right above my head. I got you down, took off the wire that held your hands and feet, and had a physician look at you. You should be fine."

"But…" Allen looked completely lost. His blue eyes were a haze of confusion and bewilderment.

Millerna sighed and stopped stroking his hair. "Just rest, okay? I've got you."

"No don't…" he whispered, frowning slightly.

"No don't, what?" she whispered back, leaning a bit closer to his face. Her face blushed slightly and her heart sped up.

"Keep doing that. To my hair."

Millerna's blush grew as she smiled into his brilliantly blue eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

Dryden let a small smirk stretch across his mouth as he watched Millerna stroke Allen's hair affectionately. Placing his arms on the window sill, he leaned further down to try and catch what she was saying. Allen looked unconscious, but Millerna was speaking quite a bit. Snorting quietly, he had to hand it to Gadeth. He was the true definition of "meaningful madness".

He may be utterly insane, but he got results.

"_Trust me."_ Gadeth always said those words. Maybe he was worth trusting after all.

"She seems to be happy."

_Speak of the devil. _Dryden thought, turning as his crazy friend joined him at the window sill.

"I was wondering where you skipped off to after the launch." The brown haired man stated lazily.

"No you weren't. You ran here as soon as Allen left the ground. You wanted to see if he was really going to survive."

"I have to admit the thought of him becoming a stain on the ground crossed my mind."

"Look how serene this is." Gadeth said with a sigh. "Holding his head in her lap, brushing his hair with her fingers. It's like a storybook."

Dryden raised an eyebrow at Gadeth. "I thought you had a bit of a thing for Millerna. You're okay with Allen having her?"

Gadeth smiled mischievously. "When did I ever say I had a crush on Millerna?"

"How about all those times you shot her with fruit? Or the time you made me sneak in her room to steal undergarments? Or the time you climbed that tree to watch her change and Allen caught you. He almost punched you for that one-"

"Irrelevant!" Gadeth announced, lifting his arms to stretch his back. "I always knew that she and our little Allie would be together. I shot her with fruit to make Schezar jump to her defense. I had you steal undergarments because women's underwear possesses the best elastic bands in the country. I made my best catapults out of those. And as for the peeping on her, you remember how he sat under her window for the next three weeks in order to guard her? She had no idea any of that happened."

Dryden blinked. Suddenly, everything made sense. "So, all this time… you didn't care about Millerna at all? You shot her with fruit to make Allen _stop_ you from shooting fruit? You peeped on her so that Allen would be more protective of her? You launched Allen across the entire castle to make Millerna care for him and create a patient/nurse relationship? And to further their budding relationship, it would be fueled by their united goal: killing you?"

The green man grinned widely and draped a long arm around Dryden's shoulders. "You really do understand me. That's why you're my best friend, Dry-Dry."

"You're… you're…" Dryden was speechless.

"An insane genius. I know." Gadeth answered for him.

A moment passed where Dryden both admired and feared his odd friend. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"So, when you said you were going after the Pilot, that wasn't true? You're just trying to get Lord Van and Lady Hitomi together?"

A mysterious smile replaced Gadeth's brilliant grin as he focused his eyes down on Millerna. It looked as though Allen had finally come to his senses.

"Just trust me." He whispered through his smile.

* * *

The darkened sky casted an ominous temperament and filled the wind with a wailing howl. Clouds raged in massive forms over the angry atmosphere and growled thunder back and forth in fury. The green blades of grass danced in ripples under the brilliant sway of the trees. A song of frenzy wind bellowed in the swirl of the storm. The weather's aggravation increased tenfold and blew its terrible fuming cold at the walls of a large arena.

The Trial Cathedral – formed in a two hundred yard wide semi-circle – was formed out of massive cemented granite stones. Fused together with expert hands, the wind beat without avail on the fortress. However, the weather could teach a lesson on those inside of the circle.

The rumor of the pre-trial session – and where it was being held – had rung through the country like a bugle trumpet. The weather's drastic behavior only served to increase the citizens' delight and anticipation for the future of the country. Dust and sand flew in waves over the crowd of _lucky_ spectators from the local houses of Fanelia's capital city, Escadallete. Despite the terrible conditions, many of the citizens – young and old – had filed into the huge structure; unable to stop themselves from viewing history in the making. Many used cloths to shield their faces from the wrath of the furious sky. Lightning roared from another infuriated cloud, the pressure to rain builting noisily in the background.

A long red tent with see-through fabric was placed on the front row of the spectator's stands. The covering had been quickly bolted to the stone ground for fear of blowing away with the crying wind. Though the terrible twists of airstream beat with exasperation on the tent, the ten people residing inside it hardly focused any attention on the flapping noise around them.

For their undivided concentration was focused on the figure standing before them.

A lone figure clad in tan leather armor was the only standing object in the storm. Feet spread apart with a steady grip, boiled leather gloved hands clenched themselves in determination. A simple helmet, smooth and almost shapeless, covered the figure's facial features from the audience. The thick tunic felt heavy and unneeded on the figure's small shoulders and arms. A tightly fastened belt around her waist glittered dangerously with the ever present lightning strikes. Little legs and thighs shook slightly with the weight of the amour and mental pressure. The sandy wind mercilessly whipped itself on the figure as if trying to cruelly rip this annoyance from its anchor. Another strike of lightning caused a loud scream to sound from the chilled crowd.

However, the figure still continued to stand tall and strong. Almost as if roots themselves had sprung from the figure's feet and dug a foundation into the sandy earth below.

The tan armored figure's gleaming eyes stayed trained on the crimson tent in front of her. The ten figures inside were hardly moving. From what she could see, a brightly green individual was stationed on the far right of the tent. Every other person was a shadowy murkiness in the mix of the billowing red curtain. She tried desperately to find a particular characteristic mop of messy dark hair, but blinked with resignation after several minutes.

He was there. She knew he had to be. This was all his idea to begin with.

"Hitomi Kanzaki of Praeter, Hospesland," A loud male voice cried over the storm. A crash of thunder sounded punctuated the sentence. Though the speaker came from the red tent, the agitated wind pushed his words all around the arena making his sentences hard to interpret.

Hitomi swallowed. This wasn't Van's voice. This was Modocca's.

The granule voice rose a little louder.

"You are here to-" _Another crash of thunder_. "-and portray your skills in the art of Mind Wave, sword technique and shielding. We are here to inspect your talents and deem you worthy to participate in the Trials or not."

The sky roared another bolt of lightning. Hitomi sucked in a breath as the crowd cried out once more in shock. From the sound of the horrible crash, the lightning was very close. Her heart scampered all through her chest.

"I am not afraid." She muttered to herself, straightening her posture a little more. "I have survived a lightning strike before. It will not hit me."

"You will begin- _thunder- _ready."

Swallowing down nervous bile, Hitomi lowered her head in understanding to the red tent. Raising her right hand slowly to the sky, she opened her core and let the hot golden vox run up her arm.

A flash of bright twinkling light hit her glittering, gold eyes as the world around her shimmered once more. The light, the water, was everywhere around her. She kept her right arm raised, but now she lifted her left as well. The sky cracked with power.

Her pink pendant glowed spectacularly against her armor.

"Come to me." Hitomi whispered to the twinkling lights. "Come to me now."

A swirl of water vapors immediately heard her call. Lightning roared horribly close now. But she was not afraid.

The lights moved quickly, surrounding her completely with their brilliance. She was in a circle of water. Completely incased.

Hearing thunder roar, she smiled through her helmet as her golden sword appeared in her right hand. A part of the circle of water began to close in on her left, forming a long pole: her clear trident.

She held the two weapons in the air, understanding the connection once more. The earth, the trees, the wind, she was one with it all. The lights of water vapor continued to gather around her, becoming incredibly denser. Letting her vox magic flow freely, Hitomi could see the darkened sky battle itself. Turning golden blade of her sword to face the ground, she stabbed the earth suddenly.

The lightning blast was so loud and vibrating, it shook the very core of the concrete structure. Her golden sword seemed to sing with power as the lightning danced along its hilt. Hitomi could still hear the screams of the audience as the thunder clap subsided. Feeling the energy of the lightning gathering inside her, she let go of the handle on her sword and placed both hands on the trident. The water circled her violently, gathering, solidifying, and almost lifting her off the ground.

With a laugh, Hitomi thrust the head of her trident into the air and made the water around her spin faster. She was in complete control, yet she had no idea how she was doing this.

The water was her will.

The lightning was her power.

She was the raging storm.

The water around her suddenly roared to the sky like a tunnel. It rushed to the heavens like a backwards waterfall with her completely dry in the middle. The clouds parted slightly to give way to the channeling stream. She breathed deeply and reached down to grab hold of her sword once more. Lifting it to join her trident, Hitomi smiled as she released the energy inside her core from the lightning. The electric light shot out the end of her sword to join the column of water in a swirling of dangerous beauty. It branched along the water streams, crackling violently. She remained in the middle of the battling vortex for several minutes. The waves of beautiful sparkles circled around her.

Her arms shook with the power. The golden vox raced terribly down her entire body and burned ferociously. Knowing the test was complete; Hitomi closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. She mentally pushed the core down and slowly lowered her arms. As she did, the swirling tunnel of water began to retreat from the sky and fall back to the arena. The lightning subsided leisurely and the branches of electricity fizzled out bit by bit.

Sucking the golden vox back into the core in her chest, Hitomi lowered her weapons completely to her side and let the water rush down onto herself and the crowd. She saw the two flashes of light through her closed eyelids as her weapons disappeared from her hands. The clouds joined in the falling water by finally releasing a drizzling rain.

Opening her now golden tinted green eyes, the red head finally glanced around her. The crowd was completely silent. All of the figures in the rain drenched tent were moving around, either in anger or shock, she couldn't tell.

Suddenly, the tent parted and a familiar figure rushed out to meet her.

"Come with me. Your test is done." Balgus rumbled tensely as he grabbed her arm and forced her to move to the entrance area. As she left, Hitomi heard a small "WHOOO!" erupt from the crowd. It was followed by the screams and shouts of applause. She wanted to turn to wave, but Balgus had a deadlock on her arm.

"What's going on? Why are you pulling me out of there?" She called at him. He yanked her underneath the open portcullis and placed a thick hand on the wall. A barely outlined door opened as he pushed.

A secret passageway.

"In here!" Balgus roared as he shoved her through. He pulled a switch on the side of the wall which closed the door and utterly shut out the noise of cheering outside. A lit torch flickered close to their heads and remained the only source of light. The passageway traveled further, but Balgus stopped and pulled her to face him.

"Okay, I'm here. Can you talk to me now?" Hitomi asked angrily as she yanked off her helmet. She knew her hair was sticking out in every direction and she tried to calm it down with gloved fingers. Electric sparks snapped at her hands. The lightning might be gone, but she was still carrying plenty of static.

"How in Law's name was that display of horror Mind Waves, shielding, and swordplay?" He barked in her ear so loud, she wondered if he it was possible for him to be louder than thunder.

"I did what I felt like." She said simply.

"And what made you think that was a brilliant idea? You nearly blasted off half the arena!"

"Well, I…" Hitomi mumbled, feeling a bit faulty. "Perhaps I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to make a splash."

"We thought we were going to die!" Balgus shouted.

"I did what I felt was necessary. I did exactly what that spiritual place showed me! I collected the water and controlled lightning! What use to me are swordplay, Mind Waves, and such when I have the entire weather in my control?"

"It was a display to show control, idiot! You looked like a time-bomb out there! You didn't need to unleash hell! You needed to prove that you are in complete control of your vox! The water and lightning was absolutely nightmarish! You created a twister!"

Hitomi was dumbstruck.

"I created what now?"

"You had an entire twister all around you! And the lightning! And the weapons! And-"

"Balgus," Hitomi couldn't help the smile. She placed her arms around the old man. "You were worried about me again, weren't you?"

"Stop doing that!" He shouted loudly and hugged her back fiercely. "You scared me so much! I thought you were going to die in all that water and lightning! The only reason I didn't rush out there sooner was because I had to hold Lord Van back from jumping out there to save you!"

Her green eyes opened wide as she registered what he had said.

"Wait," she said as she pushed the old man back a bit so she could see his eyes. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!" Balgus grumbled not looking at her.

Hitomi felt her heart leap in her chest and her stomach gave an odd lurch.

"Where's Van? Can I see him?"

"No, he's probably leaving the arena to discuss your test in the Counsel Chamber. I'd wait till they give the verdict on you to talk to him. No doubt, he's going to be fighting really hard for your case."

"Once again, he's helping me." Hitomi shook her head. She felt like a failure.

"We may pull through this yet. Just let the king work. He'll figure something out."

A vision of Van the night before filled her mind. His tan arms wrapped around her waist in the candle light. His dark hair hanging good-naturedly in his bright mahogany eyes.

_I will hug him as tight as possible the next time I see him, _she promised herself.

"Let's head back to the castle and get you cleaned up." Balgus rumbled. He put a hand on the top of her head and the air cracked as the static jumped. "We have to make you presentable again. Your hair is going nuts."

"Since when do you care how I look?" Hitomi laughed at his reaction.

"Since you suddenly became a personal lightning rod! Do you think any sane man would want that for a wife?"

"Show me a sane man and I'll believe you." Hitomi countered.

Balgus remained quiet as he led the way out of the passage and back into the rain.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel like it was extremely discriptive. But I needed it to be. Hitomi's got some new stuff happening to her and I can't just say, "There was lightning and it 'snap-crackled-and-popped'." I mean, I guess I could say that, but where's the fun imaging? I had to go to my local Barns And Noble in order to sumbit this because the internet is currently out at my house (curses, At&t... curses), so I'll try to reply to your reviews as soon as that comes back online.  
**

**I want to say a huge thank you again to everyone who has reviewed over this long period and told me they would wait for more. I seriously worked on this chapter for so long! It wasn't as easy to write as the last chapter (which was basically nothing but Van and Hitomi romance - the most easiest thing to write ever).**

**Stay tuned for more. Will Hitomi be okay after the Council meets? Will she hug Van and get stuck to him for days like Rutilus said? And what's happening in Zaibach as well as Hospesland? These will be answered (hopefully by next chapter). :)**

**Thanks again everyone for reading!**

**blue...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**It feels sooo good to be back with this. **

**I know that this chapter is less than what I usually write for Rutilus, but I've decided that this is the only way I won't get burnt out from the story. My chapters will be shorter, I'll try to make them more frequent, and I'll finish this! It will happen! And those of you who are waiting for another Energy-Heart chapter, it'll come next week. **

**I know this is a long time coming and many people will either love it or hate it, but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same. I'm serious about continuing this. My year-long writers block has finally been Mind Waved away. This chapter is brought to you by A Lover's Charm by Deas Vail. I listened to it religiously as I wrote this entire chapter. Besides the part I wrote at work, of course. lol! They have no idea how much I nerd out on company time. ;)**

**Thanks for reading. I think you've waited long enough.**

* * *

_**I passed from male human to male human.**_

_**My spirit was torn. I was a ruined soul.**_

_**My white dragon.**_

_**Oh, how I longed for him the first century I served humanity. At the beginning of my slavery I tried in vain to search for my love. I strained to sense his presence within the skies, the mountains, everywhere I was taken. The hopelessness of this search didn't dawn on me for a long time. My new form stopped me from being able to perceive the world like I used to.**_

_**They battled over me. They battled inside me. I was hailed as the greatest fighting machine for mankind. There was nothing I could do to control my heavy metallic limbs. I was no longer free. My once sweet independence that I had always taken for granted was gone. Their complete domination over my body scared me. I grew fearful of the humans. I could easily destroy them all with a single sweep of my huge hand. But it was destruction at someone else's bidding. Eventually, my fear quailed into resignation.**_

_**Decades passed and my mind began to dull with the loneliness.**_

_**I was still aware of myself, but I grew strangely apathetic.**_

_**I didn't know if he was searching for me. I had long-lost hope. I wondered for a while if he was still alive. What if the humans – who were growing stronger as the years went by – killed him? What if he had been reborn in the ashes of his old body and he had forgotten all about me?**_

_**Specific vox magic didn't exist. Not yet, anyway. Anyone who wanted to pilot me only needed to touch my empty, gold, crystal heart and I was theirs. My chest would open with a disgusting hiss and the little monsters would climb inside and have their way with me. I slaughtered villages, crushed females and young ones, and - with one sweep of my sword – rained lightning on the battlefields; successfully ending the pathetic lives of those facing me… but no.**_

_**Not me.**_

_**The evil one inside me. The one forcing me to kill.**_

_**And always the pathetic male human inside would be eventually taken over. And then another male would take up my power.**_

_**Then another…**_

_**Then another…**_

_**There were others like me. I don't know how these spirits were twisted like I was. I didn't really care. My apathy had grown so much so that I was practically lifeless. I was a doll. The human's doll. I forget how long the battles went on. The time passed and I didn't care. Everything slowly melted into a faded dream. There were occasions that peace would reign over the people who held me captive and I was used only for special purposes. Rituals for their god worship or anniversaries of some past war or decoration for a stone cathedral. It was endless. Eventually, the humans who had won the last century of battles kept me in a round chamber in some obscure temple in the middle of their primitive city. I don't remember much of what the place looked like. I can only show you what I truly recall. I knelt in quiet darkness waiting, but many years passed without being used. No one entered my temple. The large stone doors remained closed and it seemed as if I was forgotten. I knelt in darkness in the center of the round prison. I fell even more into my solitude. The temple slowly eroded around me. I had become a dismembered shadow. A lost legend. The solitude was encompassing. I no longer saw the sun. I began to long for battle just to see my old world. But I continued to stay alone.**_

_**Abandoned. For countless decades.**_

_**And then the day finally came.**_

_**I was hardly aware of the faint footsteps outside my door. They were softly pounding through the long hallway of the main temple, coming closer and closer to me. The huge doorway that blocked the hallway creaked open with a gravely scrape against dirt. I was stirred slightly from my subconscious state by a figure – a young woman - slipping through the crumbling doors of the temple. She was followed by a dark-headed young man holding a small stick with fire on it. Though the torch lit the room considerably, they held their arms in front of them blindly. The woman gasped as the light slowly sprinkled on my gigantic robotic form kneeling in the middle of the circular chamber.**_

_**She took several steps away from me in fright. The man dropped the torch – which continued to burn weakly on the ground – and gently grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her petite body. He was whispering. Their language was foreign to me. She let out a small cry and grasped him tightly to her. They held each other, embracing like the world was ending.**_

_**Maybe it was.**_

_**I had no way of knowing.**_

_**Their lips connected. I stirred even more, watching their emotional exchange. It was tender, brief. What was going on?**_

_**The man broke the kiss and let her go. She stood still watching him as he picked up the torch and made his way closer to where I had knelt for so long. I felt the heat of the small flame and it woke me.**_

_**I knew fire…**_

_**I loved fire…**_

_**The young woman was crying. She sobbed out some words and the man answered her without looking. He was busy brushing away the cob webs that had wrapped around my metal limbs. I watched him, waiting. I saw his young face was settled into a grim expression. He made his way closer. The heat grew.**_

_**I was fully aware.**_

_**The man placed a foot on the eroded steps that allowed easy access to my activation crystal. I was so focused on his approach and likewise, he was so intent on his mission, neither he nor I saw the woman grab a loose stone from the ragged floor and approach him from behind. Suddenly, he was struck. The woman had hit him with a rock to the head. He slumped to the floor breathing, but no longer conscious.**_

_**I was curious. She was crying even harder.**_

_**The torch went out as it clattered to the stone floor. It echoed in my round empty chamber. I heard more than saw her grab his arms and pull, her voice groaning with his weight. My curiosity increased. Eventually, he was lying in a dark heap in the corner. I waited silently.**_

_**She held her skirts as she ran up the dangerously ancient steps towards me. Stopping right in front of my still body, she looked into my solid face and murmured words. Her voice was soft, almost as if she was in awe of me.**_

_**Her warm, trembling hand pressed against my crystal, forcing my chest to open with the familiar hiss. I watched her wipe her tear-stained face on the long sleeves of her dress. She sniffled and turned to look back at the comatose young man lying on the ground beside the rubble wall. She whispered to him in her strange language before climbing up my metal body and pulling herself onto the cockpit. I closed her in and felt her small arms reach through the main controls of my arms and legs. She raised and I stood. She walked and I walked with her. She was crying again. I felt her trembling hands as if they were my own. I felt her tears as if they were streaming on my own hideously metal face.**_

_**She walked me to the doorway and I pushed it open with a placid palm. The door crunched on the rock strewn floor and I felt the wind brush against my body. It was like a sigh. She walked me through the tall hallway and out of the temple itself. The outside world had become a wonder to me. The city that had once held the temple was a ruin. Green foliage climbed the crumbling stone structures. My huge temple had half collapsed in itself. Two horses waiting outside the open doors reared at the sight of me.**_

_**The sky was crying with a refreshing haze of rain. Though the wind was cold, it felt like heaven. If I had remembered how to, I would have lifted my waters to greet this lovely weather. The girl sobbed in my chest, breaking my momentary reprieve.**_

_**I had a sudden desire to know why she wanted me. Why had she freed me after I had been held captive for so long? Was I going to raze another village? Destroy another kingdom? For once, I would be happy to oblige. The solitude had changed me.**_

_**I think back now on those feelings of mine. The excitement of being in use, even if it was to destroy. I'm not ashamed of them. Maybe, just maybe, I already understood what was about to happen.**_

_**On some ethereal level of my consciousness, I understood that the time had finally come for us to meet again.**_

_**Her grip on my controls tightened and I felt her legs push off the ground. She ran with me. She continued to move, further and further. My joints clanked and groaned with disuse. The drizzling rain continued to softly coat my metal armor. We passed the ruins and into long stretches of terrain. She knew nothing of my powers of transportation and I had no way of telling her. The journey was long and obviously tiring for her. Still we kept going. I listened to her panting gasps. I knew she was weak, but she kept pushing herself. I was strangely impressed by this little woman. She handled my controls tentatively, even gently.**_

_**A stone city slowly came into view. Despite the never-ending drizzle of rain, the air was filled with flames and smoke. The cries of humans grew even louder than the clanks of my body as we neared the leveling city.**_

_**I heard him before I saw him. The roar of his cry was so piercingly loud, the thundering sky couldn't match it. A white streak sped through the air and a brilliant stream of fire followed in his wake. Even more screams pierced the stormy sky. I was familiar with this scream.**_

_**It was the scream of death.**_

_**My metal feet pounded the wet ground, closing in the space between us. Yanking my clanking arm to my back, she grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled. A golden short blade erupted from my shoulders with a click and a screech. More cob webs followed the sword as the blade extended out of the shiny hilt and lengthened. I saw the white blur flash across the darkened sky once more and felt the heat of more flames after it. My dragon… my beautiful white lover…**_

_**Seeing him both completed and tore me.**_

_**My metal feet stomped closer and closer. He roared again in anger. The humans cried and shouted. The fire caught on the tents and banners. She pushed me further. I was a little ways past the large entrance gate before he finally caught notice of my loud approach. My pilot stopped and backed up several steps as he swooped in closer to us. His anger was so deep.**_

_**His hatred burned so brightly.**_

_**He was so beautiful.**_

_**There was absolutely nothing I could do for him. The people of the city cheered through screams of fear and pain. Their machine of victory was once again born anew from the ruins where they'd left me in. I saw his large dark eyes narrow in rage. With an enormous gust of wind that knocked several humans off their feet, he landed on a crumbling tower and looked down at me with contempt.**_

_**"Who are you?" He shouted in the old tongue. The humans covered their ears. "Are you another spirit broken away from Rutilus? Just like the purple flowers she loved so much?" His voice – though still filled with hate – sounded thick with longing. "Did Law curse you as well just for loving her?"**_

_**My spirit froze.**_

_**He didn't know it was me? He thought I was just another trapped spirit?**_

_**I wanted to shout with the pain that raced through my very being.**_

_**My metallic mouth made a strange screeching crunch. It was with a pang of fright that I realized I'd forgotten how to talk. Solitude had taken this ability away from me. I felt the woman shiver in fear. She shouted bravely with a trembling voice from the cockpit at Escaflowne and he tilted his head as he listened to her. She pointed my sword tip towards him as if in challenge.**_

_**"This is not a wise move, Guymelef. I will destroy you just like the others if you get in my way. Tell the human inside you to make you stand aside. I do not wish to harm someone who was loved by my River. And in doing so, I will spare her life." In her language, he answered the girl and she clinched my huge fists. My raised golden sword shot a bolt of lightning out of the tip and it streaked to the dark sky like a vibrant snake.**_

_**I was afraid. I was afraid for my lover. I was afraid of the humans. Never before had I felt such mixed emotions: longing, hatred, fright, and love. Maybe being around the humans for so long made me feel like they do. I began to recall various bloody scenes of valor the humans did. Brave acts of kindness and sacrifice. They seemed to tap into strength when all hope was gone. It was this strength that always tipped the tides of battle. I searched for this power within myself. I could feel my anger, frustration, desire all building up within myself.**_

_**And for the first time since my slavery to the humans began, I began to fight against my pilot. I battled with the woman's control over my limbs. I forced the strength that I didn't possess into the metallic arms and legs that refused to move with my will. The girl inside me gasped and shouted words I didn't understand. My arms twitched violently and her grip on my controls tightened.**_

_**I willed the pointing sword to lower only several feet, but it was enough to make the girl scream again. I saw his anger slowly transform into confusion. His long tail thrashed against a shambling structure and it crumbled into dust.**_

_**"Who are you?" he repeated slowly crawling down the building. His wings folded on his back and his clawed feet dug into the stone wall. He stretched his beautiful long neck to inspect me closer. The girl screamed again. Lightning flashed in the sky and the sheen on my golden sword rippled like waves.**_

_**And then he knew.**_

_**I saw the recognition flash across his face.**_

_**"Rutilus…"**_

_**His whisper was soft. I forced the sword lower to the ground in reply. Suddenly, there was a familiar hiss and my cockpit opened. As the girl jumped out of my body, I immediately thudded to my knees on the soggy ground. The golden blade dropped from my unresponsive hand. My chest closed and I remained still.**_

_**My love crawled further down the tower, trying to reach me.**_

_**That was when the humans attacked.**_

_**Throwing long, thick chains with wicked, extended hooks on the ends, Escaflowne howled in agony as the restraint wrapped around his legs, tail, torso, and neck, sending him crashing to the ground. The hooks dug past his hard scales and ripped into his tender flesh underneath. Blood ran where he tried to pull out the sharp hooked knives. He gave a blast of fire that incinerated the rows of humans holding several of the chains down. He fought against them, pushing himself off the wet cobblestone. He flapped his strong wings against the chains in vain. The hooks ripped into him further and he howled in agony.**_

_**Had I known how, I would have shouted his name. Had I the strength, I would have obliterated all the humans before me. Had I the courage, I would have saved him from the fate he eventually resigned himself to. I could only kneel and watch in horror. The strength I'd tapped into was gone.**_

_**Their long spears drove into him like daggers. Another hooking chain wrapped around his snout, successfully stopping him from using any fire. His struggling became weaker as his blood continued to drip in small rivers down his lovely white body. And finally, he lay still, panting with frustration, pain, and exertion. His beautiful dark eyes stared at me with such longing, such want. Strapping the chains tightly onto practically unbreakable rings on the wall, the humans moved closer towards Escaflowne and he snarled through his clamped mouth.**_

_**They spoke in the sharp language to each other; obviously discussing his fate.**_

_**The rain grew harsher as night began to fall. Slowly, several individual humans were elected to stand guard over us. I continued to kneel and my love continued to lie there and bleed. The agony in my heart was ripping me. I tried once more to speak, but again my helmeted face made a screech. I tried to lift my arms and my body responded with a loud clank and a hiss. His dark eyes were fixed on me. Suddenly, I saw his expression grow vacant as if something was speaking to him. I watched him twitch under the chains, a shudder running through his body. The male humans around him raised their spears, but he made no move to escape. His long body relaxed and his eyes grew hazy.**_

_**Hours passed and a figure slowly approached from my right.**_

_**A female.**_

_**She called out to the men guarding Escaflowne. I recognized her as the girl who had piloted me. She walked closer and one of the men ran to her. He grabbed her arm and shouted angrily in her face. She winced in pain. Suddenly, the dark-headed young man from the temple came up from behind her and pushed the man away. He stood in front of her, protecting her from the other humans. He glared at them and they backed down with snarling remarks.**_

_**Through my pain, I watched this scene with curiosity. The woman moved closer to me and another guard yelled. The dark-headed man shouted back and they all fell silent watching her. She lifted a petite hand to my collapsed arm. She whispered something to me, looking into my armored face. I knew right then that she was trying to understand how I'd moved by myself against her controls. The expression in her green eyes washed through me. I tried to build my strength again. I mustered all my will together…**_

_**And shifted my arm against her hand…**_

_**She gasped and took several steps back. She glanced at Escaflowne and her sentence rose in a questioning note. My body gave a loud hiss and clank as my arm scraped further on the ground, closer to him… closer to my love.**_

_**I may not be able to talk to him, but I could still try to touch him. I reached out further, my lifeless hand dragging against the cobblestone. It was so hard. I struggled to lift my heavy arm off the ground completely and it fell back to the ground with a crunch.**_

_**Suddenly, a human hand touched my golden crystal and my chest opened automatically. I stopped struggling with my unresponsive body and waited. The black-haired young man climbed over my knelt thigh and jumped into my cockpit. I closed him in immediately and felt him strap into the controls. I rose to stand with him and I took a step closer to Escaflowne… then another… then another…**_

_**I could feel the heat of his body. The always glowing warmth of his fire washed through me. The other humans yelled and cried in their strange language, but the man ignored them. I was right beside my love now. The man knelt me down beside Escaflowne's still white body and lifted my metallic hand to him.**_

_**At long last, I touched him on his beautiful, stretched neck. His white scales brushed against my palm. **_

_**After my centuries of desire. Of terrible loneliness and agony.**_

_**My lover was finally in my hands.**_

_**The man began to unstrap himself and my chest opened to let him out. He jumped away and the girl moved to stand by his side. Together, they stood looking me.**_

_**We stayed like that the rest of the night. My dragon in his oblivion and me watching over him. The rain began to lighten as the night wore on.**_

_**Eventually, the sky grew a brighter shade of blue; announcing the coming dawn. More humans had crowded around us now talking in their strange tongue. They had become braver now that Escaflowne was still. The young couple held hands and whispered to each other. The girl had a strange expression in her green eyes. Was it pity? Sadness?**_

_**A streak of sunlight sprayed across the stones and slowly moved closer and closer to our still forms.**_

_**It was hours later that the light was on my love; reflecting off his sharp, white scales. Instantly, the patch of sun grew brighter and brighter. The light pierced off and began traveling on his body. The sun fed the brightness. The humans around us screamed and backed away. The light hit the spot under my hand and I felt his body growing strangely distorted. It covered his brilliant wings and they began to retract. The chains that had dug in his body fell away. His neck shortened. His back legs twisted themselves. The light was so blinding, the humans began to run. The girl near me covered her eyes with her arms.**_

_**He raised higher, his body shifting and clanking. Transforming…**_

_**Like metal…**_

_**Like me…**_

_**And then the voice. The deep monotone voice from so long ago resounded in my helmeted head. And instantly I remembered how to speak.**_

_**My tongue was freed.**_

_**"**_**He has chosen to be by your side****_."_**

_**"Law…" I croaked. More humans screamed.**_

_**"**_**I have shown him your suffering at the hands of the humans. He has made a bargain with me."**

_**My metallic hand began to slide off him as his neck continued to transform. Suddenly, my sliding fingers were trapped in midair. His newly formed white armored palm had grabbed mine. He twisted and clanked. His metal shoulders cracked with his bending spine. And still, he held my hand in his.**_

_**My beautiful dragon…**_

_**"**_**I will allow you to serve the humans side by side together, but there are conditions.**_**"**_

_**"Conditions…" I whispered.**_

_**"**_**He will choose a man from this land, for these are the people who finally conquered him. This man and only this man will be able to pilot him into battle. Once his chosen pilot is dead, Escaflowne may choose another.**_**"**_

_**"Why is this happening?" If I had tears, they would have made rivers.**_

_**"**_**The curse of Water and Fire is still upon you two. Or had you forgotten?**_**"**_

_**My silence was enough of an answer for Him.**_

_**"**_**He will remain in this land. His spirit will be tied to the Guymelef just as you have been. We have agreed that he can enter his pilot's mind only in dire circumstances and nothing more. Also, he will not be fully active unless you're pilot has been found.**_**"**_

_**"My pilot?" my voice clanked with my armored face. "What are you saying?"**_

_**Law was silent for a moment. "**_**I am taking your spirit from your current body. You are to travel the world in the form of a small stone. Your pilot will come to you when you are needed. However, your Guymelef form will remain by his side in this peace-loving country. You will be able to talk to your pilot, help them, console them. You are their guide to their destiny.**_**"**_

_**My kneeling form almost fell forward. "Wait… what are you saying? You are separating me from him? Please… I just found him again, Law. You can't take him away from me…After all these years of waiting in the darkness. How can you do this to beings you've created? Can't you show some mercy?"**_

_**"**_**This is the only way you may be together.**_**" Law's voice sounded firm, but there was a hint of sadness. "**_**I am sorry, but you two are cursed. You will remain cursed. This is beyond my control.**_**"**_

_**"My spirit will be in a stone and my pilot will find me? Only then will I see him again?"**_

_**"**_**The two of you will only be together during war. You will wander once more after the conflict is done unless you can find a way to break the curse.**_**"**_

_**"What is this curse, Law?" I cried. "How can I break it?"**_

_**"**_**There are other conditions**_**," Law continued, ignoring my desperate questions. "**_**I have seen how the woman handled you with care. You have suffered enough at the hands of men. Only a woman may pilot you, my beautiful Water. This is a blessing I bestow upon you.**_**"**_

_**"Why did Escaflowne do this? We will still be separated again once my pilot has fulfilled her destiny. I will still be alone!"**_

_**"This is what I have chosen for myself," Escaflowne's deep voice growled from his recently formed helmeted face. His heavy hand trembled in mine. "I have searched for you for too long, Rutilus. I have torn down cities in pursuit of even a hint of your existence. I finally found you. I won't let you go. Even if you have to leave me, you'll come back. This is the only way, my love."**_

_**"You've doomed yourself to a fate like mine." I whispered. "How could you do it? You were so beautiful and now you are twisted just like me. You are trapped in the same prison I am in. You shouldn't have done this. You needed to keep going on for the both of us. And now you will serve these beasts just like me. I... I cannot bear it..." My voice died out. Escaflowne's thick fingers squeezed my own. Only I understood the amount of strength it took for just that simple movement.**_

_**"Better to share your fate in this prison than to continue living in the hell without you." His deep voice caught on his words. "This way you won't keep drifting away from me. We will be together eventually, if only during war. You won't be away forever. You'll always find your way back to me. All I have to do is wait for you."**_

_**"But why this place? Why this country?"**_

_**The glow of Escaflowne's transformation lessened considerably. I saw his vibrant pink operation jewel and flowing red cape. His white metal body was kneeling with mine. "Though they are primitive, there are those who possess gentleness and wisdom." Escaflowne's voice was one of complete acceptance. "The young man who moved you to me… I have decided already to choose him."**_

_**"You have chosen him already?" My head scraped loudly on my shoulders as it turned to look at the couple standing before us.**_

_**The black-haired man had his dark eyes wide. He glanced around at his fellow gaping humans. He swallowed nervously.**_

_**"**_**By stepping to him, the White Dragon has chosen his pilot**_**." Law murmured. The man looked around him as if he heard understood Law's voice. With a slight nod of comprehension, he let go of the woman's hand and walked closer to my lover's side. Escaflowne immediately rose from his kneeling position with a creaking hiss. My hand was still clasped to his and was pulled slightly upwards. The man stood before the towering Escaflowne.**_

_**"Yes. He is worthy." I agreed. "And now I have to find mine."**_

_**"When you find this female human, I'll be waiting for you. He cannot pilot me without you, remember that. I will be waiting for you. We are destined."**_

_**"It might be centuries before I see you..."**_

_**"Then I'll see you in centuries. This was my only way, my love. I won't be without you anymore. We will always be together."**_

_**"I love you," I whispered. My hand fell limply from his and it crashed into the ground cracking the cobblestone below. "I always have. Ever since that day you came to my River. I loved you the first time I sensed your presence."**_

_**"I love you," he whispered back to me. "I loved you when your golden waters caught my eye. I've loved you always. Goodbye, my beautiful river."**_

_**"This curse will end. Someday, this curse will break and we'll be together. Do you hear that, Law?" I demanded louder. "This won't last forever! I'll find a way to break this cu-"**_

_**Blinding white hit me. I no longer felt Escaflowne at my side. My spirit had torn itself from the metal encasing that had served as my prison for so many centuries.**_

_**In its place… was a small pink stone.**_

* * *

Green eyes opened instantly in the dark room. Heart racing, Hitomi sat up in bed and curled her legs to her chest. The stone on her necklace was brilliantly glowing under her pajamas. It didn't burn her, but it was enough to light up the entire room with a pink hue. Her body shook as the recesses of the vision slowly receded from her subconscious.

_You… you…_

**_And now you know. _**Rutilus' voice was calm. **_I promised I'd tell more of my past once you were accepted by the Fanelians. You've been approved to be shown to my Guymelef form tomorrow by the council. I thought it was only appropriate to continue the story. _**

_How can you be so calm about this? _She was shaking. Clasping her pale hands together, she tried to will them to stop. _Only in war will you two be together... And then you have to leave again... _

**_Sucks, doesn't it?_**

_What will happen to you?_

Rutilus sighed. **_Destiny__ will eventually lead me to the next Pilot. I will be passed through different hands until the right one finds me. It's the way my existence works now. Travel around, find a Pilot, train said Pilot, help the Pilot save the world, and then travel once more.  
_**

_Pilots like me... How did you get to_ _me? _She was suddenly in awe of how important she really was to everything. Because she was destined to be here, she was able to reunite her best friend in the world with her one true love.

**_How I got to you... that's the next part of the story… _**Rutilus was quiet for a moment. **_I don't think you are ready for that part yet. _**

Hitomi pouted. Grabbing a pillow, she hugged it to her chest.

_Why not? _

**_It's a bit complicated…_**

_Oh, and I can't handle complicated?_

**_Honey, you can't even Transport yet. Don't begin to think you can handle century old drama, okay?_**

_I'm not a child, Rutilus. I understand pasts can be dark. I mean, look at what you just showed me. _

**_Yeah… but this didn't involve your family. This was only a vision of my life as a Guymelef. _**

_Which wasn't pretty, _Hitomi admitted.

**_Exactly. I don't want this burden on you just yet. Trust me; I'll let you know what you need to know _****when ****_you need to know it. _**

_Overprotective jerk… _

**_Tough love, kid. Deal with it._**

_Alright, fine. But what about this curse thing? What is this exactly?_

**_Earth did it, remember? She cursed us before she broke away from the Elemental world. Water and Fire will never be together. This is the only way around that spell. _**

_Do you have any clues about how to break it since then?_

The River sighed. **_None._** **_I still at square one with that. Most of the time I'm so busy trying to find my Pilot that I can't even concentrate on anything else. As soon as this stone hits my activation crystal, I'll be able to be with Escaflowne once more. That is what I've been living for._**

The green-eyed girl gasped. Swinging her legs over the bed, she jumped out of the sinking mattress to her bed robe on the floor. _If you've been waiting this long, let's go now! Why wait? I can't stand to keep you two apart any longer._

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, crazy! _**The River said quickly. **_You have to come to me with witnesses. The Council needs to see me stand with you in front of me. That's the only way to make sure you are accepted permanently, remember?_**

She stopped in the middle of putting her arm through the soft sleeve. _But… but I want you to be happy, Rutilus. You shouldn't have waited so long to tell me. _

**_I will wait a few more hours more. I would rather you be proven as my Pilot than a secret meeting with my long-time lover… though now that you mention it, that does sound pretty nice…_**

_Weird robot love… _Hitomi made a face before dropping her robe back on the ground. She slowly climbed back into the covers and wrapped her arms around her legs once more. _Which, by the way, I thought I was only your second pilot. _Her green eyes narrows cheekily. _You lied to me! You have actually had plenty of pilots! What a pilot hussy!_

She felt the River's indignation rise. **_Well, excuuuuuse me!_** **_You're the second one that has been _****destined****_ to pilot me and save the world. So sorry I forgot to add particulars on that. Didn't know you'd be so sensitive on the issue. _**

She laughed and shook her head. _Who knew the mighty Rutilus Flumen would be so easy to tease._

**_No wonder Balgus calls you a brat. _**

She continued to laugh as another question popped into her head. _Hey, Rutilus, what about vox magic? How did that come around?_

The River sighed. **_To be honest, I have only a few guesses as to why other humans have been given vox magic besides those that are chosen by Escaflowne and myself. I think these people were pilots long ago to other Guymelefs. You remember that I fought against several others. _**She was quiet for a moment. **_I didn't learn until later that my purple flower changed with me. It transformed into a Guymelef later once my Golden River was gone. Several spirits of animals changed as well when I left. The water is still there in the Trimane Pasture, but they sensed my presence was gone. They followed me._**

_So those Guymelefs you were fighting against…_

**_They were old friends of mine, yes._**

Hitomi didn't know what to say. The humor she'd felt before fell completely flat.

**_I understand. It was such a long time ago. _**

_Are they still around?_

**_My flower is. The spirit heard where my Guymelef form was kept and made another deal with Law. He sure is a fan of bargaining, our Creator. Anyway, He transported it to Fanelia. Flower is in the same chamber as Escaflowne and I. She can't be used as well. _**

_That still doesn't answer why Balgus has dark blue vox and Dilandau had silver._

**_They must have taken a bit of the power with them from the various Guymelefs they piloted long ago - maybe even from me. Generations and generations of families pass the power that had accumulated form that one family member. It adapted to that specific line and evolved. It became their personal vox. The color, the style, even the amount is based on the mutation of Guymelef magic. That's the only answer I have for you._**

_So, I have vox because I am the Pilot for you, Van has it because of Escaflowne, and his Vehotus have it because their ancestors might have piloted you long ago. _

**_Me or someone else, yes. _**

_That surprisingly makes sense. And the man who Escaflowne chose as his pilot...?_

**_Van's ancestor, Hanlen Fanel. My dragon has chosen from the Fanel family since then. I don't blame Escaflowne. There doesn't seem to be any rotten eggs in the family tree. The country has built the dynasty of Fanelia with Escaflowne's Pilot as their king.  
_**

_I see… And my line?_

**_That's later, Hitomi. I promise I will continue my story, but that is for another day. For now, you should go back to sleep. You have a long day of ceremonies ahead. _**

Hitomi yawned despite herself. _And you have an old lover to reunite with._

**_About time! _**Rutilus giggled like a little girl. **_Good night, my little one. I missed you, by the way._**

The red-head frowned. She lowered into her pillows and pulled her scarlet blankets to her neck. _Missed me? What do you mean?_

**_Feels like it's been years since I've talked to you._**

_You are so strange sometimes._

**_Takes one to know one!_**

Hitomi smiled. She closed her green eyes.

_I missed you, too._

* * *

**I seriously couldn't help putting that last part in. Haha! It has been too long for this story. I missed it so much. I'm glad I finally got this part of the story finished. Now I can continue with more Vehotus antics, war planning, and some fluffy scenes I've had planned for years! Seriously, this entire chapter has been in my mind longer than my entire college career and beyond. That's pretty sad that I've FINALLY gotten to it.  
**

**As I said before, check out the song A Lover's Charm. I practically have it memorized by now. Also, check out the song Apotheosis from the video game Journey. It played a big role in getting me to write this chapter. It's absolutely beautiful.  
**

**Also, stated above, I have started a new story which will be back next week. I want to make these weekly updates if I can. One chapter on Energy-Heart and one on Rutilus. The main reason I couldn't continue my Rutilus chapters was they were becoming overbearingly long. With shorter chapters, I'll have more stamina and be able to continue further. Which means more updates for you guys. :),****Life really takes the writing out of you sometimes. It feels good to be back. I missed this so much!**

**I hope you liked it regardless of the excessively long wait for it and the shorter length. It almost made me cry actually as I was writing the scene with her and Escaflowne. I hate writing sadness! Action, yes, but sadness...? Man... **

**Thanks for reading and being a life-long fan of the story. You guys are the reason I haven't abandoned this completely. I have too much going on to leave this by itself. It has to be finished. :) And it will.**

**Thank you again (bows). You are all my muse.**

**blue...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is only a week late. lol. Man, I had so many different things I wanted to add on this chapter, but then I remembered my earlier declaration of keeping the chapters shorter and I kept with it. This one took a long enough time as it is because I had to practically review the entire beginning of "Legends" to get my facts straight. It's an interesting chapter. And I especially loved writing the ending. :) That was a scene I've had planned for several years.  
**

**If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I lost my Beta long ago with the passing years and now it's just me editing it. I miss my Beta... *tear***

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. This it brought to you by "Two Hearts" by Paper Route. Amazing band.**

**Well, have at it, then! :)**

* * *

_**I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him.**_

Hitomi shrugged her shoulders and frowned at the left breast-plate that connected to the intertwining gold on her arms and back. Despite all the hard work altering, it still hung crooked.

"Uh, Myia, could you tighten this strap more? It's keeps sagging."

The rabbit woman's quick fingers froze over Hitomi's forearm which were currently securing an intricate metal gauntlet to her wrist.

"I tightened it as far as it will go…" she whispered.

Glancing at the mirror, Hitomi sighed quietly. Large bits of gold-plated metal were buckled into thick tight leather on her shoulders and connected to two pieces of breast plates on her front. The breast plates then attached to even thicker leather that wrapped protectively around her middle and swooped down in streams of golden incrusted fabric. It ended a little past her hips. More of the same armor connected to straps on her thighs. Tight, boiled leather pants enfolded her legs along with boot and calf armor. The entire ensemble had a wavering vision of gold and brown hues that twirled and spiraled all over her chest, sides, back, and legs. It was like streaming rivers of metal.

She grimaced at the crooked chest piece. Beautiful as it was, she couldn't see herself being intimidating on a battlefield with half her breast-plate hanging off. This day hadn't started out well and already the daily dose of impeding embarrassment had begun. When the armor had first been brought into her room by Myia and several other multicultural maids that morning, she'd stood there for a good minute tilting the one of the metal plates back and forth in the light from her bedroom window. Millerna had barged in without so much as a knock on the door, squealed loud enough to wake the entire castle, and began rampaging that Hitomi was going to look like the bad side of a Bird Clan's under feather if she didn't stop gawking at it and actually put it on. Hitomi was immediately dragged to the vanity.

That had been hours ago.

Meanwhile, the blond prattled away about 'certain expectations for the future Pilot' and other nonsense. Finally, once the first layer of leather undergarments were bolted to her, Millerna left with the reassurance that Hitomi would be perfect for her big day.

It wasn't really _her_ big day though. Hitomi knew that for certain.

_**I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him.**_

All of the armor had been manufactured for the previous Pilot and preserved in pristine condition. Even after ninety years, it still shined like new. She was in awe of this magnificent piece of sculpture that would actually be her battle gear.

When she'd first tried it on; however, actually fitting into the armor became the most apparent problem. It had taken the royal tailor several tries with the under- leather to make it properly fit Hitomi's body. Not only was she taller than the first Pilot, but…

Her face still burned with embarrassment at how much the chest region had to be taken in. Apparently, she was widely lacking in the bust department compared to the first Pilot as well. She'd personally seen the Pilot's body when Rutilus borrowed her form to show her the visions of Water's past. But she didn't remember the Pilot having _that_ _much_ of a chest… she hadn't thought to look…

The excitement at finally awakening Rutilus' Guymelef form kind of fell a bit flat. As the smaller man prodded and stretched various leather bits, she hoped at least that _she_ wasn't the only one who would look weird in her new battle attire.

Van was getting fitted for his as well.

Speaking of Van-

She'd hardly been able to talk to him due to the strict training Balgus had given her. Not even a quick 'how are you?' or 'what a pretty day!' passed between them. She also wanted to thank him for all his help to get her accepted. Balgus had given her the rundown on the long and tiring debate that had followed after her pre-trial examination. Her heart had soared when he told her how hard Van had debated. True to the old man's personality, he immediately burst her bubble of happiness by warning her that she was still being held as a potential spy by the Council. The only reason she passed was because they were overruled by Van. He finally pulled rank on her behalf.

And speaking of Balgus and the fitting fiasco-

She'd had training with the old goat right after her rather embarrassing visit to the tailor and – in a moment of weakness –complained the problem to him. She realized too late that she should've never said a word to him. As he roared with laughter, she felt her heart sink to her knees. It was then that he began to insert insults disguised as bossy one-liners –

The first was: "It's mandatory to wear the armor to meet the Golden River, even if she can't figure out which one is Lord Van and which one is you."

Then during sword play: "Why are you side-stepping my sword? It won't hit anything on your chest anyway!" and "You charge like a little boy! Too bad you look like one, too."

Then with weapon position practice: "Keep your sword point up! Build the muscles in your arms to go with the rest of your masculinity!" and her new favorite: "What are you trying to do with that pose? Seduce me? Sorry to disappoint you, Kanzaki, but I'm not attracted to males!"

That was when she finally snapped. Of course, his reply was: "Cease the complaints! Real men don't complain!"

Needless to say, she also simultaneously had to deal with Rutilus as well.

_**I can make them bigger, Hitomi! As big as you want! Just name the size! It'll be done in a couple of hours!**_

The mental picture of two huge balloons on her chest made Hitomi cringe. She'd turned down the offer with as much dignity as she possessed. _That's okay, Rutilus. I'll just bear with the burden of a flat chest. Besides, I'm still young! I'm growing!_

…_**yeah… sure… I guess…**_

"Keep your sword in front of you, idiot child! You have plenty of space there anyway!"

"Old man, I swear…!" Hitomi growled and fixed her slipping pose.

_**Please… I can help… really…**_

_No, Rutilus!_

"You can't blame me that your entire chest went to your fat head instead! Change your weapon to the trident! Can you do that by yourself or do you need me to tell you what a_ handsome young man_ you are?"

It had taken every bit of her willpower to keep her core under control. When several lightning cracks sounded over the clear, blue sky, she was fairly certain she was the cause of it.

Despite the emotional and mental draining the armor had caused her that day, when it arrived in her room completely finished and tailored she couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful it truly was. And it fit her perfectly…

Except…

"I hate this breast-plate!" Hitomi groaned, shifting her shoulders once more.

"I'll look at it in a moment, my lady. Let me finish with your arm first." The rabbit said quickly.

_**I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him.**_

Myia finished the intricate knot at her wrist and moved to study the part that was causing her complications. "I cannot fix it, my lady. It's unable to tighten further." She whispered fearfully. Her vibrant eyes zipped from Hitomi's back to the door to the closet and back again.

The redhead sighed in the mirror. The three-way combination of Millerna's morning rant, the rabbit's nervous fear, and the never-ending chanting in her head were starting to make her brain sore. Letting out a long sigh, she rubbed at her green eyes with gloved fingers. "Don't worry about that. Just finish up everything else before Millerna comes back and skins us both alive."

Myia gave her a horrified look and Hitomi instantly realized that probably wasn't the most tactful thing to say to a rabbit.

"Oh, Law, I'm sorry, Myia! I didn't mean to-"

"It's a-alright, my lady." The furry girl swallowed audibly and her white fingers jerked as if the sound of her own swallowing scared her. Hitomi wanted to kick herself. Jittery as she usually was, Myia was now visibly shaking.

_**I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him.**_

Hitomi put her free hand on her forehead and closed her green eyes. She'd tried to keep Rutilus' nonstop recitation in the background of her mind, but – like always – that was never going to happen. The River was there whether Hitomi wanted her or not.

_**I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him.**_

_Sooo, when I place the pendant into the crystal chest thingy, you won't be in my head anymore?_ She asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

_**I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. Yep! I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna-**_

_And what about if I need to talk to you about something? I'll have to go to your Guymelef form?_

_**-see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. Yep! I'm gonna see him. **_

_Marvelous, _the redhead smiled through her growing headache.

_**I'm gonna see him. But I'll be forced to you if there is a serious threat to your life. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. Most of the time, I'll be in my other form, unless you take the pendant out of the activation crystal. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. And then I'll be with you like usual. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. You'll miss me, right? I'm gonna see-**_

_Rutilus, _Hitomi snorted in irritation and the rabbit maid jumped back in fright. _Right now, I can't __**wait**__ to put you in the Guymelef._

_**-him. Awww! You're sweet. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna-**_

The River missed the sarcasm.

_And I can't __**wait**__ for you to be with Escaflowne for as long as possible._

_**-see him. You're a doll. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him.**_

She obviously wasn't getting it.

_Rutilus, please stop saying the same thing over and over and over and over and over-_

_**I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. What? I can't be excited? I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him.**_

_You could try to celebrate more quietly. I really don't want to make a fool out of myself today. Already I'm having issues with this armor. I am going to need all hands on deck here if I'm going to finally make a public appearance without humiliation following it. _

_**I told you I could help you with that, but you said no. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him. But, okay. I understand. I'll be good… **_

_Thank you._

_**I'm… gonna… see... him… I'm… gonna… see… hi-**_

_THAT DOESN'T MEAN SAY IT SLOWER!_

"It's past time, Lady Hitomi! Everyone's waiting for you!" Millerna's shrill echoing voice called from the hallway. Heavy as the solid wooden door was, the blond woman somehow had enough strength to make it slam open and bounce horribly against the back wall. She was dressed in a fitting lavender top and a flowing cream skirt that fell to her feet. On her shoulders flowed the familiar black cloak that all the Vehotus members possessed. Hitomi noticed the purple insignia on the edge of the fabric and a spark of envy run through her. Millerna's long blond hair was curled into ringlets and piled on her head in a stylish, messy fashion. The redhead immediately glanced at herself in the full length mirror again and knew she'd never radiate such a feminine aura.

She hated to say it, but maybe Balgus had a point…

"Wow!" Millerna beamed. She seemed to glide over the mahogany carpet to her. "You look wonderful!"

"I look like a man," Hitomi admitted with a face. "That doesn't matter anyway."

"No, you don't! You look like a fierce woman warrior!" With that said, the blond immediately rushed up, yanked open a drawer to her vanity, and grabbed a large pin. She moved to pull up the breast strap. "This needs to be fixed. It makes you look like your left boob's drooping."

Her green eyes went wide and she snorted with laughter as Millerna grunted and tugged the stiff armor. She put the pin in her mouth and used both of her slender hands to yank even harder. Hitomi had to grab the vanity to keep her balance.

"You're welcome to try. Not even the royal tailor could get it right."

"The royal tailor is an idiot." The blond said through the pin. "I've meant to get him out of here anyway. The man is completely incompetent with women's clothes." She held the fabric together with both hands and motioned at Myia to help her hold it in place while she shoved the pin through the inside layer of the leather. Hitomi winced, expecting to be poked with the needle, but Millerna was careful. Suddenly, the woman let go and stepped back. Glancing into the mirror, Hitomi let out a breath of relief. It looked a lot better when it fit her properly.

"That is so much better. Thank you, Millerna." The redhead smiled gratefully at the blonde's reflection.

"Hmm, you can still see the pin." She stepped back up behind Hitomi and her blue eyes zipped up and down. A crease appeared between her eyebrows. "Maybe if you shift this metal part this way, you could actually have a bit of a figure."

"Is it sad that you're the first one not to say that I look like an adolescent boy in this?"

"It's that entire idiot's fault. I don't know why they'd even risk giving him armor to work with, especially armor as special as the first Pilot's." The blond shook her head with incredulity. She shifted the top piece further on Hitomi's back. With an accepting grin, she said, "And now we'll cover the pin with a bit of this shoulder stuff and you are all set!"

"Thank you, Lady Millerna," Myia whispered and bowed. "I was at a loss on how to fix it."

"It's perfect!" She cheered. "You look glorious! Good job on her hair, Myia. It has a bit of a windblown look which gives her an air of mystery. I like that." She tilted her beautiful head. "It sure has grown an awful lot these past few days."

"Against my will, too," Hitomi mumbled so the blond couldn't hear her. Indeed, her hair was the longest it had ever been since she was fourteen. It fell to her shoulders, flaring out slightly with layers. The thought of cutting it had crossed her mind more than once these past couple of days, especially with so much training. Her hair had flopped into her face too many times for tolerance. Rutilus had put a stop to that by threatening the redhead she'd sing every folk song she knew on repeat. Hitomi took her threat seriously.

_At least once you're out of my head you can't bully me anymore._

…_**see… him… Doesn't mean I can't find other ways… I'm… gonna… see… him… Never underestimate me. So don't even think about cutting it… I'm… gonna…**_

"Oh, Law!" the blond screeched suddenly and Myia scampered behind Hitomi's bed in a flash. Millerna grabbed her armored elbow and began pulling her roughly to the door. "We gotta go! We gotta go! You're going to be late meeting the travel party at the front doors! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"O-Okay," Hitomi stuttered, a bit taken back. She glanced back at the hiding rabbit and called, "Thank you, Myia!"

"The honor is mine, my lady." the rabbit answered back in her quiet voice from behind the bed.

Tripping slightly over the red carpet lining, Hitomi felt her stomach suddenly erupt with butterflies. Her metal and leather squeaked slightly as she rushed to keep up with the lavender woman in front of her.

"Hey, Millerna, the Guymelef temple is outside the city, right?"

"That's right," she called back, holding her skirt with one hand. "We'll ride there with the entire Vehotus and Council."

Hitomi's heart dropped into her twisting stomach. "The C_ouncil _will be there? But I-"

"The whole country would be here for this if they could." Millerna interrupted. Hitomi couldn't see her face, but her voice sounded like she was grinning from ear to ear. "But the temple is sacred ground and the only ones allowed inside the inner chamber are you and Van. Oh, and the temple priests that take care of the Guymelefs. We will have to wait outside the temple doors for you to Pilot her out. I am so excited! This hasn't happened in almost a century! Rutilus has finally got her Pilot! I can't wait to see her move! I've only heard stories! My grandmother told me long ago that Rutilus Flumen is the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. You're going to be great!"

Hitomi instantly felt sick. "Oh, Law…" she muttered under her breath. _I've never piloted anything in my life! I'm expected to impress Van, the Vehotus, __**and**__ the Council? The Council only approved of me because Van bullied them into it. I didn't expect them to show up as well. _

… _**him…Count your blessings were they fall, Hitomi. At least now they can see with their own eyes that you are the Pilot. It'll be a nice 'I told you so', that's for sure. And besides, I'll talk you through everything. It's easy! Remember how they piloted in the vision? You'll get the hang of it in no time. I'm… going…**_

_I'm still not reassured. _She swallowed a sour taste in her mouth. Her stomach rolled.

… _**see …Oh, get over it and cheer up! You forget that Van has never piloted before either. You guys are in the same boat. He's probably just as nervous as you. **_

_I feel like I'm going to throw up._

_**Okay, maybe not.**_

* * *

Shifting his heavy shoulders, Van felt strangely exposed with his long bangs smoothed off his face. He could sense everyone watching him, studying his every expression and every blink. He chewed the inside of his cheek and tried to act nonchalant. He had been tempted to call the whole silly armor thing off and just go to the Guymelefs in regular clothes. Unfortunately, he had been repeatedly reminded by Allen and Balgus that protocol called for the armor… and thus, unpleasant primping. Not that he didn't _like_ the armor. Thanks to his excellent tailor, he fit quite well in it.

He had a strange feeling of restlessness and irritation. Glancing at the staircase to the right, he exhaled slowly. This would be his second trip to the Guymelefs.

And this time, he wouldn't be taking the long walk alone.

Several months after the death of his parents when Van turned seven, he was presented before Escaflowne at the long, circular temple. Even as a small child, he remembered the strange chill of familiarity that had raced down his spine as his feet hit the ground outside the temple. He was greeted by all twelve silent temple priests. Three of them stepped forward and bowed. Van had been told beforehand that they were to act as witnesses to his being chosen. No other person could enter the temple aside from the priests and Van. The rest of the priests stood at the doorway waiting. Van had turned to give his father's Council and Vehotus one last look of determination as the tall doors graded shut with a resounding _BOOM._

Glancing at the priests beside him, his seven-year old self had almost laughed at their strange pointed beards. Three long spikes of hair – two on the sides of their cheeks and one on the chin – looked like an upside down trident with a face. Swallowing his snort, he began his journey down the long decorated hallway. Immediately fire erupted on the sides of the temple walls and lighted his straight pathway. He'd felt the humor leave him quite abruptly. The echoing sound of their solid footsteps bounced heavily on the thick stone walls of the main long hallway. He kept his mahogany eyes on the dark chamber in front of him.

That was where Escaflowne was waiting for him.

Finally, after several minutes of walking, he approached the open stone doors to the huge round chamber. As his foot hit the rocky ground, fire blasted into life on stony pillars reaching the tall circular ceiling. His heart had leapt into his throat and he stifled his scream. The two Melefs – the one on the left a gigantic white and the one on the right a brilliant gold – knelt side by side waiting for him at the center of a round chamber. He remembered turning to the three priests. The one in the middle nodded.

Here we go…

As he approached their tall, twisted, metallic forms, he couldn't stop shaking.

What did it mean exactly once he was chosen? Would he be expected to run the kingdom? He was only seven! And then the worst hit him: what if Escaflowne didn't stand at all…?

He had gasped in terror and surprise as a metal grading screeched loudly.

And Escaflowne stood. Rutilus remained kneeling.

Leaving the temple, the Council and old Vehotus were silent as they knelt before him. It had been confirmed.

At seven, he was now the new King of Fanelia.

That was when he was allowed to see the ancient white armor he might be wearing into battle if Rutilus' Pilot was ever found. Both Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen's pilot armor were always kept preserved in the inner treasury chamber at the castle. He'd never stepped foot inside the treasury at all and now he was allowed to see the most sacred possessions of his kingdom. Being king did have its nice perks after all.

Positioned side by side on the wall, both armors gleamed in the mild torch-light. He'd been impressed with the white, but it was the gold that took the breath out his lungs. The beautiful and delicate patterns on the sides and back were almost spellbinding the way they twisted and flowed together. Even though the armor hadn't been worn for so many years, it was still slightly glowing with the mysterious golden power. Van had wondered briefly if it still contained some hint of vox from the first Pilot.

It was then – standing in front of those two historical treasures and staring at that beautiful twisting gold - that he was hit with the wavering vision of white light. It cleared to focus on a smiling, little girl. She stood in a simple room filled with books on the wall. A kind looking man had his hand on her small auburn head and was ruffling her hair. She giggled, her green eyes dancing with joy. She looked down at a pink pendant necklace that was slightly too big for her. Her round cheeks were blushing with pride and happiness.

He'd woken on the treasury floor surrounded by concerned grown-ups.

He knew then that Rutilus Flumen's newest Pilot had finally been found. He'd dreamed of her since then. And now…

Sighing, he looked - for what must have been the fiftieth time - at the stairway where Hitomi would appear. Van began tapping his white thigh with a gloved hand in impatience. He hadn't been able to really talk to her properly in days. Well, since the Dilandau urn scene, to be honest. He still wanted to thank her properly for her sudden appearance that night - if it wasn't so horribly awkward to bring it up.

After her pre-trials – he shivered strangely as he remembered the huge swirling funnel that had engulfed her small form - he'd spent the rest of the night and next morning debating with the Council and Vehotus. Finally, blunt from pure exhaustion, he had stood from his chair angrily and did something he'd never tried before - used his rank as king. She had been approved, not by Modocca or Brill, but by _him_. No other vox could be so powerful. There was no other person who possessed true golden magic. She was accepted as the Pilot and could stand before Rutilus' Melef or he'd have new Council members by the end of the day.

He'd wanted to be the one to tell her, but news of Zaibach's movements on their northern borders kept him completely occupied. He'd seen her several times training with Balgus – a sting of jealousy would run through him – and quite a bit at dinner. She'd always be the first to come and the first to leave. She was under the old man's harsh training, as they all had been long ago. The most he'd been able to give her was a sympathetic smile.

He felt like a fool. Van had dreamed of today; wishing the days would pass quicker until he could properly talk with her again. Van's mahogany eyes focused on Balgus as the grumbling old man paced the long length of the entrance way. Once they got the Guymelefs awaken, Van just needed her to pass one of the trials and she'd be in the Vehotus. Then they could even train together.

But first she needed to show up.

Where was she?

"Maybe she's decided to skip out?" Gadeth said thoughtfully, hooking his thumbs into the pockets of his dark green pants.

"That's not funny, Gadeth," Balgus rumbled, keeping his pacing up. Dryden strolled over to hit him hard in the bicep.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Millerna has gone to check up on her. Be patient."

"Did that really require hitting me?"

The brown head smiled lightly. "No, I just really wanted to do that."

The green man rubbed his arm and grinned at him. "I knew you liked it rough."

"I'm going to kill her if she makes all of us wait on her any longer!" Balgus suddenly bellowed out. "Doesn't she realize that this is an insult to the nation of Fanelia? Tardiness will not be tolerated!"

"Is there anything you _actually_ tolerate?" Gadeth asked cheekily. The old man growled and stomped over to the green man. Lifting a thick fist, he punched him in the same place Dryden had.

"Great Law Almighty! What is everyone's problem!? Stop hitting me!"

"Balgus likes to play rough, too, huh?" Dryden grinned and immediately hid behind Gadeth as Balgus growled at him. Van smiled and shook his head.

"Just try to say that again, you little punk!"

Dryden nudged his green friend from behind and said, "I'm going to stand outside with Allen. It might be safer there."

Gadeth's pale face turned pleading. "You're leaving me?"

"Yep." Dryden smirked, left his hiding spot behind the green man, and started walking lazily down the hall.

"Fine! Leave me! Go on!" Gadeth shouted in a wail. "I'll break up with you! I'll do it! Just watch me!" Dryden just lifted a hand in a farewell wave and strolled out the door without looking back.

"We are over now because of this! It's done! I'm going to hate you forever!"

"Shut-up!" The old man barked. He lifted a large fist to punch Gadeth again. The black-haired man ducked just in time.

The goof turned to Van with large, innocent eyes. "I'm getting bullied, Milord!"

Van snorted a laugh. "Have you ever thought maybe you deserve it sometimes, Gadeth?"

"_Me_? I'm as innocent as yesterday's pudding!"

"Pudding? What does pudding have to do anything? Will you ever make sense?!" Balgus growled. "I think His Majesty deserves a go punching you." Gadeth squealed and took several dancing steps away from Van. The old man continued, his scarred face smiling wickedly. "You want a turn?"

Van let out a laugh. "Actually, I think I do."

It was right then that a flicker of blond hair appeared in his right peripheral vision. Van's mahogany eyes immediately turned from the cowering green man to travel upward on the staircase.

* * *

As Millerna raced through the corridor to the side staircase, Hitomi slowed her steps to take a deep breath and try to relax her skyrocketing nerves. She walked out to the threshold of the stairs and she let her green eyes feverishly searching for a familiar tan face. A leap of excitement rushed through her as she spied him standing on the far edge of the entry way rug smiling at a green covered man: Gadeth, no doubt.

He looked like a god. She instantly knew she was in Millerna's debt for fixing her armor.

His usual long black hair was combed off his face and smoothed back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. She had never been able to properly study his tan jaw line before with all that hair in the way.

She found that she really, really liked it.

The armor he wore was a brilliant white. While her shoulder piece twisted with gold all around her shoulders and down her back, his had layers of white metal that overlapped each other all the way down to his waist. They looked an awful lot like scales. More white scales covered his thighs, legs, and feet. His black cloak was strapped on his armor and hung happily down his back.

Taking several steps into the hallway, she saw him look at her and do a double take. A prideful feeling filled her. She couldn't stop the brilliant smile that spread on her face. The corners of his cloak immediately fluttered up as if waving merrily at her. Turning away from the green man, Van took several steps towards the stairs. Clanking down the steps at a bit of a faster pace, she gasped as a huge hand suddenly grabbed her gauntleted arm and pulled her.

"You are late, brat!" A large scarred face zoomed into hers with small accusing eyes.

She groaned.

Leave it to Balgus to ruin the moment.

"I'm here now, old man."

"That is no explanation!"

"You want a detailed account?" she asked her eyebrow twitching in irritation. "As you well remember, there were a bit of wardrobe malfunctions to clear up. I only got the armor back this morning." Balgus let her go and crossed his arms. She mirrored him, scowling.

"And doesn't she just look like the pretty painting?" A dark head appeared on the floor between Balgus' feet and they both looked down bewildered. Gadeth laced his fingers under his chin and fluttered his eyelashes up at her. "Very much a Pilot. I can see why the Golden River would pick someone as beautiful as you."

Hitomi felt her face heat up. She glanced back at Van and he was shaking his head with a palm on his face.

"Get out, you pest!" Balgus snarled and lifted his big boot to stomp on the green man's head. Gadeth smirked and instantly vanished as the foot hit the carpet with a heavy _thud_. Over the old man's huge shoulder, she saw Gadeth running with arms flailing to the open doorway.

"You should have punched him when you had the chance, Lord Van," the old man rumbled to Van. The king's armor squeaked slightly as he walked up to join them.

"There will be plenty more opportunities, I'm sure." Van laughed. Suddenly, she felt his gloved hand grasp hers. She had barely enough time to breathe properly before he looped her arm around his.

"I'll take it from here, Balgus."

"Hmph," the old man snorted. Turning back to follow where the green man had disappeared, he called, "Don't forget how to summon your horse, brat!"

Hitomi sighed tiredly. Then she felt Van's arm tighten slightly on hers.

Looking at him quizzically, she saw a small blush on his face.

"You look good in that armor." He mumbled with his mahogany eyes on the floor.

"Thank you…" she replied, her heart beating to burst. Law, she'd missed him.

He inhaled and smiled at her. "Well, Miss Pilot, let's get going, shall we?"

"Lead the way, Mister Pilot," she laughed.

Together they walked towards the open door together and they both squeaked in their armor with every step.

* * *

Horse hoofs clopped loudly on the cobble stone walkway and echoed within The Great Tunnel. The redhead could hear the spattered sounds of various conversations between the Council and Vehotus behind her. She was slightly happy that the two of them led the group a little ways ahead of the rest. She'd finally have the opportunity have some form of conversation with him.

After walking out of the castle doors together – and Rederic and Van's black horse immediately appearing side by side waiting – Van walked her to her horse and had actually lifted her onto the glossy back as if she weighted nothing at all. Though Balgus had taught her how to mount her horse backwards, forwards and mid-gallop, she found the gesture quite gentlemanly. She'd felt her stomach twist happily, even when Gadeth had cat-called at them. A loud thud and an "ouch" later confirmed he'd been punched.

Riding side-by-side with him gave her the sense of destiny. The twisting nerves she had felt before were now humming happily in her belly.

This was where she was supposed to be.

Right beside him.

Law, that armor looked good on him. He was absolutely stunning in it. The darkness of his hair contrasted perfectly with the glimmering white scales. His tan skin almost glowed in the torch-light of the Tunnel.

"You look like a dragon," she commented. Van blinked as if startled out of deep thoughts.

"I do?"

She laughed. "I guess that's kind of the point being Escaflowne's Pilot and everything."

"Thanks," he smiled.

They fell into a peaceful silence.

Glancing around the curving walls, she was reminded of the markings on the walls and ceiling. A sudden thought popped in her head and she asked without thinking. "Hey, Van? Where is Hanlen's legend on this Tunnel?"

He frowned wonderingly at her. "Hanlen's? I wasn't aware you knew about him."

Hitomi froze. _Should I not have said that?_

_**How should I know? Who cares anyway? **_

_Well, I don't want to seem strange. I'll have to tell him I talk to you._

_**And where's the problem with that?**_

_It's… weird! I have a voice in my head that I talk to. I'll sound like a raving lunatic._

_**Hitomi. Think about this for a second. You both have been having crazy visions ever since you were kids. He will completely understand that me talking to you through your mind is a natural process of being my Pilot. **_

"Ever since I got here, I've been fascinated to know what kind of legends are on these walls. Would you tell me some?" Hitomi evaded.

_**Stop being a coward and just tell the guy. Geez.**_

"Sure, but I'm curious to how did you knew about Hanlen." He quirked a dark eyebrow at her. With all that hair out of his face, she noticed that his forehead slightly wrinkled when he did that.

_**He won't let the subject drop. I like him.**_

_Not now, Rutilus!_

"It's kind of… strange…" she admitted. "I'm not sure if you knew this about Rutilus' Pilots."

"Strange? Now I have to know." He smiled at her. "It can't be as strange as suddenly appearing in a green field in the middle of a battle."

She breathed deeply to steady herself. "It's really stupid…"

_**I'm not stupid!**_

_Not now, Rutilus!_

He waved a thick hand to keep her talking. She sighed. "Balgus knows, but no one else does. You see, I've had Rutilus with me ever since I left Hospesland."

"I thought that was a given. She resides in the stone, right?" Van gestured to her chest where the necklace lay on top of her armor. It was slightly pulsing with her increasing heartbeats.

"Well, it's kind of different from that. She… talks to me…"

Van shrugged. "Escaflowne talks to me. Why is this so abnormal?"

_**Escaflowne talks to him!?**_

Hitomi visibly winced at the shout.

"What's wrong?" the king frowned. "You just jumped."

"Rutilus just yelled in my head. I hate it when she does that."

Van's mahogany eyes widened. "Wait, she just _said _something? The _Golden_ _River_?"

"I… kind of have one-on-one conversations with her. I talk with her all the time."

"All the time? Even now? Truthfully?"

She felt her heart pound uneasily. Swallowing, she nodded.

He sat back and his black horse nickered in annoyance, blowing out its lips. "That's so…"

"Weird? Strange? Abnormally bizarre?" she supplied with a grimace.

"_Amazing_!"

The redhead blushed with the unexpected praise.

"You actually talk to her. You actually _fully_ talk with her. I didn't realize you could do that. The Legendary Rutilus Flumen has full on conversations!"

"You really think it's amazing?" She asked shyly, trying to hide her apparent pleasure. "I'm so glad. I thought you might think I was mental or something."

His eyes turned warm and he shook his head. "I'd never think that. I'm actually kind of envious. You said she talks to you all the time?"

"To be honest, she hardly shuts up." Hitomi grinned.

_**Hey!**_

_It's true._

They passed through The Great Tunnel and trotted out into the main city. A path had already been cleared for their small march to the southern gate. Hitomi tried to avoid the gasps and whispers of the multi-colored people around her. Van didn't seem to notice. He was too full of questions.

"So, Rutilus Flumen told you about Hanlen?"

"Actually she's told me a lot more than just Hanlen's story." Hitomi admitted. "She shows me the scene as if I was there. It's sort of like a vision."

"Shows you scenes? Visions of what?"

"Ummm, the beginning, I guess?"

"The beginning? The beginning of what?"

Van had started repeating her answers in question form.

Shrugging her shoulders, she said hesitantly, "Everything? Look it is kind of hard to explain. She's in the process of telling me… well… the beginning of… you know…"

"No. What does she tell you?"

A slight wind picked up and she absentmindedly brushed her hair out of her face in thought. "_Everything_. I've seen the beginning of the world, Van. Law, Elements, the beginning of man, Rutilus Flumen's golden river, Escaflowne's dragon form, the fall of…" she trailed off looking at his face. "What's wrong?"

His mahogany eyes couldn't grow any wider. His expression was a mix of shock, amazement, and disbelief.

It was kind of funny looking.

"So, you basically know how the world began?"

She nodded. He gave out a weak laugh and his mahogany eyes trailed off of her face. He stared in a daze at his horse's dark neck.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll let you know once I start breathing properly again. I never knew Golden River could talk to you like this. Escaflowne only speaks to me during life threatening moments or when I need to call upon a large part of vox magic."

She snorted. "Yep, she's my friend I carry around in my brain."

"Has it always been this way? Ever since the pendant came to you?"

"She first talked to me right before I met you in Hospesland."

His eyebrows went up in surprise. "She did? How? Through your mind?"

"She talked to me in dreams. She told me to go with you that night you came for me in Hospesland."

Van laughed with understanding and rubbed his tan jaw. Her green eyes watched his hand. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that night. You were going to whack me with a lamp!"

"You snuck in my room!" She shot back. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"What did she say exactly?"

"Exactly?"

"To make you come with me and leave Hospesland." He clarified.

_**Go with him when he comes…**_

"Go with him when he comes."

He grinned. "I see. And here I came, huh?"

"She told me before I saw you actually. Even before that day we first met on General Chester's porch. I just didn't realize it until I saw you." She sighed with the memory. "Wow, that day on the porch seems like years ago. So much has happened since then. I never would have expected to be riding on my power generated horse to awaken legendary mechanical monster to help save a foreign kingdom. Life sure does throw its little surprises."

"I actually have wanted to tell you something. I came to Hospesland under the pretense of gaining aid for the war. In actuality," he blushed slightly, "I was coming to get you. I just didn't know it yet. Balgus and…" -his voice caught a bit- "Dilandau thought I was insane. They kept telling me that shouldn't have come. That I could have just sent Allen to do the job. Even I didn't know what I was doing till that day I saw you." He cleared his throat. "And then, I just understood. I _knew _you needed to come. You were what I was looking for." He glanced at her. "And now here we are."

"And now here we are." She repeated. Boldness filled her and she reached out to touch his scaled arm briefly before she chickened out. He let go of his horse's dark mane and grabbed outstretched hand with gloved fingers. She gasped, but he face remained slightly impassive as he hooked his hand around hers.

She hardly heard the conversations behind her fall into quiet whispers. Her heart was in her throat. Every fiber of her being was concentrating on him.

"It's a good thing you are such a fast learner," Van said mildly, giving her fingers a small squeeze. He didn't let go. "You've mastered a lot in such a short amount of time."

"According to Balgus, I have the brain power the size of a small rodent." She answered trying to swallow. She wondered if her mouth was working properly.

"Balgus' opinion doesn't count." The mahogany-eyed man chuckled good-naturedly.

"I haven't figured out transportation yet."

"It's easy. I'll show you sometime."

_How is he so calm? He's holding my hand in front of his entire city! This is embarrassing._

_**You know you love it!**_

A thought crossed her mind and she straightened her shoulders to gain courage. "I've learned something about transportation that I've been meaning to ask you about."

"What's that?"

"That night in Hospesland, you didn't need to pick me up to transport me through that gate. You could have just grabbed my shoulder. Care to explain why you felt it was necessary to sweep me off my feet?"

Van flushed, but he smirked at her. "What? You didn't like being in my arms?"

Her mouth dropped open and she wondered if all the blood in her face would make her pass out.

_That's not fair!_

_**He's good at this!**_

_Not now, Rutilus!_

"You are insufferable! Just answer my question!"

"I was making sure you wouldn't freak out when I transported us, that's all." He answered simply.

"Oh and casually carrying a stranger in your arms is your way of keeping the peace?"

"Squirming breaks my concentration. You didn't seem to mind."

"Oh, really? And how do you know that?"

He laughed and gave her hand another squeeze. "Well, what about you? I've actually got something I've wanted to discuss about that night as well."

"And what's that?"

"What did you tell the guard that night to make him open the wall gate?"

The redhead sucked in a breath and her head immediately pounded. Small beads of sweat erupt on her hairline.

"I-I-I don't…"

Now it was Van's turn to smirk. "I'm waiting…"

_Oh, crap._

_**Oh, crap, indeed.**_

"I… said… that…"

"Yes?"

"That… we… were…"

"Keep going."

"Thatwewererunningawaytogetma rried…" she murmured under her breath turning her face away from him.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Van let go of her hand and pretended to cock an ear at her.

"Oh, look, we are at the Southern Gate. Let's ride quickly to the temple, shall we?" She laughed nervously and nudged Rederic hurriedly. His shimmering ears went forward and he immediately broke out into a swift gallop. She heard Van shout, but she encouraged Rederic to run faster. Passing under the archway and out of the city, she listened to the pounding hoofs of the black horse following behind her.

And with that, she led the way down the long dirt path to the Guymelef temple.

* * *

**I didn't want to end it here, but I decided that you guys have been waiting long enough for it. This next part will be reeeeallly good. Be excited.**

**I've been painting a lot and working on an independent book as well as Energy-Heart and this. Add my stupid job in the mix and you got one very busy Blue. Whew. I actually think I'll be putting EH on hold and concentrating on the next chapter for this. I'm finally getting into my old plans and it's going to be seriously fun to write! I can't wait! :)**

**For those of you who have always stuck by this story and still review even now, I want to say that you are the most inspiring fans anyone could ever have. You cherish this story and it's all any author could ask for. To see how much love you guys have for this is truly humbling. I cannot describe how wonderful each and every one of you are! I try to reply to every single non-anonymous review I get. I love to hear all your thoughts and reactions and I appreciate every single word of encouragement and critic. Van's feathers for EVERYONE! *tosses white feathers in the air to fans***

**blue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is smaller than what I originally planned. I actually had two more scenes thought out, but I just couldn't think of how to smooth it over perfectly. This particular chapter has set up a lot of my twists and turns in the plot. I'm very happy to finally write it. I'd left Merle alone for faaaar too long. She's a very important piece, so it's good to get her moving once more on the board. Again, if you see any mistakes, let me know pronto! I'll fix them as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading! As usual, I'll write more later. I'll be at the bottom of the chapter waiting for the collective gasps. ;)**

* * *

Several long rows of dark wooden bookshelves were crammed full of various leather hardback books and tattered scrolls. The musty smell of rawhide and dust filtered through the air. Standing at the large open doorway, Merle breathed in the unfamiliar scent and wrinkled her sensitive nose. She didn't think she'd ever get used to this weird, old smell. She'd never been around so many books before. In fact, she couldn't remember if the castle in Zaibach's capital even had such a place. It probably did. She just never bothered to look for it. She was always with Master Folken when she went to the capital to see the Emperor. Master only stopped there for orders.

Following behind the blond boy into the room, she felt a rush of irritation as Chid's pale arm shot out and blocked her.

"Wait here! I'll come get you when I find it again!" She watched him run and dive behind a row of lined bookcases further back in the library.

"Don't run in the library, Schezar!" a wizened voice groaned from the corner. "I tell you every time, you little ruffian!"

Chid peeked out from the side and grinned at the frowning man. "Sorry, Boutoc."

Merle glanced at the old librarian bent at his small desk and caught his dull, twitching eyes. "And don't you go clawing anything with them sharp nails o' yours!" He croaked at her with a wagging, aged, white furred finger. "Hadn't seen one as young as you for a decade. I hope your elders taught you how little kittens are supposed to behave. Especially to the People of the Fields." His large round ears trembled and he gritted his teeth.

"Your Clan is called Rodent Clan, not People of the Fields." The blond boy smirked. His blue eyes went wide as a quill sailed through the air in his direction. He ducked just in time and the writing instrument hit against the back shelf and clattered to the floor.

"Mind your manners!" The old mouse scowled. "No loud noises in the library!"

The boy disappeared and Merle ignored the grumbling librarian.

Though she'd been in the Fanelian library several times since she'd met Chid, she'd always been treated with a bit of hostility by the aged mouse. He mostly demanded she never touch the back hanging tapestries or any other decorative paraphilia lying around. He seemed to have a problem with cats.

She'd hardly given the décor any attention. Standing with a clawed hand on her cocked hip, she let her dark eyes travel around the large room. The mid-morning sun struggled to shine through the thick window panes of tall, stained-glassed windows that lined the huge stone walls. The various patterns of glass spread incandescent arrays of color on the eastern walls of the huge rectangular library. Three massive tapestries hung from ceiling to floor in the back of the room. Two of the bigger art pieces depicted large robotic forms with blurred scenes of war in the background. The far left was of a white mecha and a deep red cape. Red, orange and blue flames encased the white Melef. The middle tapestry had a startlingly gold mecha with various shades of blue water surrounding it. The woven threads on this one seemed to shimmer with a mysterious magic. Merle's sharp, dark gaze flicked easily over the first two until it landed on the far right tapestry.

This one was different. While the others were more prominent with torches lighting up their beautiful features, this one looked shadowed; almost abandoned. It still featured a mecha, but the Melef was kneeling while the white and gold stood straight and tall. Strange lavender armor and a crudely woven green jewel gave the impression the artist had hardly put any heart into it. Even the background was a hazy gray.

She felt a strange sense of pity and understanding for the tapestry wash over her. Was it forgotten? Was it lost? Was it not also a Guymelef and therefore here to save its country? Why hang it here if it wasn't as bright and colorful as the others? Why give it that kind of mocking showcase?

A sudden longing for her Master made Merle close her eyes and cut her vision away from the pathetic tapestry. _Why am I in here?_ She clenched her furry fists to her side in frustration. _I don't have time to play around and look at art!_ _Today is the day they are awakening the white and gold! I need to be there! Master Folken told me to destroy them. _Against her will, she opened her eyes and looked back at the purple tapestry. _Even this poor thing will have to go. No, no, no, _she inhaled deeply and tried to relax her stiff, irritated pose. _I will destroy them later. I need to keep up appearances. I can't give myself away. Not when I'm so close. And if that means looking up silly information with this over-excited child, then it's something I have to do. I'll see if I can escape tonight. But not now. Just wait. Keep calm. _She inwardly scowled at the tapestry. _I should have completed my mission before any of this happened. I should have never stuck around for the cremation of that man's remains. I should have done it as soon as I escaped the dungeon. As soon as I… I… _Her heart began to beat quicker and the darkness of the tapestry seemed to call her to a memory she would never forget. The stinging smell of burnt hair singed her nostrils. The smell, the memories, the revulsion of flames licking black cat fur...

The low warm voice of her Master floated with the repulsive odor _"It is the Guymelefs, my pet. The Guymelefs are their true source. Once the Melefs are destroyed, there is no more power. Do you understand your assignment now?"_

"Master Folken…" she murmured swallowing down the tense feeling in her throat. _I'll do it tonight. I have to get out of here. I'll destroy the Melefs tonight._ She turned her eyes away from the purple tapestry and swallowed the tense feeling in her stomach.

"This is the section I was telling you about the other day!" A small boy's voice echoed from somewhere far away in the spacious room. Her right ear twitched and she turned to see a blond head peep around the huge bookcase at the back right. Chid grinned at her and began strolling proudly back to where she stood. She noticed he'd somehow removed his green jacket and shoes. "The various Clans have been categorized in alphabetical order further back. I _knew_ it was on this side somewhere. Sorry it took several days to find it. This place is huge." He stopped in front of her and his tilted his head in concern. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry."

"I'm fine." Merle smiled brightly to counter his concern. "The dust is getting to my nose. Kitsune's have very fine noses."

"So do the Canine Clan!" Chid said brightly and the pink-haired girl felt her stomach tighten. _After the Melefs, the Canines will be the next to go._

"Come on! The Kitsune Clan's history is back here. Most of them are in scrolls, so it might be hard to figure out dates and an appropriate timeline, but don't you worry! I love studying this stuff!"

He grabbed her orange hand and tugged her further into the library.

* * *

Yukari rolled her brown eyes for what must have been the twelfth time and braced her elbow on the armrest attached to the locked door. Listening to the fully petticoated Clara let out another squeal of excitement; she snorted and proceeded to scowl at the beautifully manicured lawns of the prestigious houses rocking by. Auntie Olive's house was somewhere on this street. For once, Yukari was happy to be in Gutte. Now she'd finally be able to get away from her irritating sister. If anything, this journey had been a test on her patience. Needless to say, she hadn't passed with flying colors on that particular regard.

"I hope we go shopping immediately with Auntie Olive! I've noticed that the girls here have a thick ribbon tied around their waists. It's so cute! I can't believe I never thought about doing that! But this is Gutte, so I shouldn't be surprised. So much fashion here! I don't want to leave in a month!" A large bump rocked the carriage, Clara let out a little squeal. "If only this silly driver wouldn't aim for every single pothole in the road!"

"Aside from those troublesome potholes, you should just stay here forever." Yukari mumbled to the window.

Clara turned her bright eyes to her sister and sighed. "I would if I could, but Amano is back at home. I'm sure I can convince him to move here once we get married. Then my life would be complete."

Yukari let out a laugh. Turning from the window she shot her sister a disbelieving look. "What makes you think he has any time for marriage? He's training for command. _And_ there's the matter of his missing sister, Hitomi. He hasn't really gotten over that."

"Step-sister," the beautiful girl clarified. "She wasn't even his real family. Trust me, he's already forgotten all about her."

"Don't be full of it. She isn'this immediate family, but she's the only one he has left. That counts for something."

"You seem so sure she's alive."

"You seem so sure she isn't."

"She's been missing for over two month now. Don't be a fool." Clara hissed.

Yukari shot her sister a glare. "She isn't dead!"

"Oh really? How do you know?"

Yukari paused. Clara was definitely _not_ the first one she wanted to tell Grison's secret to. "Because I am… her friend. I can just tell."

Clara sneered. "What a lame thing to say. Even if you _were_ her friend, that doesn't mean you can latch on to Amano like he's yours."

"And what makes him your property, then?" Yukari shot back.

The beautiful girl glanced down at her sky blue dress and then flicked her dark eyes over Yukari's simple brown frock. "Duh."

Yukari glared "So, you dress better than me and you're prettier than me and more popular than me. That doesn't mean you understand a thing about him. Have you even tried thinking how he feels on the inside? He's putting on a show for everybody. You're just too full of yourself to realize."

"No, he isn't. He's fine." The blue girl crossed her arms over her bulky dress and cocked her head angrily.

"You think you are so great, Clara, but you are the biggest bimbo I've ever known. Dragging me here was a big mistake. You don't understand anything."

"You are just jealous because he obviously likes me more than you. And his sister is _gone_. Get over it! It is a shame that the only person who was willing to roll in the dirt with you like a beast had to die, but that's life! In fact, since you are so convinced she's alive, I bet she ran off with some loser and is having the time of her life acting like a savage!"

Yukari was shocked. "Clara!"

"Get over yourself and your self-righteous, know-it-all attitude. You know as well as I do if someone turns up missing in Castra, they are either white bone in the desert or on the run to the capital. You might have found her if we'd stopped there on our way to Gutte. Then you'd have your mud pal again." The dark-headed girl tossed her curled hair and looked out the window. "But seriously, Amano is better without her. He has me now. I'll take care of him."

"You're an idiot, Clara." Yukari murmured through gritted teeth. Brown eyes narrowing in fury, she turned back to the window.

_Even if you are kind of right on some things…_

* * *

The plains around the outskirts of Escadalette were marvelous. The green grass swayed gently with a constant refreshing breeze. The blue sky was filled with white puffy clouds that looked solid enough to lie on. Small animals living in the vast stretches of green peacefully crawled, hopped, and slithered to their various destinations. Several perked as the sound of heavy hoof falls began to increasingly tremble the ground. As the sound grew louder, many scampered out of the way for a huge stampeding, shimmering horse followed quickly by a midnight black.

Hitomi's heart soared as her horse raced with long legs stretching for each passing yard. It had been a while since she'd ridden like this with Rederic. Glancing behind her, she smirked at the black-haired man following closely behind her. He was urging his horse, but the black animal couldn't seem to keep up with Rederic's speed. "Slow down already!" She heard Van call to her through the thundering hoofs pounding on the dirt ground. Sighing, she gently tugged Rederic's sleek mane and her horse complied with a disappointed snort. She opted for an easy lope which allowed the Fanelian king to effortlessly catch up with her. He pulled up to her left, his white scaled armor squeaking just as much as hers. His black cape flapped happily behind him with the brilliant wind, clearly just as joyful as she was.

"If you were trying to get rid of the Council members, I think you succeeded." He panted. "Trying to run away already?"

"If I was, it looks like you caught me." She giggled and patted her grunting horse. "You have to admit, that was pretty fun. I haven't ridden full speed in weeks!" Turning to grin at him, the redhead burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a sulking expression. Some of his wild dark hair had started escaping from its smoothed place on his head and trailed slightly on the sides of his face. Van's black horse was puffing its nostrils, clearly not amused at this unexpected race. She slowed Rederic further to a trot and she both heard and felt the glimmering horse knicker in discontentment. He still wanted to run.

The black-haired man's face switched to visible annoyance. She snorted another laugh.

"I asked what was so funny."

"It's not really _that_ funny! But I can't help it!" she giggled. "Your face…"

"What's wrong with my face?"

"You look so mad!" she announced and peals of laughter broke out of her. Van let go of his horse's mane and crossed his white armored arms with a disappointed look. He kept his balance with his knees. This particular pose only proved to make things worse. She ducked her head and took a deep breath to stop the bubble of laughter building in her chest. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she was gone again.

"You're still laughing at me!" He said with exasperation. Despite his obvious irritation, she could see the twinkle of mirth growing behind his mahogany eyes. He uncrossed his arms and held back on to the ebony mane.

"No, I'm… I'm not! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll try… to stop."

"Is this just another attempt at avoiding the subject?" Van playfully scowled at her. "You need to answer me."

She inhaled deeply and smiled innocently. "I seemed to have forgotten. What was it again?"

Van rolled his eyes. "You were in the process of translating that mumbled sentence you gave to me earlier. I have grown quite curious since you keep blushing and mumbling." He guided his dark horse a little closer to hers with one knock of his left knee. She felt her face grow hot, but she stared straight into his tan, expecting face.

_He wants to play this game? Well, I can play it too._

"You know what? I don't think I want to tell you." She grinned at him. His face dropped and his horse blew out its lips again.

"What? Why?"

_**What? Why? This was just getting good!**_

"I actually was considering something else. I want to make a deal."

Van sat back and frowned. "A deal?"

Blinking innocently at him, she let her smile grow wider. "Yes, a deal. During the Trials, if I defeat all of your Vehotus and make my way to battling you, then I don't have to say a word about that night. But if I get knocked down by any one of them, I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know. So you better get them ready to face me if you want your answer."

The king sighed and his loose bangs brushed against his tan forehead. "Why won't you just tell me right now? It's not that big of a deal, right?"

Hitomi smiled and shrugged, but knew her face was still a little red. She felt an odd balance of power shift to her side. _Let him wonder. _She thought evilly.

"But it's obviously a very big deal for you if you are even willing to make a silly deal in order to not tell me." Van squared his jaw and straightened his back. Hitomi instantly recognized his regal stature.

He's about to get political with this. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

**_This is so exciting! _**The green-eyed girl felt Rutilus stir eagerly in her head. **_I'm going to miss being in your brain._**

His mahogany eyes sparkled with a strange mischief. Lifting the corner of his lips in a small smirk, he raised a hand and smoothed back his loose bangs. His black cloak immediately settled over the rump of his ebony horse and remained still even though the wind was blowing against them. It seemed to be waiting for something. "You want a deal? How about we make things interesting."

_Interesting?_

**_Oooo… what's he going to do…?_**

His eyes brightened. To her surprise, his tan face turned slightly pink and his gloved fingers began to nervously twist with his horse's mane. "I have something I've been meaning to ask you, but I haven't had the time to really _ask_ it. This is the first time I've been able to actually talk to you one on one since the pre-trial examination."

"You have something you've wanted to ask me?" Hitomi repeated bewildered. "What is it?"

Van smirked widened. "How about during the Trials, if you knock me down even once, then I'll ask my question. But if I knock you two-out-of-three, you have to tell me every single word that was said in Hospesland."

"This is your deal?" Hitomi asked with a frown. "Just a simple question?"

He grinned. "Yep."

"I don't understand. Why don't you just ask now?"

"Then can you tell me what you said?"

The redhead shook her head immediately.

Van shrugged. "Then I guess you'll just have to train harder to get it."

"But it's just a simple question! Can't you tell me what kind of question?"

Van's impish smile made her mind race with both irritation and happiness at the same time.

"Come on; at least tell me if it's a yes or no question. Is it something I'll have to answer in full detail? What if I don't know the answer? There are a lot of things I'm still figuring out about this country. What if the question you ask doesn't make any sense? And what's the point in waiting for the trials anyways if it's just a question? Oh, can't I get any _hint_ at all?"

Van laughed at her and she immediately knew how he felt earlier when she'd laughed at him. Slowly, the balance of power that had felt so strongly on her side began to shift his direction. She couldn't help but find him exasperatingly adorable

**_Oh, he's good! I can already see you are going to go crazy with curiosity._**

_Not now, Rutilus._

"So, if I lose the two-out-of-three match, I have to tell you what I said to the guard at Hospesland. But if you get knocked down once, you get to ask a simple question. What? You don't think I can knock you down twice?"

"Never in a million years." He snorted.

_You're right. He's good. Can't you read his mind or something?_

**_That's cheating!_**

_So? It's never stopped you before!_

**_I can't get in his head! I'm already in yours! Besides, you're the one who won't answer his question. You started it. Maybe if you just told him, he'll ask._**

_No way!_

"What does Rutilus Flumen say on the subject?" Van asked studying her expression.

Hitomi's mouth opened slightly. Looking away, she tried to fight against a smile. "She likes you."

The king grinned and his dark eyebrows raised a fraction. "I'm glad she does, but _you _seem to have problems fully answering my questions. I asked what Rutilus Flumen thought about our deal."

**_Do what you want, Hitomi. Just make sure to tell me EVERY SINGLE DETAIL after, understand me?_**

Turning back to him, she lifted a hand. He immediately reached up and grabbed her palm in a firm shake.

"Deal."

* * *

"Here it is!" Chid exclaimed loudly from three rows down. His blond head leaned around the bookcase and he waved a small leather book proudly in his young hand. "Come on over here, Merle."

Merle winced as his echoing voice bounced off the tall stone walls of the library. She'd left all the fun research to the kid. She couldn't even read the Fanelian language, so she didn't see the point in sticking around his slowly growing tower of books. Master had thought it necessary for her to speak the language, not read it. She'd spent most of her days with Master training and honing her Clan's natural mental talents. She'd never had time for such schooling anyway.

For the last several hours - while her young _friend _trailed his finger over mysterious characters written on a loose parchments and books of sort - the pink-haired kitten had walked the bookshelves before coming face to face with the purple tapestry once more. Merle stared up at the purple Guymelef that hung in its lonely corner against the back wall. Now that the sun was high in the sky, the shadows had somehow grown deeper from the stain glass windows. Up close, it was even more depressing than she realized. The position of the lavender mecha's frame looked like it was kneeling in submission; unworthy, alone, unwanted…

"Are you interested in Flower?" Chid asked. Merle turned her dark eyes to him in confusion.

"Flower?"

"Flower is the lavender Guymelef. The legend of Flower is that she loved Rutilus Flumen so much that when the Golden River broke away from her River and became a Guymelef, Flower's spirit followed her. It became a Melef just like them. Flower wasn't the only one to follow that way, but it's the only one we've got besides the River and Escaflowne."

Merle's dark eyes swiveled back to the tapestry. "What happened to the other spirits?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to look it up. Though Flower is with us, it refuses to acknowledge a Pilot until both Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen have found their Pilots." His young face turned excited. "I can't believe that's happening today. I begged my brother to go to the temple, but he said only Vehotus and Council members could be present. It stinks being so young all the time. Maybe Flower will choose me, huh?"

The pink kitten glanced at him. "Where is this temple?"

"Several miles past the Southern Gate. It has its own settlement. Only the silent priests can enter the main temple besides the two Pilots. The priests actually live there. They grow food on their own farms."

"They are silent?"

Chid nodded. "Like the grave. I'm not sure why they take the vow of silence. I'll have to look that up."

Merle sighed. "Sounds lonely."

The boy shrugged. "They are there to take care of the Temple of Guymelefs. That's their job."

"Where is this Guymelef located? With the other two?" She gestured at the bigger tapestries. Chid gave her a thoughtful expression.

"Kind of. I think it's inside the temple, but not in the same chamber. A book told me that it kneels in a smaller chamber that branch off the long hallway." Chid scratched his arm. "I'm not sure if they've moved it since then. Not many stories are told about Flower. Anyways, come over here! I want to show you what I've found!"

Turning to Chid, she obediently walked closer to him. "How do they choose who Pilots Flower?"

"I think it chooses the person. I'm not sure how they present the people to it though. But I guess we'll find out soon since Rutilus and Escaflowne are finally being awakened. But enough about Guymelefs. I was so surprised you didn't seem to know anything at all about your own history or culture. I've read a lot about the multi-cultured people in Fanelia."

"Well, aren't you a smarty-pants..." Merle murmured. "Why would I want to know anything about it? They're dead and scattered. It makes no difference."

"It's always important to know where you come from." The boy announced with a know-it-all attitude that Merle found very irritating. She rounded the bookcase and noticed the tower of books had grown substantially since she'd left to look at the tapestry. _How long was I staring at it? _She wondered briefly.

Chid was still talking enthusiastically. "For example, I found out my ancestors were originally overseas. We arrived here from somewhere across the Yawning Channel and settled on the base of the plains on the southern tip of the continent. Just looking the map got me thinking about the various land shapes around the world. The north of Antica slightly resembles the bottom of our continent on some accounts. Wouldn't it be fascinating if all the land on Gaea was at one time connected? And it broke away after a huge earthquake ripped them apart? Or maybe an asteroid or-"

Merle rolled her eyes and interrupted the boy. "You were going to tell me something…?"

"OH!" Chid slapped his forehead with his free hand and immediately sat down on the stone floor. The kitten folded her legs beside him. He propped open the small leather book between the both of them and said, "This was a recent publication of the first attacks from Zaibach which started around Fourteenth Moon Cycle 2679. Did you know Zaibach is actually a new country? It was founded under their current Emperor about forty years or so. That means after the Moloca Wars with the First Pilot, Zaibach was a supreme power only less than half a century later. I wonder how they did it. There was an established small city in the far north, but it was mostly a merchant trading center. According to another text, the northern lands have always been a deserted wasteland. Curious, isn't it? They are flourishing, too. They obviously have a brilliant army and the resources to support them. I don't know why they are all red-headed. That is a strange trait. But anyways, the northern attacks began from the north-western region before they began to hit Fanelia directly." The boy trailed off, dragging his finger over the text. Merle tilted her pink head with annoyance.

"You were supposed to be telling me about _my_ Clan, not about Zaibach." She said dully. "Who cares about the northern attacks?"

"What do you mean, 'who cares'?" Chid frowned at her. "It has everything to do with the northern attacks." He closed the small book, put it behind him and leaned over to yank a large open book towards him. "We might need to start with this one first. I've found it to be a pretty decent account of your people." He slid the book closer to her and she shook her pink head.

"I can't read Fanelian."

The blond boy blinked. "Why didn't you tell me? Here, I'll read it for you." He moved so that he could trail his small finger over the strange words. Merle rolled her eyes, but listened.

"In the Eighteenth Moon Cycle 1654, the largest settlement of Kitsune Clan was finally established along the northern border of the Western Wildlands. They remained neutral during the Seven Hundred Years War, also known as The Battle for Guymelefs. Having no written language of their own, it is only speculated how their culture thrived during the next several centuries. Several reports over the generations documented seeing small communities of kitsunes gathering as far as the Distant West Swamp to hunt. The next note of Kitsune came from the Scroll of Two Claws, which mentioned The Seven Hundred Years War spreading further into their territory. Naria, Kitsune's leader and mental specialist at the time, moved her people closer to the edge of what is now known as Fanelia. There, she signed a contract with Prelen Fanel which became known as the Compromise of the Whiskers Tenth Moon Cycle 2015."

"Compromise of the Whiskers?" Merle cocked an eyebrow and Chid snorted a laugh.

"I guess they had a sense of humor back then." Clearing his throat, the boy kept reading. "This contract allowed the Kitsunes to live on Fanelia's northwestern border, but they paid the harvesting tax. As long as the Rodent Clan was left alone, they could thrive as an independent Clan. They demanded neutrality during the War of Long Ears as well as The Ten Day Battle of Flying Fur. Fanelia, gaining reputation as being a great negotiator between the Clans, slowly gathered the warring Clans peacefully to their lands."

Chid closed the large book with a resounding _thump_ and shoved it away on the floor. The pink-haired kitten frowned thoughtfully.

"So, my people were peaceful?"

The blond grinned at her. "As peaceful as a Clan could be. I have found some records dating skirmishes with the Rodent Clan, but those were quickly settled. Apparently the temptation to chase mice was too much for some of your ancestors."

She smiled. "That's why Boutoc doesn't care for me."

"He doesn't like anyone." The blond boy grinned as he pulled the smaller book back out and began thumbing through the pages. "Are you tempted to chase him? It'd make sense if you were."

"Maybe," she murmured, lifting a hand and letting her claws extend slightly from her fingers.

Chid glanced his blue eyes at her and shook his head. "Don't even think about it. I like this library and I don't want to be kicked out because you have a strange feline fetish." He moved his finger over the page and clicked his tongue. "It should be in this chapter. The Kitsune Clan was one of the first attacked."

"What do you mean?" Merle asked, looking at her upraised paw. She wondered if it would be considered a 'feline fetish' if she licked the orange fur on her arm back into place. "By the Canine Clan?"

Chid gave her a strange look. "What are you talking about? The Kitsune and Canine have never attacked each other. Even in the small skirmishes. This might be hard to hear since you don't know very much about your own people, but the Kitsune's settlement was destroyed in a single night by Zaibach. The Canine Clan was the main force that drove the Zaibach back. Only a handful of Kitsune survived the slaughter. The remaining few finally discarded their neutrality and joined Fanelia's ranks in battle. Ah! Here it is! Listen to this."

Merle's tongue had frozen over her arm. Her dark eyes were wide. Slowly, she lowered her hand to her lap and stared at Chid. He began reading, not looking at her.

"On the eve of Thirteenth Moon Cycle 2679 – sorry, I'd said 'fourteenth' earlier – Zaibach began the war with sending a small special trained force to the northwestern part of Fanelia. Whether the Kitsune Clan was targeted by Zaibach remains to be discovered. The few surviving Kitsune described how red-haired men bearing the sigil of a white tree seemed to appear out of no where. Zaibach set ablaze the Kitsune Clan's homes and violently razed the settlement. The Cats were taken completely by surprise. The mental talents of the Kitsune were no match for the brutal slaughtering. Several of the countering Fanelian soldiers and Canine Clan stated how they'd seen a silver monster rip four Kitsune brothers apart. It is known Folken, the Commanding General of the Zaibach Army, was present in the attack-"

Her brain felt hot. _What was he saying? What could he be talking about? He isn't making any sense._

_He's lying._

"Liar." She said quietly.

His blue eyes left the page and he frowned at her. "I'm not lying. It says it right here in the book. I was also told by-"

"Fanelia is nothing but a country full of liars." She whispered. Her mind was swirling. The burning, the fire, her Master's comforting arms taking her from her burning home. "Master told me you are nothing but liars. I have been deceived this entire time."

"Deceived? Who is deceiving you?" Chid asked bewildered. "I don't understand what you are talking about, Merle!"

"I will not believe it... I cannot believe my Master was the one who... the one who... You are all lying... It's all a lie..." Her dark eyes trailed from the bookshelf in front of her to the baffled boy beside her. "You are nothing but liars. The Canine killed my Clan. The Canine did it." Unexplained shivers made her fur stand up on her arms. She knew she was sweating. The heat in her head pounded with a sharp throbbing ache. "Master told me that Fanelia was to blame. Master loves me. He'd never hurt me. He'd never _lie_…" She watched as Chid's expression changed from complete confusion to alarm. She smelled the sharp scent of fear coming from him. Her claws extended on reflex. Her dark eyes narrowed and she gave him a hunter's smile. "Fanelia is wrong. It's all wrong." Hissing with pain, she grabbed her pink head and her sharp claws poked into her scalp. She didn't feel the blood weeping from the punctures on her face.

"Merle?" He asked, his young voice trembling. The book dropped from his lap as he slowly began to scoot away from her on the floor. "What's happened to you?! I don't understand! I didn't lie about anything!"

"LIAR!" She roared at the blond boy. His bright blue eyes began to cry and he backed further away. A flicker of sadness washed through her. She'd like Chid for the most part. He was kind to her. He was a bit nerdy, but he was kind. The people here were kind.

And he was a liar. They all were liars!

"What did I say about yelling?" A crooked figure shuffled into view from the far side of the bookcase. Merle's attention focused on the librarian and her shoulders immediately shifted into a tigerish pounce. With a low squeak, Boutoc backed away as fast as his wizened legs would allow. Chid watched Merle's pink head tilt slightly and the old mouse fell to the floor in spasms.

"Master Folken would never hurt me. Master Folken loves me."

Chid gasped, "You're from Zaibach? You... you... why, Merle?"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Merle hissed. Straightening her back, she stood over his small crouching form.

"Goodbye."

Through his terror, he saw her dark eyes stare into his. From the pools of her black eyes, an ebony darkness began to swirl over his vision.

He cried out only one more time.

And then he knew no more.

* * *

**Annnd once again I end a chapter feeling bad. I missed having cliffhangers. They are surprisingly horrible and fun at the same time. **

**Well, a little update on my life, I've been searching for a new job as well as still working at my other one as well as painting and writing. It's been an insane week! Btw, Happy Easter and April Fools (yesterday!)! I wasn't tricked by anyone! I love it when I get through a April Fools without being proved I'm a gullible idiot. **

**This chapter is brought to you by Clipping by MuteMath. I freakin love that song!**

**I wanted to talk about Flower because I really hadn't mentioned it much. Also, sorry for the history lesson. Chid tapped into my inner historian. What will happen? What will Merle do? What is the question Van wants to ask Hitomi? Will she ever spill her guts about what she said in Hospesland? Will I ever get to the part where Rutilus is awaken? All these questions and more will probably - but not promising anything - be answered next time on... The Awakening of Rutilus Flumen! *insert Dragonball Z outro***

**blue...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have had this first part typed for months. MONTHS I tell you. Then Racing for Freedom came along and just wiped the floor with everything. And now that Racing is complete, I found it high time to get back on this saddle and tame this wild beast - sorry. I'm being a stereotypical Texan with that comment...**

**Anyways, it's a bit shorter than I would have wanted, but I had to cut if off here or I'd never get it done right. Also, big thanks to Nainari for telling me to stop worry about every detail and just post the thing already! lol. It's good advice.**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

The waving plants dancing with the prairie breeze brushed on Rederic's long legs as he tromped down a slightly overgrown stone pathway. The open space made Hitomi's heart warm with happiness. Hints from her Hospesland days longingly drifted in her mind and the memories of her father's vineyards made her smile softly. The rows of flowering trees in the spring, the crisp sweet smell of grapes in the summer…

"I think it's funny." She said suddenly turning to a quietly thoughtful Van.

His mahogany eyes glanced at her questioningly. "What's funny?"

"All of the books in my library said Fanelians were desert people. That you wandered from various areas and were practically nomadic. Even General Chester told me that. But from what I see right here this is far from desert wasteland that all the books talked about. This is…" She searched for the right word. "…paradise."

Van grinned and his eyebrows rose. "Paradise?"

She blushed lightly. "Yeah. I sound dumb, right?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I'm glad you like it. Sounds to me like your books never got past the Silus Mountain Range. Fanelia is bigger than most people realize. The various villages and clans that have settled on the outskirts of the country are all part of Fanelia as well. Each Clan that lives on the land has various responsibilities to their own specific communities, but they all consider themselves Fanelian. They are all my people."

"So, the wandering nomads that the books kept mentioning are just the Clans?"

Van shrugged. "It's your country that wrote the books. You tell me."

A mild rumbling noise caught Hitomi's ears and her golden armor squeaked as she looked behind her. A cloud of dust billowed up on the path. She could barely make out the figures of nine riders racing to catch up to them on the long pathway.

"Guess they finally made it. That took quite a while."

Hitomi caught his bright eye and visibly grimaced. "Maybe leaving them behind wasn't the brightest idea. The Council is probably be mad at me - again."

He sighed. "Don't worry about the Council. They'll always find fault wherever and whenever. I'm sure Balgus won't be too pleased though. I'll let you handle him."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you." She smirked.

"It might help if you try _not_ to run away anymore. Doesn't improve your Pilot image if you are fleeing from the entire riding party with reckless abandonment."

He obviously meant the comment as a joke, but her stomach twisted in embarrassment. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You possess some major flight issues." Van smirked. "Were you born with that trait? It won't help much on the battlefield, you know."

Straightening her back, Hitomi tossed her windblown red hair off her face "It was that old tyrant you left me with!"

Van's grin widened. "So, this is Balgus' fault?"

"I was perfectly fine with confrontation before you shoved me at Balgus and ran away."

He roared with laughter. "I didn't shove you! I left you certainly, but there was no shoving involved at all."

"Well, I am now scarred for life." She cocked her head with a sigh.

"Oh, come on. He couldn't have been that bad."

The redhead felt her teeth clench in response to the flashing memories of her painful travels in the hot desert with Balgus. Immediately her muscles began to ache with the recollection of the terribly long training sessions, the hours traveled on harsh terrain, the never-ending insults of her physical and mental capabilities, the yelling, the fighting, the constant barking of orders…

"Utpote… I hate that word…" she murmured sourly.

Van heard her and coughed quietly into his palm, which that might have been to cover a laugh. "It doesn't always mean 'worthless'. It can also mean 'nameless' if used in the right context. Besides, we all start out as Utpote in training. That's just how Balgus is."

"Even you?" She asked the side of her mouth lifting in speculation.

"Well… not me exactly. But Gadeth, Allen, and Millerna were trained by him and they were all Utpote. They were called that longer than you."

"Utpote wasn't the half of it. When he decided to test me… never mind." Her nose gave a twinge of pain and she reached up to rub it.

"What? What did he do to test you? Did he take you to the top of the Silus near the caves? I used to go there as a boy."

"As a matter of fact, he did."

"And how did he test you?"

"Threw rocks at my face."

The king burst out laughing. His horse blew out his black lips.

"He almost broke my nose!"

"That's how he shows affection," the black-haired man said, still chuckling. He waved his white scaled hand in the air as if to brush his comment aside. "You showed up here looking better than ever, so I don't see the problem."

Hitomi felt her face burn with a bright blush as Van's mahogany eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"I mean-"

"_YOU'RE MAJESTY!_" Allen's deep voice shouted. Both Van and Hitomi jumped lightly and glanced behind them with a short squeak from their armor. "_WE'VE FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO YOU!_"

The king stopped his horse and the black animal tossed its head. Hitomi halted Rederic as well. She felt the glittering horse's barrel blow in and out in a disappointed sigh underneath her. Glancing at Van with her cheeks still tinged pink, she felt a similar wave of regret hit her.

_Just when he said something interesting._

_**Why did you stop your horse? Keep going! It's not far! The Temple is so cloooooose…**_

The redhead exhaled shortly. _I didn't stop. Van did. We have to wait for the Vehotus and Council to catch up._

_**Leave him behind. He'll wait for them by himself. You're almost there…**_

_Have you been listening to a word we've been saying? He told me not to run off anymore._

… _**Uhhh…**_

_Pay attention! _

It was several minutes later that the rest of their travel party finally arrived; their horses panting and foaming on the sides. The clouds of dirt slowly dissipated and everyone joined together in a comfortable trot with Van and Hitomi still in the lead. Avoiding the round of disapproving looks from the Council – Balgus, the worst of them all - and raised eyebrows from Millerna and Allen, Hitomi turned her face to the right to hide her endless embarrassment. Suddenly, Rederic danced to the right as Gadeth wedged his fat pony in between Van and Hitomi.

"Guess what I did on the way up here, Milord?"

"Don't sing it, man. Don't do it." Dryden called out from behind. He was shaking his brown head furiously and his horse tossed its red mane back and forth. "It's not worth it. This is a bad idea."

"You cannot stop the muse. The illuminating glow of my radiant creativity mustn't be quenched. My time to shine… is now." The green man announced dramatically.

"Oh, Law, I'm afraid to ask…" Van groaned. Millerna smiled weakly and Allen just looked away.

Gadeth took a deep breath and then he burst into song:

"There once was a redheaded lady so fair  
with eyes so green like a tree.  
She marched on out from Hospesland  
and Sir Gadeth was all she could see. _He winked at Van and the king frowned in return._  
The stud in green was happy as pie  
when her vox was gold thru and thru.  
With her on our side, these Zaibachian guys  
will fill their pants up with their poo. _Dryden face-palmed and Millerna made a face_.  
Now listen well and they'll tell you the truth  
the girl's power was not hard to miss  
es-pec-ially when the green handsome me  
could not stop himself for a kiss. _Hitomi blushed and Van's frown turned into a glare. Gadeth leaned closer to her and she leaned away. Rederic gave an uncomfortable whicker_.  
A beautiful maid with powers so great.  
How great was she, do you ask?  
She rode her horse, the glittering beast  
to kick the king down on his a-"

"GADETH!" Millerna shouted in astonishment.

Van's eyes flashed red for a fraction of a second and Hitomi gasped in shock as the green man was suddenly launched off his horse and sent flying backwards through the air. He screeched and his black cape flapped in the airborne breeze as he sailed over their heads. Landing with several unforgiving bounces on the dirty ground far behind the riding party, he slid several feet on his face with his butt stuck in the air. Gadeth's pony disappeared with a flash of green light and Van moved his black steed closer to Hitomi once more. Turning her eyes from the laughing Vehotus to the Fanelian king, she caught his rolling mahogany eyes and blushing face. He brushed the loose strands of hair on his forehead and was obviously trying not to smile.

"Little much on the vox power?" She said shocked. She realized her heart was beating fast and she took several deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of pest control."

"I told you he wouldn't like it!" Dryden shouted back to his fallen friend.

"Don't make me think up another verse, Lord Van!" Gadeth's voice echoed from the distance muffled full of dirt.

_**I'm leaving you in good hands, Hitomi. **_The River's peaceful, warm feelings washed through her, but she also felt a quiet stream of melancholy. She registered Van's voice talking to the Vehotus and Council, but the rising feelings took all of her attention. _**I think you'll do really well here without me.**_

The green-eyed girl sighed as her sadness mixed with Rutilus'.

_I won't be always without you. I'll be piloting you into battles, right?_

_**And you can always visit me, too. In fact, I wish you would. I have more to tell you. I'll be taken to the castle now and kept close. Come and see me anytime you want.**_

Hitomi smiled to herself. _Right, I have to know more of the past._

_**Wait. Probably not anytime you want. Escaflowne and I will want alone time and-**_

She made a face. _Thanks for the warning. I'd rather avoid barging into weird robot love time. I'll knock when I come to see you. Sound good?_

Suddenly, the River went still. The redhead frowned inwardly and closed her eyes to concentrate on the origin of Rutilus' feelings.

_What? What is it?_

_**Stop closing your eyes, silly! You look like a crazy person. **_

Frowning at her friend's teasing, she opened her green eyes and stared at the front of the path. She did a small gasp as an enormous, glimmering stone structure surrounded by huge cobblestone walls shimmered in the distance. She didn't know if it was Rutilus or her own excitement that made her heart beat so fast. A tremble of delight and a roar of anticipation hit her like a waterfall. Rederic's shimmering ears twitched and he stamped his foot impatiently. The tremendous urge to run to the temple's gate was almost overpowering.

_**There it is…**_

"The Temple of Guymelefs…" she whispered. Van smiled at her and she beamed back at him.

"We've arrived."

All the Vehotus and Council quieted. Even Gadeth, who was still following behind them on his fat pony and brushing his dirty clothes, stopped his streams of soft complaints.

The goof understood.

They were about to walk on sacred ground.

The temple rose like a royal beacon from the expanse; hauntingly beautiful and silent. It was a ghostly ambiance. Her green eyes zipped all over it, studying every shape, every stone. The massive structure was the finest piece of architectural perfection she'd ever seen. Even from far away, the large bricks holding it together looked as though they squirmed with a mysterious magic. The shape of the temple was a long tunnel connected to a circular dome. The dome must have been at least over one hundred feet wide and equally as tall. The great heavy doors to the temple faced the open walkway. A wall of cobblestones surrounded the temple like a pathetic shield. The great monument casted a long shadow over a handful of small brick huts that littered the ground in neat rows along temple wall. As they neared the gates and she saw various tiny gardens being tended to by brown robed figures. She could only assume they were the silent priests.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Van spoke to her in a whisper. All Hitomi could do was nod. "The temple is older than Fanelia. It was found even before the first clans came to be here. They say this is where Rutilus was first sent when she was made into a Guymelef. Is this true?"

"I'll ask her if you want."

_**I heard him. This temple is actually quite young. It was part of a minor castle back when the clans were first uniting. I suspect this is all that is left of it, so maybe it isn't as young as I thought.**_

Hitomi told Van what she said and his face lit up with delight.

"We must record this in the historical scrolls. To have a firsthand account on the history of Fanelia and the elements and how we came to be and intimate details about the other Pilots and leaders at the time and actual accounts of battles fought from long ago. This is just…" he was obviously trying to calm down his excitement, but his mahogany eyes sparkled happily. "…thrilling."

"So, I'm to be a scribe as well as a Pilot?" She joked with a quirked eyebrow. The king grinned and nodded.

_**I'd be doing all the work!**_

_Should have thought about that when I was debating telling him I can talk to you like this._

"By the way, those are the silent priests?" She pointed at the ever growing figures.

"Yes. It is the sacred duty of the silent priests to keep the temple as ageless as possible. That's why they live on the land around it. Those huts around the temple are their homes."

"Do they ever come to the capital?"

"There hasn't seen a silent priest in Escadelette for more than ninety years."

"Ninety? Why-" Hitomi stopped herself from asking a stupid question. "The last pilot was less than a century ago. Makes sense."

Van smiled. "I should tell you that two of them will be escorting us inside."

"They will?"

"It's tradition. The priests elect two of their highest order to be the first witnesses as well as personal caretakers of the Guymelefs. It's considered one of the greatest honors of a lifetime. They travel with us and take care of them until the war is done and… Rutilus Flumen once again leaves…" Van's voice faltered a bit. She watched him swallow and then give her a small smile. "We will pilot the Guymelefs out and back to Escadelette."

A jolt of excitement and nerves tumbled in her stomach. "I can't believe something like this is actually happening. I feel like I've been waiting for this forever."

Van let out a low laugh. "You have no idea. I feel like once I have Escaflowne, I can finally start bringing the fight to Zaibach. I'll have the power to save my people. With the Guymelefs awake…" his words stopped and she glanced at him with innocent curiosity. He ran a gloved hand through his black hair and she stifled a giggle. His hair was becoming such a mess. "This is just… something my people and I have fervently been praying for." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm blessed to be ruling at a time when the Guymelefs are awakened. To actually _pilot _Escaflowne. My great-grandfather was the last to do it."

Hitomi bit the inside of her cheek and asked, "Are… are you nervous you won't know how to pilot him?"

Van's grin widened. "Terrified."

Together they rode through the threshold of the small wall and their horse's hoofs crunched on the cobble pathway in a dissonant rhythm. A twisting combination of fear and anticipation jostled her and she felt Rederic's skin shift underneath her. The temple doors were nearing. Rutilus was heavily present in her mind, but silent. Hitomi felt a ripple of anxiousness from the River. Inside her chest, her core gave a strange pulse.

One by one, the priests slowly left their various activities and began to gather around the travel party, walking along the sides of the pathway until there was a dozen of them surrounding the group. Seeing them close up, she tried not to stare at their three forked beards. Some were from different clans and not all male. She spotted a woman in the group – judging from the round ears and pointed quivering nose - from rodent clan; her furry chin gathered in three little knots. The doors were huge, larger than anything she'd seen in the castle at Escadallete.

Van's black stallion stopped abruptly and Rederic immediately halted without the redhead's signal. With a quiet exhale, Van dismounted quickly. Before Hitomi could move to get a leg around her horse's backside, the king was ready to gently grab her waist and helped her down. She gave him a small smile and accepted his help. His scaled glove scraped against her golden swirled armor and she prayed it wouldn't get caught somehow.

Knowing Rutilus, the unexpected was always bound to happen when it came to Van.

She breathed in relief as her feet touched down and his hands slid easily off her body. He looked down at her and she nodded.

Standing before the front of the temple, two male priests in heavy robes, one in deep red and the other in a bright gold, walked forward and pushed on the doors. The one in red had a strange white skin that simmered pale silver in the sunlight. Rutilus' priest was obviously human, but he was tall. Almost as all as Balgus.

Together, the two priests slowly graded the temple doors apart. To Hitomi's surprise, the inside the temple was deep ebony black. She frowned looking at the two priests in confusion. To get through the darkness would require at least a torch or two. The robed men had nothing in their hands. They pushed the stone doors all the way open so that a gaping pitch black abyss stood before both her and Van. She started as her vision suddenly wavered and the dark void seemed to ripple. She heard a strange low whisper coming from inside and she suppressed a gasp. The black stretched out beyond the doors like desperate hands. It grasped at the walls, clawed against the ground.

She felt the instant want…

The darkness wanted her…

She took a step closer and felt Van do the same right beside her.

The slivers of darkness crawled out from the doors… it whispered… called… but not for her anymore… for someone a part of her…

She took another step with Van and suddenly the whispering became audible.

_**Darkness… Complete Darkness… Left alone for so long… Come to me, beloved…**_

The voice was hypnotic baritone; deep and soothing. Her heart beat sped up and she felt Van's hand grab hers. But it wasn't his gloved scaly hand she felt. She touched his actual skin through the glove. She wondered at the warmth of his touch. It was hot like fire, but it didn't burn her.

It felt wonderful.

_**I've waited for you, Rutilus…**_

She realized the voice was coming from her left… coming from Van!

_**I've come home… after all these years… I've come to you, my love… **_The words erupted from her mouth. It was Rutilus' voice!

Together, still clasping hands, she and Van followed the two priests into the dark opening of the temple. They waited as the priests slowly closed the doors behind them.

"Well, that was weird…" she said quickly, with a shy cough.

"Yeah…" he grunted back.

The long spacious hallway was no longer pitch black. A small glowing light radiated around them. Blinking in surprise, she glanced at Van – and gasped. He was staring at his armor in disbelief. The white scales had begun to glimmer with a reddish, orange hue. The fiery light wound and snaked in the crevices of each individual scale. He was practically a walking torch. The glow lit up his tan face. His eyes were brushed with hints of scarlet. He flashed them to her and she shook her head in amazement.

"Look at you." He whispered, the red in his eyes growing even brighter.

Lifting her arm that wasn't currently attached to Van, she laughed with delight. The golden armor was in motion; defying all gravity. She raised her arm higher and the liquid metal poured down her elbow like a waterfall. The water rushed around her, twisting down her waist, and climbing around her back. Her entire body coil like rushing waves; spinning, crashing, thrashing, yet swirling with calm, peaceful, serenity. She was water in motion. The light from Van's armor made hers glint like sunlight.

"I'm not too bright for you, am I?" She asked jokingly.

"Radiant..."He muttered, his voice low and warm. The red crept further in his eyes as they followed one of the smaller streams that circled her shoulders. She blushed and shook her head.

"That doesn't really answer my question, but I'll take it."

The priests watched stoically, waiting for them to start walking. Hitomi nodded at them and glanced at Van again. The dazed expression in his increasingly scarlet eyes made her shiver. His gaze was intense, but soft; almost as if he was hypnotized. He blinked slowly as a flash of light reflected off her swirling armor and brushed across his eyes. She squeezed his hand and still felt his warm skin on her fingers through his gloves.

Looking forward at the darkness, she took a large step forward and pulled him with her. Van jerked slightly as if waking from a dream and began to walk with her. The priests bowed as they past and joined them a few steps behind. Walking several feet, she jumped in surprise as a small crevice on both sides of the temple walls erupted with a blazing fire and begin traveling all the way down the seemingly endless hallway.

"Whoa!" She squeaked.

"It surprised me too last time I was here." Van admitted. She let her green eyes swivel all around the now lighted pathway. The floor was paved with a stone so smooth, it looked seamless. The light allowed her to glimpse the small decorations that weaved and swirled on the tall walls of the rock hallway. The left side of the wall was sketched with small jagged red and orange notches and slash marks. Obviously this represented Escaflowne. On her right were three continuous waving lines of blue, green and gold that swirled together. Nudging for Rutilus in her head, she was surprised to feel the River strangely melancholy.

_Hey, are you okay? You are not how I'd expect you'd be._

The River stirred slightly and murmured, _**what do you mean? **_

_Well for one, you're not talking my ear off._

_**I thought you didn't want me to.**_

_Well, I didn't mean stop talking to me altogether. Besides, we won't be able to talk like this for a while._

_**That's true…**_

_I felt you speak out of my mouth. It was… _Hitomi didn't have a word for it.

_**Sorry about that. Couldn't really help it.**_

_No big deal. Just wondering if you want me to make Van run down the hallway or something._

A small, strange chuckle came from the River. _**That's alright. Besides…**_

_Besides what? _Hitomi frowned lightly as an odd warning bell signaling in her head. _You seem kind of strange, Rutilus. I would have thought after all your constant repetitive 'I'm gonna see him. I'm gonna see him' earlier, you'd be practically jumping out of my skull and running down the hallway by yourself._

_**I'm just… regretting something…**_

She blinked and her hand twitched slightly in Van's. He glanced at her with a questioning look. _Regretting!? What are you regretting? You're about to meet with Escaflowne! What could there possibly be to regret?_

… _**I… I…**_

_You what?_

_**I… should have made Van's hand stick to your waist when he helped you off your horse! That was the perfect opportunity! Now that I won't be with you anymore, I've lost all my chances at-**_

_WHAT? _

_**Then you'd have to walk all the way down with his arm wrapped around-**_

_This is what you're upset about? I… I don't even…_

_**At least I was able to stick your hands together…**_

"RUTILUS FLUMEN!" Hitomi roared out loud and her voice echoed down the hall. Van jumped in surprise as did the silent priests. Her eyes seemed to burst with gold as she glared down at their conjoining hands and tried to move her fingers.

They were stuck.

She saw his glove pull with her fingers and he gave a slight wince.

"What the-" He frowned thoughtfully and she felt her skin pull as he tried to move his thumb. "What just happened? Why I can't I let go?"

With a fixed smile at Van, she said, "I think the _mighty_ Rutilus Flumen just stuck our hands together."

He stopped walking and she was yanked back slightly. "What?"

Letting out a nervous giggle, the redhead lifted one swirling, golden shoulder in a tense shrug. "She… kind of does that sometimes…?"

"Why would she do that?" He asked. His face was perplexed, but his cheeks had a touch of red to them. He gave their hands another small tug to no avail.

"I wish I could tell you." Hitomi sighed. She felt the River give a wave of deep amusement. "She'll have to separate us when we get into the Guymelef chamber. I apologize on her behalf. She likes to act like a child."

_**Oh, Hitomi. You are no fun at all…**_

_You better release us in the chamber, Rutilus! _

_**Well, duh.**_

_We were holding hands just fine without you making it awkward. _

_**Where's the fun in it not being awkward?**_

Glancing down at their clasped hands once more, she shook her head and smiled. She met Van's red eyes and felt a strange jolt of nervousness hit her stomach. The embers of his white scaled armor illuminated his skin, making it radiate a beautiful bronze. She cleared her throat and turned her head to hide her growing blush. "Come on. The sooner we get to the chamber, the sooner I can get rid of this crazy spirit in my head."

"I would have never thought Rutilus Flumen would be a practical joker."

"You have no idea."

They walked in uncomfortable, but mildly compatible silence occasionally tugging on each other's hand to see if the River had let them go yet. Suddenly, as they neared the back doors to the round chamber, a huge something to the right caught Hitomi's eye.

"Whoa! Is that a Guymelef?"

"Flower," Van replied. "It's not as big as ours, but it is still perfectly operational. It's the only Guymelef besides Escaflowne and Rutilus we have left. It is on the side of Rutilus because it loves her. The silent priests put it as near to the chamber as they could."

"Why couldn't it be in the chamber with them?"

"Rutilus Flumen is her master." He said simply.

_**Flower… **_

The Guymelef was amazingly enormous. If this was small-sized, Hitomi would probably never be able to reach Rutilus' ankle, let alone her cockpit. A chapel had been dug in the wall to accommodate the metal monster; however the space was just big enough for it to stand and that was all. The corners of the chapel curved outward slightly with a grayish hue to the stone. An empty dark green activation jewel sat dully on light lavender armor. The cape of the Guymelef was a steely gray and almost had a tarnished looked about it. Kneeling with its limps hanging low by its side, Flower's empty helmet gave off a feeling of quiet sadness. Despite the spotless floor it rested on, the Guymelef looked almost abandoned. The golden designs of Rutilus swiveled around the chapel, occasionally mixing with the gray before continuing on its way down the hall.

Trying to dismiss the melancholy feeling, her green eyes focused forward and there it was. Hitomi and Van stopped as one several yards away from the front of the most decorative doors she'd ever seen in her life. Burst of red and orange as real as fire; mixes of gold and blue swirling like water; it shimmered practically in sync with their armor. The silent priests jumped forward without any warning and began to push the doors apart.

The sound of stone scraping on floor was the only thing that echoed in the long hallway. As the beautiful doors separated, the redhead felt her hand immediately drop of Van's.

_**Escaflowne…**_

An unexpected burn hit her green eyes. In the middle of the large round chamber. Kneeling next to her true love, Escaflowne.

Rutilus' Guymelef form.

* * *

Noise, echoes, memories.

There was a fire within her, outside of her, and all around her. A burning fire that she'd both escaped, created, and battled. The smoke filled den of her mother and father. The screams of suffering from her people as she hid, a little kitten, from the carnage. She'd thought she was safe. She'd thought her Master had grasped her from the raging inferno. She'd only convinced herself that she was safe. But the burning was always there. Always waiting and watching. It took a while, but the burning found her again. Dilandau's face full of agony. His silver eyes looking at the carnage _she'd _created on the battlefield. The twisted bodies of his Western Infantry, his men. His wailing voice and silly attempts at fighting her hold on his mind. She'd tortured and burned his mind that day. And then she'd physically burned another. She almost choked at the memory of smoldering black fur sizzling in the suffocating dungeon. She'd become the fire; infiltrated, killed, deceived, and lied. The beautiful black wings, feathers that once covering her. Protected her. He wasn't here to protect her from the fire anymore… The fire she'd created on her own. He wasn't here because he trusted her with a mission. And this mission was all noise, echoes, and memories within her now. This mission was lies.

She was a good kitten. She loved him. She wanted to please him.

Her mind was twirling, spinning, jumbled. Death… death of her clan by the Canines? Death from Zaibach? Death from her Master? He'd lied to her? Who was the liar? Fanelia was her enemy. But Zaibach was the liar? Her Master was her savior, but he'd created the destruction of her people? He'd killed them? She had been…

_**Deceived… betrayed… **_

The burning whispered in a strange voice. It snaked through her brain and roared in her chest.

But she loved him! She was devoted to him! Chid was lying. She silenced his lying mouth easily. It was so easy. He was so weak. But he was also kind. Gadeth was kind, too. The king – Van Fanel – he was kind. They were all so kind to her. And her Master… her Master… was the liar…?

Noise, echoes, memories…

Her soft pawed feet slowly stepping out of the castle doors and down the pebbled pathway. They'd find Chid's body soon, still breathing, but unresponsive to their touch. She'd shut him in his mind. Tilting her head thoughtfully, she wondered why she hadn't killed him. It was her nature to kill because of the fire, right? And the little boy was noise. Nothing but noise. She blinked as the sun pierced through the overhanding trees and blossomed warmly on her furry face. Stumbling briefly, she kept walking, wishing the shadows would cover her. The sky was so peaceful, beautiful, and bright. Such contrast to what reality was. The bright sky was everything the world wasn't. This world was crooked. Evil. Twisted by liars. Everyone and everything around her. Burning and crooked.

"The Guymelefs…" she breathed out as she kept walking down the pathway. To where? Her legs seemed to move forward on their own accord as she unwillingly placed one foot in front of the other continuously. "They'll be back here tonight. After the gold and white are awakened, I can destroy them if I stay here at the castle. Doing that to Chid has threatened my mission. I must go back and finish the job. Kill him. Get rid of the body. Wait for the Pilots. Dismantle the Melefs. Kill the Vehotus. The king. That new girl. Then I'll be back with Mast-" She cut her sentence off and stumbled to a stop as a shudder of fierce burning roared to life inside her chest.

This was who she was. She was a tool for her Master. She loved her Master.

Clenching her dark eyes shut, she wanted to howl with the fire. She wanted to claw and bite and scream. She wanted to kill. The burning traveled to her eyes, bringing a small yowling mew from her throat. The gravel crunched beneath her paws as she started to run faster, pushing herself with the flowing rage that was quickly enveloping her mind. With a giant leap, she clawed over the large, iron gate, flipped her body easily over the top, and landed catlike on the pathway. Her gaze traveled briefly back to the beautiful castle behind her. More than likely, they have discovered Chid and that old mouse. It was too late to turn back. It was too late to continue her mission. The burning spurred her on once more and her feet immediately moved her further into The Tunnel.

Noise, echoes, memories… The loud comforting purr in her mother's chest. The deep, boisterous laugh of her father. Her brothers and sisters and uncles and cousins sitting around the hearth-fire, welcoming her home. Cuddling her. Her Pride and Clan…

She wanted her mother and father.

She wanted her childhood.

She wanted to be free. Free of the burning. But it was leading her out of the city. She was being called by something she didn't understand.

Increasing her speed, Merle dropped to all fours and plunged herself into the guiding heat.

* * *

Pillars burst with fire, igniting in the round chamber in ferocious licks of flame. Unlike the black that had greeted her at the beginning of the hallway, the spirit of Escaflowne remained silent, obviously waiting. Rutilus was still now. Silently waiting as well. Van took a step forward and Hitomi blinked her tear-filled eyes and followed. Both of the Guymelefs had shinning steps tall enough to reach their activation jewels and cock-pits. Escaflowne's armor was whiter than clouds, more radiant than the finest silver. The long red cape moved without the wind. His huge body seem to soak the flames of the pillars around him. His large metallic hand was grasping Rutilus' gold fingers gently.

Just like the vision she'd seen several nights ago.

Rutilus' large unmoving body was both frightening and awe-inspiring. The spirit that had joked with her, pulled pranks on her, laughed with her, cried with her, and loved her… possessed such a massive and awesome form. No wonder she was worshipped. No wonder she was cherished by Law. No wonder she was considered the most beautiful, the fairest, the loveliest. The gold – just like Hitomi's armor – never stopped swirling in the light. The elegant round shape of her helmet, the graceful sweep of her smooth shoulders. She wasn't metallic at all. She was constantly in motion. Her beautiful deep purple cape draped long and low on the ground, trailing the floor majestically.

They both drew closer, their pitiful little footsteps hitting the ground awkwardly.

_I am unworthy of you. You are so different from the visions you gave me. You are so much more beautiful in real life._

_**I'm a monster.**_

The redhead could hear Van's unsteady breaths. She wanted to hold his hand again for support, but he suddenly stepped away from her and made his way quickly in front of Escaflowne. She watched his red eyes scan the still Guymelef above him.

Suddenly his voice called out in the echoing chamber.

"Stand for me, Escaflowne. As your chosen Pilot, I have come for your aid."

A grumbling crunch loud enough to shake the walls resounded from the very core of the white Melef. Escaflowne dropped Rutilus' slender fingers and a squealing hiss erupted from the back as he slowly rose from his bended knee.

He stood tall and proud. Looking at the King, the chills of admiration for him tingled all over her body.

Van was the real deal.

Unexpectedly, they both shuddered back and winced as a loud thundering sound graded against their eardrums. Hitomi had to stop herself from covering her ears as a familiar deep baritone boomed in the temple.

"_**I will stand for you, little human, but you may not enter me. My love must be by my side as promised in our contract."**_

It was a voice she'd only heard in her visions. It was a lot more powerful in real life.

"Hitomi," The king was glancing back at her with eyes full of burning, scarlet red and she swallowed down a lump in her throat. Taking several steps closer to the unmoving golden monster, she felt her core leap in her chest and break open instantly. The rushing heat of magic was practically overwhelming, but she held herself tall and strong. The pulsing vox sloshed and raged like a whirling tempest. In the back of her mind, Rutilus was stirring with the magic; however, her emotions were blanketed from the redhead's senses. Reaching up, Hitomi touched the pendant and finally felt Rutilus' feelings: a swell of unbridled excitement… and strong mixture of sadness.

This was their farewell.

She took several more slow steps forward.

_It's time to put you back where you belong, my sweet River. _

_**It's been quite the journey. **_

_In all my years as a child, I would have never thought I'd ever see such amazing sites. I still can't believe that this is my destiny. This is where I am supposed to be. With this magic and beauty and... I've experienced so much with you. _

_**And you have even more to experience. This isn't goodbye forever. You are my Pilot after all.**_

Hitomi sensed that the tear that escaped out of her right eye wasn't just from her. It rolled swiftly, leaving a hotter than normal trail on her cheek.

_**Promise me one thing and seriously, try to keep this promise.**_

_Anything._

_**Don't**** be a pansy all the time. Confess your feelings for Van before I have to leave in search for another Pilot again. Please, promise me you won't waste these moments you have.**_

She snorted with laughter and it echoed in the chamber. She saw Van quirk an eyebrow at her in confusion. Letting her golden eyes study his regal posture and handsome face, she smiled at him and he grinned back at her curiously.

_I promise._

_**Then my search is over!**_

The gold-eyed girl couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips as her mind rushed with intemperate heat and burst down her body. The wild magic traveled down her arm to where her fingers touched the small pink pendant at her chest. The vox pooled out of her skin and roared into the necklace like a tidal wave.

And just like that. The familiar pressure was gone. An aching residue of the vox heat made her muscles tremble. Taking a deep breath, Hitomi lifted her shaking arms and unclasped the delicate necklace from around her neck. Holding the sparkling pink stone in her gloved palm, she held back her tears and stepped closer to Rutilus' Guymelef.

"The search is over. I have come."

The screeching crunch of Escaflowne's helmet moved to follow her. She climb the steps with steady legs, the pendant held in her palm for all to see. Reaching the last step, she turned to face the bright illuminated gold of Rutilus' activation jewel. The pendant began to pulse and the jewel joined in, the magic flickering brighter and brighter.

Her hand was outside the solid crystal. Then it seemed to liquefy as she pressed her hand inside. The pendant immediately disappeared from her palm and she withdrew her hand.

And it was done.

"_**Escaflowne…" **_Rutilus' voice was deeper, larger than she'd ever felt before. It trembled her to the core.

"_**Rutilus…" **_Escaflowne answered. His knee dropped with a ferocious thud on the stone floor and large crater underneath him split the ground.

Hurrying down the steps, she glanced at Van and he came to stand beside her with a look of radiant pride.

Both cock-pits clicked open simultaneously with a vaporing hiss.

"After you, Ms. Pilot." Van whispered in her ear. She caught his vibrant crimson eyes in her own and she knew she'd find a way to keep her promise to Rutilus.

After all, this was her destiny.

* * *

**And thus, they are awakened. **

**I've had lots of projects waiting on the backburner and I actually just started another one today. It's Cardcaptors Sakura, but now that I've read it through, I'm not sure I like where I took it. I have a plotline ready, but if feels weird to me. I might take it down and redo it. I'm not sure first person present tense is my style. I'm definitely a past tense kinda gal. But enough about grammar.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've already started the next one. After this next one coming up, I'll have to sit down and really work out some good scenes I've had planned for YEARS. It's going to take a lot of hard drive plunging to surface all those ideas I had. **

**Yes, that's right, people. We are entering Trial mode soon... Be excited. Be very, very excited.**

**And with that, I tip my hat to those who have always loved this story and have waited so patiently for this chapter. If you want, I'll make Gadeth make up another verse to his song. I truly missed his insanity.**

**Cheers!**

**blue...**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is smaller than I would have liked, but I decided to go ahead and post. I'm revealing quite a bit in this one. I know I'll be getting a lot of predictions with it, so that'll be fun. :) Just remember: no one has completely predicted everything I've planned so far. Several of you have hit some spots - but I'm not telling what or who. I know more of you will start guessing. But trust me, I always have a trick up my sleeve.**

**Well, here we go...**

* * *

Van's red eyes followed the golden armored girl as she made her way to the steps once more. Watching her swiftly climb closer to the awaiting clock-pit, he realized his lips were curled in a goofy smile. Flicking his eyes away from her, he swallowed and turned his gaze to white metal monster kneeling before him. Walking slowly forward, his foot touched the first step. Escaflowne's white helmet unexpectedly screeched on his shoulders to look at Van and he stumbled back in surprise.

"_**You are very small. **_The White Dragon hissed in his low voice. "_**Tinier than the last Fanel I let Pilot me.**_ _**Will you be able to reach the controls properly, little one?**_"

The mild trepidation Van had felt before evaporated. Pausing with his right foot resting on the first step, a sharp frown hit his tan face.

_Is he making fun of me? _

"_**The white armor from your ancestor hardly covers your vital spots. You are too thin. How can you handle the heat of battle with such a gaunt body? I have never seen such tiny arms and legs in my entire existence and I have been here since the beginning of your species.**_"

Escaflowne's voice was cool, his tone bored and uncaring. A shocking simmer of irritation and embarrassment hit the king's stomach. Hitomi was standing in her cock-pit, watching him with staring golden eyes. He took a quiet breath to settle his anger and he raced his eyes bravely up into Escaflowne's helmeted face. Quirking a dark eyebrow, Van made sure his voice held the same indifferent tone the Guymelef had used on him.

"It is true, White Dragon. I am small where you are big. I am nothing without your power and vox." Van tilted his head and felt his messy hair brush against his cheek. "And yet _you _are immobile without this_ gaunt body_ to help you. You cannot leave this isolated spot without this_ gaunt body_ to move you."

"_**I have made you angry, little king. I've insulted your stature and now you wish to remind me of my own handicap.**_" He sounded almost pleased with himself. Van clenched his fists and tried to stop the increasing swirl of his vox.

"Need I remind you accepted _me_? Therefore, I am your Pilot. You could have picked someone stronger, bigger, taller, but you chose _me. _We have now entered the contract you are bound to. You and I are partners. Consequently, you owe me your respect."

Silence filled the chamber as an echo of the word "_respect_" skipped dangerously off the walls and faded out of existence.

"_**Respect.**_" The word echoed again, this time it rumbled the stones in the walls. The giant's limbs twitched slightly. "_**I owe you respect for nothing. You are weak, little king.**_"

"I may be weak and you may be strong, but _you_ still cannot move, White Dragon."

Van heard Rutilus give a small hiss and whisper something to Hitomi, but all of his attention was on Escaflowne. This had unpredictably become a test of wills.

And Van had to win.

"_**Climb inside then, little king.**_"

Hitomi and Rutilus were still, both watching. He kept his eyes on the moving white helmet as he ascended the steps. With a calm expression that he didn't feel inside, the king continued until he reached the edge where the open platform waited for him. Grasping for a small crevice in the metal, Van swung himself off the steps and landed perfectly on the cock-pit. The man-sized hole surrounded by whirling and clicking machinery was shaped like Escaflowne's current position: kneeling down. He approached his Pilot's 'chair' confidently and turned around to kneel.

However, as soon as his back pressed against the inside of Escaflowne, the core in his chest burst open against his will and raced uncontrollably hot like an inferno. The king swallowed down his painful gasp and tried to keep breathing properly. He held his arms still and watched with concealed horror as his red vox flared down his limbs; turning his skin a painful reddish-brown.

Never before had his power surged like this. Never before had it burned so angrily.

"_**You want respect?**_"

Gritting his teeth silently behind his lips, the vox seared and frothed ferociously as it spread into every crevice of his muscles and pulsed excruciatingly with his rapid heartbeats. The vox traveled like a firestorm to blister his bent legs and he almost let out a groan of agony. His arms shook and he willed them to stop. The red magic encroached on his eyesight making it hard to see the twitching switches that closed the lid on the cock-pit. His ears roared with flames, his mouth burned with fire. Suddenly, small scarlet wires encased his feet, the metal bindings attaching and wrapping themselves instantly from his ankles to his thighs. Likewise, more red wires snaked down to wrap his arms and continued on to his torso; swiveling up to his throat. The fiery vox blazed against the wires, inflaming the armor on his body. Van held in his screams, his red vision a pin-prick in the firestorm. Was he on fire? Van couldn't tell. His body was burning. Though his heart pulsed wildly with panic, another level of his consciousness fought the fear. This was a test from Escaflowne. The realization kept his lips closed against his screams. He was not going to let Escaflowne win. Fire was _his _vox.

And he would not let it win.

The wires finished wrapping on each individual finger and his vox gave one last spinning burn before racing out of his body like a whirlwind sucking the fire away. Without a second thought or giving himself any reprieve from the fire, Van pushed with his aching muscles and both heard and felt the rattling creaks of the White Guymelef as he stood with him. The red receded from his eyes. He watched through the grated protection plate as the ground shrunk beneath him. The two waiting priests were small red and gold specks on the ground. Lifting his right arm, he saw the large white machine do the same.

"_**Perhaps you aren't as tiny as I originally thought.**_" The deep voice snaked quietly in Van's ear.

Van was silent for a moment. Swallowing down his pain, irritation, and the fiery burn that still lingered in his throat, he asked, "Is this how you strap in all your Pilots?"

"_**Just the little ones.**_" Escaflowne answered.

There was a moment of silence. And then Van couldn't help it. A small smile broke out on his face. It grew on his lips. A bark of a laugh escaped his throat and he felt a shiver of deep amusement radiate from the Guymelef.

_His _Guymelef.

Escaflowne was _his._

Beside them, Hitomi's golden eyes were wide with disbelief as Van's laughter rang out from the closed cock-pit.

Rutilus summed up her thought with one word:

"_**Males…**_"

* * *

Millerna wiped her forehead and brushed her curling locks behind her ears. Though it had been only less than fifteen minutes or so since the king and the Pilot disappeared into the Temple, it already felt like an hour had passed. The sun was traveling slowly to the west and heat was beginning to rise. Hiding her smile from Gadeth and Dryden, she watched from the corner of her eye as they both bowed ridiculously to each other once more. This had to have been the thirtieth bow at least. She had long lost count.

When the huge doors first graded shut on Lord Van and Lady Hitomi, she'd strained her ears and eyes to pick up any possible sound or flicker of unnatural power from the old Temple. Only a minute later, the Council began muttered distractingly to each other behind her. She couldn't hear what they were saying without perceptively eavesdropping, so she decided to bug Dryden to get it out of his dad later. Spying wasn't her vox forte anyway. She could have asked Balgus to join the conversation, but the old man was being unusually quiet. His old, powerful horse had moved to follow Lady Hitomi into the Temple, but Balgus had held him back. The horse let out a small nicker of discomfort. Since then, his scarred eyes pierced the large stone structure with worried glances and his heavy brow was scrunched in a permanent scowling frown.

Meanwhile, Gadeth immediately tapped Dryden on the shoulder and challenged him to something called a Gentlemen's Vox Slap. The long-haired man smirked, and of course, complied. She bit her tongue and kept silent. Any inquiry into their antics usually ended with her joining them. After the feather fiasco at the Royal Welcoming, she had sworn to never get herself involved. And whatever a _Gentlemen's Vox Slap _entailed had to be weird, painful, or just plain stupid.

And of course, she was right on all three accounts.

Turning so they sat both legs dangling on one side of their horses, they faced each other and gave an identical courteous bow; heads dipped low. Straightening, Dryden slipped off his spectacles and tucked them away. She congratulated herself on holding her curiosity back as she watched Gadeth's right hand glowed a tinge of green and suddenly _smack Dryden right across the face! _

Apparently, he literally meant 'slap'.

Now, fifteen minutes or so later, both red-cheeked and giving each other abnormally polite smiles, Dryden lifted an orange glowing hand and hit a green fist that immediately popped up to block him. He stopped short with a feint and smacked Gadeth hard in the cheek with his other hand.

"Smashing one, sir," The green man nodded with approval after he'd straightened up from the hit. Rubbing his ever-increasing red cheek, he gave another bow.

"Thank you, sir," Dryden bowed as well. "Remarkably excellent attempted at blocking, old chap. Respectable control on the vox."

"I thank you as well, my good fellow."

"You're such a good sport. Especially from the abuse you had earlier today."

"Those slaps I endured before we left? Those were love taps. This, sir, is a gentleman's game."

"A gentleman's game, indeed." Dryden agreed with a slight nod.

Shall I try?"

"Right then. Have at it."

Gadeth swung with his right hand and hit Dryden's orange fist. Trying with his left as well, he found another orange block.

"You always were the finest at vox control, my dear Fassa."

"Now you are just flattering me. What is the score, sir?"

"Is there a score?"

"I've slapped you at least fifteen times."

"I thought it was eighteen."

"What a silly notion. I could have sworn it was fifteen."

"You are being gracious, my good friend. It has to be eighteen!"

"Well, this is a _Gentlemen's _Vox Slap, so I wager we give another round of slaps to decide the winner, eh what?"

"Here, here! Another round of slaps it is."

They both gave each other another ridiculous bow. With their heads still down, Gadeth's hand flashed forward for Dryden's face and was instantly stopped by Dryden's fist. They both straightened up with identical crazy smiles.

"You really _are _a paramount at the vox control," Gadeth complimented charmingly.

"A gentleman never underestimates his opponent."

_Slap. _Gadeth got him. Dryden's long hair whipped with the violent turn of his head.

The orange man's perpetual smile widened slightly as his cheek burned bright red. "You use the element of surprise rather vivaciously, sir."

"Why, thank you. I-"

_Slap. _Dryden got him back.

"I see what you did there, friend."

"I was quick there, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were, sir."

_Block. _Orange sparks flew as Gadeth's green hand was stopped short with a fist.

"Should we stop them?" A low voice whispered from her left. She turned her eyes to see Allen's blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. His long blond hair was draped casually over one shoulder. A small line of sweat beaded on his forehead.

"They are freely hitting each other… and being strangely polite about it. I honestly think this is probably the most normal thing they could have done to pass the time."

The blue-eyed man smiled as another round of gentlemen praises were exchanged between the two. Suddenly, his grin vanished and he turned his head to look behind him. A small frown hit his smooth mouth as his eyes shifted to an unnatural shade of aqua.

"What is it?" Millerna asked, turning around to follow his stare.

"Someone is coming."

She blinked in alarm and raised herself on her horse to look. He was right. A cloud of dust was slowly gathering on the horizon. Someone was on the path. The blond woman immediately felt for her core. Hostile or not, she would be ready.

"What's happening?" Gadeth called noticing the looks on their faces.

_Slap. _Dryden got him.

Distracted, the green man was smacked harder than usual and sent spiraling over his pony's head. Rolling awkward on the ground, he bounced to his feet and scrambled back on to his stamping pony. Immediately after, he bowed low to Dryden. "I was a bit sidetracked there, old friend. I apologize for not concentrating on the game."

"No need to apologize, my good sir. Shall we postpone?"

"A gentlemen rescheduling is in order." Gadeth agreed, and they bowed one last time.

"I'm glad that insanity is over," Balgus rumbled behind Millerna's back and she snorted a quiet laugh.

"Can you see who it is?" she asked turning back to Allen. He shook his head, biting softly on his bottom lip in concentration.

"Lemme see…" Gadeth announced, his eyes instantly tinted with green. He jumped up and balanced on the back of his pony's back. Placing one foot confidently on the black horse's rump, he leaned forward and said. "I say, no more than a dozen riders! We should factor in the chance that they convey snacks!"

"We are out of the Gentlemen's Vox Slap now. You can talk normally." Dryden said dryly.

"Twelve riders," Balgus repeated with a growl. His eyes finally turned from the Temple and seized on the green man. "They know this area is forbidden to commoners. Something must have happened."

"The real question is: should we stop them from coming? This is a sacred ritual." Modocca's wizened voice injected from behind them.

"_Sacred? _Since when has this been _sacred?_" The green man shouted incredulously at Modocca.

"Justinus, can you control your wild child?" Modocca sighed rolling his old eyes. Gadeth's father just shrugged good-naturedly. Turning back to Gadeth, he said, "We are awakening the Guymelef's here, are we not?"

"That's _it! _Who told the High Counselor that Lady Hitomi was the Pilot?" Gadeth roared accusingly, his voice carried ridiculously loud across the Temple grounds. He wobbled unbalanced as his pony tossed its dark head. "Was it you?" he yelled pointing at Brill and then his own father. "Wait, I know! It was _yoooou!_" He swung his pointed finger at a silent priest several feet away who raised his eyebrows wonderingly. "Such betrayal shall not go unpunished! Now he cannot be made fun of for his narrow-minded ways! I'll have your beards for this!"

"Calm down, you slap-happy moron!" The old man barked. "I will go meet them before they come closer."

"No, let me go, Balgus," Millerna spoke up. All eyes turned on her and she straightened her back with determination. "The Guymelefs will be out any minute now. I would rather her mentor be here when the doors open. Besides, I can more than handle a dozen riders if things get hostile."

"Wait, are we expecting an attack here?" Dryden asked putting his glasses back on.

"No need. They are from the Gazelle Clan lead by Aleg." The green man announced flashing his green eyes back to the horizon. "You can keep your crazy daggers at bay, Millerna."

"Never hurts to be ready, right, _gentlemen_?" She smirked and turned her horse's head without waiting for any more approval. Balgus let out a condemning huff, but she noticed his small eyes dart immediately back to the closed Temple doors. "I'll see what they want. _And _if they brought snacks." She added quickly as Gadeth's mouth popped open. He gave her a huge grin and thumbs up as he plopped back down on his pony excitedly.

Urging her horse with her mind, she sped past the men and down the long pathway.

* * *

Turning her eyes from Van – who was currently testing out Escaflowne's individual fingers - Hitomi took several steps towards the human sized hole inside Rutilus. She gasped slightly as she heard a whirling purr echo deep within the Guymelef. The platform where she stood felt solid under her feet, but wavered like water. Clutching the mechanical switches inside of the mighty Golden Guymelef, a wave of dizziness hit her as she realized how far from the ground she was.

"_**Well, what are you waiting for?**_"

"Just… just give me a minute…" Hitomi shuttered, closing her eyes.

"_**Get in there!**_"

"I will!"

"_**Hitomi, you are being a coward. After everything we have been through you are stopped because of a little acrophobia?**_"

"I know, I know! I'm being dumb!"

"_**Then get over it and get in that hole!**_"

"I am!" the girl yelled, feeling her dizziness wash away. "You are always so impatient!"

"_**Can you blame me!?**_"

Scoffing and muttering under her breath, she marched roughly to the human sized hole and knelt. She felt her heart skip a beat as the lid to the cock-pit closed shut and tiny golden wires appeared from the deep, dark recesses of the Guymelef's body. They gently wrapped around her ankles, traveling up her legs and torso.

"_**Don't be afraid. This is how you control me.**_" Rutilus' voice was deeper, stronger, vibrated all around Hitomi's body. The cords swirled, tightening on her arms and shoulders. Her core quietly opened and spilled out with almost a soft caress, mixing with the small wires. They simmered together.

"_**I have two parts to my Guymelef form.**_" The River hummed with the whirling gears all around her. "_**One is my heart, which is my own spirit, the stone. The small pink jewel I've used to channel my power and communicate. I built your power core and hardened your body so you could serve as my body. The heart and now the body have become one. We have now entered into contract, Hitomi. There's no turning back now. We are one.**_"

"We are one." Hitomi repeated quietly, her golden eyes sparkling as her confidence soared. "No more fear. No more running away."

"**All right then. Let's go.**" They said together. Pushing on her legs, Hitomi and Rutilus laughed as one as both machine and human shifted and stood. Hitomi turned her head and she felt the River do the same. She saw Van's red eyes watching her through the white Guymelef. Wordlessly, they reached out and both mecha grasped hands.

Together, as one, they stepped out the large stone doors and down the Temple hallway.

* * *

"Fanelia is on the offensive, my liege. Our troops suffer on their northern borders."

The voice – though loud in the quiet chamber - dropped soundless to the ground. The kneeling courier had been warned of the strange magic in the Black Castle, but he had never expected to actually physically _feel _the magic. It pulsed so thickly in the air, there was no room for sound waves. Likewise, the man felt there was hardly any room for his own body. From his eyes, he could see the chamber was empty besides himself and the Emperor.

And yet, it was as if there was another presence. One so large and engulfing, he could hardly breathe. The old man's face was covered from view, the hood draped into his face.

The man fought the urge to swallow down a growing lump of exhausted fear growing in his stomach. It was all he could do to keep his head raised.

"The most we've been able to manage are light skirmishes since our heavy battle on the Trimane. Our troops haven't been able to advance further without running into trouble with the fourteen clans settled on their border. The Canines have been a thorn in our side when it comes to the west and – according to the spies – the east is now settled by a mixed clan calling themselves 'The Mutts'. These monsters have been able to overcome the last three guymelefs we've made. Reports from the front states The Mutts have successfully dismantled one of the red melefs and used the flamethrower in a sneak attack just last night against the squadron we have stationed several miles off the Riverlands to the southeast. More than half are dead or missing. The rest-"

"_The rest are scattered. Hunted by mutts, beasts, animals. Fanelia resists me…What of the dog's messages?_"

"He reports that Fanelia is still weak, my Emperor. The Guymelefs have not yet-"

"_They are standing..._" The Emperor's cloaked body shifted on his chair. His long gloved fingers gripped the deep velvet armrests on his throne. "_I have felt it. The dog lies again and again. Why don't I just eliminate him? _**He is needed.**" A shadow of a second voice had entered with the Emperor's deep tones and it was the only thing to echo in the dark chamber. The courier squirmed with both fear and panic. The voice was female…

What the _hell_ was that?

The courier swallowed again and the pressure in the room increased. The mysterious presence seemed to swirl with anger and rage. With a grunt, he struggled to keep his forehead from hitting the stone floor. "My liege, what is… what is your command?"

"_The little spy has failed. It was a predictable outcome. That fool Folken has too much faith in his underlings._" The Emperor murmured quietly. The man didn't know whether to answer or not. "_I know he is in the process of training another. But what about this Pilot… _**the pendant escaped us long ago. So long ago**_… _**We held The River in our hands**. **We should have crushed it.**"

The Emperor's shoulders drooped. His gloved hand raised to his covered face and pressed it to the side of his head.

"_I couldn't do that to my beloved Hitomi. She loved the pendant as soon as she saw it in my hands. _**So weak. I chose someone so weak.** _When I first found you, you were weaker than me. I've given you everything. I have done everything you've commanded of me. How much more will I give until you are satisfied?_ **I will never be satisfied. **_I am willing to put men-_** Men who are created by me**._ They are still self-aware. They still feel fear and pain. Just like this one before me._"

"What?" The man whispered, his green eyes wide with fear. The presence instantly fell ferociously solid on his body and the man gasped in pain. It pressed him into the ground so deeply, the courier laid eagle-spread on the chamber floor unable to lift even a finger.

"_You have killed enough of my men. _**These are my men.** _Folken reassures me the Albatou will be ready soon._ _He will take care of them._ _You don't need to send so many to the slaughter. We should conserve our men. Create an invasion force. _**Do what you will.**" The Emperor shifted in his seat and addressed the man pressed to the floor. "_My command is thus: send ever seasoned fighter we have to reinforce those on the border. We must gather our strength. Now that the Guymelefs are awake, we have to increase production on all weapons, Melefs, and training. Tell those in charge of the platoons to expect at least ten thousand more men. They will be arriving tonight. Send those ready to fight to the border._ _I want these Mutts dead. I want these clans destroyed. _**I want Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen obliterated! Eliminate their Pilots! Burn their Temples! Kill! Kill them ALL!**_"_

"I-I-I w-will pass you-your message a-along, m-m-my Emperor…" The courier whispered with his face forced firmly against the floor. He gasped as the presence released him and he pulled himself from the stony ground with violently trembling legs. "It will take time to train these new recruits."

"_They will be ready within __the moon cycle for a full scale attack._ _Hold out your scroll. I will seal it with my words._"

Fumbling at the pouch hanging on his belt, the redheaded man pulled out a piece of parchment and held it out towards the Emperor. A black stringy substance crawled out of the Emperor's robes and traveled in the air with clawing fingers. It approached like a whip, faster than a shadow, and the man squealed in fright as it paused right before the held out parchment. Slowly, the black enveloped the front paper and then retreated. It backed away like a dragging body towards the Emperor.

"_Go. The men are already coming._"

"Y-yes, my liege!" The courier bowed low and walked briskly out of the chamber.

* * *

Allen stood still. His entire frame frozen in a state of numbness. He saw nothing of his surroundings. His vision was focused squarely on the small, still face of his little brother.

The room was quiet. The window was closed, yet the sun and wind tried to beat happily into the melancholy silence. There was only Allen and his little brother. Such a still, fragile thing.

Chid. He laid on the bed, his tiny hands so full of promise, now completely tranquil beside his unmoving body. Allen blinked once. Twice. Walked a little closer. Then backed away. Why was the room empty? Was there no one protecting the body of his little brother? The boy's eyes were closed. But he was breathing. He should be awake. Chid was never one for naps. He was the biggest ball of energy.

His core was numb, but somewhere Allen knew he should be feeling the heated pain of it. That it was raging, burning out of control.

Today was supposed to be a wonderful day. A day of triumph. A day of the world changing for the good. The Guymelefs had marched out of the Temple. Everyone had cheered. Gadeth had danced happily on his pony.

And then Millerna. Her heart-shaped face was pale, her blue eyes wide with horror, disbelief, and complete shock. She had looked at each of them in turn before announcing. He hadn't heard anything but the sound of her voice and his own increasing heartbeats. He was supposed to help escort the Guymelefs back to Escadellette. He was supposed to be number one of the Vehotus. He wasn't supposed to leave the king's side. But he didn't remember how he did it. He'd never transported before in his life. He'd never thought his vox was powerful enough. But here he was. And there Chid was.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Allen heard the door to the room open and a small squeal ring out.

"A-Allen! How did you get here?" He didn't have to turn to know his sister's voice. It was thick. She was crying. "I've been standing outside the door talking with the physicians. I would have saw you-"

"How long has he been like this?" The blond man asked lifelessly. His hands were held limply at his side. His legs burned with his hot, uncontrolled vox, but he easily ignored the pain.

"He was found about an hour ago in the library. I sent Aleg along with his fastest riders to give the news to you."

"You shouldn't have done that. You interrupted the Pilots. You interrupted something sacred…"

He felt his sister's footsteps slowly cross the room and stop right behind him. "What could be more sacred than family?" Her voice was bitter, but Allen didn't register the anger. His blue eyes were focused on the covers that shifted up and down with Chid's peaceful breathing. "He won't respond, brother. He won't wake up. It's like he's dead, but still alive. What was I _supposed_ to do? Sit here patiently until you returned?"

"Yes," Allen answered immediately. "You should have waited till the end of the ceremony. You should have waited until after the entrance of the Pilots. This was supposed to be one of the most important days in the history of our country. Fanelia has awakened the ancient power of the Guymelefs. Sending Aleg was a big mistake. The greatest mistake."

"How can you say such a thing? He is our _brother_!"

"In the big seam of life on this planet, Chid is nothing compared to the king and Lady Hitomi. They are the two most important people in the world now. And you took it upon yourself to interfere. Our family is disgraced because of you." Allen hardly noticed the words coming out of his mouth.

There was a small silence. Then…

_Slap_

Blond hair enveloped his vision as his sister raised her hand and slapped his other cheek. Her tear-stained face was blocking the view of Chid, so he looked at her without expression.

"You are a monster, Allen Schezar. You don't care about anyone else but your king and his little _Zaibachian_. You don't care about your own family. If mother drops dead tomorrow, you'll laugh along with Gadeth as he prances nude in front of the courtiers. If father breaks his neck, you'll keep feasting, keep cheering, and keep putting aside everyone who you use to love. You've changed so much since you moved here to the capital. You became caught up in all this _vox grandeur _and have forgotten who you used to be. To be honest, it's sickening. And now you're telling me that this random _girl_ is more important than _family_?"

"Yes," Allen answered. "I am."

He watched Selena's eyes grow from a beautiful blue to a deeper sapphire. She pushed violently on his tall shoulders and he grunted quietly against the unexpected strength of her hands. Stumbling back, his body collided with a table and he tripped on one of the legs, falling to the ground. He blinked with more clarity, twitching his blue eyes to his sister as if finally seeing her for the first time. Standing slowly from the floor, he said, "You're vox is awakened."

She didn't hear him. "Go be with your king! Leave me to mourn for two _lost _brothers!"

"How long has your vox been awakened?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Selena took a deep breath and turned her back to Allen. Her head tilted down to glance at Chid. "What do you care?"

"Don't act like that with me, Selena. Answer me. How _long_?"

"Our brother is practically dead and you want to discuss vox magic!?" She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Why do you want to know so badly? Is this what you've always wanted? A powerful sister to follow obediently in your footsteps?"

Allen remained quiet for a moment. Then he took several steps forward towards Chid's bedside. Standing side-by-side, he reached down and grabbed her fingers clutching at the fabric of her gown.

"I want you to enter training immediately."

Selena growled in anger, wrenched her hand out of his grasp, and made a move to slap his face again. He caught her arm instantly. Turning his face, he stared into her dark blue eyes. "You will enter training tomorrow. No. Tonight. You will begin training as soon as possible. I will teach you the basics if I must."

"W-what? You can't just decide that on your own!"

"I am your older brother and you will do as I say."

"What about my friends? What about my life here as a courtier? Doesn't any of this mean anything to you?"

"You have embarrassed yourself and our family many times these past few months. This is a way of redeeming yourself."

"And so throwing me into danger is going to make it all better? Forcing me to join the battlefield? Bow down to the orders of a bloodhead? You may not have respect for family, but I refuse to be treated-"

"You have the potential to be Flower's Pilot with this amount of vox, Selena. You have the potential to become a legend and restore honor to our family's name. Even if Flower picks someone else, if you prove your worth, you can join me in the Vehotus and actually contribute to society for once. Endure the trials, and you will be by the king's side for as long as you live."

Selena fell silent, her mouth falling open.

"Chid will remain here where the best doctors will tend to him. Knowing the king, he will see to it personally. You will begin training with Balgus as soon as he agrees to it."

"But that means…" It was as if Selena couldn't say the words properly.

"Law willing, you will train with the Lady Hitomi."

* * *

**Interesting times are ahead. And I've already gotten it all planned out.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Again sorry for the shorter update. I'm working on two other chapters for two other stories right now, so bare with me if the updates are a tad smaller. I also find that I don't get burnt out as bad with smaller updates. This is probably a record for me. :)**

**Well, if you have any predictions/thoughts/hated it/loved it/can't stand to see Selena in it/where is Yukari/Is Merle insane yet - you know what to do. I love each and every review, good or bad. Also, mistakes. If you see any, kill them for me.**

**Cheers!**

**blue...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would have had this chapter out a long time ago, buuuut... I lost my job at the real estate company. It wasn't anything _I _did. Their company slowed down like crazy and who is the first one to go? - the Admin. It's all good though because during this month, I've had some time off to really get things done. BUT because of my lost job (I lost it almost the same day that I posted the new chapter) I lost getting an apartment. Then my computer decided to explode because why not? And THEN my car goes haywire. I've always had bad luck in October and this was icing on the cake.**

**Now that November is here, I am happy to report I have a new job at an oil company (Receptionist/Admin and waaaaay better pay), I have the freedom to write as I wish (hint-hint this update here) and I've never been happier. Oh, and I work in the city which gives me total Devil Wears Prada moments. :) All in all, screw you, October! I beat you!**

**Ahem.. anyways, this was the reason for the lack of updating and/or writing and/or communication from me. I bought a new computer last week, I have free time at work to do what I wish, and I cannot think of a better job for me. Blue is a happy camper.**

**But enough about me. Get to reading! I've got one more chapter and then EXCITING THINGS HAPPEN! You could call this chapter 'filler' in a way. But not really because its still plot... bah! Just read it and see for yourself! **

**Happiness to all! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

The silence in the room was stifling. Van fidgeted in his chair, his left knee bouncing up and down sporadically; the heel of his dark brown boot thumped silently on the bedside rug. Despite the warm sun shining brightly through the long window, the king felt an icy cold shiver run down his spine as his mahogany eyes soaked in Chid's still face. The chill caused his skin to rise with goose-flesh. Placing his tan hands on the arms of the wooden chair, he sighed quietly and glanced at the tall blond man sitting beside him.

"He's been like this ever since he was found in the library yesterday." Allen's deep voice penetrated the room like a solid punch. "The Royal Librarian was dead a few feet away. Heart failure. Whatever attacked him shut him down from the inside. I guess I should consider myself lucky that Chid isn't dead."

"What else have they discovered?"

"The books on the ground were all about our histories, mostly on the Kitsune Clan."

"Kitsune…" Van repeated solemnly, lacing his cold tan fingers under his chin. His dark eyes slipped back to the small child on the bed. Allen nodded his head emotionlessly.

"And after searching the castle, the only one missing was-"

"Merle." The black-haired man answered for him. The guilt and shame twisted his stomach. "What have the other kitsune said about his condition?"

"It's a mind control far more advanced than they have ever seen. It's like he's trapped. Locked away in his mind. They have begun to look up possible ways to counter the spell, but so far it doesn't look promising." Allen's pale face gave a strained smile. "I hope there are books for him to read wherever he is."

The king swallowed thickly and his shoulders fell forward with fatigue. "I was the one who brought her here in the first place. Dilandau warned me about her when I first found her on the road. She'd probably been waiting for us to arrive off the Silus Mountains. This was all Zaibach's plan. And now Chid's condition and Boutoc's death. This is entirely on my head. I will take responsibility for it all. Now that I know what she is… the Western Infantry's massacre… Dilandau's death… everything. I am to blame for it all." Van lowered his head and pressed his eyes against his palms till he saw stars. A bitter-sour taste coated the back of his throat. "I'm a blind fool. I'm such a blind _fool_. She was right under my nose the entire time and I never saw it."

Allen stood from his chair quickly which startled Van out of the cover of his hands. "We were all fooled. Chid talked about her like she was his best friend. Even Gadeth took a liking to her. You shouldn't strain yourself. You've got a country to run, a war to fight, and a Trial to take care of. Not to mention, your Pilot training. Chid isn't dead. If we find the kitsune then we may be able to free him from this."

The ebony-headed king remained silent, his mahogany eyes filling themselves with his proud second-in-command. Slowly, he rolled his gaze back to the bed. Chid's chest lifted up and down as he peacefully breathed. It was as if he was simply in a deep sleep. Like he could wake up at any given moment.

Allen sat back down with a quick exhaling breath, his long limbs draping in exhaustion. "What I want to know is: why Chid? What has he got to do with Zaibach's plans? Why did she attack him when she had plenty of time to kill any of us? Especially _you, _Lord Van. She slept in the same tower as Lady Millerna. She ate with my family. She played with Gadeth. She had her strange moments, but if this little girl had this much power, why didn't she annihilate us? She had so many chances."

"I don't know. I wonder if I know anything anymore."

"My king…" the blond man's face contorted into a mixture of pity and remorse.

"How can I protect my people if someone as strong and as small as this little kitsune is able to sneak in so easily and destroy an entire infantry? What do I do now?" Van sighed. Straightening in his chair, he closed his eyes briefly and a flash of Dilandau's urn draped in candlelight flashed in his mind. That immediately turned his thoughts to Hitomi. Her small arms, her fluffy nightgown. A deep calming feeling washed over him and he opened his eyes to look clearly at Allen. "It is best we are prepared for that in case she does. I'll contact The Mutts. They'll spread their ranks out and cover the border. She won't be able to escape back into Zaibach without getting past them."

"They shouldn't spread themselves too thin. They are our strongest line of defense."

"They've reported small skirmishes, but according to Jajuka, there haven't been any new plans for attack. None that he's been able to hear of at least. If anyone can catch her, it's them. I want her found."

Allen took a deep breath and stood laboriously from his chair. Lifting a hand, he pushed his long hair aside and rubbed the back of his neck. "I am grateful…"

"I'll be sending more troops to back up The Mutts led by Vehotus. And that means I must get these Trials done. I'm making it for mid-moon cycle."

Allen blanched. "Wha-What? But that's two days from now!"

"Hitomi has to get in the Vehotus and it has to be soon."

* * *

Seven birds – no, eight – perched in the twelve cider trees that stood in front of Hitomi. Small bugs crawled on the ground around her, skittering away for some unknown endeavor. Somewhere further beyond the clearing, a larger animal – possibly a raccoon – scampered up a tree trunk. She felt its claws digging into the wood, the push of its muscles and adrenaline. She roamed with the scattering bugs, noticing the way they utilized every bit of their senses to locate danger. She chirped and flitted with the birds. She felt their minds, quickly twitching from thought to thought – instinct to instinct. The raccoon let out a large yawn and she resisted the urge to yawn with it.

A loud huff crashed into her sensitive mind and Hitomi felt her entire body tense with irritation. Breathing slowly, she tried to shut out the swirl of aggravation that burned in her stomach and return to her meditation. A butterfly had just fluttered into the clearing and landed on a blade of grass. Hitomi allowed herself to marvel at the flexibility of its wings. She could feel her shoulder blades bending with the magnificent creature.

Almost as if she could have wings as well.

The call of three more types of birds whistled to her. She withdrew from the butterfly to listen to their conversation.

Then…

"If I'm here then where in Law's name is Balgus? Why is he making me wait so long? I wake up before the sun is out and to what? Just _sit _here?"

Hitomi didn't answer. She didn't open her eyes. But she did suppress the almost unyielding urge to Mindwave the annoying blond out of the clearing as far as she could throw her.

_Just ignore her. Just ignore her. Just ignore her._

Truly these past few days should have earned Hitomi some kind of award. Selena was mean, spiteful, and spent most of their time together insulting her supposed Zaibachian heritage, her red hair, her power, and her lack of style. Dressed in normal training garb, Hitomi could hardly see the point in criticizing her wardrobe considering this was what everyday soldiers wore. Still, Selena was an Utpote now. And that meant…

"These clothes are stitched so horribly and the fabric is so incredibly itchy. My left sleeve is longer than my right. Really, I look absolutely dreadful. What if someone from the court sees me in this? My life will be over! It's been at least two hours of just waiting and sitting on the nasty ground in these Law-awful clothes. If Balgy is not going to train me then I'm going back to bed."

There was a brief pause. Through the quiet, Hitomi was finally able to silently recover from Selena's usage of the word "_Balgy_", but then-

"When will you admit it already? I _know_ it was _you_."

The way she said it. The hatred and vindictiveness in her voice made the redhead's green eyes pop open with surprise. This wasn't a comment about Hitomi's hair or physical features. This was something new she'd concocted. Lifting an eyebrow, she glanced at Selena for the first time since the blond had arrived that early morning. Despite the hilariousness of her nasty Utpote training gear, Hitomi's face remained neutral; waiting for her to finish her sentence. Selena's features were tense and she stared at the trees in front of her. A sharp prick of future tears glistened in her brilliant blue eyes. Looking away, Hitomi missed the shot of pure venom that engrossed Selena's face as she turned to glare murderously at her. Closing her green eyes once more and praying for patience, the redhead tried to find her way back into the trees with the birds. Unfortunately…

"You're not going to confess? You're just going to let some weird cat girl take the blame for it? I _know _it was _you_." Her voice increased in volume. "I remember seeing you with Chid. I remember seeing you around him all the time. You are the one that made him this way!"

_Patience… peace… the singing birds… wait- what?_ The Pilot's eyes snapped open once more. Instantly she realized that was a mistake.

"So you _are_ listening to me, bloodhead. You think because you are some Pilot that you can hide behind Van? He won't save you once I tell him what you did to Chid! That you were behind the entire attack! While everyone was watching you awaken Rutilus, you sent your cat demon to finish him off!"

The urge to declare the many epic flaws in Selena's accusations was overwhelming. _Hold it in. She's an idiot. Listen to the birds. She's an idiot. She's an idiot. She's the biggest idiot in Fanelia! Scratch that. She's the biggest idiot in Gaia! _

"How many of your bloodhead friends did you sneak into our castle to curse him? How many of your secret spies are still among us? How much do you hate me that you've got to take away my precious little brother? You cursed him and now he's _gone_! I've got you all figured out! You are just waiting to attack me, but you're scared because I know! So, go ahead and do it, bloodhead! I have vox magic now, so I can take you on!"

A crack of lightning broke through the crystal clear morning and roared in the sky. The smell of ozone and sizzling plants filled the air. The birds in the trees fell silent immediately. Hitomi felt for her burning core and breathed deeply. Slowly, she let it seep back into her chest where it belonged. She hadn't meant to lightning bolt like that. It just kind of came out. Opening her gold-green eyes, Hitomi gave the startled blond warning stare before closing her eyes once more. Not before she noticed the small patch of burnt grass about five feet away from the blond.

_Oops…_

"You can try to frighten me, but I know what you really are. I'll take your place in the Vehotus and then you'll be sorry! You'll be thrown to the dogs once Van realizes what you really are. Then it will be _me_ next to Van in battle. It'll be _me _with Rutilus Flumen. I have powers that have yet to awaken, so you better watch out! Once I get my vox under control, you'll be the first one to go, bloodhead! You can lightning all you want, but I swear, if you _ever-_"

A familiar crack of vox energy from transportation resounded in the area and interrupted Selena's empty threat. Hitomi immediately stood and crossed her right arm over her chest in salute. She caught the old man's scarred eyes and nodded with understanding. With a little added flair that was a bit unnecessary, she brought her core forward and let the golden vox swallow her right arm entirely. She heard Selena's unintentional gasp and smirked with pride. The long trident glistened in her fingertips not a moment later and she twirled the weapon perfectly before planting it on the ground.

"The theatrics aren't necessary, Kanzaki." Balgus rolled his small eyes.

"They were necessary to me," Hitomi answered with an honest face. The old man let out a small growl and she stood her ground. Their eyes connected and they spoke in the language only a master and student know.

Balgus' scarred face travelled off Hitomi and narrowed on Selena's seated form. His large grey eyebrows immediately crunched together in annoyance. "Lesson Thirty-Five: When your teacher approaches you for lessons, you stand at attention unless directed otherwise." Another quick scan of his eyes caused the familiar veins in his forehead and neck to protrude. "Where is your weapon of choice, Utpote? I have asked you to concentrate on summoning it!"

Hitomi could hardly resist the urge to glance down at her fellow trainee, but somehow she managed. She saw with her peripheral vision as Selena straightening her back haughtily and she had to press her lips tightly together in anticipation. As the blond let out what she must have thought as a cute giggle, she said sweetly, "Balgy, my name is Selena. What is with this Utpote business?"

_Must… resist… urge… to laugh…_

The ever-increasing fire that raged behind the old man's eyes was the best reward Hitomi could ever hope for. She clenched her trident a little tighter and it whispered to her in its strange language. Probably to protest her hard grip on it.

Balgus' beady eyes pierced the blonde's blue and his cheeks rushed to an unhealthy magenta. "I was watching you while you sat here with Kanzaki. I had commanded you to mediate this morning and begin the steps to control your newly awakened core. What have I found instead?" The calm before the storm. That's what this was. He was silent as if he wanted Selena to answer. When she didn't, Hitomi felt another surge of triumph that had nothing to do with her and everything to do with Selena digging her grave further. "I asked you what I found sitting here for almost two hours, Utpote! Answer me!"

"My name isn't Utpote!"

_Rutilus is going to __**hate**__ that she missed this!_

"I found a brat that doesn't know her place! Now **STAND UP**!"Birds scattered the clearing. His loud voice erupted just like Hitomi's thunderbolt from earlier. Selena clamored to her feet ungracefully and lowered her eyes from his raging face. He took several steps and grabbed her beautiful face with rough fingers. "When you were given to me, you lost your name, do you understand that?! You _have _no other name! Selena Schezar is _dead!_" He emphasized the word with a barking roar. His very presence was so overpowering, the blond was visibly shaking with fear. She tried to look away again and he gripped her chin harder. She let out a whimper of pain. "You are now Utpote! You shall forever be called Utpote unless you earn it back! Your name, your social standing, everything you used to be belongs to me now! You are _my_ pupil! And therefore, you shall never show me or your fellow student disrespect ever again! Kanzaki has a higher rank! You are beneath her! If I catch one more nasty word out of your mouth, I will throw you out of the training and you can go home ruined and disgraced! Your days as a courtier are over! Your days as Selena Schezar are over! You are _UTPOTE!_"

The tears dripped down her eyes and dribbled off her chin. Letting go of her face, Balgus leaned in till his nose almost touched her forehead. He rumbled out, "Who are you?"

Selena stuttered a little and her lips trembled violently. She opened her mouth and closed it several times.

"I asked you: Who are you?"

"..._Utpote_…" she answered in a quiet whisper.

"Lesson Three, no one will respect you unless you talk with some back bone. When I ask you to speak, I want you to speak to me clearly, fiercely, like you have fire in your heart. You are nothing. You are Utpote. The only thing on your side is the vox. And if you refuse to do what I say, if you remain untrained, undisciplined, and stupid, you will remain _nameless_. Your brother informed me your vox is navy blue. That is my color as well. You live up to it and it will carry you to a path filled with wisdom. I have asked the servants to move your belongings into the training quarters. You are not Selena Schezar and therefore you do not stay in her rooms. You are _who_?"

"I am Utpote," Selena immediately responded, her blue eyes still dripping tears.

"Never forget it. I have special training with Kanzaki. I command you to go to the main fields and mediate your core. You will have your weapon before mid-sun, Utpote."

"B-but I-"

The look from Balgus was the finishing touch. Selena's blond hair whipped in the wind as she turned on heel to stroll out of the clearing. Finally, Hitomi let out the snort of laughter that she'd been holding in the entire time. Glancing at the old man, she saw his eyebrows still contracted.

"And what are you laughing at?"

She sobered immediately. "Nothing."

The old man took a threatening step closer to Hitomi and she resisted the urge to back away. Even if she was The Pilot of Rutilus Flumen, she still felt the authority of Balgus weighing on her aura.

"Proper instruction is not funny, Kanzaki! Utpote will earn her name in due time. Then you better watch your back. You should count yourself lucky that she was put in such a submissive position for you before she had the chance to cause some real social damage. Her accusations are terribly wrong in the eyes of those who know you best, but a lot of royals are still both frightened and angry that you look like our enemy. They'll believe any negative story thrown at you."

And just like that, Hitomi was kicked back into her place. Nodding apologetically at the old man, she dropped the subject and asked, "So, what's on the agenda today? Special training?"

Balgus sat down at the soft grass and motioned for her to do likewise. She let go of her trident and it vanished like vapor. Sitting cross-legged in front of him, she tilted her head curiously.

The old man gave her a strange smile.

"Trials."

* * *

Tears whipped down her cheeks and snot rained down her nose, but she didn't care about it. She didn't care about any of it. Selena was humiliated. She'd lost everything: her friends, her family, even her room. Living in the training quarters? Her brother would never allow that to happen. As soon as she saw him, she'd run to him and demand that he apologize to her for ruining her life! Entering one of the main fields, the blond woman stopped her brisk walk, her breath coming out in short pants.

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't _fair_! She never asked for a core or a vox or anything. She just wanted to be queen. She just wanted Van to notice her. It wasn't as if she _hadn't_ been trying to tap into her new core, she really had. It was just so hard to even summon it, let alone channel. It burned her deep inside like a furnace. How did the other Vehotus members even handle such a horrible thing? Why boast about some wonderful power when it scorched your insides? What was the point?

And Chid. Didn't anyone care that her little brother was on his deathbed? She didn't deserve to be treated like this! Just days ago, she was on her way to turning every courtier against the bloodhead. But now that her core was discovered? Now, no one cared about her. No one worried about poor little Selena! Oh, wait. Not _Selena _anymore.

"Utpote," she whispered bitterly. She just wanted to scream. Dropping to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and let her anger and self-pity come out in violent sobs. She tried to pour out all her emotions on the scratchy sleeves, but it seemed never-ending. The more she thought about it, the more trapped and helpless she felt. The more helpless she felt, the more she wanted to kick and scream at the world. She eventually lost track of time. She must have been crying for quite a while. It never crossed her mind that someone might walk by her small practice field.

It wasn't until a voice called out that she snapped out of her tears.

"Whoa, that is some loud wailing! You got stomach issues, too?"

Selena let out another explosive sob. Looking up with streaming eyes, she wanted to shriek with frustration. She gave the green man one of her darkest scowl and she saw his face light up with happiness. Not only was she nameless, now this _idiot_ had to show up? Hadn't she endured enough hardships today? Why did the universe have to top it off with Gadeth?

"You ever tried eating the plants that grow near the back shed? Those sometimes make it better – but the last four times I tried that… let's just say I was running, but not moving my legs, if you know what I mean." He let out a laugh and then groaned clutching his stomach. "Dryden told me the best part is the leaves, but you can chew on the stem too if you want. I was just headed out to go get some. You want a plant? Just say the word and I'll get one for you, but don't blame me if you get the squirties."

"Get out of here, Gadeth!" Selena shouted thickly through her stuffy nose. "Don't you have someone else to disgust today?"

"What are you talking about? I never annoy you. Honestly, I don't think I've ever talked to you. First time for everything, I suppose." His wide smile squished his dark eyes into little slits. Selena sat up and tried to smooth her Utpote attire. Running a scratchy sleeve under her eyes, she felt the pricks of a headache forming between her eyes.

"So, you got vox magic, eh? Working on summoning the weapon?" Gadeth took several steps closer and she gave him a glower.

"What's it to you?"

"That was always the worst for me." His grin – if it was possible – grew wider and he lifted a hand to the air. Twirling on tip-toe, he did a silly pirouette and a flourish of green sparks tossed themselves in the air around his left hand. They instantly solidified into a broadsword. All she saw was the strange green sheen of the blade before he suddenly let it go and the weapon disappeared into a green puff of smoke. Spinning out of his dance, he stopped directly in front of her and dropped ungracefully to the ground.

"You'll get it eventually. The reason it is so hard is because your vox is still trying to identify you." She let out a small squeak and blushed as he grabbed the ends of his silk green shirt and yanked it over his head. Holding it to her, his dark eyes crinkle again with his cheerful smile. "Use the shirt to blow your nose."

Her blue eyes widened and she scoffed, "I'm not using this!"

He let out a loud laugh, his right hand immediately going to his naked stomach. "You are so easy to tease! You're making my stomach cramps worse!" Hooting with chuckles, he shook his head. "Green is green whether snotty or clean."

Selena blinked. "Did you mean for that to rhyme?"

He stopped laughing and just smiled at her. Lifting his left hand, he pretended to snort into an invisible shirt. "Now you try."

Sighing, she lifted the shirt to her face and inhaled a strangely sweet smell. It was fruity – sort of like peaches. Blowing out her nose, she glanced down at the mess she made and grimaced. The man was topless and now his shirt was ruined. Was he used to being naked?

"Toss it back." Gadeth's crinkle eyes shinned at her encouragingly. She pressed her lips together and handed back the silk shirt – which he immediately threw over his head. Wiggling to the neck hole, his face popped out of the hole with a silly expression. Her nose drippings had created a huge wet spot from the collar of his shirt all the way down to his waistline.

Selena was mortified. "Wait! It's got-"

"Your snot on it, yeah, I know. I was the one that told you to blow your nose."

"Why are you wearing it, then?"

He tossed her another grin and she blinked in surprise. The shirt was tight on his shoulders and torso; trapping his arms against his sides. He wasn't trying to get them free. Crossing his legs, he scooted closer to her with his legs dragging his butt on the grass.

"What are you doing? Back up!" The blond woman ordered, forgetting she was now a subordinate to Gadeth by several ranks. He shook his head and she noticed how close up his dark eyes twinkled in the sunlight. Swallowing, her stomach gave a strange twist and her throat seemed to constrict. "Look, I want to be alone right now."

"Why?" He tilted his head like a small puppy and she felt her face heat up slightly.

"B-because you are too close to me."

"But I'm trying to help you."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Oh, really? All I hear is horror stories from you. Why in the world would you possibly want to _help_ me? Did Allen put you up to this?"

The green man's eyes crossed for a bit giving him an eccentric look. "Horror stories? From who? I keep telling everyone I'm as innocent as yesterday's pudding!"

"That itself might be a factor." Selena stated, fighting a smile. "Yesterday's pudding? Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"No one knows. Not even I know. Do you know?"

The blond woman snorted a laugh. Gadeth's eyebrows raised a fraction and he instantly beamed at her. She felt her heart speed up slightly. Taking a deep breath, she noticed comforting warmth slowly washing through her. She watched as he scooted even closer with his arms still ridiculously pinned. The inside of his ankle touched her knees and her blue eyes widened. She was about to back away, but then he closed his eyes and leaned towards her chest. After several seconds of processing through shock, she finally gasped loudly and shoved violently on his shoulders. He almost fell backward on the grass.

His dark eyes flew open at once and he gave her a blank look.

"What?"

"S-stop!" She reached up and felt her cheek burning. He was mocking her! How dare he think he could do such a forward thing? This was unthinkable behavior! Completely uncalled for! Her mind was scrambling. "Stop leaning!"

"I'm not leaning," Gadeth said, looking bored. Her face flushed a deeper red and irritation burned in her stomach.

"Yes, you were! You were practically in my face!"

"This is how I meditate."

"How is that meditating!?"

"Everyone is unique."

"You lean?"

"I wasn't _leaning._ I was _tilting_. There's a difference."

"No, there isn't!"

"I'm trying to teach you something. Please wake up and realize it." The twinkle in his eyes fizzled out as he gave her an uncharacteristically pointed look.

"I don't need you to tea-"

"If Balgus sent you here by yourself, then apparently you do. Now, I've never been one to follow the straight lines of rules, but even _I _know the difference between a preppy command and a pish-posh command."

Selena was lost. First, he gave her his shirt to blow her nose in, second he put it back on despite her messing it up, third he made a move on her, and now he was trying to justify getting too close for comfort by telling her he was _teaching _her. What did she need to know from him anyways? This was Gadeth, the clown of the Vehotus. Her blue eyes condescendingly flicked up and down his thin frame. He even looked like a fool with his arms pinned by his tight shirt. Now that she'd seen his torso, she realized he was all skin and bones. Lanky, goofy, and completely ridiculous. Her gaze hit his dark eyes and they gave a hint of a sparkle.

"Close your eyes," he commanded gently "This is the difference between a preppy command and a pish-posh command. A preppy command will actually help you in the long run. A pish-posh command is useless and only exists to smother talents that should be free to blossom. Those can be broken into a thousand pieces for all I care. A preppy command is something that needs to be heeded. It is given for your own good. It will probably save your life one day. On a side note, everything Balgus says is a preppy command. I know it is tough dealing with him and I know he can be a bit rudie-tootie, but he means well. But this is where the tricky part comes up. You have to figure out which one is which. Once you get that in your thick blond head, you'll be alright. Now, close your eyes."

She gave a short huff and – against her better judgment – closed her eyes.

"By the way, meditating is always the worst for me. I've never been one to sit still and just let the time roll by. It should be a sin to live your life that way. I've always considered my time is well spent being on the move. My mind runs with the might of a stampeding pony. I cannot be confined. A wild spirit, so to speak. What good will I do if I'm still?"

"Or what bad?" Selena smirked through her closed eyes. "A stampeding pony?"

Gadeth let out a laugh. "I have the attention span of one, too! I have a flicker of a feeling that you are exactly like me in this."

"There is no way I'm like-"

"Be nice," the green man interrupted. "This is a preppy command and, if I were you, I'd take it to heart. Now, speaking of heart, the best way _I_ can concentrate is if I try to hear my heart beating."

Selena would have rolled her eyes if she didn't have them closed. "That is just stupid."

"What did I say about being nice? You might get introduced to some of those _horror stories_ you've heard so much about if you don't." She could hear the smile in his voice - and the warning.

"Try to hear my heart beat…" she repeated dully. A silence fell between them. Swallowing down her uneasy feeling of vulnerability, she began to relax. Bit by bit, little by little, a feeling of calm serenity coursed through her. Meanwhile, she began catching sounds she'd never bothered to hear before. She listened further and could hear the soft breeze glide through the blades of grass around her. Inhaling deeply, she caught the lovely aroma of Gadeth's strange peach-smelling shirt.

"Now, look inside you." His voice was soft, almost like a caress. "What do you feel?"

Selena mentally dived her sharpened senses inside herself and the beat of a heart thumped quietly in her head. It was almost like an afterthought, but she heard it. A sense of pride enveloped her and her heartbeat grew stronger. She moved further, inspecting her body with these new 'eyes'. She tilted her head in surprise as she came across something firm right beneath her heart. Selena's face burst into a congratulatory grin.

"I can hear my heart! I can hear it, Gadeth! And I feel my entire body. And the core! I think I found the core! It doesn't hurt at all!"

"I can, too!"

She let out a surprised squeak. His voice was way too close!

Her eyes popped open and she saw the green man's squinting eyes an inch from her own. With a scream that echoed across the field, she reached up and pushed Gadeth's face away. Her blue eyes widened as he flew several yards back and landed with an undignified _thump _on the soft ground. Jumping quickly to her feet in defense, she felt a burst of heat in her chest and instinctively clenched her fists. Instantly something hard and solid hit both her palms and she clamped down on them tightly.

Looking at the man suspiciously, she waited for him to roll off the ground and face her. Raising her hands, she finally noticed what she was clutching.

_Small scythes_…

The sharp blades billowed small amounts of dark blue vapor… Selena was frozen in disbelief. Her eyes filled themselves with the razor edges. _Scythes…_

"Well, look at that!" Gadeth roared excitedly from the ground. He bent his legs up and jumped to his feet using the momentum. "I believe you got yourself a weapon, little lady! More like two of them! You got some Millerna in you! And bless my soul! Your vox is navy blue just like Balgus! That should give you some favoritism!" He did a ridiculous pirouette twirl in her honor – his arms still pinned to his sides.

"They're scythes…" she whispered to her hands. "Scythes…"

"Hand scythes, to be exact." The green man nodded. "And aren't they just first class?"

"No… no… no, no, no, not _scythes..._" She let go of both weapons to grab her face. The scythes disappeared instantly. A rumble of panic ripped through her. "I don't want them… I can't have them…" They were ugly. So, ugly... and wrong. She wasn't like that! Why did her power summon scythes?

Gadeth tilted his head questioningly. "What's wrong with that? I think they're really…" he obviously racked his brain for something a girl would want to hear. "…pretty?"

She was silent for a moment. Lowering her small hands, she looked at her shaking palms. "The power manifests itself based on the personality of the user, right? It has to get to know me and then it adapts to who I am, _right_? Scythes are…" She gasped as her hands blurred with navy. "Oh, Law! My arms! My vox! I'm burning!"

"Flip-dippidy-doodly-doo!" He rushed towards her, a flash of worry on his usually cheerful face.

She stared at him incredulously. "What does _that _mean? Help me!"

"Doodly-dippidy-deedly-doo, duh!" He answered seriously, giving her a look like she was stupid. He stopped about a foot from her and she immediately felt the urge to back away to make space. Swallowing down her increasing nervousness, she forced herself to stand her ground as another pulse of power burst through her body. Raising her chin, she looked at his studious face as he took one more step closer. Her nose was only inches from his chest. She could smell the sweet fruit scent on his shirt. Her heart accelerated and the core burned even hotter in her chest. Her breath started coming in short gasps.

"You got a power core problem. You can turn it on, but you can't shut it off properly."

She glared at him, her blue eyes glowing with twinges of navy. "What do you know?"

"Quite a bit actually." His voice was gentle, calm. His breath disturbed the blond hairs on her head. "Close your eyes for me."

"Not with you standing so close," she panted back. With another pulse, she reflexively wrapped her arms over her chest in pain.

"Just… trust me." His dark eyes connected with hers and she let go of another sharp breath. A throb of agony washed down her legs. He nodded encouragingly.

"O-okay. I'll trust you."

Closing her eyes, her senses began to sharpen – quicker this time – and she could practically taste the peaches within mere seconds of concentrating. The burning core flamed so suffocating and bright she was seeing spots behind her eyes.

"Try to hear your heart." Gadeth instructed with his voice deep and solemn. "Listen for the beats. Let it lead you to the core."

She searched with her senses, her vox-driven hearing immediately zeroing in on the harsh thumps of her heart. Focusing, she knew her core was just underneath. She gave a quick gasp as she felt it. "Gadeth! It's rushing out! How do I stop it? It's keeps burning!"

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and will the power back."

"How do I do _that_?!"

There was a moment of silence between them. Selena gritted her teeth and waited for his reply.

"Don't…" He faltered a bit. "Don't… um…"

"Don't, _what?_"

"Don't take this the wrong way," he whispered and she felt his forehead touch hers. She took another staggering breath as the color green began bleeding behind her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, her entire body trembled with both the power and his presence. The essence of peaches was practically overwhelming.

"Just trust me."

The green traveled quickly down her spine – not boiling hot like hers, but very warm and mild.

"Concentrate on what I'm doing right now. Feel it."

"Okay."

As his green vox swooped down her body she realized it was acting like a guiding hand. Only small bits of it traveled down her arms and began tenderly coaxing her navy back up her limbs.

"This might hurt a bit. You've got vox in your legs. I'm going to diggly-doodly-dip-dah, okay?"

"Whatever," Selena whispered back, reveling in the feeling of his calm power.

The green swooped down her legs and she cringed in pain. She felt his fingers touch her thin shoulder and she flinched a bit.

"Your h-hand was trapped in your shirt!"

"Don't worry about that right now. Calm your heart down. Take deep breaths. Diggly-doodly-dip-dah only takes a moment, okay?"

It must have been half a minute; Selena waited and felt the whole of her vox sweeping back to her beating heart. The green managed the flow of the navy vox with ease.

"Imagine it going to your core. After that, it just takes willpower. You've got to build up your willpower to fully manipulate the vox. I've got it gathered and stabled in your chest. Push it in on your own. Once you got it going, it should flow back inside without too much work."

She let the vision of her navy power sucking back in the tiny vessel wash over her mind. Selena breathed deeply and felt the hot vox slowly receding from her chest.

"I'm doing it." She whispered happily.

"Excellent dipple-doodle-dem-doo, little Schezar."

The use of her last name made her eyes pop open. As the power flooded back into the now-stable core, she studied Gadeth's pale face curiously. His smile was reassuringly present – stretched on his lips like he was born with a smile. Though his dark eyes were closed, she could still image the twinkling lights that sparked in them. He had always been such a distant afterthought. She never thought he was this powerful and strong. Gadeth was the clown, the trouble-maker, the one everyone blamed every little problem on. He was always so happy and smiling. She blinked and sighed. The comforting green vox was beginning to retreat back up her head through the back of her neck. She closed her eyes quickly as the last drop left her forehead and slipped back into him.

And then he was gone. Her forehead felt cold where he had connected with her. Opening her normal blue eyes, she almost gasped as he let go of her shoulder.

His shirt was _gone. _Just… gone.

"Where did your shirt go?" Selena squeaked, her cheeks reddening once more.

"Be careful or you'll power surge again." Gadeth warned – but his smile grew even bigger. He flexed his pecks in a distorted rhythm. "You liked what you saw last time; I decided to continue the show."

"Con… _continue _the show?" she could hardly believe it. She swallowed her surprise, tossed her hair, and crossed her arms with as much diginity she could muster. "Put your shirt back on! Summon it back! Whatever you did to make it go away!"

Gadeth slouched in disappointment. "Just like Millerna. No fun at all."

"This is _normal_?"

"What's normal, little Schezar?"

Hearing her last name again wiped her nervousness at seeing his shirtless torso. Hanging her head, she let her blond hair fall over her eyes. "You shouldn't call me that anymore. I'm not a Schezar. I'm a nobody. I'm _useless_."

"It's also translated as _nameless_, too." He piped in helpfully. She felt the burn of tears beneath her eyes and clenched her fists to fight back her raging emotions. "Look _Utpote_, just like everything else in this world, it takes _practice_ to get the vox down. Now, I wouldn't recommend surging like you did, but I think you'll get your name back sooner than you realize."

"Why do you think that?" She reached up to brush a dripping tear from her cheek. The fabric scratched her face and she choked back a sob.

"Because you have _scythes_! That has got to be the most unique weapon I've ever seen. I'm a dumb-doodle sword, but _you_! You have two-handed slashy things! There's so much you can do with that. I've always considered myself a flashy individual, so when I got the broadsword as a weapon… well, you can understand my disappointment."

Selena looked at his naked chest and the strange twinkle in his eyes – and nodded with understanding.

"But! I found ways around that. I found a way to use my creativity without relying on the sword. I have the highest tolerance to vox magic. Your vox burned in your legs, right?"

"It burned in my everything actually," the blond woman smiled through her tears.

"Yeah! Well, for majority of people, they can't stand having vox magic in their legs. It hurts. Hurts a lot worse than the rest of the body. I…" He scratched the back of his head modestly. "Don't tell anyone, but I've experimented with the vox, with _mine_ specifically. It was colder than yours, right? Not as boiling lava hot?"

She nodded.

"I manipulated it so I can handle the vox in my legs and... in my _everything_, as you put it. Because of that, I've had a good time tinkering with various dibble-bee-doogle-dubs and daggle-duff-"

Selena cut him off with a raised hand. "I get it." She said smiling. "I understand what you are saying. Just because I don't like my weapon doesn't mean I don't have other avenues."

"Exactomoundo-poondo!" Gadeth snapped his fingers. "It takes creativity and a little imagination. Well, I best be off getting that plant. My stomach still hurts." Without a second glance, he turned on his heel and skipped off, swinging his arms ridiculously wide. The blond watched him go – a strange mixture of relief and regret swirling in her. A strong urge to call him back made her heart thump nervously. She stopped herself just as her mouth popped open to say his name.

Shaking her head hopelessly, she chided herself. This was _Gadeth_ of all people. He was insane… but… her blue eyes watched his disappearing form and she sighed to herself.

"He's a good person." She murmured under her breath. Lowering herself on the grass, she closed her eyes and listened to the silence. With a small smile, she realized she was _tilting _forward slightly.

* * *

The landscape was always changing. Always moving. Never-ending. She didn't know where she was going. She hadn't stopped since she began. Since she left the city. Her body was crying for her to stop. Her paws ripped and bled and she was so thirsty. But her mind was racing still. It wouldn't even let her sleep. It made her move, made her keep running. Running to where? To what?

She wanted to ask the strange burning pressure that lit her from the inside, but it was a silent and harsh guide. She needed someone to stop her. She needed someone to help her.

She needed someone to love her.

As she pushed her raging muscles and pulsed with the fire in her veins, she hardly noticed the sharp smell of coarse fur until it was too late. A sharp numbness dug deeply into her neck and Merle collapsed mid-sprint. Panting and wheezing, she felt the driving force slowly leave her body as she slid the last couple of feet on the fallen leaves. The trees... she saw the swaying trees. Her eyes were bluring.

What was happening?

The pressure... where was it going? It wasn't leaving her here to die alone, right? Attempting to move her arms, Merle breathed heavily as she realized her limbs refused to obey her commands. Her legs twitched once and grew cold on the foliage. The severe numbness traveled up her neck and froze her mouth.

Shivering, unable to move, she closed her eyes and let the numbness take away her sight. Her body was frozen and - for once - she didn't care.

She would finally rest.

She thought of Chid. They were the same now. Both trapped in the darkness. Maybe she'd find a way to join him.

Her ears twitched. The sound of footsteps. Many footsteps.

In the growing ebony, her mind processed one last thing: someone had found her.

* * *

**Like I said before, I have one more chapter planned before exciting things happen. It'll clear up a few smaller characters I wanted to touch base with before I jumped into the hurtle of the Trials. That is going to take a lot of time - but it's going to be so freakin fun to write you don't even know jsklafjdesafbd!**

**Well, like I said before there was a startling lack of Van and Hitomi interactions in this particular chapter, but I've had a lot of them lately and I felt I needed to branch out a bit. So, what's Balgus' special training? What has happened with Merle? Now that Selena has met Gadeth, will she get rotten fruit shot at her face from invisible catapults (probably because she is still my least favorite character)? Hope you tune in next time!**

**Also, this chapter was brought to you by Pandora and whatever they played on their classical study station. It was divine!**

**Thanks again!**

**blue...**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is probably the shortest one I've ever posted in this entire series. Honestly, I wanted to tie in a lot of loose ends before I really crack down on the Trials. Those are going to be really fun to write! I knew there are characters that needed to be shown. So, this is sort of a filler again... but then it's not a filler really... I guess what I mean by 'filler' is it isn't as exciting as I usually like to type. A lot of dialogue and not a lot of action. It's interesting, but not as interesting as things being blown up and stuff. Rambling, sorry, moving on...**

**I guess let's just say now that I am on the edge of the Trials, my muse has come back in full force. **

**Well, done with this. Now read!**

* * *

The top of a mountain – the view of the entire Northern Empire was at his toes. Zaibach's capital city was a few miles to the east, but he could still see the peak of the Black Castle poking through the blanket of silver clouds. He stood on shaky legs; his bare feet scraping against the rugged stones that jutted out of the precipice. After moon cycles of silence, the wind was shrieking blindingly loud in his sensitive ears. The howling tempest tore the draping rags that hung uselessly on his thin limbs and snaked a deathly cold right into his bones. He was shivering violently, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The long chains that had bound him were temporarily broken. To him, this ferocious gale was like the washing of his captivity. His long silver hair whipped into his face and tickled his nose. He hadn't realized it'd grown so long. His gray eyes staring at the wide open spaces above and below him, he realized his lips and tongue were dry from his open mouth. He was literally drinking in the freedom.

He knew this was only another branch of torture, but his spirits couldn't help but lift as he spied a flock of large birds flying underneath his feet. This would probably be the end of him anyway. Give him a delicious taste of fresh air and wind then snatch it all back from his groping fingers. He understood he'd die as soon as they chained him back up. But at least – as he died alone in that disgusting cell – he had this gift to carry with him into the afterlife. Maybe Folken would allow him to end it right here and now. Maybe he'd be granted the reward of letting gravity take his life. The ultimate free-falling plunge into eternal slumber. Dilandau couldn't think of a better way to go.

"Feels nice, doesn't it? Albatou have always been in love with heights. Makes it feel like you are on top of the world." The deep voice didn't need to call out through the pulsing wind streams to be heard. Dilandau could practically read the man's thoughts.

"I'm not your family," he replied through his trembling voice. The blast of wind coated his parched throat and he coughed violently.

"You really don't see the family resemblance?"

He didn't reply. Couldn't reply. As if betraying him, the long strands of his unusual silver hair rose into the air as the intense winds shifted instantly from northwest to northeast. He was pushed slightly forward, his heels rising off the ground; closer to the edge.

"I brought you here for a reason, Dilandau."

"I know that."

"I brought you here because I want you to make a choice."

"I know the choice. You've been asking me to make the same choice all this time. During the worst of my time here, you have tried and tried to change my mind. Just because you cast off my chains, you think I am any different? I won't ever betray Van. I will never be branded as a traitor."

"I am proposing a different choice this time."

Dilandau opened his mouth, but remained silent. His weak mind soaked in Folken's words slowly. The man was a manipulator. He was playing a game with him. Dilandau tried to focus his scrambling thoughts, but a fierce, freezing blast of wind ripped through his clothes and made him take a staggering step forward. The toes of his feet touched the brink of the cliff.

A slice of panic ripped through him and he let out a wild cry. A warm hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards. He stumbled on loose stones before falling on his backside painfully. Panting with a wheezing breath, his eyes stung horribly. His palms throbbed horribly where he'd tried to catch his fall. The prominent bones in his legs and knees were trembling with the fear – and relief.

"The choice I'm giving you is much simpler." Folken continued as if nothing had happened. "I have had you in my grasp for long enough. I understand your unyielding loyalty to your country. I understand your great love for Van Fanel. I understand your camaraderie with the Vehotus."

His gray eyes blinked up at the tall shrouded figure standing beside him. Though the wind brushed aggressively on his black cloak, Folken's long body remained an imposing force against the strong element. However, the man's scarlet eyes were softer than Dilandau ever thought possible. The piercing demon that had raged in his cell had disappeared from this man's face. He looked almost peaceful, his mind in a tranquil contemplation. It made Dilandau boil with rage. Struggling to his feet, he yelled hoarsely, "Why bring me here? What is the point in this? What is the point in _any_ of this? Keeping me in a cell locked away for ages and ages? Now standing me on a mountain to feel the last dregs of freedom before you lock me up again? What is the game this time, Folken? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all of this."

"You don't seem to be tired."

"I am. I'm tired of your manipulation. I'm tired of wondering why I'm not dead like everyone else in my Infantry. Why am I still alive even though I refuse to join you?"

"I am not trying to manipulate you. I'm trying to make you realize something."

"This is what I mean!" He gestured wildly to the cliff, his bony pale arm shaking with fatigue and anger. "Why did you pull me back just now? Why didn't you just let me fall? Just forget about trying to change me! Kill me already and let this be over!"

"That is a choice I am leaving up to you."

Once again, Dilandau found his mouth open, but no words came. He stared hard at the emotionless man as his hand fell back limply to his side. The open air, the chilling freedom, the wind brushing against his skin – it no longer held the inviting visage. His empty stomach gave a hurling lurch and his heart leapt into a sporadic rhythm as his gray eyes danced to the edge. Swallowing down the gasping panic that threatened to overtake him, he made himself take a step closer to the precipice. He had thought before that falling would be a gift. If he was granted that decision, he'd make it without hesitation.

So why… why when the end was so close did he want to back away?

"When you looked out only minutes ago, you saw the world at your feet. It was exhilarating, was it not?"

Dilandau face felt cold. Reaching up, he realized there were tears trailing down his sunken cheeks. Was he crying because of disappointment, fear, or self-loathing?

"And now when you look, you see the ground. You see how hard you'll fall. You can't do it, can you? You can't kill yourself."

"I… I…" His words were choking, dying in his throat.

"I know what you feel. I felt the same long ago when I was given a similar set of choices. To conquer the world as far as the eye can see or to plummet to my death. I chose to make myself who I am today because I am a survivor. I refuse to give in to my weaknesses. You are just like me. We are both Albatou, after all."

"I am nothing like you…" Dilandau whispered into the horrifying abyss. A blasting chill rocked him closer to the edge once more.

"Why do you fight me still? I am not going to hurt you anymore. I brought you here so you could make a choice. I brought you here to help you realize what you are blind to see."

"I keep telling you I am not-"

"Where is Van Fanel, Dilandau?"

The question hit him like a solid punch. He sucked in an unstable breath and turned around to put his back to the outstretched world and face the man's red eyes. Van had red eyes, too. His were different from this man's; warmer, stronger, brilliant. Folken's crimson orbs were frightening. They were narrowed questioningly at Dilandau now, obviously waiting for his reply.

After several minutes of silence, Folken asked, "Has he come to save you?"

Dilandau couldn't reply. His frail mind was breaking. A burning bitterness whelped in his throat and he clenched his fists. He tried to feel for his core, but it was quiet. He was too weak to summon the vox. He was too weak to fight. He was too weak to stop himself from seeing the truth.

As Dilandau slowly turned back to face the open space, he never saw the glint of triumph in Folken's red eyes.

"Has he come to save you?" the general repeated.

There was only one answer. And Dilandau had to say it.

"No."

* * *

Settling himself in the high-backed chair, the tall young man swallowed down his rising questions as he fixed his eyes on the old man sitting in front of him. Though it had only been a week since Amano's return from training, he noticed the aged general had gained several wrinkles since the last time he saw him. His white hair flopped in uncharacteristic disarray as if he'd been pulling on it for hours. His bright and cheerful eyes had a dull sheen like he had the weight of the world on his mind.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Amano asked slowly.

"Yes, yes, I do." The general replied, blinking his foggy vision and shifting himself straighter in his chair. "I wanted to talk to you. I'm glad we have finally found some time to talk in private. What with you gallivanting about the country…yes, I wanted to talk to you. Yes…"

A silence fell between the two of them and a far off clock chimed a half past the hour. Amano licked his lips and tapped his finger on the armrest of his chair. With a large sigh, Chester nose whistled as he exhaled.

"Private Susumo, I heard about your training session in the capital. You passed the test with high expectations."

Amano straightened in his chair with pride. "I did."

"I must congratulate you on getting an offer from the command program."

"Thank you, sir."

"When do you plan to back to the capital?"

"Not till next year, sir."

"So, I still have you till then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good, good." The general nodded absentmindedly to himself.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you call for me? If you wished to congratulate me, you could have done so at the party tomorrow."

"That I could, that I could, indeed. You are absolutely correct. I could, indeed…" the general trailed off once more. His wizened face suddenly twisted itself into a painful expression. "There is a matter in which I'd like to speak to you about, Private. This pertains to your missing step-sister…"

Amano blanched, but quickly recovered. His heart sped up a few paces and he tried to relax his breathing. "Hitomi? What does Hitomi have to do with anything?"

"I know you miss her, Amano. I hardly knew the girl, but I found her immensely charming. I know you, son. I know how you are feeling right now." An expression of sympathy enveloped the old man's face. "You are trying to bury yourself in work. You did well in the training, but I want you to think hard about your decision to leave here. Is the capital really where you want to be at this moment in your life? The army is a rough political system."

"I appreciate the warning, sir, but there…" Amano glanced away from Chester's wise eyes and looked at the pens lined on his mahogany desk instead. "There is nothing for me here."

"There is the Uchida family. I know they all love you. They will miss you. And – though I don't want to admit it – I will miss you most of all." The general's face dimpled kindly as he gave the young man a warm smile. "Give yourself more time to think before you leap too quickly into command school. You are still young and fresh. You could try to build more of a reputation at this station."

"What are you implying, sir?"

"Please, give yourself a break."

"What kind of break are you suggesting?" Amano tapped his finger against the arm rest once more.

"Just give yourself several months to settle down."

"I am settled. I am excited about this new opportunity and I promise I won't let you down."

Chester's white eyebrows rose and he nodded slowly. "I know you won't, son, but that is not the issue here."

"What is the issue then, sir?"

"Tell me honestly," the general placed his elbows on the long wooden desk and laced his fingers against his lips. "Why do you want to leave this place so much? What is your driving force for command school? And let me stress to you once more: be _honest_ with me."

"It is a great opportunity for me to succeed in life. I have always dreamed of going to-"

"Son, I asked you to be honest with me." The lines on Chester's face turned downward.

The young man swallowed. "I-I've… lost everyone I've ever cared about, sir. My mother, my step-father, and now my little sister. I have no one left, but memories. I was the one who brought her here. And now she's gone. It's my fault she's missing. I… just don't want to be here anymore."

Chester was silent for another long moment. With a long inhale of breath, the old man reached over to grabbed one of his pens. "I have your form right here." Opening the top left drawer, he fished out a large stack of papers. "All I have to do is sign my approval of the transfer and submit it to my superiors. You might be on your way even before next year."

"I appreciate your understanding, sir." Amano nodded his dark head. Standing up from the chair, he turned to leave the room.

"I haven't signed it yet."

Stopping in his tracks, the young man swiveled around to stare in confusion. "W-what? I thought you-"

Chester flipped casually through the pages covered in small writing. Fishing out his glasses from his front pocket, he straightened them on his thick nose before saying, "There is a segment right here on the thirty-second page, sections three and four; I'll sum it up for you. _I believe the person in question for promotion to higher rank to be of stable mind. Here in by making this decision, I am confirming the person in question is not using the promotion to command school as a means for other purposes, excluding the willingness to serve wholeheartedly for the wellbeing of Hospesland._ From what you have just confessed, can I sign this truthfully, Private?"

Amano's mouth opened in shock. He immediately closed it and felt a sting of panic. "Sir, I didn't mean for it to sound like I was _unstable_. You asked me to be honest."

"And I am very happy you were. Your reasons for command school are not what they are looking for, Private.

The young man clenched his fists in frustration, but remained silent.

"You will be angry at me for a time, son, but I believe you can heal quicker by staying right here in Castra."

A wave of anger and disappointment ripped through the young man and froth ferociously in his belly. "So, you won't sign it, sir?" He asked through gritted teeth.

The general sighed, his old eyes filling with pain. "I wanted to put off this disappointment for you as long as possible. I cannot sign this honorably. You are unfit for command school until you learn to face your pain like a true leader, until you have Hospesland's best interest at heart, until you can step out of your own self-pity and seek help for your growing depression."

"_Depression_?" Amano's voice rose and it broke slightly on the word. He knew he was being very unprofessional, but he didn't care. Running a hand fiercely through his hair, he swallowed down the growing burning lump in his throat.

"I want you to stay here. I want you to keep your eyes open. I want you to understand that there is more going on here than you realize. Someday, maybe a long time from now, you will thank me for this."

A strained and painful pause fell between the two men. Finally, Chester stood from his chair; his back straight and tall. "That is all, soldier."

Amano took the dismissal with a quick bow and salute. Marching out of the office, he pressed down the hallway and out the squeaking white door. He didn't even notice the nervous old maid trying to hand him his coat. His mind was in a frenzy of irritation and anger.

"Eyes open…" he murmured to himself as he traveled down the dusty pathway. "What exactly am I supposed to be seeing in this dump?" The bright sandy roads and crumbling plants. There was nothing for him here. The weight of the general's decision fell like a thundering rock slide on his mind. His offer to command school. Rejected. He was stuck here. All because Chester thought he wasn't stable enough to handle it. All because his step-sister went missing. All because of some depression.

He wasn't depressed.

"Damn you, old man." Amano hissed under his breath. His gait slowed as he neared the small shops of Castra's little town. He immediately planted a pleasant look on his face as several of his fellow officers crossed his path. He kept walking even though one of them called out to him in greeting. Waving a hand in farewell, he continued down the street; moving closer and closer to the Uchida's property. He didn't want to go inside the house just yet, but he didn't want to stay out in this heat either. Honestly, he didn't know where he _could_ go.

He just didn't want to be in Castra anymore.

The memory of Yukari's little garden made him press his lips in thought. He always liked that she tried to keep plants alive out here. Her small shrubs reminded him of Praeter's countryside. Passing the small fence, he stopped at the gate and looked out at the rows of neatly trimmed plants. Several little greens in the back were beginning to wither from lack of water. Glancing at the left corner, he noticed small weeds sprouting in the shade of the house. A brown apron billowed on a hook attached to far side of the fence. A row of drooping potted plants waiting to be planted lined the front. Amano glanced down at them with dark eyes. He was angry, frustrated, confused, and hurt.

All of his dreams of leaving this dusty town to become a commander had come to a crashing halt.

Grabbing the apron, Amano turned the thick fabric in his fingers. The burning in his throat had returned and he pushed it down roughly. He'd cried. Several weeks ago in fact. And it was here that he'd let his tears go. It was here Yukari had hugged him. The plants swayed in the sandy breeze and Amano sighed to himself.

"…More going on here than I realize…" he repeated dryly. "What does that _mean?_ I am not depressed, am I?" The wilting plants fit his mood perfectly. He felt like he was wilting under this hot sun, all his dreams dashed away because of Hitomi's disappearance.

He just wanted to forget it all. He wanted to bury himself in something mundane. Looking around for anyone watching, he slipped the apron over his head and picked up Yukari's long rake.

* * *

Sitting down at the feet of her best friend, she lifted a hand to her chest, closed her eyes, and concentrated on what Balgus' had told her several days before:

"Keep breathing, keep breathing, and keep breathing. If you faint over anxiety before the Trials even begin, I will kick you so far you'll land back in Hospesland!"

It was so strange how comforting those words were to her now. Long ago when she'd left her country she would have snapped back at him with some rude retort. Now, if she wasn't being insulted in some form or fashion from the old man, she wondered about his sanity. Smiling absentmindedly, she felt her nerves calm with her steady breathing. She may have fainted when she'd first come into Fanelia, but the Hitomi from that time was long gone. Already, she felt stronger and tougher than ever before.

"_**Let me say again how glad I am to see you. Even if it is just for a few minutes. That armor looks better on you. Have you grown?**_"

Hitomi's smile grew wider. She reached up to touch the warm golden metal and she felt it hum happily underneath her hand.

"Millerna repined it again. I'm glad to see you as well. I'm sorry it's been a few days since my last visit. I've been busy training with Balgus."

"_**You are aware you have Trials today, little Pilot?**_" Escaflowne's white helmet screeched on his shoulders and his voice held a quiet, stern sound – like she was a child and she'd just gotten caught with her hand in a cookie jar. As his words bounced off the chamber walls and she felt Rutilus whirr with laughter.

"_**You are such a worry-wart, my love. She's here to speak with me about something. Don't fret so much. I'll make sure she gets to her Trials.**_"

"Worry-wart?" Hitomi glanced at from the white to the gold and back again desperately fighting a bubble of laughter. "You're worried about me, Escaflowne?"

The white Guymelef's shoulder's shifted with a teeth clenching crunch. "_**No…**_"

"_**He is. He just won't admit it. I've told him all about you. He likes you.**_"

Escaflowne grumbled under his helmet as Rutilus asked,"_**What do you want to talk about?**_"

"Actually, it's about your last Pilot… and it's kind of stupid."

"_**Uhhh… well, I'm not sure there's too much I can answer with the time limit we have going on.**_"

"There is plenty of time before the Trials. I've got at least an hour to kill before Balgus starts yelling that I'm ill-prepared for anything and everything. I just wanted to know, the last Pilot… was she…"

"_**Was she what? Taller? Bigger breasted?**_"

"_**Stronger than you?**_"Escaflowne injected.

The green-eyed girl blinked in surprise. She nodded slowly, impressed that the Escaflowne could read her so well without ever being in her head.

He continued. "_**This is a good question. She didn't have Trials. This is a new custom. Well, new by my standards, at least. The Vehotus riders didn't begin until after The Great War.**_"

"So, she wasn't tested? "

"_**She had me in her possession.**_" Rutilus said."_**That was all the approval she needed.**_"

Hitomi exhaled shortly with mild jealousy. "Lucky…"

"_**It's a different time now. Everything has changed. We live in a land of thieves and spies. Think of what happened just recently with that little boy. The kitsune could have killed all of you.**_"

"But she didn't…"the redhead countered quietly. "She could have, but I didn't even get a warning vision about her. It makes me think she was never a real threat to Fanelia. I know I would have been warned about it with some kind of vision."

"_**Visions are tricky, Hitomi.**_"

Hitomi shook her head. "Tricky or not, we are getting off topic here. You never answered my question: Was she stronger than me?"

"_**It's like you want me to play favorites…**_"The River sighed. "_**You want my opinion? Honestly?**_"

"Yes."

"_**You are both stronger and weaker in different ways. She had better control over my visions and vox manipulation. She transported like a pro while you haven't even moved an inch.**_" Hitomi opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off quickly."-_**However, she wasn't as good at weaponwork as you. You've mastered your sword and are well on your way to getting this trident under your complete control. You've also got this thing with lightning… she never had that going for her. I'm sure you probably have other types of weapons waiting for you. If those are what you are good at then my vox will bless you with them. All in all, it's not a bad way to be blessed.**_"

A fierce relief washed through her.

"_**I feel your emotions through your touch, Hitomi. You are more nervous about these Trials than you are letting on.**_"

A twist in her stomach betrayed her. "I… I'm nervous not because of the Trials themselves. I know what to expect thanks to Balgus, but I… I have that bargain with Van…"

"_**What bargain with my Pilot?**_" Escaflowne rumbled out.

"_**Oooh, yeah, that one! I forgot about that!**_"

"_**What bargain?**_" Escaflowne asked again.

"I know. I really don't want to tell him."

"_**Well, it's your fault for agreeing to it in the first place. Besides, you might actually win.**_"

"_**WHAT BARGAIN?**_"

Hitomi and Rutilus stopped as one and both turned their heads towards the bewildered white Guymelef. The River's golden helmet gave a clanking hiss as she laughed with the redheaded girl at her feet.

"_**I'll tell you later, my love.**_" Rutilus giggled as she shifted her hand slowly and touched his draping fingers. Noticing the intimate moment between the two, Hitomi made a show of standing and stretching her legs.

"Well, I better be off to gardens. Balgus insisted on escorting me to the arena so I don't get kidnapped or something."

"_**Looks like you have two males fighting for the father figure position.**_" The River joked and Escaflowne let out what must have been a huff. He brushed his hand closer to Rutilus'.

Walked towards the chamber door, the redhead nodded to the silent priest in red and he bowed lowly. As he opened the doors for her to leave, Hitomi turned back to yell, "Does that make you my mother figure, Rutilus?"

Laughing, she heard the River shout, "_**I'm not that old!**_" as the door shut behind her.

Still chuckling to herself, she strolled briskly from the Guymelef's Chapel towards the back gardens. Glancing up at the sun's position, she increased her speed as a pang of worry hit her. Maybe she should learn how to transport just so she wouldn't be late anywhere. It would be a bad idea to be late today. Especially if the old man was already waiting for her to show up.

Entering the left training gardens, she let out a small sigh of relief. She was the only one there.

Running to the middle of the field, she panted heavily.

"KANZAKI!"

She screamed, turning around to summon her sword instantly. The navy smoke cleared as Balgus' menacing figure strolled towards her. "Where-have-you-_been_?" He emphasized the words fiercely.

"Getting one last piece of advice before I shame myself in front of all the Clans of Fanelia, naturally." Hitomi replied placing a hand over her raging heart. Her chest burned slightly with her cracked core. "You scared the living daylights out of me! I'm still at least an hour early before the opening speeches."

The old man's heavy breathing and narrowed eyes told her he'd been worried about her. She wanted to roll her eyes, but couldn't.

_Two father figures, huh? _She smiled to herself as Balgus broke out into a verbal rampage about her carelessness and horrible punctuality. _I think I can handle that._

* * *

**I'll keep this short since I just got some work to do right after I posted this. lol! If you see any mistakes, please let me know. Also, if you want to know what has happened to Merle, sorry folks - you're gonna have to wait for a bit. :)**

**Because! Because! Because! The next chapter begins... THE TRIALS.**

**I hope you stay in tune for next time. Also, if you have any questions, comments, or wanna complain, feel free to PM me. I always try to answer every message sent that isn't anonymous. :) I appreciate all of the support and love this story has gotten all these years and I want every reviewer to know! Thank you for reading!**

**See ya next time! **

**blue...**


	11. Chapter 11: Trial 1 Gadeth Paruchi

**One may be asking themselves several questions here. The first one being: what exactly do you do at work that allows you to give an update two times in a week? The second: Will this trend continue? The third: How could you do this!?**

**I welcome the coming heat with waiting arms. I planned the Trials this way. I didn't want to burn myself out and I wanted it to be fast updates. The Trials are going to be coming in short waves. **

**Get ready for a daily roller coaster!**

* * *

The sky couldn't have been a happier blue.

Not a cloud blocked the large sun that shinned brilliantly on the stony fortress that was quickly finding itself stuffed to the brim with excited bodies. Individual voices grew together into a rolling throng of shouts, screams, and laughter. All of the clan leaders from the far off reaches of Fanelia were personally invited to the spectacular event. Every royal, every courtier, and everyone else in-between squeezed together on the stone seats, fanning themselves from the heat of the sun and ever-sweltering body heat. Bets shouted through the air. Many merchants hovered both inside and outside the six large gates selling their various merchandise. Sitting straight-backed in her small shaded nook that served as her waiting area between Trials, Hitomi felt the nervous sweat dripping down her chest and back and collecting on the stretched leather of her golden armor. She was glad she was given a reprieve from the sun's deathly glare even if her spot was within throwing range of the crowd's rotten vegetables. Vaguely, through her growing apprehension, she wondered if the merchants outside were selling such a produce.

She'd find out soon enough.

Hitomi's sharp ears caught the various loud conversations that floated over to her. Keeping her breathing steady, she closed her vibrant green eyes with inevitable disappointment. According to the majority of conversations, a lot of royals were betting she'd be out on the first Trial. Several of the locals wagered she'd lose within ten heartbeats.

Hitomi found she wasn't surprised in the least at the negative response. She wasn't here to impress anyone anymore. The Councils, the royals, the clansmen – they could all just lose their money. This was the Trials. A final test.

And she was _going_ to win it.

But… it wouldn't hurt of _someone_ betted for her success a _little…_

"Keep those breaths coming, Kanzaki," the old man behind her instructed with a low growl. "I want to see you visibly exhale."

Glancing back at Balgus with a small confident smile, she nodded to him.

Her teacher's thick eyebrows rose questioningly. "Not nervous?"

Hitomi let out a small laugh and her bottom lip trembled. "Are you kidding? I'm terrified."

"You'll be perfect. Just remember what I told you about Gadeth."

"I remember," she exhaled slowly, allowing the old man to watch her breathing. "His vox-"

"He can channel vox magic quickly and he keeps the power in his legs. He acts like a never-ending supply of vox. Let him do all the moving; just _don't let him out of your sight_. That will be the death of you. He's extremely impulsive. Use whatever brainpower I've trained you to have and knock him down. Also make sure to-"

"To watch out for his left-handed broadsword, I've got it, I've got it," the green-eyed girl shook her head, exhaling slowly again. "You are even more of a worry-wart than Escaflowne."

The old man blinked, his mouth open with frozen instructions on his lips. "Wait-wha-"

The crowd suddenly grew louder and Hitomi turned around to sit forward on her little wooden seat. Opening and closing her small fists on top of her golden swirling thighs with nervousness, her heart did a giant lurch as Van – dressed in his shimmering dragon armor and cloak – strolled out into the middle of the massive arena from the under-cove beneath the stands opposite of her. His hair was combed back, exposing his tan, happy face. The wind rolled immediately forward and brushed his black cloak joyously into the air. The sun glinted on his beautiful armor like embers of fire. As he neared the middle of the sandy arena, he spread his arms out wide to greet the adoring cheers of the crowd. Despite feeling like she was going to throw up, she couldn't help grinning along with him.

He really was something else.

"**Welcome!**" His voice projected over the roaring masses. Her green eyes widened in surprise.

How did he do that?

"**Escadallette welcomes its various clans and citizens to the long-awaited Vehotus Trials!**"

The crowd went nuts. The screams were deafening. Hitomi wondered if the very stones in the arena would begin to crumble. Her nerves shot twenty miles high and she realized her breathing was getting shallow.

"**It warms my heart to see so many of my people gathered here today to celebrate the beginning of a new legend. Together, united as one, we are Fanelia!**" If she thought the crowd was nuts before, they were a _hot cup of nuts _now. The shrieks burned her ears. As the cries continued to bellow out well beyond the normal amount, Van finally raised his hand and the crowd quieted down slightly.

"**These Trials were held a century ago after The Great War of Moloca. Defeated by the combined power of Escaflowne and Rutilus Flumen and by the might of the Fanelian armies, we drove the Molocians back to the Yawning Channel!**" Peals of cheers erupted from many, but Van continued his speech**. **"**They met their match when they came to invade our lands. After the war was complete, the Guymelefs were sealed once more. It was then that men stepped up to give their lives to protect Fanelia while the Guymelefs remained silent. The tradition of this Trial symbolizes the willingness to protect no matter if there is war or peace. We protect what we love. And - like my father and his father before him – we will continue to honor that great symbol! So, without further hesitation let me proudly say: Let the Trials BEGIN!**"

Hitomi turned to shoot Balgus a wild glance and the old man shook his gray head fiercely, reading her thoughts instantaneously. He lifted one thick finger and twirled it in a circle; giving her the universal sign language of _'turn around and stay put!'_. Her heart thumped with the hollering thunderous multitude as she cringed, swiveled back to the front, and unwillingly stayed in her chair.

"**Before I bring out the challenger, I wish to give this particular person a bit of an introduction.**" Her hands shook unbearably and she counted her breaths. She glanced down at them, rubbing her fingers together to create proper circulation. "**The one who faces the Trials has come from a long way across the eastern desert.**" Hitomi lifted her green eyes and noticed that Van had changed direction in the middle of the arena. He still looked up, talking to the horde, but he was facing her under-cove now."**Long ago, right before the first Pilot of Rutilus Flumen left us after the Moloca Wars, she gave us an account of her last vision. In a little less than a century, the next Pilot will come to us in our greatest time of need. Left with only this small piece of information, Fanelia waited with its breath held, wondering who that particular individual would be. Rutilus Flumen's heart was left to wander. To find this Pilot who will help save our beloved country. Low and behold, my wonderful citizens of Fanelia, we have found her at last. She has been tested and found worthy by the Guymelef Rutilus Flumen. This brave woman now wishes to join my elite force and ride by my side into battle. Her deepest desire is to defend this land. She is the one that has been prophesied. She is the one who will Pilot the Golden River. Her desire to protect Fanelia and its citizens is as great as my own.**"

Her heart rose and she felt a burn behind her grateful green eyes. A wide smile stretched on her mouth. She exhaled slowly, still grinning.

She'd found the _one_ person willing to bet on her success. And that was all that mattered.

"**The rules are simple. Once the contender and the Vehotus member step into their respective circles, the countdown will begin. After the signal, the circles will disappear and weapons will automatically be blunted to avoid serious injury. The match is only over when either the challenger or Vehotus member are completely knocked to the ground. They may use any method, any skill, and any strategy to bring their opponent down.**"

"Stand up, Kanzaki!" Balgus' voice boomed over the crowd. Her stomach gave another flip-flopping lurch.

"I am the Pilot, I am the Pilot, I am the Pilot, I am the Pilot, I can do this…" She mumbled quickly. She felt a large warm hand press on the thick leather of her armored shoulder and squeeze it gently. She stood up slowly and the hand stayed on her. She reached back and tightly grasped the old man's large palm with cold, shaking fingers.

"**Today, I am proud to announce the legend: The second Pilot of Rutilus Flumen, Lady Hitomi Kanzaki of Hospesland!**"

"Give 'em hell!" The old man growled behind her and she made a strange choking noise.

His hand shoved on her back and she stepped out without further encouragement. The sun blinded her eyes as soon as she left the under-cove and she resisted the urge to close them tightly. As the spots cleared, she finally took in the magnitude of the arena. The circular open dome was filled to the brim with screaming, cheering masses. Her hands and knees still trembled, but she forced herself hold her head up. Keeping her back straight, she breathed slowly and counted the steps that took her closer to Van. All of her senses began to sharpen. The scent of the coliseum's sandy floor held a strange metallic smell. She heard the crowd's cheers – not as vibrant as when Van stepped out – but thankfully no boos or rotten vegetables. Her green eyes traveled briskly to Van's brilliant smile and she tried to smile back. It probably looked more like a painful grimace. He lifted up a gloved hand to gesture at a small glowing circle several feet to his right and she quickly closed in the gap. Stepping into the circle, she felt her core immediately crack open. The burn of her vox was nothing compared to the swirling in her stomach.

"**And now, the fifth Vehotus Member and first challenged: Gadeth Paruchi, Creator of Illusion!**"

Once again, the wild screams erupted so loud, her eardrums throbbed. Apparently Gadeth was a personal favorite of everyone.

And how could he not be? The crowd exploded into shrieks of laughter as the green man came frolicking out of the northeast under-cove…

In his black cloak…

…a green loincloth…

…and nothing else.

Hitomi's mouth dropped open and she heard Van's quiet sigh. Her face burned with both embarrassment and shock. Skinny hairy legs and arms, Gadeth wasn't shy in the least. She'd never seen a man's legs without pants before. And with the flopping loincloth, she blinked rapidly trying to calm her erratic heartbeats. This was a lot more _man_ than she was ever used to. Sure, she had Amano when she was growing up, but this… this was a whole other level. Swallowing thickly, she wondered if she'd be able to concentrate fighting a scantily cladded man.

_Don't think about that. _She chided herself quickly as Gadeth attempted to do a cart-wheel while holding the loincloth in place with one hand. _He's flashy, he's fast, and he'll take me down quickly if I lose my cool right now. I need to concentrate. _Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, she watched the green man grow closer to his respective glowing circle all the while blowing both kisses and raspberries at the roaring multitude. _He'll make it complicated for himself in order to put on a show. _She reasoned and she felt her heart calm. A sense of confidence whispered down her spine and she straightened her head up once more. _I gotta keep it simple._

Dancing around the glowing circle on his tip-toes, the green man gave the crowd a large shrug and hopped over the line. Van nodded to someone and began backing away. Instantly, a loud single drum echoed in the arena. The Fanelians in the stands gradually lowered their cheers and sat down with quiet, excited conversations.

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

The countdown had begun.

"**Once the drum stops, the protection circles will disappear and the challenge will begin.**"

As he turned from the center of the arena, Van caught her eye and gave her a little wink. She tried to smile at him, but he transported with a whip of red vapor before he could see it. Gritting her teeth behind her pressed lips, the green-eyed girl made a mental pact with herself to learn how to transport.

If anything, it was a really awesome way to make an exit.

Turning to the green man, she felt a strange mix of severe nervousness and calm confidence. It was like the two opposite emotions were battling inside her intestines for supreme control. The loincloth man wasn't even facing her, but stretching in horribly awkward poses. The drum slowed. Hitomi braced her feet and her green eyes watched her small circle dim slightly.

The drum slowed further.

The crowd was completely quiet; watching with bated breath.

Gadeth stretched his right leg.

The drum slowed even further.

Gadeth stretched his left.

The drum stopped.

Hitomi's circle disappeared.

And so did Gadeth.

* * *

**And we begin.**

**blue...**


	12. Chapter 12: Trial 1 Gadeth Paruchi

**I would have had this out an hour ago, but my work decided to put up our christmas decorations and apparently I am the supreme bow maker of the world. I worked at a flowershop as a designer since I was fifteen and even helped pay for college making floral arrangements. Let's just say I might be holding a bow making class during my lunchtime with some of the ladies. Hurrah for finally making friends - even though the situation is a little strange. **

**Well, I know you are all waiting for it. Get to reading!**

* * *

She blinked.

Her green eyes widened with panic and she spun on foot to scan the area wildly. A far off green blur caught her sight to the southwest. It was traveling to her so fast she could hardly concentrate. She immediately rushed her vox to protect her front. A shimmering Mindwave shot out from her skin just in time for a distorted green blade to grade against the shield. Golden sparks flew in the air. Sand pelted against her Mindwave and created a small cloud of dust all around her.

Trying to catch her breath, Hitomi's heart beat violently in her chest as the blur traveled instantly behind her and circled around.

To the left.

She lifted her Mindwave shield.

He feinted to the right.

She immediately blocked the right.

Sparks and sand.

Within the span of a heartbeat, he was gone again. Her vision was getting hazy from the dust storm he was brewing up.

The sound of the crowd was a dull roar in her adrenaline pulsing ears. Balgus was right. Gadeth was fast. He was _really fast_. Another rush of granule wind and she blocked the broadsword stroke at her back. She was a stuck here in the middle of the arena. She could block him all day, but that would get her nowhere trying to get on the offense. She needed to concentrate, but all of her senses constantly had to be trained on the crazy man's next attack. Without a visual sight, she'd have to rely on her ears. The screams from the thousands in the stands took that sense away from her as well. Her sense of smell was overcome by the odd and cringing metallic odor.

All in all, this was kind of a bad situation.

Maybe… if she could _just_ catch up with him…

Rushing a large portion of her golden vox to her legs, she gasped in agony as the hot magic boiled thickly in her calves and feet. Withdrawing the power immediately, she flicked the vox to her right and another rain of sparks flew up. This was frustrating! How did Gadeth do it? She let her golden eyes fasten on the whirlwind of sand that followed after his inhuman speed.

She racked her brain quickly. If she could put the wall to her back, she only had to concentrate on defending her front.

Turning with Gadeth's swift movements, she spotted him sporadically zig-zagging near a group of screaming girls.

He's distracted! The redhead took off running for the edge, her heavy armor slowing her feet. She mentally cursed the swirling golden metal as the vox instinctively rushed to her ears to catch any tell-tale noise of Gadeth's approach.

Crap! Her back was turned! He was coming! She raised her vox to protect herself while racing for the edge of the stands, but she wasn't fast enough. His blade hit the edge of her armor and the impact caused a burst of white-hot electricity to bounce off of her instead of sparks. She felt the entirety of the hit and used the momentum to collide with the stone wall. Catching herself with her hands, a sharp sting raced up her wrist to her elbow. She whipped around and pressed herself against the wall as a rigorous thunder-clap snapped into the clear sky. Throwing up her Mindwave on reflex, her golden eyes widened. Gadeth was standing in front of her, his breath coming in short exhales. His left arm to his shoulder had deep scorch marks. The thick blade of his sword was steaming with a green and gold vapor. His dark eyes wild, the green man's black hair was standing in disarray on top of his head. Faintly, she heard the crowd booing.

"**You almost got me there, firecracker**…" He panted, his wide smile twitching strangely. His voice – though speaking normally – echoed cross the stadium. "**You may electrocute me, but I'm not your chicken dinner. Well, maybe if you asked politely and snuck me a pair of Millerna's panties.**"

He disappeared once more.

_Think, Hitomi! Think! _

The memory of the Balgus' Trial instructions came rushing back to her.

"_The further the power core has to travel in the body, the harsher it pushes to reach. That's why it is very painful to channel the vox to your legs – specifically to the feet. Now, Gadeth…" _She concentrated on the old man's words as she blocked a front attack from a green blur as he sped by her. _"No one knows why he is able to handle it. It's quite possible he is too stupid to realize he should feel pain. This is his major advantage. He'll just keep attacking with speed."_

She literally could not stand to have the power in her legs for that long. There was no way she was going to match his stamina.

A small spark of an idea popped in her mind. The more it blossomed, the more she realized how simple it was.

She didn't need to go his speed at all! Like Balgus said before, Gadeth was impulsive. That was the way to win.

Taking a deep controlling breath, she rushed portions of the vox to the edge of her skin, feeling the bitter heat of it hitting her knees, calves, ankles, and toes. With this small amount, she could create a weak shield over her entire body for a time. She knew she shouldn't push her control too far.

Hopefully this would be enough.

"**What? Going to keep up the Mindwaves until you run out of vox**?" Gadeth shouted loudly from all the way across the arena. "**You're making me look silly here! I got all dressed up for you and everything**!" He did a strange little tap-dance which kicked up some more sand in the air.

She stepped away from the wall, her armor practically snapped with energy.

"**That's more like it, firecracker**!"

She started a jog to him, her brilliant golden eyes watching his every movement.

"**Are we going to run to each other's embracing lovingly? Only if you promise not to take off my clothes! I'm a big fan of conservative dress**!" The half-naked green man grabbed the edges of his black cloak, wrapped them around his waist, and batted his eyelashes at her. Then he disappeared, a pulse of sand flying up into the stands behind him.

"**You may be fast, Gadeth**," Hitomi whispered under her breath, realizing her voice carried to the stands above her. She kept her eyes trained on his form. "**But I've got you right where I want you**."

_I've got one shot. Let's make this count._

Smiling softly, she saw him taking the bait. Frontal assult.

It could only be counted in heartbeats.

One pulse: he was halfway to her.

Second pulse: he was in front of her.

Racing the searing magic to her right leg, she put up her Mindwave to block his attack and, at the same time, stuck her right foot out in a wide kick. A flash of sparks from his sword. A ripple of thunder from her armor. She felt his knees collide into her newly strengthened leg and he whipped face forward, completely unbalanced by his fierce momentum.

Standing with her foot still out, she didn't turn around, but only listened to the satisfying crashes and squeals of pain emitting from the green man. Swirling her vox out of her legs, she cringed at the painful ache and straightened up. Holding her head high, she was breathing calmly. The vox left her limbs and senses, slipping obediently for her core.

The crowd was silent.

Still.

Moving her feet to turn around, she felt something brush on the leather of her armor of her ankle and she looked down with confusion. A loud gasp of realization escaped her and an enormous amount of blood rushed to her face. Her mouth dropped open as she immediately bent down to wrenched the fabric from her armor. She held it in her hand with disbelief.

It was Gadeth's loincloth… It had tangled in the golden swirls on her leg armor.

Almost wanting to cover her eyes, she turned her head slowly to the fallen man with a cringing face. A spread of relief filled her. He was lying quite a bit a ways eagle-spread on the ground; his face buried in a mound of loose sand. His black cloak fluttered up a bit on his exposed ankles, but remained heavy enough to cover its master's exposed bottom. She moved to take a step closer to him, but several people emerged from an under-cove close to where he had slid. Cladded in white robes, a female with a hooked beak and blue feathers knelt by Gadeth's side and began gently digging his head out of the sand with her claws.

Hitomi gulped in surprise as a tan hand landed heavily on her shoulder and she turned back around to see Van's smiling face. His palm slid down her shoulder to grab her hand. Her green eyes wide, she blinked quickly as he raised her arm in the air.

It was then that it really sunk in.

She did it.

She had beaten Gadeth.

"**Winner: Hitomi Kanzaki of Hospesland!**" He said to the crowd as a flicker of unhidden pride radiated from his deep eyes.

The stands were sitting still. No one cheered. No one laughed. No one threw rotten vegetables. The deafening muteness of the arena was one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of her life. Hitomi felt Van squeeze her hand and she tried to take courage from it. A breeze filtered loudly through the stone arena; only emphasizing the mass amount of silence.

Lowering her arm, he let go of her palm and gestured to the northwest with a sweeping hand.

"**Head over to your waiting area while we scoop out Gadeth.**" Van gave her another encouraging smile. "**In the meantime, rest up. The next Trial will begin shortly.**"

It was almost as if she was numb with the amount of shock, nervousness, and utter _humiliation _that coursed through her veins. She walked stiffly back to her under-cove. She could practically hear the heads turning to watch her.

She still couldn't believe it.

Absolutely no one cheered for her win.

_No one._

It felt like days had passed since she'd last seen this small wooden chair. The shade of the under-cove felt like a shadow of depression. She didn't even see Balgus waiting at the back of the small area. Hitomi headed for the seat and collapsed on it wearily. Placing her elbows on her knees, she buried her burning face into her palms. She knew they had betted against her. She knew they all hated her because of her looks. Because she was so scary and weird and – with the recent events of the kitsune – a possible spy trying to gather more information for Zaibach. No matter how many times she tried to fight the growing stereotypes, she always seemed to make things worse.

She shouldn't have expected anyone to cheer.

So, why did it hurt so _much_?

"You didn't even summon a weapon. Did you forget that you have _two _of them to chose from?"

The redhead groaned and fought back the moisture behind her eyes. She dropped Gadeth's loincloth - which she'd unknowingly carried off with her - on the floor. "I don't need the patronizing right now, old man. I'm really not in the mood to talk at all." She heard him take a step closer to her, but she couldn't find the strength to emerge from the cover of her trembling fingers.

"You defeated Gadeth. You don't seem to realize what this means. You are now _in_ the Vehotus whether they want you to be or not. You are a member. The rest of these Trials are to prove your rank."

"Maybe I should just tap out then. That's what everyone wants anyways. I'm in the Vehotus, big whoop." She murmured. Balgus' feet pounded around her chair and stopped in front of her crouched head.

The old man let out a growling snarl. "Look at me, Kanzaki! Get your useless, self-pitying face out of your hands and _look _at me!"

A pierce of anger burrowed in her stomach along with her sorrow. Clenching her teeth, she looked up to glare into his scarred face.

"What am I supposed to do?" Her voice had a hysterical tone. She jumped out of her chair to match her teacher's increasing wrath. "They obviously hate me! What do I do now?"

"You are so stupid, Kanzaki! You haven't learned a thing! You don't seem to understand what you just _did!_"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Then tell me, old man! What did I do? What in Law did I _do_?"

"You beat Gadeth without summoning your _weapon_! From here it looked like you took him out without summoning hardly any power at all! You took him out by using your brain! Outsmarting him! You did exactly what you were told to do, but didn't show the crowd any of your skills! You are an enigma! You are astounding! You have blown them all away! They were expecting you to fail and you took Gadeth out without any trouble at all! If you bow out now, I _will destroy you!_ You are much more than anyone thought possible! The Vehotus are the best of the best in the _country! _And you just took one of them out like he was _nothing_!"

She was so surprised she forgot to be angry. "Are you kidding? I was freaking out the entire time. I felt like an idiot. I _forgot _to summon my weapon. That's how horrible that was!"

"You did so well I hope to Law you haven't used up all of your luck! Millerna is next and she won't be easy." The old man let out a rough breath and shook his head slowly. "And if I _ever_ hear you say you _forgot_ to summon your weapon again, I will _really _destroy you!"

"I… I did well…" the redhead repeated slowly to herself. A piece of her refused to believe him. "I really… I really did well…"

The crowd let out a smattering cheer that slowly grew into the familiar joyous roar. Leaning around the old man's large body, Hitomi's green eyes hit Van's simmering armor walking back to the middle of the arena.

The next Trial…

Millerna…

Her nerves rushed back in full force and she began breathing deeply once more.

She was in the Vehotus. She'd beaten Gadeth. She was one step closer to proving her worth in Fanelia.

She was one step closer to facing Van.

Balgus shifted out of her way and stood large and silent by her side. She glanced at the huge old man with green eyes mixed with anticipation, nervousness, and now an added sparkle of confidence. Van said something to the multitude and they screamed happily in reply. The old man reached out and placed his large warm hand on her shoulder once more. Grabbing the back of his hand with her fingers, she exhaled slowly and smiled.

"**Starting her second Trial, I give to you once again, Lady Hitomi Kanzaki of Hospesland!**"

Balgus' lips twisted into a large, prideful grin. The smile was so rare that it made his face look like a stranger to her. His massive palm dropped from her as she inhaled one more deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and quickly took steps forward into the sun. The light blinded her slightly, but she kept her eyes open. Her head held tall, she felt the wind lift her red hair off her neck and dance it in the air.

The entire arena exploded in a flitter of conversations as she made her way back to the center of the stadium. Van's hand gestured to her glowing circle and she stepped into it without hesitation. Keeping her eyes on Van, the mixing individual shouts of the Fanelian citizens fell over her head.

She wouldn't worry about them. She wouldn't worry about anything except beating her next Trial.

"**And now, the second challenged: Millerna Aston, The Lady of the Blades!**"

From the outrageous roar of male voices resounding from the stands, Hitomi realized Millerna had an enormous fan club. And how could she not?

The blond woman strolled out like a cat, her tan lightweight armor clutching her shapely legs and backside. Her blond curls had been swept into a tight bun at the base of her slender neck. With an obviously nervous, but beautiful smile, she reached the circle and stepped over the line with a dainty foot. Already, a lavender swirl was beginning to envelope the palms of her hands and she eased into a strange fighting stance with one hand clenched near her chest and the other near her leg.

Hitomi's brain clicked with understanding. _Throwing daggers. That is her long-range attack. She's going in for a quick win. _

The drum began once more. Van disappeared. She was alone once more.

Breathing deeply, the redhead knew she was in for a tough fight with Millerna. The blond's purple eyes met with her green/gold ones and Millerna gave her a small nod. Smiling back, Hitomi shifted into her own stance.

The one for her golden sword.

* * *

**Here comes Millerna...**

**blue...**


	13. Chapter 13: Trial 2 Millerna Aston

**I know you have all been waiting. I would have had it ready yesterday, but... yesterday wasn't the greatest of days. Personal family problems. We will just leave it at that. **

**Annnnyways, I finally posted and that's all that matters. **

**Enjoy, my friends, and see you at the bottom!**

* * *

As the loud, pulsing drum thumped slower and slower, the arena fell completely still. Hitomi's stomach gave a nervous flop, but – as she swallowed down the familiar anxiety that gathered thickly in her throat – she noticed Millerna's hands were trembling slightly. Maybe Balgus was right. Somehow through blessed dumb luck, she'd proven something while fighting Gadeth. Was it that she was stronger than they expected? Was it that she was confident enough to defeat a Vehotus without a weapon? The truth of it was so ridiculous; she stopped the bubble of laughter.

She really _had _forgotten to summon her weapon!

And here it was that people thought she did it on _purpose_. As a small smile graced her lips, the redhead heard the last drum beat.

The circles disappeared.

Expecting the blond to jump into action, Hitomi tensed, her golden vox swirling down her right arm at her command.

However, Millerna remained in her fighting stance, quiet and waiting like a pouncing cat. Her weapons still undrawn; her beautiful face pointed into a studious frown. Slowly, she stepped off, circling with careful delicate steps. Hitomi followed suit, her hand outstretched from her body; ready for her golden sword to appear.

_Maybe, she's waiting to see what I'll do. Sizing me up. She wants me to attack first to secure an opening. _

Still gauging each other with mirrored looks of analysis; multiple deep breaths passed between them before a flash of purple erupted from the blonde's hands and immediately followed a ferocious swing of the arm that was resting beside her leg. The air seemed to sparkle as Hitomi instantly danced to the left and dodged the airborne knife just in time.

Apparently, Millerna was done waiting.

Racing the power to her awaiting palm for her sword, Hitomi heard an "**Oh, no you don't!**" and instinctively jumped backward to avoid another knife. Her golden vox-induced hand clenched on thin air and the redhead swallowed down a frustrated growl.

_She's not going to let me summon my sword. _

Hitomi raced to the right quickly as yet another dagger plunged past her body dangerously. _Throwing knifes quickly and accurately to keep me too occupied to use my vox. She's really skilled. It's a good thing these are blunted. Gotta take her by surprise. She's so into studying me; she won't see what's around her. I can twist this to my advantage._

Leaping forward with a quick cart-wheel to avoid another blade, Hitomi hands finally touched the strange metallic sand. It felt thick to her fingers…

Millerna let out a small gasp of pain and suddenly turned into a long purple blur speeding towards her with daggers raised. In the middle of her cart-wheel, Hitomi twisted with her hand and leaned backward to evade the blond as she rushed past her.

"**Vox in your legs? You got pretty good moves.**" Hitomi complimented in a tense voice as her feet flipped solidly on the ground. Millerna pushed to a halt and the heavy sand leapt up in a wave. Wasting no time, Hitomi pulsed the vox out of her hand and finally heard the glorious slap of energy. Her golden sword emerged and landed in her awaiting palm.

"**Apparently not good enough.**" Millerna answered with a grunt, still twisting her body out of the sharp turn. She eased immediately into her stance; glowing lavender daggers shimmering into her fingertips. Several blond hairs escaped from her elegant bun and curled around her face. "**With all that armor, I'm surprised you are as agile as you are.**"

Hitomi smiled as they circled each other. Bracing her sword in front of her, she let her golden eyes zero in on the movement of Millerna's legs. She had withdrawn the purple vox. It seemed that - like Hitomi - Millerna couldn't stand the power in her legs for every long either.

"**You don't run out of daggers. That's interesting.**" The golden girl commented, switching her footwork to an offensive posture.

"**You dodge like you can read my mind, so it doesn't really matter anyway.**"

"**You've got a good arm. You're keeping me on my toes actually.**"

"**Never dreamed I'd live to fight the Pilot of Rutilus Flumen.**"

"**I **_**still**_** wonder if I'm dreaming some days.**"

"**Trust me, I'd let you know if you were.**"

"**This is a nice conversation. I'm sorry I'm going to take you down, Millerna.**"

The lavender woman let out a small twinkle of a laugh.

"**Let's do this, then.**"

And Millerna rushed her. Hitomi read her body language and switched her footwork immediately. With two ferocious _clangs_, her golden sword arched forward and she instantly returned both strikes from Millerna's daggers. Flipping the handle over her hand, she twisted to the left allowing one of the daggers to hit her side armor. A blast of electricity shot from one of the swirls and the blond gasped in pain. She backed away quickly holding her burnt hand to her chest in surprise.

"**I should have learned from Gadeth's Trial. That armor is something else.**"

Hitomi sighed and tried to push down a small bout of guilt. "**Sorry about-**"

"**You're open!**" The blond raced forward once more and Hitomi hardly had time to react. An outbreak of swipes and dodges exploded from the two females as purple and gold clashed in a wave of fury. Millerna both threw and stabbed, sweeping for low slashes and quick flicks of her slender wrists. Hitomi hardly had time to return her blows as another small blade whistled through the air past her body. Despite the blonde's rapid movements, the redhead began to see a complex pattern in her attacks. Slip right, stab thrust, switch to right foot attack stance, throw left dagger, swivel to the left, dodge, stab with the right, thrust with the left handle, and right back to slip right.

It was strange how easily Hitomi noticed it. It was like a dance.

Only with dangerously swinging sharp blades and possible injury.

She parried and jabbed perfectly with her, feeling the strange rhythm of the battle. She could see how this would work in a war setting. Stab, thrust, twist, move to the next target-

Unfortunately for Millerna, this wasn't a war setting.

As the blond twisted to the left for the third time, Hitomi sucked in a reassuring breath, dropped her sword, and bent backwards into a quick tumble. She could feel the swinging blades brushing her sides as she flipped hand over hand twice and stopped in another cart-wheel. Ducking and dodging the pursuing Vehotus member, she led the blond closer to the edge of the stands.

"**You dropped your weapon!**" The lavender woman's voice was thick with excitement. She rushed in as Hitomi backed away quickly and her back pressed into the stone wall.

_Now!_

The redhead blocked Millerna's blade with a swirling forearm and grabbed her wrist with the other. A small jolt of electricity shocked her into dropping her dagger and Hitomi instantly caught it before it disappeared. She twisted her arm and slipped to the side, forcing Millerna to put her back to the wall. Pumping her vox into the knife, she gave Millerna a golden enriched shove and, at the same time, flung the blade behind the woman. Her back hit hard and she caught herself swiftly with her hands.

"**You threw the blade away!?**" Her laugh echoed across the arena. "**That was a mista-!**" Her announcement was cut off as Millerna took a leaping step forward and was yanked violently backward. Her feet skidding briskly on the sandy ground, the blonde's head collided with the stone with an embarrassingly loud _crack. _It was several breaths of silence as she half-laid, half-sat in a daze, her back supported by the wall. Blinking in her foggy pain, her legs shifted to stand, but it was fruitless. The blond woman slipped back down with a weary groan.

Millerna was done.

Hitomi took steps back, panting slightly. The vox slowly seeped from her green eyes. The dagger she had thrown – downing with both purple and gold vox - was wedged so deeply into the stone that only the handle was sticking out. It pierced the wall...

And Millerna's black cloak…

"**Gotcha.**" The redhead whispered. Noticing movement from her side vision, Hitomi turned around to walk back in the center as a number of the white-dressed nurses appeared from the sides to come to Millerna's aid.

With the fight already done, the green-eyed girl finally let her ears fill themselves with the rapid conversations that mingled and twisted in the stands. She held her head high as Van appeared next to her with a flash of red. The arena's noise grew louder as she stood her ground, her golden armor still twisting beautifully like water. She couldn't tell if it was negative or positive.

And – for once – she didn't really care.

It didn't matter who hated her. Who plotted against her.

She'd just taken out another Vehotus member.

And – as Van lifted her hand into the air – she couldn't help thinking with a small confident smile: _bring on the next one._

* * *

**I find this chapter too short for my liking, but it'll have to do since I wanted to try and post these in short waves. Short... not a big fan honestly.**

**But it ends Millerna.**

**Next is Dryden.**

**Pray I get it done before Thanksgiving.**

**blue...**


	14. Chapter 14: Trial 3 Dryden Fassa

**I tried to get this done beforehand. I really did. Thanksgiving was insanity and - once that was over - I got sick with a fever and was NOT wanting to write anything. But here it is. And it's a tiny chapter again. And I hate that it's so small. **

**At least, it's a little bigger than the last update... kinda... **

**Well, enough about me. Here comes Dryden.**

* * *

Stepping into the under-cove, Hitomi lifted a hand and scratched the back of her head with a small groan. The ever-growing strands of her red hair flipped up at her static touch and crackled lightly on top of her scalp. She shook her head with a hopeless sigh and inwardly chided Rutilus for insisting she have long hair. Didn't the River realize she had electricity problems? This obviously was going to be a big issue the longer it got.

"Millerna might have been easy for you, but don't get too comfortable, Kanzaki." The old man's large body leaned against the back wall. His foot thumped in a sporadic rhythm on the dirt floor. Glancing at Balgus with a short nod, she made her way back to the small chair and sat with a relaxed pose.

"You remember what I said about Dryden, correct?"

"I remember." Hitomi answered immediately, folding her hands on her lap patiently. "I've got this, Balgus. Don't worry."

"I'm not the one who should be worrying. _You_ should."

Hitomi shifted as the old man straightened from the wall. "Dryden's a weapon changer like you. He uses strategy to fight, Kanazki. He can't be tripped like Gadeth or knocked out like Millerna. He will use what he has to his advantage. True, he hangs around that green lunatic all the time, but that just means he's learned how to survive around him. And that in itself is no easy feat. Take it into account that this is someone who is just as skilled as you when it comes to his personal weapons. It also doesn't help he's had time to study you and find a weakness."

"A weakness?" The redhead turned her head sharply and a too common pang of fear flipped in her stomach. "What weakness do I have?"

"Must I point out the obvious, imbecile?" Balgus crossed his thick arms over his chest and exhaled shortly. His beady eyes narrowed further and she felt a sense of dread mix with the fear.

_Here it comes…_

"You realize you have two, not _one_, but _two _weapons at your disposal and you continually drop them! _Continually! _Gadeth could have been taken over with the trident long ago. Millerna was open half the time with your sword. You didn't take the initiative! You aren't _thinking _properly, Kanzaki! Those wins were luck and nothing else! You might have thought it was brilliant, but they were the spawn of idiocy! Those battles had easier wins."

"_Easier_?"

"You took them too far! You overthink!"

"So, you're saying don't _think_ when I fight?!"

"Dryden has two weapons just like you. And you can bet your swirly armor he'll use them in every way he can. Keep it simple and make it easy on yourself. Remember what you have on your side. And _use it this time!_"

"He's a long-distance fighter, Balgus. He's recurve archer and lance. All I have to do is get-"

"Stay away from him!" The old man barked. Hitomi's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. "Do _not _under any circumstances get in his short attack range! Get out of his way and keep your distance. Watch for his ghost-shot from the recurve. He sends two arrows back to back. You see only one coming, but not the second. It's his specialty."

"You've told me all of this already!"

"And you obviously need reminding! This is the _Trials_, Kanzaki! I complimented you on Gadeth, but I won't on Millerna. It was stupid and risky and flat out _sloppy!_"

"Sloppy!? Sloppy!? I knocked her out with her weapon!"

"You _should_ have knocked her out with _your_ weapons! Don't rely on your sparkle armor for everything! Use some common sense and think rationally and simply. Dryden will do the same thing."

"How do you know?"

"Because I _trained_ those morons you're fighting! I _know _them_!_"

Hitomi sat stiff, her back straight with indignation. Vaguely, she was aware the crowd was beginning its loud roar from the stands. Van was back in the arena.

Balgus huffed and uncrossed his arms. Taking another step closer, he reached out, grasped the redhead's shoulder armor, and pulled her ungracefully to her feet. "It's almost time to go." Despite her irritation, his hand remained on her shoulder and she felt her body relax slightly. The old man was so annoying and completely _wrong, _but… there was something comforting about that small gesture.

Breathing deeply as the familiar nervousness coursed through her, she swallowed thickly and asked, "So, if I can't get close to him, how do I take him out? He's long-distance fighter so it would only be normal that I get in his short-range."

The old man was quiet for a moment. "That's what he'll expect you to do. That's what everyone tries to do to a long-range fighter. You want my advice? Set traps, use your weapons, and find a way to stay on your feet. He'll get tired from switching. That's when you should strike. Just be patient. Dryden is a persevering man, but he has his limits. Just... play it simple and he'll fall."

"Play it simple, play it simple, play it simple" Hitomi repeated quietly. She exhaled slowly and turned her head to give the old man a small smile. "Regardless if I win this or not - thanks, Balgus. For everything."

His thick eyebrows raised a fraction in surprise and then crunched down on his small eyes in a frown.

"Get out there, you lazy-"

Laughing softly, she stepped forward and out of the under-cove. His heavy palm fell away. Her shoulder was warm where his hand had rested. He might be a crabby old goat, but… he really had her best interests at heart. Maybe that's why she could never stay mad at him for long.

Walking closer to the middle, Hitomi was only loosely aware of the miniscule cheers that trickled from the masses at her appearance. Her vision was solidly fixed on the tall king standing in the middle of the field. He gestured to the circle like always and she stepped in obediently.

"**And now for the third challenged, Dryden Fassa, The Knight of the Wise!**"

The brown-haired man strolled out from the south under-cove. Despite the loud cries of the crowd, he seemed deaf, his deep brown eyes focusing on the ground instead of the multitude chanting his name from the stands. This was the first time Hitomi had really had a chance to study Dryden all on his own. Most of the time, Gadeth took the limelight. The man was stockier built, his hair flowing loosely down his back in waves of curls. She noticed he wasn't as graceful as the green man, but walked bit duck-footed. With his back hunched and a concentrated frown on his face, he looked serious. He was the counter-part of Gadeth's half-nude entrance.

Very stoic, boring, and - thankfully - fully clothed.

_Long-range attacks, but you can't get in his short-range either_. Hitomi sucked in a cool breath and blew it out slowly. _How am I going to pull this one off? Think simple? Much easier said than done._

The redhead could almost hear the old man's snarling voice in her head, "_You have two to choose from! TWO!_"

That's right. She had two weapons.

As the brown-haired man stepped solidly into his circle, Van disappeared and the drums began. Hitomi braced herself. He wasn't Gadeth and he wasn't Millerna.

But he was still in her way to Van.

The drums slowed slightly. Dryden looked up with his brown eyes blinking slowly behind his spectacles.

"**You nervous, Lady?**"

She was surprised. He was talking to her. Was he trying to distract her?

"**Orange is close to gold. For the longest time Gadeth was convinced I'd be the Pilot.**"

Hitomi heard the crowd laugh and thought up a quick reply.

"**Your hair **_**is**_** really pretty. Maybe she'd think you were a girl?**"

No one laughed.

_Those bias, pieces of-_

Dryden's snort interrupted her mental curse. A smile stretched widely on his whiskered face and he nodded his head approvingly. "**Are you kidding? That's what I was going for.**"

The masses erupted into peals of hooted laughter.

"**You should probably shave the beard then.**"

Instant silence. Her green eyes swept the quiet crowd with indignation.

_Really? No one thought that was funny? Really!_

The bored man's now orange eyes flicked to the ground and back up again. Hitomi didn't notice.

"**I just wanted pretty hair. Is it a crime to be a man and want nice things?**"

"**Watch out. I might accidently miss with my sword and wack off a curl or two.**"

"**You have to summon it first.**"

A shiver of ginger burst from Dryden's body and instantly compacted into an intricate bow. Swiveling back with a gasp, Hitomi's core burst open in her surprise and she raced the hot magic to her hand for the sword.

The circles had long disappeared. He _had _been distracting her!

She knew she was too slow!

With a _twang _of his bow, the arrow hurtled towards her body.

* * *

**Dryden's Trial.**

**Next update tomorrow****.**

**Be prepared.**

**blue...**


	15. Chapter 15: Trial 3 Dryden Fassa

**Late... so late... It's been a week (possibly two) and I apologize for the lack of update. Last week... haaa... last week and me... we had some problems. I got a really annoying-won't-go-away cold and fever, then the family drama turned into family funeral (let's just leave it at that), and then Texas decided to up and freeze on me. I'm finally done with the fever and done with the new update! **

**Once again, I post this and hurry to the next one. I really hope you like it. Dryden is...**

**Well, read and see for yourself!**

* * *

The orange arrow slammed brutally in her right shoulder, bounced off her golden armor with a dazzlingly lurid_ clank_, and burst into flames before sizzling to ash on the sandy ground. She staggered painfully from the brute strength of the projectile, but thankfully remained on her feet. Her shoulder smarted with pain. Sliding ungracefully back to her stance, the scent of metallic ozone washed wildly over her nostrils. She heard the crowd gasp in surprise. Flashes of white-hot light danced sporadically all around her shoulders and head, spreading from where the arrow had hit her. The bright static crackled and chafed the air, completely harmless, but terribly distracting. Watching Dryden's orange eyes widen in alarm, her own piercing golden zeroed in as he drew the bow's string back once more. An orange arrow appeared in his fingers. Like Millerna, he could generate an infinite amount of ammunition as long as his stamina held up. He took numerous steps away, backing quickly to create some space between them.

Fine by her.

Flipping her vox to the front of her body, she poured a portion into the palm of her right hand just as Dryden fired another shot. The arrow smashed into her vox shield and burst into flames just like the first one. Meanwhile, the air's water began to solidify in her fingers tips.

Her armor still cracking from the painful hit in her shoulder, she braced herself just as Dryden drew the bow back again, running to the side quickly.

He fired.

Thrusting her right hand forward, her newly formed trident hissed urgently as it spun briskly in her fingers and the pole of the weapon smacked the flying arrow. She gasped as it was sent speeding like a fiery meteor, bursting into flames. It smashed into the sandy ground, the flames sputtering out as flashes of static shock erupted to snake the ground and lick the air. A loud roar of astonishing cries exploded from the audience. She continued to rapidly flip the shimmering weapon in her fingers and over her hand. She was surprised when she felt another projectile hit one of the long spokes of her trident and go sailing through the air. It streamed with fire and collapsed near the back stands in a crash of flames and stone. The people sitting there shrieked in response as the twisting voltage followed the missile.

_His ghost shot arrow. _She didn't even see him fire it. Narrowing her golden eyes, she raced to the side just as a wave of arrows whistled past her body. Thankfully none pierced her. The shoulder of her swirling armor glinted with static energy. She felt her hair standing on her head.

"**Would you mind holding still?**" The man's calm voice vibrated in her ears from far away. She dove just as another arrow flashed by and knocked it back to him with her whispering trident. It sailed like a flaming torch, thudded on the heavy sand, and smarted with electrical sparks. "**I'm not a fan of collateral damage.**"

"**Why don't you just stop firing?**" Hitomi called back. Stopping with a quick step, she slammed the traveling arrow down to the sand once more. It sizzled and popped, bellowing into fiery dust and shaky static. "**The of**fer is te**mpting though since you **asked so n**icely.**" She frowned hearing her voice fizzle in and out over the stands. She smacked another projectile and felt more than heard it crackle with lightning as it crashed into the ground a bit a ways.

_Well, that's different… _She thought running swiftly around the long-haired man and bashing yet another arrow – and ghost arrow - back. Something was terribly wrong with whatever projected their voices over the crowd. A sudden insight enveloped her. Remembering the heavy, thick feeling of the sand in her fingers, she allowed a millisecond to flick her golden eyes down to the mysterious granules under her feet. It looked like normal white sand, and yet, as she ran swiftly on top of it, she noticed the subtle differences. Her feet didn't dig into the ground as deep as she would in regular sand. She also couldn't help watching the large static sparks left behind by the flying flaming arrows. Each arrow hit by her weapon landed with pocket of fire, but as the flames flickered out, a swivel of static energy burst out. The charge lasted roughly ten seconds. Like the sand was - in its own way - electrified…

She glanced back at her opponent. Maybe Dryden knew…

"**See**ms lik**e your sound **system is ha**ving issues.**" She started simply, swinging another projectile away. It sailed closer to the east stands and she winced as it collided with the wall again. Many people from the front three rows shrieked in fright as the arrow exploded into a ball of shattered energy just below them.

"_**Someth**__in__**g **_**seems to be distu**rbi**ng the **ground _electrically__**.**_" He tiptoed over a smoldering hole and smirked sarcastically. "I wonder wh**at it could be…**"

"**I'm just didn't want your ar**row**s to hit my **armor. It's distrac**ting enou**gh wit**h the swirls.**"

"**Say wh**at** you will, **but that is a lov**ely look. **Quite the _fla__**shy swirly**_** tre**nd se**tter.**"

She quirked an eyebrow and dodged an arrow instead of hit it. _I have to get the conversation off my stupid armor… oh, bother with it!_

"**What's w**rong** with the **sound? Wh**y is it going in **and out li**ke that?**" She asked bluntly, returning a shot.

"**S**orr**y, you'll have to **come a little closer. I'm having trouble hearing** you over **the ru**in of our greatest creation.**"

_Well, that was easier than expected. _Hitomi thought triumphantly as she smacked another arrow and watched it crash into the heavy sand. Taking a few dancing steps forward; she twirled her weapon till it was a blur in her strong fingers.

"**No way! ****I'd rat**he**r yell.**"

"**Suit yo**urse**lf.** I'm** fine with you we**re you a**re as well.**"

"**Tell **me about this gr**eatest creation.**"

The long-haired man's face lifted briefly in pride. "**So**und** waves that are **infus**ed with the sand parti**cles**. **They magnify** our voices.**"

"So**und wa**ves**,**" she repeated quietly, tilting her head in thought as her golden eyes brushed to the ground once more. She had knocked three more arrows while they were talking and they splintered into the ground several yards from her feet and burst into static energy.

It made sense.

The missiles turned into balls of energy because the charge was already there. With her powers, she was surprised all of the sand hadn't turned into a sea of lightning bolts. "**I **se**e… our **voices are car**ried by sound waves in the elect**ricall**y charged **sand. Since the sand** is all over the arena, our **voices fill the ent**ire stadium.**" She explained more to herself than to the orange man in front of her. Nodding slowly in agreement to her thoughts, she gave a whistle of admiration."**I wo**ndered **how our voices **were s**o loud. Thi**s is** genius!**"

Dryden clicked his tongue and launched another arrow. "**I'd **like to** take the c**redit** since it was my idea in**itially**, but for safety sake I'll give **Gadeth the **complete compliment. He set up **the me**chanics.**"

_Now, __**that **__is interesting… _Her brain flipped from idea to idea excitedly. _Sound waves… electrically charged sand right at my feet… _She glanced at his lumbering leather shoes. He was not Gadeth or Millerna when it came to moving fast. Dryden used the strength of his arms and speed of his arrows.

He'd never see it coming.

_I've got it!_

Keeping a quick eye on his bow, she knew she needed to concentrate for this to work. Slipping her vox down her right arm, she let it pool thickly in the palm of her hand; turning the skin of her fingers a golden hue. The shoulder joint of her armor burst into a ferocious, crackling bolt that started firing into the sky sporadically. She didn't notice the crowd collectively covering their ears with the thundering explosions that ripped into the sunny blue atmosphere. Even Dryden was stilled for a moment, his eyes closing briefly at the sharp pain in his eardrums. She fed more vox, feeling the electricity swivel through her like a peaceful surge of strength. Resembling a gentle caress, she eased her hand down the pole of her weapon and tenderly released the gathering magic out of her fingertips. It snapped with violent sparks. The golden vox shivered into her trident and swirled inside with snaps of power all the way down; enveloping every crevice.

Holding the weapon in her power-filled arm, her armor crashed with lightning as she braced herself on the ground. She watched Dryden blink as though awakening from a daze and focus his bow back on her body. It was like slow motion for her. Hitomi flicked up the weapon, allowing the projectile to collide with the charged trident and she watched it rebound quickly with a burst of energy. It traveled with a fiery streak and landed with a definite thud on the thick sand.

No electrical sparks came when the arrow's fire simmered down. The heavy charge of the sand- intermixing with her own vox- kept the bursting energy pacified; balancing each other out. Once he stepped on it and disturbed the sand however...

She smiled.

_Perfect trap.  
_

"**Is **this all you** can **d**o?**" Dryden shouted suddenly. She noticed a small frown was starting to appear between his usually stoic eyebrows. "**You gi**ve** a **power up li**ke that and s**till all you do is** return my **arrows and r**uin the sou**nd sy**stem? Wher**e's the part wh**ere you take **me out a**nd I don't see it co**min**g?**"

Hitomi kept her face completely devoid of emotion. She spun her trident over her hand and instantly returned three shots from him. She took note of where they silently landed. _Two southwest near the stands and one directly south. _Nowhere near where he was.

She had to work on her aim.

He was working himself into frustration. "**You**'re** not **even moving to do**dge m**e**!**" He stretched the bow back and all she saw were the quick snaps of his string.

She raised her trident again. Ready.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Hitomi returned his arrows, the electric weapon flying in a spinning dance. She once again took note of where they landed.

_Three closer to the center – still too southwest, one further back to the east – perfect, one even further east to his left – perfect, one directly behind him – even better! And the last two… _She sighed in disappointment. _Way too far south. _

"Where's the strategist that took out Ga**deth by **tripping h**im? Where's the wild fight**er that **knocked out Millerna with her **own weapon? Is this really** it? Is this **rea**lly all you've go**t fo**r me?**" Despite his obvious anger, his aim hadn't changed in the slightest. Hitomi silently acknowledged is talent. He was very proficient with that darn bow.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_

She dodged three more shots and watched the four she'd hit soar in the air and land with copious plunges in the sand. He never even noticed the shots landing all around him. He was surrounded. Her gold eyes narrowed.

_Bingo._

"**Cha**ng**e your wea**pon the**n! **Let's see you get** a little cl**ose**r this tim**e**!**" She taunted, raising her energy-snapping weapon in a charging position. Her heart beat hard in her chest with anticipation. Her golden swirling armor sent another powerful clack of lightning to the sky.

"**You'**ll **reg**ret th**at.**" Dryden's orange bow slipped from his fingers like vapor and instantly lengthened. He grabbed the broad support hilt that had materialized and lowered the solidifying point to her chest. She exhaled slowly. It was about six foot long, smooth and strong. Smaller than most lances, bigger than her trident.

His long brown curls danced with his swirling orange power. "**Tri**dent **versus lan**ce**: l**et'**s do it.**"

Hitomi's golden eyes zeroed in on his feet. _Twenty steps… just twenty simple steps… he's bound to hit one of them…_

Pushing off on the ground, she raced forward. And with a clench of determination, she watched Dryden do the same.

It all happened too slowly. And yet it was too fast as well. Dryden's legs stretched. Racing towards her. His weapon straight and true on her chest.

He stepped over and over.

Her eyes watched and waited.

Nothing.

He didn't step on any of the arrows.

Apparently her dumb luck had run out.

He was gathering speed. Blowing out her disappointingly anticipated breath, she tightened her grip on the glowing weapon and it hissed to her. "**Giv**e** m**e stren**gth.**" She whispered back to it.

Driving the point forward, her muscles jolted in surprise and pain as she met his lance with her spokes. He twitched his hands and the end of his weapon twisted around the pole of hers; getting caught in the small, jagged shafts of her spikes. He lifted up and she felt the trident jerking out of her hands. Grabbing hold tightly, her feet practically lifted off the ground as he roared loudly, braced the end of his weapon on the sandy ground, and pulled it towards himself. With a rush of irritation, Hitomi released more of the vox into her trident and it began to sizzle with glimmering heat. She willed the magic up her weapon and it traveled like a golden tidal wave over his lance.

**BOOM! **

The tip of their weapons exploded into blinding sparks. His weapon was blasted off of hers and he slid and staggered away, obviously rocked by the unexpected detonation. Hitomi had caught herself before he had time to recover and was instantly ready for another charge. Her trident pointed towards him, she braced herself as he straightened swiftly with an orange wide-eyed gasp. Dryden flipped his lance just in time to catch her trident. This time, she twisted his lance into the spokes and he gritted his teeth; trying to pull it free. Again, she let the vox swirl out of her hands.

Another explosion hit only moments later. He took several more large steps backward, panting and blinking in a slight daze. Narrowing her golden eyes, she glanced at the ground.

_Just a little more… push him back a little more...  
_

With a snarling leap, Dryden swung his long orange weapon and grabbed the other side of the lance like a fighting stick. Though the weapon was long-ranged, she now saw his short-ranged attack. Letting a confident smirk glide on her lips at his obvious frustration, she mirrored him; grasping her weapon on both ends. Hitomi took in his offensive stance and she watched him take in hers. They stared at each other; their glowing hands outstretched on the long poles of their weapons.

Waiting.

"**You su**re you want** to fight me t**hi**s way?**" the long-haired man panted softly. She noticed his knuckles were white.

"Chang**e back to the **bow if you're** too **afr**aid to **take m**e.**"

To her surprise, Dryden's mouth curved into a small smile. "

"**I ju**st **want to see **what surprises** you hav**e **planned.**"

She tilted her head, her smile growing bigger.

"**Who **says I have anything** planned?**"

He let out a bark of a laugh. "I do!"

The sand tossed up as they immediately sprinted and their weapons clapped together in a rush of attacks. The pain from the shoulder arrow gave a throbbing twist as she caught his metal with hers and a rapid rhythm of _CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! _echoed briskly in the entire arena. He thrust forward and she blocked. She served a driving hit to his chest and he met her. Much like Millerna, they fell into a dance; locked in a fluid motion of attack and shield. He drove to her leg and she blocked with the tip of a spoke. She pushed to his shoulder and he swung to block her.

_I have to lead him. _

Taking a solid breath through her growing pants, she gritted her teeth and pushed harder.

_CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!_

Her arms were getting jarred from the wildness of his attacks. She tightened her grip on the trident, afraid she might accidentally weaken her grasp and get it knocked away.

But he was sweating, his curly hair sticking to his forehead and neck. His breath was becoming unsteady.

_Further… further… take another step back…_

Still he met her hit for hit, but she felt him weakening. His stamina dropping slower and slower.

_CLACK! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!_

And then he took a step back. And another. And another.

Her golden eyes couldn't see how exactly far he was, but she sensed a small electric pulse radiating several steps to his right. Driving the pole with all her strength to his left arm, he blocked her and skidded on the sand several feet.

Right towards the trap...

She waited, holding her breath.

Nothing again.

_This is getting ridiculous! _She growled and waited for him to stand straight and take her on once more. Dryden, however, was panting heavily, his weapon hanging loosely in his hands.

"**I… I ca**n't **go **on**.**"

Golden eyes wide, she stared at him in disbelief and her weapon dropped a couple of degrees. "**Wait. What?**"

"**I… **I**… give up… I'm… too **tir**ed…**"

"**B-b-but, you ca**n't**!**"

His orange-brown eyes danced at her and he gave a small shake of his head. "**Your sta**mina**… ther**e's** no way I… **can keep** up with you…**"

Hitomi couldn't believe it. This wasn't right! Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You'**re trying **to** trick me, **rig**ht?**"

"**I wis**h th**ere was... **an e**asy way o**ut o**f this... Too b**ad if I** bow out now, everyone** would just ca**ll me lazy.**"

Still gasping for breath, he winked and mouthed, "Save it for Allen".

Then he took a step backward.

* * *

**Next update already started.  
**

**Getting back into the groove.**

**Hope you guys liked the fight!**

**Allen's next...**

**blue...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Short chapter. Even shorter scene for the Trials. But I have given you guys something to ponder for a while. It'll be interesting to see the reactions. :) Give a huge thank you to Nanari. She really helped me with this.  
**

**After a funeral, a three week long nasty cold, and an outrageous work Christmas party last weekend, I am finally back on my feet. Things are slowing down at the office as well.**

**Well, I'm done talking about me. Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

His body seized up with ferocious spasms as soon as the toe of his boot touched the granule ground. His fingers reflexively let go of the orange lance and the weapon evaporated with snapping sparks. A brilliant explosion of flashing static shock erupted from the white sand and laced dangerously along the ground. Leaping back automatically, a small scream escaped Hitomi's parted lips and blended with the screeches of the equally horrified crowd. She backed away further, the vox racing through her body with her rapid heartbeats. Letting go of her weapon, the iridescent trident shimmered out of sight. Dryden's entire body twitched violently; his face lifting to the clear sky as his fingers curled themselves into tight fists by his side. Twists of rippled lightning wiggled over his body like small white-hot snakes. His teeth clamped together, his brown eyes wide with static shock. Though it must have been only several seconds, it felt like hours to her.

Just as the frozen panic had finally begun to ebb away from her encumbered sense of awareness, the trap fizzled out with a cracking pop and a breath of silence followed. He stood still for a long, low exhale and then his legs crumbled in a grotesquely corpse-like fashion. He crashed wholeheartedly to the ground on his side with a horribly solid _thud_.

With a wild cry and an unexpected rush of tears, Hitomi raced to his still form. Falling to her knees beside him, she could practically taste the burning heat of his skin. With his back facing her, her trembling, uncertain fingers hovered tentatively over his smoldering body. She put a hesitant hand on his shivering shoulder and was painfully snapped with static. She felt the energy course through her hand and wash into her sparking armor. The charge on her right shoulder crackled.

"Dryden? Dryden! Can you hear me?" She called out, pulling gently on his arm to help him face her. He was panting heavily as he settled slowly with his back on the sand. His long curls were a tangled mass of brown fuzz all around his head. His lips curled through his equally frizzed short beard into a sore grimace as his teeth began to reflexively chatter.

Glancing at her with half-closed brown eyes behind his crooked spectacles, he let out a sharp cough followed by a simple "Yo, how's it going?"

Her mouth opened with the rush of incredulity. "How's it going? How's it_ going? _Why did you do that? You knew my trap was there! You knew it the entire time, didn't you? How could you- why did you- I don't understand! You _knew _it was there!"

A flicker of amusement brushed into his eyes as his grimace transformed slowly into a familiar smirk. "So what?"

"So what?" She couldn't collect her thoughts. Sitting back on her heels, she shook her head slowly. "So _what?_"

His grin widened. "You seem to have a strange habit of repeating what I'm saying."

"Because what you are saying is absolutely crazy! You did it on purpose! How could you just _do _that?"

He quirked a trembling eyebrow. "I told you my reason. I'm tired."

"But-but-but-"

Dryden cut her off with a weak laugh followed by a groan. "Calm down, Lady. My part in this is over, thank Law. I think I got you to put on a good show for the crowd. You were probably too into the fight, but I think I heard _one_ person cheering for you. Now I want a nice meal and a nap."

He lifted up a trembling hand and patted the top of her clenched fingers. She hadn't realized her hands were grabbing fistfuls of thick sand. Her heart pounded and her stomach twisted with- with what? Why was she upset? He was right. Thanks to him, she was moving on in the Trials. She'd face Allen – her last step to Van. So, why? Why was she so distressed?

"Look at that silly expression on your face. It's like you _wanted_ me to win. I'm not hurt if that's what you are worried about. Getting shocked like this is _nothing _compared to what Gadeth usually-"

"DRRRRRY-DRRRRRRY!"

Despite the busted sound system, the resounding cry easily echoed throughout the entire stadium. Both Hitomi and Dryden blinked in surprise.

The voice was a male… raised to a ridiculous high falsetto pitch.

"Speak of the green devil…" Dryden grunted under his breath. He let go of her hand, rose up slightly on his elbows, and turned his head to look behind him. Glancing with curious eyes, Hitomi's mouth dropped open.

The green man had emerged from the under-cove to the southwest like a flapping white dove, his thin fingers pinching up the long snowy robes that draped his body. A thin white scarf was wrapped around his neck and billowing out behind him; floating long tresses made of fabric. He took slow-motion steps, his hairy legs exposed to the lower thigh as he sashayed his skirts with each dramatically prissy footfall. Even from the distance, Hitomi could easily see the twinkles of concern radiating on his face.

Somehow- someway-

Gadeth had gotten his hands on a nurse's white uniform.

Dryden let out a long sigh beside her as if not surprised in the least. Behind the green man, other white cladded nurses were leaving their various under-coves to come to Dryden's aid. They were treading carefully, testing the ground for any of Hitomi's traps.

They still somehow passed Gadeth.

"You're angel of comfort is coming, Dry-dry!" The slow-running man cooed sweetly as he took another leisurely leaping step; the white blankets of his dress flying in the breeze like majestic wings. As his bare foot touched the sand, a crackling pop of electricity jolted from the ground and Gadeth's body froze with electrocution.

He'd hit a trap.

"Oh, no!" Hitomi gasped. "He stepped on one of the-"

"He's fine. At least he's dressed this time." The bored man stoically commented as his friend's yelp in pain. Still feeling dazed, she watched Gadeth flop to the ground gracefully. The white robes billowing out; a fallen angel. The nurse closest to him visibly sighed and started making her way back towards him.

Hitomi snorted a laugh.

"You better head back to the middle, Lady. Van should pop up anytime. They'll also have to find a way to fix the sound system you broke and remove all these crazy electric traps you've set."

With a warm smile, she said, "I've sure made a mess of things."

He nodded. "You are far more destructive than Gadeth and I combined."

"Thank you, Dryden."

The brown-haired man shot her his usual bored grin. "For what?"

"You know what for."

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." He lay back down with a deep sigh, but she saw his right eye twitch quickly.

A wink.

* * *

She floated in the darkness, happily suppressed in chains of her eternal black. It had been quiet for such a long time. The terrible force that had driven her was finally silent. Her fear of the unknown faded; forgotten. Her guilt had floated away like a billowing smoke. All burdens in her soul had been swept in the vast obscurity of her mind. She was a nothingness floating in a sea of insignificance.

And she was at peace. Perfect peace.

_Wake…_

The word was like a rock dropping in a still lake. It rippled; spreading largely through her nothing. Frowning, she waited for the ripples to disappear into the brink of her darkness. Settled after the disturbance had faded away, she slowly let her mind slip back to the nothing.

_Wake…_

There is was again. Distressing her. Forcing her to listen. It rippled her surrounds. Breaking her restful oblivion.

_Wake, little one…_

"No."

It was reflex. Her own voice caused more deep waves in the black. A sense of panic rushed through her body. And with it… memories… The insignificance gradually caved to her growing fear.

What was she afraid of again?

She didn't want to know. A small mew escaped her lips.

_I need you to wake up now._

"I don't want to wake. I don't want to wake. The nothing… I am part of the nothing… I don't want to feel..." She whimpered. But her words broke the nothing further. An ceaseless upheaval of images rushed back to her with painful stabs of regret and confusion.

Master Folken… Dilandau… Fanelia…

Chid.

_You have been asleep long enough. Now awaken!_

She gasped. Against her will, her dark eyes burst open. A vicious flood of brilliant color attacked her senses and she howled at the bright light. Rolling to hide her face in her claws, she felt a twist of violent nausea lurch in her stomach and she gagged in a parched throat.

"Be careful, little one. You have suffered from dehydration and malnourishment. I have water here."

The voice was foreign. Her ears pricked to catch his voice further. It was an accent she'd never heard before.

Where was she?

"Shall I lower the tent's windows, Plaktu? The light is too much for her." The voice this time was younger, a male who was on the brink of manhood.

"Do it." The one called Plaktu ordered.

As the sound of fabric shifted, darkness encroached further behind her eyes. Still curled, she swallowed thickly in her scratchy throat.

"Water, little one, sit up and take it."

Merle very cautiously opened her eyes from behind her furry fingers. A clay cup was in front of her face. A skinny tan hand with outrageously long fingers grasped it gently. With a growl of need from deep within her parched throat, she sat up quickly, grabbed the cup, and in five large gulps, it was empty.

"Go easy! You'll choke!" The young voice called out. She clenched her eyes shut and thrust the cup out. She heard the water pour and the cup grow heavy. She drained it again. When she held it out once more, a warm hand brushed against her thin arm, tenderly forcing her arm down. Instead she smelled something that made her salivate heavily.

Food…

"You are thirsty, little one, but you must eat as well. Go slow on the food. You are hungry, but your stomach has gotten use to the emptiness. It will hurt even worse if you overindulge too quickly."

Panting, a wave of dizziness enveloped her as she tried to open her eyes. Another hand touched her shoulder from behind and she used it to steady herself. The scent from the hand was familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. The thick musty smell of long fur...

As the blackness finally cleared, she blinked rapidly and her surroundings slid into focus.

She was in a square tent room of about thirty feet wide and twenty feet high. The floor, the walls, the ceiling were all made of a rich thick fabric that had been stitched together with expert precision to keep the cold out. A soft glow from four large torches on mantle pikes stood proudly burning in all the corners. Several huge sacks lay rolled on their sides in the corner to her left, a table with two small stools on her right. She had been put in the middle of the room on a bedroll made of softly woven leaves and straw.

Glancing in front of her, she fixated on the thin frame, lanky arms and legs, and prominent cheekbones of her captor. He was dressed in a wrap, his deeply tanned chest half exposed. Her gaze shifted to his bald head and she shivered. He was barely dressed and had hardly any hair. He must be freezing.

"I am not your captor. You are kind to be concerned about my health, but I assure you, I am very warmblooded." The man's deep voice was rich with reassurance. Her dark eyes brushed over his deep twinkling ones and her tense heart eased considerably. Flicking her gaze to her own arms and legs, she noticed no chains on her ankles and wrists. She was in the dress she'd worn from Fanelia, but it had obviously been mended. The pads of her feet and hands were covered in thin bandages as well as several other cuts she'd acquired during her long journey. Putting a palm to the streak of pain that pricked her brain, she let out a small mew.

She'd been running. Something had driven her.

The image of Chid's still body flashed. The library books the boy had loved surrounding his quiet face.

"Leave the library for now, little one. I have the food right here waiting for you." He gestured to a forgotten steaming bowl beside her knees. The smell of roasted meat and gravy brought back her overactive saliva. Straightening her back with as much cat dignified as she could muster, she reached out with a weak hand and grasped the bowl. It was heavier than expected and several bits of meat and gravy tossed out as the bowl wobbled in her grip.

"Here, let me. You are still weak." The younger voice resounded behind her and the familiar scent washed over her once more. A shiver of fear and anger pierced her body and sent her heart racing. She let out a spitting hiss, dropped the bowl, and she twisted quickly. Her tail raised, her fur standing on end. She recognized the smell.

Musty unkempt fur... unwashed paws and ears...

The smell of her enemy.

_Canine…_

The boy let out a small whine of confusion and quickly zipped his alarmed brown eyes from the tall tan man to Merle and back again. His coarse brown hair was smoothed down on his neck; nonaggressive. Standing rapidly, the canine's short ears fell flat against his head with worry. He took a step forward causing Merle to hiss again and back away so fast, she ran into one of the stools and knocked it over. She pressed herself against the tent, cornered. Reaching out with her mind instantly, she tried to feel for the canine…

But was blocked. She felt her power trying desperately to reach the dog, but…

Turning her eyes to Plaktu, she saw his unblinking stare.

An intense fear gripped her belly and she yowled, covering her head with her orange arms.

"I'm sorry! I mean you no harm, little kitty!"

"Jajuka's son," the man called Plaktu said his deep voice gentle but firm. "Perhaps it would be best if you left. Inform your sister what has happened."

The young canine boy's mouth opened and closed briefly. His soft brown eyes fell to the ground with his long bushy tail as he swallowed down whatever he was about to say. "Yes, sir."

A whistle of cold air brushed against her stiff fur as he flicked the fabric door open and it tossed back into place behind him.

"Never before have I felt such a strong mind control in any breed of kitsune. You have been trained well."

A small mew escaped Merle's mouth and she felt her eyes watering behind the cover of her fingers.

"Ahhh, but you do not like your power. You despise it."

Silence fell in the warm room. The soft golden glow of the torchlight slowly soaked into her cold, shaking fear. She was lost. Alone. Surrounded. Who were these people? Where was she? Her mind powers were gone. She was useless, weak.

The minutes crept by slowly. Her stomach grumbled in hunger. Her throat ached for water.

Plaktu's voice finally broke into the quiet air. "Your mind twists with so many questions. In your confusion, you are not aware you have already found your answers. However, little one, you refuse to pull the lies from the truth that has been plainly laid at your feet." Just like the torch, the deep-set vibration of his tone warmed her further. Merle swallowed and glanced out of the shelter of her arms. The gentle, deep eyes were saturated with calm understanding… and sadness. "To help you better sort your own feelings, I find that I can only answer one of your questions for now."

"What question?" Merle choked out. "I haven't said a word."

"In your mind you have asked who we are, have you not?"

The kitsune's mouth opened slightly. "How did you-"

The man held up a tan hand and cut off her question. "All in due time."

They stared at each other for another moment. Then Plaktu's mouth curved into an easy smile that stretched widely on his thin face.

"Allow me to finally introduce myself. I am Plaktu, leader of the Mutts."

* * *

**When one has been trying so desperately to get these Trials done, one find oneself at a strange, exhausted mindset.  
**

**I took a small break with this last scene. **

**I'm back to it now though. **

**My goal is to get these Trials done by Christmas. **

**Wish me luck... seriously, wish me luck. **

**blue...  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Trial 4 Allen Schezar

**Whew, it's finally out and I am moving this right along! So much for trying to get this done close to Christmas! Haaaa... I edited this and edited this and edited the crap out of this, but still - if you see any mistakes, please let me know. This actually got posted a lot sooner than expected because of Nanari, so a big thank you to her. She let me bounce a few ideas off of her and gave some really good advice. **

**Want to know what that advice was? Why are you reading this then!?**

* * *

There were prickles of rising angry snarls injected in the chaotic crowd. Bets had been lost, money and promises broken or re-exchanged between clans, hands clasping in agreements, voices roaring with unpaid debts. Meanwhile, distant explosions from the arena blasted with waves of sand and sparks. As numerous trained canine men scanned the arena's vast width with noses pointed dangerously to the ground, more than one painful yelp followed the detonating mines.

She couldn't help but wince with a drop of guilt with every shaking eruption. Since leaving Dryden and the arena to the care of Fanelia's expert nurses and custodial services, she'd been trying to fix a small problem of her own: her backfiring armor.

Her fingers twisted anxiously together in a tornado of cold and clammy phalanges. The churn of armor on her right leg sloshed like a miniature tidal wave with her nervously bouncing knee. Sitting on the small wooden chair with a straight back, she tried to hold still as the small, white-robed nurse visibly scowled behind her back at her twitching and the current predicament she'd landed herself in. Balgus leaned like a calm storm on the back wall, his beady eyes drilling small holes. The lady's beautiful blue-feathered arm accidentally brushed against the side of Hitomi's bicep and the shoulder piece let out a cracking snap. The woman flinched with a loud squawk and let out a small foreign curse through a clamping beak.

"Sorry…" Hitomi apologized for her sparking armor as the bird lady clacked in exasperation. "Can you see what the problem is?"

"I cannot, though I might have a theory."

Lifting a hand, the golden girl sighed as she ran her fingers through her auburn locks. The hairs rapped with static and, even without a mirror, she was absolutely positive it stuck out like a hairy ball all over her head. Using her upraised hand with hairs still stuck to it, she waved it in the air for the bird to continue. "By all means, what's the theory? I'm taking any and all ideas over here."

The nurse snapped her beak again. "Well, I am no blacksmith and I certainly wasn't around when your armor was forged, but judging by the interference, I presume a portion of Sir Dryden's vox might have intercepted against your own when he hit you with the arrow. Your armor is fighting the foreign vox like white-blood cells to a disease."

"So, in other words, I've ruined my legendary swirly armor." Hitomi murmured dryly with a groan.

Another shot of electricity snapped at the lady and she chirped in surprise. The nurse backed away and fell silent for a full minute. The Pilot didn't see the bird-lady's beautiful yellow eyes dance longingly towards the outside before visibly resigning herself to duty. "I'm not sure it wants me near, My Lady. It keeps trying to lash out at my touch."

"Lovely." Settling her shoulders, she exhaled her disappointment through parted lips. "Any thoughts back there, Balgus?"

"You don't _want_ to hear my thoughts, _runt_."

She clicked her tongue. "Helpful as always."

"I actually have a bit of an idea." The bird chimed, stepping forward bravely. The armor popped warningly in response. "Mediation… I would mediate your thoughts on the disruption. That is a possible way to cleanse the armor from foreign powers. Inject your own vox and force Sir Dryden's out."

Hitomi pressed her lips together thoughtfully and nodded slowly. That might work. "Do I have time?" She lifted her head to scan the bright arena. The canines were still scouting, several being carried out by their brothers with small yips of pain through singed faces.

"I'd imagine so," the nurse remarked, clacking her beak. "Sir Balgus, what do you think?"

"Stand up, Kanzaki."

The green-eyed girl frowned in confusion, but did as she was told.

The old man grunted as he pushed his large body up and step close to Hitomi's side. Both women watched him with expecting eyes. As her armor cackled angrily in response to his closeness, he scowled ferociously at its aggressiveness. He raised a large hand and the red-head gasped as he placed a finger courageously on her left shoulder. The room lit up with an explosion of wiggling white-fire, but Balgus remained touching her. His scarred face arranged in a brightly illuminated snarl. A navy vapor wafted over his hand and he put a second finger on the swirl. A blast of lightning bleached out sight and sound for several seconds. Hitomi's mouth clenched as a small ringing pulsed with the aftermath. The nurse had backed away so far, she was practically part of the wall designs in the corner.

Balgus' quirked an eyebrow challengingly; the wiry hairs on his arm shriveling with the heat.

"Snotty, condescending, temperamental, low-class, piece of _junk_!"

Her green eyes just stared as the old man roared out, "What? You want to throw a temper tantrum just because you got a little prick in you!? What kind of legend is _that_? Golden armor, my foot! She might as well put her training gear back on with the way you are behaving!"

It blasted a little higher as if in defense.

"Are…are you _scolding_ my _armor_?" Hitomi asked with incredulity.

"I am scolding _both of you _but this _trash_ _heap_ here comes first!" He pushed a third finger down and it snapped briskly, covering Hitomi's right side in angry flashes of white light. "You need to learn control! And it needs to listen and obey! You two need to work together!" Turning back to the armor, he barked, "You just keep on flaring up! I can stand here all _day_!"

"But _I _have a Trial…"

Balgus flicked his rage-filled eyes on her and she swallowed as the alarm for her self-preservation rang with warning shrills in her head. "You will go when _I say _you can go."

"Yes, sir," she whispered immediately backing down and looking to the floor.

He was in a whole different gear of wrath.

Placing his entire hand on the armor, the golden swirls started rolling, tossing in severe currents and crackling with energy. It splashed clear off her leather before falling back for another gush. Her core tugged at her chest, her vox wanting to rise with the torrent. The watery armor crashed against his hand over and over, as if trying to physically push him away.

"Just try it! Just try to move my hand! Help it!"

Hitomi, still in awe at the armor's open defiance, didn't realize quickly enough that Balgus was talking to her. A thick hand whapped painfully on the back of her head causing her to let out a surprised squeal and the armor to blast off in rage.

"I _said _help it!"

"Help it _what?_" She shouted back.

"Move my _hand!_"

"_How_?"

"How do you think I know? Are you so mindless, you can't think for yourself? Figure it out!"

Holding a fierce scowl of her own, she exhaled shortly and gently released her eager core. She could practically taste the golden vox's urge to join the armor's angry tempest, and she trembled with the weight of holding it back. With another deep breath, she trickled it slowly down her arms. Meanwhile, the golden liquid tossed like a hurricane. Her entire body was turning into many raging rivers all fighting and churning at once. Blasts of lightning tore into the under-cove, ripping inside the small opening to the arena. She closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Focus the energy! Don't let it take over! This is _your _power, Kanzaki! Now _control it!_"

Flicking her vox out of her hands, it floated like golden cloud in her fingertips. Lifting a shimmering hand, she braced herself before reaching over and placing a small finger in one of the swirls on her left arm. She felt the racing heated rage of the armor in that one small touch.

_Listen to me…_ She called to it; hoping the armor understood her intentions. _Listen…_

Releasing a small portion of the airborne vox from her control into the mini-river she was touching, Hitomi stiffened as she followed the power with her mind; keeping connected to it with pure will. The vox tossed with the swirl: down like a spiral-twist out-through another spin-up her waist-around her back-over her right shoulder- _bam! _She hit a hard block and a gust of orange poofed out where the interference was.

"That's it, My Lady! You're doing it!"

"Quiet, woman!"

"I'm alright. I've got this under control now." Hitomi announced bravely. She added more of her vox to the swirl with her finger. Her presence within the armor was getting stronger now; flipping –twirling- another right twist and – _bam! _More orange came flushed out. Keeping her eyes closed in concentration, she felt the water she was touching sloshing away from the leather; ejected itself several inches away from her body. She moved her finger to another stream on her side, filling it with her golden power. The bird clacked her beak furiously with either fear or awe. With a steady breath, she changed to another one, staying in brutal control, but somewhat enjoying the ride through her roller coaster armor. Puffs of orange spilled out in waves as the water brushed violently against it.

And then, another resilient push, the orange block was gone. The surge flowed free off her shoulder, but immediately turned against the navy vox that inflicted the other side.

"It's coming after you, Balgus." She warned.

"Let it try!" He challenged. "Open your eyes, idiot! Look at what you are doing!"

Opening her golden eyes, she finally saw the encasing currents that flowed around her and almost laughed with surprise. The individual rivers circled her in the air like long golden snakes caught in a dance. Forcing her vox to the right, she saw the streams pull with her will, hurrying to the right side of the room; waiting. Glancing at the old man, she saw he was several feet away from where he originally was. The flow was pushing him away from her. His face transforming into a sharp grimace, he braced his hand against it. Hitomi lifted her radiant eyes and hands to the swirling cage around her. The intricate leather that had once caged the raging tides seemed to sing from her body. She was with her vox flowing in the tumbling currents.

Heated and _alive._

_Come back to me…_ she called to it. _Come back…_

The rivers shifted, brushing slower than before, but still flipping with resentment.

_Come back…_

Hesitantly, like the approach of a frightened child, it rolled; twisting closer to her sparkling leather. Pulling her vox gently back, the rivers went with it, the tempest quailing under her control. With a smile of delight, the swirls began to merge back to her leather, the water flowing heavily, but more calm than before. Encasing her legs, torso, arms, and shoulders once more, there was only one swirl that remained unattached.

The one Balgus was currently touching.

She grinned brilliantly at him. "I have kept my vox out of that one current you hold, old man. You wanna talk about vox control _now_?"

"Don't get cocky, brat. _I'm_ still here." He growled back.

"Not for long."

The stream smarted, static beginning to show around his fingers. As the vox flowed back into her body from the now stable swirls on her armor, Hitomi tossed a pinch of golden wisp inside the last one and immediately the power flowed beautifully with the swirl. Nearing his hand, she imagined her vox solidifying into a hard knot inside the current. With encouragement, she pushed the stream faster and- _BAM! _

"BLEEEEGGH!"

Balgus was blasted clear off his feet and landed with a sharp huff on his back, sliding with the momentum closer to the wall. The stream instantly obeyed her wishes; pulling back to the others and simmering with quiet happiness around her left arm.

"Sir Balgus!" The nurse trilled racing forward to the old man. He let the small woman pull him up from the stone floor, his eyes blinking slowly.

Turning to the old man, Hitomi's fingers clenched into excited fists and she grinned elatedly. "I didn't know I could do that! I didn't know I can actually _control_ individual armor swirly things with my vox! Why doesn't anyone _tell_ me these things?"

"Because no one knew it could be done, My Lady." The bird answered quietly, checking Balgus' pulse on his thick wrist with quivering feathers. "I have never seen anything like you."

A red mist at the entrance of her under-cove caught Hitomi's sharp eyes and she felt her heart jolt in surprise as white scales shifted into view. Van turned swiftly to her, the thick black hair on his head beginning to fall out of its smoothed back position against his scalp and brush against his tan forehead rebelliously. His face contorted into a fearful worry, he took several hurried steps to Hitomi as his smoldering armor glinting up like coals. He grabbed her shoulders and his crimson eyes flipped up and down her body with a fierce examination. She gasped sharply in surprise; her streams flushing a little stronger than necessary.

It was definitely not trying to push his hands away like Balgus.

"I came as soon as I could! What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks as his red eyes met her gold-green, the concern so prominent in his irises it was making her heart race. "What do you mean?" she asked breathlessly. "What's going on? Did I miss the announcement to fight Allen or something?"

He stopped, blinking in confusion at her questions. Shaking his head slowly, his fingers tightened protectively on her, "Lightning, Hitomi! Lightning kept striking your cove just now! Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"Are you sure?"

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Van, I'm perfectly fine. _Balgus_, on the other hand-"

"Present, Your Majesty." The old man interrupted on the floor through clenched teeth. The nurse had stopped her duties and bowed her blue head low to the floor beside the half-prone man. Her teacher's thick legs were eagle-spread on the ground, his back braced by the stone wall. Leaning his gray head against the fortification, his narrow eyes were sparking with irritation at either being overlooked by his monarch or blown away by Hitomi. Van's eyes widened in surprise and his hands dropped from her shoulders like a white blur. Taking an immediate step away from her, his tan cheeks were tinged with light pink. "Ah-ah, Balgus, there you are. What happened?"

A feeling of apprehension punched her in the stomach and her armor twirled thoughtfully over her body. Being able to physically control individual swirls on her armor... Like the nurse said, this was revolutionary! No one would see it coming.

Especially Van.

She couldn't let Balgus give away a potential surprise attack.

"Kanzaki-"

"We were just trying to patch my armor. That's it, really." Hitomi jumped in before Balgus could begin. He let out an audible growl in frustration. She zipped her eyes on his and tried to communicate with her pleas through some secret telepathy.

_Don't tell him!_

This only made him scowl further.

"But then Kanzaki's armor began to-"

"-to back-fired like crazy just like in the arena, but we got it under _control_, right Balgus_?_"

"You mean when Dryden hit you with his arrow?" Van tried to clarify, swinging his red eyes back on her face. She nodded, still keeping her sharp gaze on Balgus; his mouth was open slightly, trying to figure out her hints amidst a huge glower.

"Then what happened to Balgus?" the king gestured to her burnt teacher.

An expression of understanding finally brushed his scarred features and he immediately looked away, focusing instead on the nurse beside him. "Like she said, Your Majesty, it didn't appreciate our attentions, but Kanzaki fixed it. She is ready for the next Trial as soon as you announce it." Shoving his burnt hand into her blue feathers without another word, he wiggled his fingers for the white nurse to inspect them. She sat up quickly and gently examined several of the singed areas, keeping her yellow eyes trained on her task.

Hitomi wanted to kiss the old man. He'd finally caught on_._

"Exactly. Nothing I couldn't handle," the redhead grinned with a nod.

Van was silent, his red gaze switching from teacher to student multiple times. Finally, he sighed and brushed his black hair off his forehead with a heavy palm. It flicked back into his face as soon as he lowered his hand. "Alright, then. I'm glad no one was hurt too badly." He turned to the arena outside, avoiding her eyes, but his black cloak billowed out happily, brushing her ankles with its red insignia. "The sound system is unrepairable, but the traps have been removed. I will try to announce you in a few minutes. Good luck."

She could tell from his voice.

Something was off.

"Van-er-Your Majesty," she called, stepping up to him before he could transport away. Reaching out from behind, she touched his hand with her cold fingers, and like before, she felt his skin instead of the scale armored hand.

It was so warm.

He jerked at her unexpected touch and glanced at her with eyebrows raised questioningly. There was a strange emotion in his crimson eyes. It made an irrational guilt clench her heart.

"Thank you," Hitomi whispered quietly Balgus couldn't overhear even if he tried. "Thank you for coming to see me. For worrying about me."

Van visibly swallowed and he nodded shortly. She let him go and backed away as he disappeared into a puff of red wind.

But not before she saw the beginnings of a small curving smile on his lips.

* * *

The rising and falling charge in the crowd's resonance was her signal. She stood from her chair, feeling the familiar twist of nerves in her stomach, yet this time they seemed to hum happily in her belly. Balgus, his bandaged hand comfortably resting on her shoulder, pressed reassuringly on a swirl and it raced with its own branch of anticipation. Her weapons, her vox, her armor. She might not have Rutilus' consciousness with her, but she _did _have plenty of strong allies on her side.

And Allen was the last one in her way.

"He's the slowest of all the Vehotus you have faced so far." The old man rumbled in her ear. "But he is well aware of it. Allen does not use his power for speed like Gadeth or Millerna. The strength of his sword isn't from his vox either, but from his fierce training. He will only use his power if he has no choice. His long-sword will swing hard and accurate. His mind waves are weaker than Dryden's, but he has a trick up his sleeve. He has recently been gifted with transport, which is something you still can't do. I have watched him honing it in the private grounds. He is strong, Kanzaki."

"He won't be strong enough to take me." She whispered. "He's not the only one with a trick up their sleeve."

Balgus was quiet for a moment.

"Indeed."

Van was remained silent, standing in the middle of the arena. His black cloak flipping out around his shoulders with an air of importance. The mob trickled into an encompassing silence, the lack of sound system forcing people to strain their ears in case their king spoke. The muffle of shuffling feet, the squirm of those who'd bet on the outcome of this particular Trial. Those were the only sounds available.

And finally:

The circles appeared, one on each side. The king raised his simmering right hand and gestured to Hitomi's circle without a spoken word. She left Balgus' palm and took her steps, feeling the heat of the sun on her face as soon as she stepped out. Flurries of whispers followed her.

Within minutes, she stepped into her circle.

Slipping his left hand to the other one, she glanced at the north-east corner as a vibrant blond man strolled out from under the stands. An explosion of cheers burst into the air from the crowd. But Allen didn't acknowledge the praise. His blue eyes were forward, pinned directly on Hitomi. The long locks of his hair blowing freely in the breeze. She was surprised.

Wouldn't his hair get in the way?

He neared his circle and stepped over the line solidly. Her green eyes danced over him, studying every inch. Stretched boiled leather encased his arms, stitched for quick slices of his sword with less friction on his armpits and elbows. His black cloak, complete with the light blue insignia on the hem, didn't dance in the wind like Van's, but remained straight and slightly stiff. Allen's chest and legs were strapped with dark iron. The same blue design etched into the armor.

_He'll be slow to move with all that metal, but… _she set her mouth in a firm line and returned his unblinking stare. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered Van disappearing and the drums beginning their countdown.

Should she use her trick with her armor or save it for her battle with Van?

Should she use her trident or her sword?

Should she depend on only the strength of her mind waves and the skills of her quick reflexes?

The countdown slowed. Allen's right fist rose into the awaited stillness, washed in light blue.

And the circles disappeared.

He let out a yell, a massive blue blade emerging majestically into the air. Taking a step back, she held her right and left hands away from her body.

In her right, a pink pommel of a golden sword slapped steadily into her palm.

And in her left, the long iridescent pole of a trident.

* * *

**And we begin Allen.  
**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry it took so long to get it out, my dear readers. You guys mean the world to me.**

**blue...**


End file.
